Giros del Destino
by EmilSinclair77
Summary: La misma historia de siempre. El mismo amor eterno... pero hay algunos giros que harán diferente esta historia entre Oscar y André... Y todo Versalles!
1. Chapter 1

**Giros del Destino**

 **Advertencia:  
**

En bastante tiempo he leído tantos fics de Lady Oscar y en honor a tan buenas historias, la mía es apenas un homenaje sincero a Ikeda y a tantas fic writers. Pasen a divertirse!9

 **Introducción:  
**

Dicen que cuando soñamos o cuando estamos cerca de morir , espíritus nos rodean velando el umbral entre lo consciente y lo inconsciente, así como el paso entre la vida y la muerte.

En esta historia un espíritu mágico en forma de paloma, se apareció ante aquella nefasta escena de muerte, el 14 de julio de 1789. 

\- De vuelta. Estos humanos, viven tantas vidas desaprovechando la oportunidad de ser felices. Una más... ah! Vamos a intentar de vuelta cambiando algunos "pequeños" detalles en la historia de Oscar y André. Venimos repitiendo sólo tragedias a lo largo del tiempo... Patricios y plebeyos, señores feudales y vasallos, cristianos y moros, católicos y protestantes, conquistadores y conquistados... No entiendo como siempre se las arreglan para terminar tan mal. Solo quiero que sean felices! En fin... – Se posó sobre un tejado y tomó su forma real. Miró en los alrededores y vio solo destrucción y desolación. Entonces alzó un dedo y dibujó figuras en el aire, y dijo- ¡Aquí Vamos!

 **Capítulo 1.  
**

**De cómo comenzaron de nuevo las cosas...**

Francia, 1754. Casa de la Familia Jarjayes. 

El General Jarjayes se encontraba ansioso pues "tras seis hijas, esta vez debía ser un varón" - pensaba al mirar la copiosa lluvia que caía en ese caluroso día de agosto. De pronto, un rayo cayó en alguna parte de su propiedad haciendo estremecer la estancia.

Luego oyó cómo el llanto de un bebé siguió aquel estruendoso sonido. 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Un varón! ¡Esta vez debe ser un varón! -subió las escaleras como poseído por el grito de aquel recién nacido - esa garganta, esos pulmones fuertes, ¡debe ser un varón! - se repetía mentalmente mientras cruzaba la puerta de la habitación de Madame. 

-General, -le dijo la anciana ama de llaves - vais a despertar a vuestro bebé. Por favor tened un poco de paciencia! 

\- ¡Nanny, por favor, muéstrame a mi hijo, dime que es un varón de una buena vez! 

La mujer extendió sus brazos para mostrar al bebé que sostenía arropado contra su pecho. - Acérquese General, con cuidado, ah! Dejadme entregarle a vuestro hijo. Es un hermoso varón, Señor. 

El General al oir esas palabras, se acercó y henchido de orgullo, tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo levanto en el aire, ante el horror de las mujeres que habían asistido al parto, ayudando a la matrona. 

\- ¡Es un varón! ¡Por fin esta casa tiene a su heredero! Por generaciones la familia Jarjayes ha servido a los monarcas de Francia. Tú serás quien continúe con la tradición. ¡Ah! ¡Al fin un hombre! ¡Te llamarás André! ¡André Jarjayes! 

Los primeros 6 años de André Jarjayes transcurrieron de la manera que se esperaba pues no estuvo falto de cariño o afecto prodigado por un padre complaciente y a la vez exigente ante su heredero, una madre afectuosa y una nana que lo adoraba. Eso sí, desde pequeño tomaba clases de esgrima, equitación, idiomas y etiqueta... cuyos avances eran estrictamente supervisados por su padre.

Cierto día, ocurrió que tras ausentarse su querida Nanny por unas largas semanas de viaje a su pueblito, apareció de vuelta en la mansión Jarjayes acompañada de una niña pequeña, más o menos de la edad de André.

Él la estudió con singular atención al llegar, pues en su vida había estado tan cerca de una niña, ya que su padre lo había apartado de sus hermanas mayores para encargarse él mismo de su educación. 

La niña al principio parecía algo asustadiza; apenas miraba a la gente a quien Nanny le presentaba, oculta tras los pliegues de la falda de su abuela. 

Hubo una especie de acuerdo por parte del General y Madame en que la nieta de Nanny ingrese a la mansión ya que la pequeña recientemente había quedado huérfana y no tenía ningún pariente en Arras.

Tenía la cabecita rubia y vestía un vestido sencillo y limpio pero se notaba que a pesar de los cuidados era bastante viejo. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró, André quedó admirado al ver un par de ojos azules muy bonitos, enmarcados en gruesas pestañas. 

-Vamos querida, saluda al Señorito de la casa. Anda no seas tímida. 

\- Hola, me llamo André. ¿Cómo te llamas? Vengo de practicar con las espadas con mi padre. Nanny, me podrías servir jugo por favor? Es que es muda tu nieta? - lo dijo alternando la vista entre su nana y la niña que no terminaba de salir de aquellas faldas. 

\- No soy muda. -dijo por fin 

-Entonces eres sorda? Te pregunté cómo te llamas. 

Ella sabía que su nombre era algo singular y que siempre venían muchas preguntas después de mencionarlo. Miró con grandes ojos a su abuela y dijo -Puedo contárselo? 

-Claro mi niña, el Señorito André te lo está preguntando.

\- No se burlará abuela? 

\- Oh No, pequeña. El tiene un gran corazón y sabe tratar muy bien a las personas. Jamás se burlaría de ti - Dijo ella mirando también a André que tenía los brazos cruzados y una leve mueca en el rostro por tener que esperar su respuesta y su jugo. 

La niña tomó entonces coraje, se soltó de su abuela e hizo una mal ensayada reverencia ante André- me llamo Oscar, Oscar **Françoise** Grandier, para servirte amo. - y luego volvió detrás de abuela.

André miró a Nanny sorprendido por aquella presentación algo inusual, mientras recibía su vaso de jugo. La abuela sólo asintió y le dio a entender al niño que lo declarado era verdad. 

-Pues me parece un bonito nombre. Me gusta, sabes? Es mucho mejor que te llames Oscar y no te llames Frambalda o Armaglia o Sulpicia. Mi madre tiene amigas con nombres así, y sé que sus hijos e hijas han heredado semejantes nombres. Ellos creen que son rimbombantes, a mí me suenan a jarabe para tos. 

Aquello arrancó pequeñas risitas de la niña. Si había algo que ese niño tenía es que siempre era muy ocurrente y tenía mucho ingenio en sus respuestas. Nanny también se río ante aquellos nombres tan rebuscados. 

-Algún día te contaremos la historia del nombre de la pequeña Oscar. Puedes entregarle el vaso de jugo a ella cuando hayas terminado.  
Y así lo hizo. 

\- Nos vemos Mademoiselle Oscar, nos vemos Madame Nanny. - E hizo una pequeña caravana guiñando un ojo a ambas. - Mi padre estará esperándome en su estudio para las clases de latín. A revoir!

**************************************************************************

Pasaron los días y luego los meses. Oscar ayudaba en lo que podía a su abuela en la limpieza de la casa. Sus manos eran al principio pequeñas por lo que no era de gran ayuda. Pero cuando tenía tiempo y la abuela lo consentía, correteaba por el jardín persiguiendo mariposas y juntando flores como cualquier niña de su edad. 

Pronto cumpliría 8 años, y podría salir a conocer el mercado. Siempre escuchaba con atención a los demás criados de la casa de sus aventuras en París cuando ocurría algún incidente entre los mercaderes y los clientes. Oscar soñaba con salir de la mansión y conocer el mundo exterior. Ese iba a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños prometido por su abuela. 

Aquella mañana, detrás de un pequeño bosquecillo, había espiado como siempre venía lo haciendo, las prácticas de esgrima que el amo daba al Señorito André. Gustaba de ver los movimientos y escuchar el ruido al chocar las espadas. Lo mismo soñaba con alguna vez hacer uso de una espada o un florete. Pero no se atrevía siquiera insinuarle eso a nadie. Era su mayor secreto. 

\- ¡Eres un flojo André! ¡Levántate, pareces una niña! ¡Eres muy hábil en tantas cosas, hijo mío, y hoy estas realmente torpe! ¡Qué te ocurre por Dios!  
El General era muy enérgico en sus palabras. 

-Padre, estoy cansado. Ya no quiero practicar por hoy. 

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si quieres ingresar a la Guardia Real, debes esforzarte más. Los hijos de otros nobles en Versalles están al acecho de algún puesto a tu edad. Deberías esforzarte más! 

\- Es que no sé si quiero estar en la milicia Padre. 

Una bofetada cruzó la cara del niño y quedó en el suelo. André comenzó a temblar de rabia e impotencia mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

\- No vuelvas a mencionar semejante estupidez André. Estas destinado a servir a los Reyes de Francia. Esa será tu misión en la vida. Jamás vuelvas siquiera a mencionar lo contrario. 

Su padre ofuscado se fue del lugar mientras el chico seguía en el suelo con los puños cerrados, producto de la impotencia.

-Ya verás Padre -alcanzó a decir. 

Oscar presenció aquella escena, y quedó muy dolida por cómo el General había tratado a aquel niño que siempre era amable con ella. Había subido a un árbol para que no la notaran y cuando quiso retirarse, una rama se atascó a una de sus medias y parte de su falda, lo que provocó un sonido al rasgarse ambas prendas y ella cayó al suelo aparatosamente. 

Obviamente aquello llamó la atención de André que pensó se trataba de algún ave u otro animal suelto. Corrió sin pensar, preso de la curiosidad y se frenó de golpe al encontrarse con una Oscar con el vestido roto y la pierna rasguñada, herida de la cual ya brotaba un hilo de sangre. Ella evidentemente traía en el rostro una mueca mal contenida de dolor, pero por dentro se sintió arder de la vergüenza al saberse pillada.

-Oscar,¿ te encuentras bien? ¿Caíste del árbol? Dime¿ te duele algo? ¡Contesta niña! -Pronto se encontraba arrodillado revisando la pierna y las manos que también estaban lastimadas.

-Se-señorito . . Le- le pido disculpas.

-Dime donde te duele por favor y dejémonos de ceremonias. -tomo la mano derecha de Oscar entre la suya y presionó la muñeca. Oscar emitió un quejido y él soltó la mano para inspeccionar la herida de la pierna que comenzaba a manchar las prendas de la niña. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a restregar en la pierna.

-Debo llevarte de aquí. ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Oscar se incorporó algo dubitativa y André la sostuvo de forma delicada porque suponía que podría tener otras heridas. Al comprobar que podían hacer a pie el trayecto, André comenzó a preguntarse cómo ella llegó hasta ese lugar, y si lo estuvo espiando.

-Señorito, caí del árbol, porque me gusta estar a solas algunas veces. Dio la casualidad que esta vez no tuve opción que presenciar el entrenamiento con vuestro padre. Creo que lo hacéis muy bien, tenéis mucha destreza manejando las espadas.

-Y también presenciaste nuestro enfrentamiento, ¿es así?

-Sí. Perdonadme esa impertinencia. Os prometo que no voy a repetir lo que vi.

-Oscar, cuántas veces, voy a pedirte que suspendas el tratamiento de Vos, y solo tutéame. –Se agarró de este comentario para desviar la conversación, pues notaba que ella estaba muy avergonzada con aquella confesión.

-¡Me cuesta muchísimo Señorito! Además mi abuela…

-Vamos, ¡inténtalo! No tengo ni el título ni la jerarquía de mi padre, ya viste que me pega como a cualquiera de sus criados. No te avergüences.

-Está bien, Señ… André. Lo intentaré.

Llegaron hasta el establo, y André desenganchó un pequeño carro de madera, y pidió a Oscar que subiera para llevarla hasta la cocina de la mansión, para que sea atendida. - Es mucho lo que has caminado con la pierna así. Sube, y te acerco con la abuela. Seguro que tiene un poco de su pomada especial, siempre me la ponía cuando me lastimaba con las espadas al principio, o cuando caía de los caballos.

Oscar no hizo nada, más que observar y obedecer lo que el hijo del amo le ordenaba. Quería entablar una amistad con él, porque, tal vez, él la ayude a cambiar su situación con respecto a las cosas que a ella le gustaría realizar en la vida. Sabía que no era boba, que era capaz de lograr sus sueños infantiles aún, pero, también era consciente de que siendo apenas una sirvienta, no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Para André, aquella niña, era alguien muy rara. Apenas se saludaban, apenas la veía en la casa, ya que no salía mucho de las habitaciones de los criados. Algunas veces la vio con un trapeador en los pasillos, siempre quiso ser amable con ella, sin embargo, ella huía de la escena, dejando a un André con las ganas de saludarla. Tal vez, esta sería una buena oportunidad. Además de haber presenciado una escena tan íntima entre padre e hijo que nadie en la mansión conocía. Ahora sabía que no quería ser militar como el resto de los ancestros de la familia.

"Ella conoce mi secreto, y pues, conozco el suyo: quien la manda a espiar cosas de hombres", pensaba mientras tenia a sus espaldas a Oscar que iba revisando su herida con miedo y con asco de la sangre que iba pegoteándose a su piel y aquel pañuelo de seda.

-Oscar. Seamos amigos. ¿Quieres? – Una idea comenzaba a asirse en la cabecita de aquel niño, para matar sus horas de aburrimiento entre tantas lecciones y reproches de su padre.

-Eres mi amo. Lo que quieras deberé de aceptarlo. – Lo dijo ella cabizbaja y algo sorprendida ante semejante propuesta. " El Señorito de la casa, ¿qué se estará imaginando este?"

-Amigos, Oscar. Eso significa que también me puedas decir lo que te parece, no simplemente aceptar lo que te diga. Si algo no te gusta, tienes la libertad de contármelo. Puedo contar con dos cosas desde hoy: La primera, me tutearás. Y la segunda, si algo te molesta de mí, me lo harás saber sin pensar que soy tu amo. Y podría pedirte una tercera: No huyas cuando te saludo. Me es muy molesto pensar que saludo a un fantasma cuando te veo.

Oscar simplemente asintió.

-Es un trato? ¡Puedes responderme niña!

-Sí, es un trato, André.

-Creo que podremos hacer grandes cosas juntos. Recuérdalo, ¡nuestra amistad será una leyenda!

-André. Creo que si no quieres entrar a la milicia, tu padre debería entenderlo. Creo que no mereces que te trate mal, ni te pegue. Te veo como a mi héroe favorito.

André dio vuelta y paró aquella carreta, para mirarla sorprendido. No pensaba que la misma haya razonado lo que había presenciado y menos que se solidarice a su causa o que lo tuviera en tan alto concepto. Abrió los ojos, y la boca, para pronunciar algo… pero solo alcanzó a sacar aire de sus pulmones, y decir:

-Llegamos. Voy a avisar a la abuela.

Luego de haber inventado ambos la excusa de haber subido Oscar al árbol para alcanzar una última rama verde de aquel otoño, y que André la encontró en el patio tratando de caminar así, Nanny lavó y desinfectó aquella herida. La misma, si bien tenía algo de profundidad, era cuestión de tiempo para que sanara. Lo que preocupaba era la mano… y la ropa de la pequeña, pues además de manchada, estaba hecha jirones por la caída.

-Pero cómo osas ocupar el tiempo del Señorito André en tus travesuras, Oscar. –Le decía al tiempo de terminar el vendaje. – Ahora, qué haremos para conseguirte ropa decente?

La cuestión era, que la niña había venido de Arrás co vestidos hacía casi 2 años, y la misma, se fue estirando. Las faldas ya dejaban ver sus piernas y el invierno que se acercaba era duro. Madame Jarjayes, había tenido la gentileza de regalarle un par de vestidos de las últimas hermanas de André, prendas que se salvaron de las donaciones anuales que ella realizaba a los barrios pobres de París y a los criados de Arrás. Ahora no quedaría otra que recurrir a los ahorros que la abuela tenía para regalar algo a su niña en su próximo cumpleaños.

-Nanny, Oscar puede usar mi ropa que ya no me queda. – Intervino por fin André, verdaderamente intrigado por el rostro preocupado de la abuela, pues, en el caso del niño, él no sabía lo que era utilizar ropa descosida, remendada, o simplemente que le ajustara o quedara corta.

-Ella es una niña. No puede usar ropa de niños, menos del Señorito.

-Pero si no tiene con qué vestirse, Nanny, piénsalo. Ropas y zapatos. Puedo prestárselos, y cuando pueda me los devuelve. Además, le han puesto nombre de niño, y no les importó. ¿Qué va que ahora use ropa también de niño? Será solo una temporada.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, pequeño – Dijo la Nana, pero evaluó qué chances tenía. Y la verdad, no habían muchas. La única dificultad que tendría sería la de dar explicaciones a los patrones, que su nieta utilizara prendas de su hijo y que correteara por la casa, vestida de niño.

Pasaro días, y el reposo en el cuarto, no medró el movimiento que había en la casa. Pero para Oscar, era la eternidad mirando el techo. Estando en cama, no tenía mucho que hacer. La pobre, ya se sabía de memoria cada grieta en la habitación, y la cantidad exacta de tejas que se utilizaron en su cuarto. Solo alcanzaba a hablar con alguna criada que le acercaba sus comidas, si su misma abuela no venía a revisar su progreso. Pero la mano se le había hinchado algo y adquirido un color morado en la zona del golpe.

Una tarde, en que el General estaba en el Palacio, André tenía tiempo ocioso, y se escabulló para llegar al cuarto de Oscar.

La encontró dormida, quiso salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido, pero fue en vano. El sonido de la puerta de madera, hizo que ella despertara de un salto. – No te vayas .

-Pensé que estabas dormida, no quiero importunarte.

-Es lo único que hago, para no imaginar que aquella mancha de la pared es la cara de un monstruo, y que esta otra, es la silueta de un hada mágica.

-¡Qué cosas dices! Bueno, a decir verdad – dijo mientras se acercaba a la primera mancha – se parece a algo feo si lo miras desde este punto. Tal vez de noche ¡quiera comerte! Y el Hada te protegerá del monstruo?

-Con que el hada me cure esta mano, me sentiré mejor. – Dijo mostrando la mano a André.

-¿Alguien te ha revisado? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Si, anoche soñé que un monstruo me tomó de la mano muy fuerte y no me quería soltar. Me dolía horrores.

-Creo que voy a pedir a mi madre que traiga un cuadro para tapar esa mancha. – Consiguió una risa de Oscar. –Vuelvo en seguida – Dijo en seco, y se retiró. Oscar quedó algo confundida, y se volvió a acostar. El Señorito de la casa, nada más y nada menos, vino a preocuparse de su salud.

André se dirigió a la cocina, se acercó a su nana, y espetó – Nanny, ¿has visto la mano de tu nieta? Hace tiempo que tuvo que verla alguien. Mi padre siempre manda por el médico a que revise mis golpes. Pudiste avisar para que el médico de la familia pase por aquí a mirarla.

Evidentemente, el niño tenía el don de mando de su padre. Había heredado el carácter enérgico del General, y también la generosidad de Madame, pensaba Nanny. Ahora, el ingenio que desprendía, era todo un misterio de dónde lo habría sacado.

-Hijo, no, no la revisó el médico. Pero sabes que pronto mejorará. Tiene buenos huesos y está tomando medicinas para evitar que se le inflame.

-¿Me permites que hable con mi madre para que la revise el médico, Nanny?

-Señorito, no creo que esté bien que los patrones tengan tantas atenciones con los criados de la casa.

-Déjame intentarlo.

La mujer observó cómo el pequeño se retiró corriendo, como si tuviera el mundo resuelto con su leve asentimiento. Confiaba en que su inocencia, tal vez obtenga una respuesta positiva de Lady Jarjayes.

Oscar escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, y se incorporó de inmediato. Desde el otro lado, escuchó:

-¿Puedes levantarte Oscar? Tengo las manos ocupadas para abrir la puerta.

Oscar apoyó el cuerpo en el lado sano, y caminó dos pasos para abrir a duras penas con la mano izquierda el picaporte.

André irrumpió en la habitación con un tremendo cuadro al óleo, que le abarcaba el ancho de ambos brazos. Bajó el cuadro apoyándolo en la pared, y volvió a salir.

Oscar miraba aquella pintura algo extrañada. Nunca vio un cuadro tan de cerca. Los había visto en la sala y en el estudio del General, solo de paso, cuando cambiaba los floreros. Tras el polvo y las telarañas acumuladas, se notaba que había un personaje a caballo, pasó un dedo, y vio que el guerrero de armadura reluciente, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó André, que tras tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta, no tuvo otra opción que abrirla.

-Si, es un cuadro muy grande. - Realmente, Oscar no tenía muchas palabras para comentar la impresión que le causaba no sólo el cuadro, sino, que André estuviera trayendo a su cuarto un objeto así de valioso.

-Toma, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiarlo? – Le pasó un trapo de lino – Tú sacas el polvo, mientras me encargo de las telarañas. También traje clavos y un martillo, para que ya no tengas pesadillas a causa de esa mancha.

-Gracias. No era necesario.

-¿Sabes quien es la mujer del cuadro?

-¿Es una mujer? No, no sé. Pensé que era un guerrero.

-Es Juana de Arco. La heroína francesa por excelencia.

Ah. – dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Cómo que "ah"? Conoces su historia, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez leíste sobre ella?- Lo dijo con grandes ojos. André era muy aficionado a leer libros y novelas del medioevo. Gustaba mucho de los capítulos sobre la Guerra de 100 años, por lo que aquella respuesta sin entusiasmo de Oscar, lo dejaba por el suelo.

-Pues no, no conozco su historia. – Dijo mientras iba sacando el polvo del óleo, y con algo de vergüenza, confesó que no sabía leer. 

-Ni una palabra? 

-Si, algunas palabras si. Mi padre solía llevarme a la Iglesia a que el sacerdote nos enseñara catecismo y a leer y escribir. 

-Entonces te falta práctica. Y sé cómo arreglar eso. Si vamos a ser amigos necesito que leas historias. 

\- Bueno. Tú eres el amo. 

\- Ya está listo este cuadro. - Dijo incorporándose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo que le había caído en la ropa. 

Oscar trató de imitarlo pero al apoyar la mano para tomar impulso, un gran dolor le hizo lanzar un quejido. 

André aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse y tomarle la otra mano y ofrecer ayuda para que pudiera incorporarse. No podía desaprovechar lo que Madame Jarjayes le había enseñado sobre modales y ser siempre un caballero. 

\- Mi lady, permitidme que os ayude. 

Oscar lo miró extrañada. Aquel niño hablaba algo raro... pensó, pero se dejó ayudar igual. 

-¿Sabes? Mañana vendrá el Dr Lassone a visitarte y revisar esa mano. Mi madre ha mandado a buscarlo. 

\- Oh. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Señorito! -Dijo ella con profunda devoción. 

\- ¿No habíamos acordado que ya no me tratarías de señorito?. También tengo una sorpresa más. Mi madre ha aceptado que te preste mi ropa. ¿No te molesta eso? 

\- Creo que usar ropa de niño es más divertido que usar vestidos viejos. -La pequeña comenzó a tomar confianza. -En realidad hacer cosas de hombres es más divertido que vivir encerrada y sin hacer nada. 

André sólo asintió y pidió disculpas para volver a salir de la habitación. Al volver lo hizo con Jean, uno de los mozos que atendían en la mansión. Le indicó que quería ese cuadro para ocultar la mancha de la pared y el chico procedió a cumplir con lo que pedía el amo, quien a su vez lo ayudaba facilitándole el martillo y los clavos.

Cuando finalizó le agradeció y autorizó a que se retire. 

puso frente al cuadro y preguntó 

-¿Te gusta? 

-Si, me gusta mucho. En verdad te agradezco. No sabría cómo pagarte. 

\- No es nada. Ese cuadro estaba en el ático del ala oeste. Estaba tirado y abandonado. Aquí servirá para inspirarte. 

-¿Inspirarme?. ¿Para qué? 

-Pues, ya veremos. 

Finalmente los días transcurrieron y el otoño dio paso al invierno. La mano de Oscar sanó tras unos ejercicios y masajes que el médico indicó a Nanny. Al recuperarse de las heridas Oscar dejó la cama y comenzó a vestirse con los pantalones que gentilmente André le prestó y la amistad entre ellos fue creciendo.

El General fue destinado un tiempo a dirigir una misión en la frontera, por lo que André no sufriría la presión de la estricta supervisión paterna. Lady Jarjayes sin embargo, tomó más protagonismo en la educación de su hijo insistiéndole en transmitir valores como la generosidad, honradez y caballerosidad. Gustaba mucho de ver que tenía un muy buen trato con las personas y que velaba por los desprotegidos. Ella conversaba mucho con André y conocer de su propio hijo que genuinamente quería ayudar a aquella niña, significaba que sus enseñanzas no eran en vano. 

Sabía que al volver su esposo, podría reprobar "el tiempo perdido" en "tonterías de mujeres" sin embargo, ella sabía que estaba invirtiendo esa temporada en formar a un gran caballero.

\- ¡Hola Nanny! -saludó André apoyándose en la punta de los pies para alcanzar a ver lo que había en la mesada. - Hmmmm... ¡huele delicioso! ¿Que es?

\- Es un pastel de cumpleaños, hijo. En tres días, cumple 8 años mi nieta.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Esperé más la Navidad que se me pasó el cumpleaños de Oscar!

La familia Jarjayes tenía por costumbre juntarse en la casa paterna para festejar las Navidades. No solía venir toda la parentela, pero siempre había más de una hermana que llegaba con su marido e hijos por lo menos una semana antes de Navidad.

Era la única época del año, que André no se sentía tan solo, pues, los sobrinos que en algunos casos, tenían su edad, o eran algo mayores que él, jugaban y correteaban por todos los rincones.

Oscar estaba acostumbrada a que su cumpleaños siempre pasara desapercibido. En esa casa, la única que recordaba su fecha especial, era su abuela. Cuando vivía con sus padres, ellos organizaban un festejo con todos los niños del pueblo. No había dinero para grandes lujos, pero siempre un pastel que su madre horneaba y golosinas que el sacerdote de la villa regalaba a los niños por Navidad, "y por el cumpleaños de la querida Oscar Françoise". Desde que llegó a la mansión, solo su abuela quedaba para el obsequio, siempre solía ser el pastel, y algún paseo, alguna prenda de vestir, y estar juntas todo el día.

El General, había enviado un mensaje a su mujer, avisando que llegaría con suerte la noche del 24, pero que después de año nuevo, partiría de inmediato para seguir supervisando a sus tropas en la frontera con Austria.

Esa tarde, Oscar se encontraba en la biblioteca limpiando los muebles con una de las criadas, y quedó deslumbrada al ver tantos libros apilados.

-El General es un hombre muy culto, ¿verdad Marie?

-Supongo que sí, pero, ¿acaso crees que una persona puede leer todos estos libros? ¿No los tendrá solo para fanfarronear como todos los aristócratas? Nosotros los siervos no podríamos leer un solo libro, con tanto trabajo encima. – Al ver que Oscar seguía embelesada mirando y pasando sus finos dedos por el lomo de varios ejemplares, quiso bajar a Oscar de su nube, con un comentario más: - Creo que esto es solo para la gente que no trabaja y puede dedicarse a leer. A una sirvienta como tú, ¿de qué le serviría aprender todo lo que está aquí?

-¿Crees eso? A mí me gustaría leer todo lo que hay aquí. Creo que si aprendo lo que hay en los libros, algún día podré dejar de ser una sirvienta.

-¡Jajajajaja! – Marie se llevó las manos a los labios para evitar que la niña viera su boca desdentada al emitir la carcajada. – Tu destino, es ser una sirvienta siempre. Algún día podrías ser la nana de alguno de los hijos de un noble, como tu abuela, pero no puedes aspirar a ser más que eso.

Esas palabras calaron de manera profunda en el corazón de Oscar, que apenas contenía las lágrimas.

-No creo que porque hoy sea sirvienta, no tenga futuro en otra cosa más adelante.

-Pues bueno, realmente, no hay futuro que no sea sirvienta para ti. Tampoco servirías para agradar a los hombres. No hay algo de atractivo aun en ti niña.

André que pasaba con uno de sus sobrinos, alcanzó a escuchar la conversación, e ingresó en la biblioteca intempestivamente.

-Solo una persona tan insegura, malvada y pobre de corazón puede transmitir semejantes ideas a una niña inocente. Si tu no puedes alcanzar tus sueños porque no luchas por ellos, no quieras venir a apagar los de Oscar. Ella demuestra mucho más coraje por soñar al menos lo que quiere ser en el futuro. Te pido que nunca más vuelvas a insinuar siquiera que Oscar no puede aspirar a ser algo más que sirvienta o una meretriz. Ofendes a Oscar, a mi querida Nana y a mi familia. – Demostraba mucha tranquilidad y dominio de sus palabras para ser un niño de 9 años.

-Seño-Señorito… - Fue lo máximo que alcanzó a decir Marie. André la dejó con la palabra en la boca, y cerró la puerta furioso.

-Por qué increpaste así a la sirvienta? – Preguntó Paul que si bien estaba distraído, puso toda su atención al escuchar el tono que André utilizó con una simple mucama y el portazo que dio.

-Porque no puede hablar así en mi casa. –Dijo simplemente para no dar más explicaciones.

-Ufff… Mis padres no se meten en líos con los criados. Tampoco deberías inmiscuirte en conversaciones con ellos, André.

-Si ves una injusticia, debes actuar. No importa que sea con criados o en la corte de Versalles. Si actúas ante una injusticia, puedes cambiar el destino de una persona.

-Ay querido André… -decía el chico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Ya le habían advertido que su pequeño tío (2 años menor que él) tenía estos pensamientos algo quijotescos.

Más tarde estando sola Oscar en la cocina tratando de ordenar la vajilla recién lavada, recordó las palabras de Marie sobre ser sólo una sirvienta en la vida. 

Claro que se sentía mal. Sin embargo agradecía que una vez más la haya salvado André, y aún así ella sabía que a pesar de todo, había algo de verdad en lo que dijo Marie.  
" sólo ser una sirvienta..." amargas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la niña aquella noche.

Al ir a dormir, miró la figura gallarda de Juana de Arco, que desde su caballo la miraba desafiándola. Ahora iba entendiendo qué iba a inspirarle aquella lejana guerrera de quien no conocía su historia pero en cuyos ojos retratados creía perderse.

El 24 de diciembre la casa estaba en estado de total algarabía pues el General estaba de vuelta en el hogar, los salones principales estaban decorados y se olían diferentes manjares desde la cocina. Los criados estaban vestidos con sus mejores trajes e iban y venían con bandejas repletas de comidas y postres para la cena de Nochebuena.  
Las madres dejaron sus regalos bajo el árbol que habían instalado en el salón y los niños se hacían ilusión sobre qué regalo este año iban a recibir. 

Ese año André fue el que también puso un regalo para su "amigo Oscar", pero sabía que llegado el momento de la distribución ella probablemente estaría sola o con su abuela festejando de forma íntima su cumpleaños. Estaba feliz de compartir con sus parientes en especial con chicos de su edad... Sin embargo sentía algo de pena por aquella niña que siempre estaba sola.

En la cena el General propuso un brindis a la salud de toda la familia y de los Reyes de Francia. Auguró que el siguiente bebé que estaba próximo a nacer de una de sus hijas, obviamente sea varón y que el próximo año sea próspero para todos.

Respondieron ¡Salud! Y los sirvientes comenzaron a servir comida. En esta ocasión se preparó un asiento especial para Nanny quien gozaba del aprecio de las hermanas Jarjayes. 

André buscó con la mirada a Oscar entre la servidumbre y supuso que la niña estaría solitaria en algún rincón de la cocina. Se las arregló para escabullirse llevando dos Ttodos grandes de torta entre sus bolsillos y desapareció del salón rumbo hacia las habitaciones de los criados.

También recogió antes su regalo. 

La buscó en varios sitios pero la halló finalmente mirando el cielo desde una ventana en el saloncito de descanso de los siervos. 

-¡Oscar! -Dijo quedamente. Se le antojó que la niña estaba como en trance mirando la luna y no quería interrumpir su ensoñación bruscamente-¡Oscar! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? 

La niña giró la cabeza levemente hacia donde estaba André y sin decir palabra sólo hizo lugar en el alféizar de la ventana. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí así sola? 

\- Mi abuela está con tu familia cenando y los criados sirviendo. Como no soy tan rápida como ellos , me quedé aquí a mirar el cielo. 

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste algo? 

Oscar sólo negó con la cabeza. Entonces André comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos y sacó las tortas que había traído. 

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo? -y le alcanzó una de esas tortas.  
Oscar la tomó y sonrió como agradecimiento. Aspiró el olor de la misma y sintió que la vainilla le picó la nariz. 

\- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿No mandarán a buscar al heredero Jarjayes? 

\- No creo. Estarán todos más preocupados por escuchar a mi padre en sus hazañas quien luego pasará a debatir con sus yernos sobre la política del país. Sabes que me aburren esos temas. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, André con algo de rubor en su cara producto también de haber bebido ponche y un poco de vino mezclado con agua, se armó de valor (No entendía por qué se sentía así, no ahora... si tanta expectativa había puesto para que llegara este momento) y sacó un paquete envuelto a manera de regalo y se lo extendió a Oscar. 

-Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños. Sé que mañana estarás en el mercado con tu abuela, y pues tal vez tenga que estar mucho tiempo con mi padre. Por eso quise adelantarme y darte mi obsequio. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Oscar!

La pequeña abrió sus ojos ante aquella grata sorpresa. Otra vez su héroe venía a rescatarla de sus miserias y tenía semejante gentileza con ella. 

-Gra-gracias André. No tienes que hacer esto. 

-Somos amigos. Te perdono este año. Pero el próximo debes regalarme algo el 26 de agosto. ¡Recuérdalo! - Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.-Espero que te guste. ¿Por qué no lo abres ya? Vamos...¡Abrelo! 

Oscar ni siquiera quería deshacer ese envoltorio, como temiendo que con el papel también se desharía el momento tan especial que estaba teniendo con su nuevo amigo. 

André ansioso, tomó nuevamente el obsequio y sacó las cintas que sujetaban el papel y descubrió un libro para Oscar. Ella comenzó a mirar detenidamente la portada y el lomo. 

-André, son muchísimas páginas. ¿Crees que voy a leerlo todo alguna vez? No soy muy buena leyendo, ya te lo dije. 

-Claro que si. Leerás todos los libros que quieras. Te voy a ayudar si me permites. 

-Gracias. -y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer entre sus pestañas. Justamente tenía aún aquel mal sabor de lo que Marie le había dicho en esos días. -Gracias, Gracias. 

André notó que las emociones de Oscar estaban aflorando y que estaba a punto de llorar.

Él sabía el significado de aquello. La niña estaba herida por la escena anterior. 

\- Nadie tiene derecho a despreciar tus sueños. Seremos grandes amigos y tu serás una gran persona. Nunca dejes que alguien se burle de ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Oscar! 

Y sin más, tuvo que retirarse porque oyó que gritaban su nombre para el brindis de media noche. 

Oscar abrazó su libro nuevo y se quedó más tiempo mirando las luces de los fuegos artificiales que provenían del Palacio de Versalles. 

Al día siguiente, Paul estaba en la biblioteca molesto por no encontrar un libro, sabía que era el favorito de André y que a él también le gustaba. Se acercó a su tío y le dijo 

-Oye André, ¿has visto aquel libro sobre Juana de Arco que el año pasado no terminé de leer? Estoy seguro que estaba en el estante que está al lado de la puerta del estudio de tu padre. 

-Pues no lo he visto. Hace años que no lo leo. Es raro... - y se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, dejando a un Paul algo confundido. 

Fin del capítulo 1. 

Interminable. Ya lo sé. Perdón por hacerlo así. Me costaba encontrar una escena para cortar el capítulo. Espero que no se ofenda nadie con semejantes cambios hechos.  
Tengo que agradecer a la querida María Sofía que me ha ayudado y animado a escribir de vuelta.  
Con gusto recibiré sus comentarios y sugerencias aquí o en mensajes privados.  
Gracias por leer mi humilde aporte al mundo de Lady Oscar.

Fátima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **De cómo les afectó crecer...**

De aquellas Navidades habían pasado varias temporadas más. A nadie en la mansion incomodaba ver a una niña vestida con ropas masculinas.

La amistad entre Oscar y André había madurado con charlas y largos paseos en la mansión y alrededores . Se volvieron inseparables.

En cierta ocasión Lady Jarjayes recibió un reclamo del General por tener a su hijo tan apegado a una criada, no obstante ella hizo ver a su marido lo sólo que se encontraba André, siempre leyendo o practicando sin compañía de su edad.

-Pero es una criada, sin modales, y si los tuviera, sería una dama. Qué sacaría de provechoso André con ese tipo de compañía?

\- Esa niña tiene algo que otras niñas de su edad no tienen. Y es que no quiere perder tiempo en frivolidades. Quiere instruirse y quiere ser alguien de provecho en la vida. Creo que ella puede ayudar a André a sacar lo mejor que tiene.

-Tonterías! De vuelta con tu romanticismo mujer! Siempre creyendo que André será mejor persona con esa clase de enseñanzas y sentimentalismos. Mi hijo será un gran militar por la disciplina y perseverancia en las ciencias y entrenamientos que le doy.

Lady Jarjayes puso los ojos en blanco como siempre que prefería evadir lo que su marido decia y simplemente dejaba de discutir con él, después de todo era un gasto de energía innecesario ya que siempre se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya.

Finalmente con el correr de varias semanas, el General evaluó que André tenía grandes progresos en Latín, literatura, en matemáticas, tenía mejores reflejos con las espadas y mejor rendimiento en equitación; por lo que, si era por esa amistad con la sirvienta que vestía de varón y tenía ambiciones masculinas como había dicho su esposa, pues bien, se aprobó la dichosa amistad.

En esa época, André que conocía el caracter autoritario del General y que no quería que lo reproche por su amistad con Oscar, se escabullía en el cuarto que ella ocupaba para enseñarle sus mismas materias cuando ella tenía tiempo libre.

De corazón ambos seguían siendo niños aunque la pubertad iba marcando su territorio en el cuerpo de cada uno. André pronto comenzó a alargarse más y a notar variaciones en su voz. Oscar todavía tenía rostro y cuerpo de niña pero por mes iba creciendo y estirándose, revelando algunos rasgos más femeninos en sus formas.

En cuanto a sus progresos académicos, tenía sus técnicas de estudio. Comenzó a desarrollar su memoria y si las clases las tomaba de noche, trataba de recordar en la mañana siguiente la lección anterior. Si podía en el día, volvia a repasar los temas o se adelantaba y llenaba de preguntas la cabeza de su joven profesor en la siguiente lección.

Nanny se sentía orgullosa de cuanto iba aprendiendo su nieta. La veía hablar y parlotear con André siempre compitiendo sobre historia o matemáticas. Se corregían mutuamente los errores de gramática o pronunciación. Se desafiaban en quien conocía vocablos raros en latín y griego. Pero en su corazón ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo sobre esas trasnochadas de estudio casi diario en la habitación de Oscar. Los criados ya comenzaban a lanzar indirectas que la incomodaban sobremanera.

-Señorito André, me gustaría charlar con vos sobre un tema en especial?

-Claro Nanny. Sabes que si tú me pides algo tienes que darlo por hecho. -Estaba sentado en la mesa y al pronunciar aquellas palabras cruzó sus manos frente a su barbilla. Quería pasarse de serio pues la anciana lo trato de "Vos" cuando siempre lo llamó "hijo ".

-André , agradezco todo lo que ayudas a Oscar. Sin lo que le enseñas ella sería una persona tosca y sin alegría y se rodearia sólo de malas influencias. Sin embargo, me preocupa que ambos están creciendo y tú sigas yendo a su habitación por las noches. No sé si me explico.

-Te sigo Nanny, sin embargo sabes que no le haría nada a ella. Pero entiendo. Voy a arreglar esa situación.

André era sorprendentemente un niño maduro para su edad. Nanny estaba segura que se debía a que en su casa nunca lo trataron como a un niño y principalmente debido a la educación de su padre y a las largas horas de charlas con su madre.

Obviamente Madame Grandier debía poner en contexto a Madame De Jarjayes para que la misma sepa tomar la situación cuando André fuera a pedirle aceptar alguna de sus ocurrencias.

\- Nanny, Ya imaginaba que en algún momento esto sucedería, sin embargo confío mucho en André y sé que a su edad no pensaría en algo mal intencionado de su parte hacia tu nieta - lo decía mientras tomaba su té que la anciana le había traído.

-Madame, sin embargo los demás sirvientes han comenzado a insinuar cosas y me preocupa que algo así perjudique a mi nieta y su permanencia en esta casa. Ella no tiene a donde ir.

-No deberías tener en cuenta lo que digan ellos. Tu nieta se ha comportado muy bien estos años. Parece una niña muy inteligente aunque también la notaba muy solitaria como André. Ahora son apegados.

\- El Señorito no ha tenido más que atenciones con ella. Los dos alimentan fantasías que no corresponden. Oscar está muy contenta con vestir como niño y que el Señorito le haya enseñado tantas lecciones. Sueña con estudiar algo o tener un negocio propio. André a su vez habla que no quiere entrar a la Guardia Francesa. Me temo que eso no agradará al Amo.

La anciana realmente estaba preocupada por esto último. Sabía de las generaciones de Jarjayes que habían servido a los Reyes franceses y que el último vástago se niegue a continuar con la tradición militar, era algo grave. Lady Jarjayes por su parte creia que sólo era una especie de desafío a la autoridad paterna lo que le pasaba a su hijo. En su momento André terminaría entrando en razón.

\- Nanny, lo que creo que sucede es que André ve en tu nieta a la princesa del cuento a la que hay que salvar. Sólo que ella no es una princesa igual a las demás. Es algo peculiar y creo que a los dos hace bien que sean amigos.

-Princesa ¿Oscar? Nada más lejos que eso mi señora.

-Por eso es muy original. No te preocupes Nanny y esperemos a ver qué nos dice André, qué propondrá para zanjar esta situación.

La anciana confiaba mucho en su Ama. Siempre la había visto como una mujer sabia por haber criado a seis hijas antes pero lo que llamaba la atención en todos los círculos que ella acudía, era ser considerada una mujer muy culta y muy inteligente al tratar a las personas. Fue esto lo que el General vio ella cuando acepto el matrimonio convenido entre sus familias. Por eso aunque el General discutiera con ella, él apreciaba tener los consejos sabios de su esposa.

André no dejo de ir a enseñar sus lecciones a Óscar, pero ella observó que el mismo estaba inquieto y algo extraño.

-André hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué dejas la puerta abierta?

-Porque tengo calor. Hace calor.

\- ¡Pero si te castañean los dientes!

\- De ahora en más vamos a estudiar con las puertas abiertas. Si los demás aprendieran lecciones de historia o geografía no andarían de chismosos! -gritaba como para que toda el ala de servicio lo escuchara.

\- No te entiendo.

-Ay no me hagas caso. -aclaro la garganta y volvió a levantar el tono de su voz -¡La guerra de los 100 años fue un conflicto armado que duró 116 años (1 de enero de 1337-17 de octubre de 1453) entre los reinos de Francia e Inglaterra.-entonces le pasó el libro a Oscar. -Ahora lee tu desde esta parte.

\- Esta guerra fue de raíz feudal, - André la interrumpió.

-Debes alzar tu voz, debemos practicar entonación desde ahora.

Oscar lo miró extrañada pero le hizo caso de todas formas y prosiguió en su lectura

-Su propósito era resolver quién controlaría las enormes posesiones acumuladas por los monarcas ingleses desde 1154 en territorios franceses, debido al ascenso al trono inglés de Enrique II Plantagenet, conde de Anjou.

-Muy bien Oscar! Ahora dime quien fue esposa de Enrique II?

-La reina Eleonor de Aquitania

\- Que estaba antes casada con?

-Luis VII. Espera… entonces aquello fue un divorcio?

-Puede decirse que si. El Papa mismo anuló su matrimonio.

-¿Y eso puede hacerse? Acaso un matrimonio por Iglesia nunca puede deshacerse?

-Pues, creo que esa anulación no respondía precisamente a los intereses religiosos sino a intereses económicos, favores e influencias. Como Duquesa de Aquitania era la mayor feudataria de Francia, así que fue muy inteligente en saber con qué sostener sus argumentos para el divorcio. Comprendes?

\- Creo que si. Si tienes dinero puedes comprar lo que quieras... -emitió un largo bostezo. André miró como volvia a apoyar el mentón sobre una mano, y sonrió divertido. -¿Por qué te ríes?

\- No recuerdo haberte visto con sueño antes. Ó es que te aburre leer?

-Pues no, lo que pasa es que hoy ha sido un día realmente agotador y cuesta un poco no sentir sueño.

André entonces dijo que por ese dia dejarían la lectura y se despidió de su amiga.

Decidió hablar con su madre esa misma noche.

Ella se encontraba borrando un pañuelo sentada en un diván. Cuando vio a su hijo, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y siguió con su labor, dando tiempo a André a que ordenara sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Madre.

-¿Si? -respondió ella sin apartar la vista de la tela.

-Madre, tengo algo serio que contarte.

Entonces Lady Jarjayes por fin dejó a un lado el bordado y se posicionó de manera a escuchar al jovencito.

-Necesito que Oscar tome las mismas lecciones en la biblioteca de mi Padre y en los mismos horarios que me toca hacerlo.

-¿Y para que quieres esto André?

Su madre nunca preguntaba los por qués. Esto era para André siempre más fácil de responder al General. Pero Lady Jarjayes siempre profundizaba en sus averiguaciones sólo con preguntar la finalidad. "Para qué ".

\- Para que ella se supere a si misma. Para que nadie manche su honor. Y para que me haga compañía en esas aburridas lecciones.

\- Ya tome conocimiento que hay personas que te ven enseñándole en su habitación. Deberías saber que hagas lo que hagas, aunque tengas las más nobles intenciones, siempre habrá gente que quiera criticarte. Lo importante André, no es querer tapar el sol con un dedo para callarlos a todos. Lo importante es que tu estés convencido que lo que haces es lo correcto.

\- Es que, me preocupa que una niña tenga tantas dificultades para salir adelante, ya por ser mujer, y dada su condición de no ser noble, le sea más difícil optar por lo que quiera hacer. .. Y más allá de eso, otra vez que haya gente que sólo se quiera burlar, criticar o manchar su reputación, sin conocerla realmente, sin preocuparse del prójimo.

Lady Jarjayes tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas y con dulzura miró a su niño

-Entiende que tu Padre es un hombre sin mucha paciencia. Ella debería estar á la altura de lo que ya has avanzado tu mismo.

-Madre, Oscar ya tiene mi mismo nivel. Ponla a prueba tú misma y dime si puedo pedir a mi Padre que acepte mi petición.

-Me parece válido. Mañana voy a esperarla a la mañana para charlar . Le puedes avisar por favor?

-Claro que si. Espero Madre en que puedas convencer a mi Padre.

-Haremos lo mejor que se pueda.

Al día siguiente Oscar estaba algo nerviosa después que haya conocido por boca del propio André que la Señora quería hablar con ella. Fue hasta el jardín donde se encontraba Madame trabajando en trasplantar unos brotes de rosas al suelo del jardín ... tenía un vestido mas modesto y las manos sucias. Pero aún así, esa mujer lucia muy elegante.

\- Hola Oscar, acércate por favor.

-Si Madame.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Me dijo André que has estudiado mucho.

-Si Madame

-Pero él cree necesario que sigas estudiando, con él en la biblioteca. Te gustaría eso?

-Si Madame.

-Crees que podrás seguir el mismo ritmo de André, Oscar?

\- Creo que si Madame. Pondré de mi parte para que así sea. Me esforzaré mucho.

\- Dime Oscar, para que quieres estudiar tanto? -y ahí estaba su pregunta crítica.

-Quiero... Me gustaría conocer muchas cosas para estudiar alguna vez en una gran escuela, y luego ayudar a las personas como yo a salir de la pobreza.

-¿Quieres enseñar? ¿Quieres curar?, puedes ser institutriz o enfermera querida.

\- Madame, no lo sé todavía. Le agradezco mucho a la familia Jarjayes por todo lo que hacen por mi, y algún día pagaré haberme cuidado y ayudado.

\-- Oh querida. No es para tanto. Acaso no quieres casarte y formar familia? Sabes que las jovencitas apenas unos años mayores que tú ya se casan y tienen hijos. Una niña de tu edad ya mira a los muchachos.

-¿En serio? - Oscar abrió los ojos, realmente estaba sorprendida por semejante idea. - Pues ahora quisiera seguir aprendiendo Madame. Sólo tengo a mi abuela como familia y cuando ella ya no pueda servir a vuestra familia, me gustaría llevarla a una casita para vivir conmigo.

\- Realmente eres adorable, Oscar. Puedes estudiar con o sin André todo lo que quieras en la biblioteca.

\- Madame, os agradezco mucho. No obstante, podríais decirle a mi abuela que no se enoje conmigo por no poder ayudarle en la cocina en las mañanas?

\- No te preocupes pequeña. Tu abuela lo entenderá.

Madame quedó reflexionando en el jardín mientras veía a Oscar correr hacia la mansión. Sin dudas era una pequeña muy singular. Sus hijas tenían a la edad de 12 años pretendientes en las casas de los aristócratas más renombrados de Versalles. Tener a Oscar estudiando con André sería como re escribir algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada con sus hijas anteriores.

Como siempre, convencer al General sería la tarea más complicada y ella debía preparar el ambiente para dentro de unas semanas, tiempo que llegaría su esposo después de sus misiones en la frontera.

\- De verdad crees que vas a poder leer este libro. ¿En tan poco tiempo? Me parece que estás exagerando la promesa que hiciste a mi madre.

\- Debo leerlo. Me gustan las historias medievales ¿No que si éramos amigos debía leer mucho?

-¡He creado un monstruo! - Andre río y se rascó la cabeza. -Podríamos parar la lectura por hoy.? Me gustaría darte una sorpresa.

Oscar clavó sus ojos en los de André con gesto de.desaprobación. - Si no superas la emoción de leer un libro con otro libro no cuentes con que me levante de aquí.

\- ¡Oh! Te emocionará más que esos libros de espadas y armaduras. Necesito que me acompañes al patio.

Oscar obedeció a André como siempre, con algo de escepticismo. Realmente estaba más interesada en la lectura, y encontrar un ejemplar sobre la biografia de Carlomagno en la biblioteca era algo que la tenía en vilo desde que vio la portada de aquel libro.

Llegaron al patio y André salió disparado en dirección a un viejo roble. Oscar decidió sólo seguirlo caminando.

-Et voilá ma cherie. - dijo André tirando una espada en el aire para que Oscar la atrape, Sin embargo no contaba con que la niña retrocederia asustada al darse cuenta.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matarme acaso? -Sus ojos de verdad demostraban terror.

\- Pero… pensé que te gustaría la idea. – y ahí estaba André con su característica rascada de cabeza cuando se sentía desorientado.

-¡La idea de que me rebanes algo no! ¡Hay sables en Oriente que pueden rebanar un cuerpo humano como si fuera mantequilla!

André puso los ojos en blanco -Dame paciencia Señor!- Se acercó a donde había quedado la espada, la tomó y se la acercó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. - ¿Mi Lady, os gustaría acompañarme en la práctica de espadas de esta mañana?

Oscar la tomó con algo de curiosidad. La pesó y trato de equilibrarla en lo alto desde la empuñadura.

-Mirar cuando la usas es distinto a tenerla entre mis manos.

-¿Crees que podrías sostenerla? - Oscar asintió y se paró con algo de torpeza moviendo la espada en el aire.

André se acercó a ella y poniéndose detrás corrigió su postura guiando su espalda y sus brazos.

-Deberías separar más los pies. ¿Ves? Tu pierna derecha va un poco más al frente para equilibrar la espada que llevas en tu mano derecha. - Oscar se ruborizó ante el contacto de las manos de André sobre sus manos al separar las suyas del mango de su espada, pues la niña la tomaba con ambas manos a puño cerrado. Era la primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca de su rostro. Escuchó en su mente como un eco las palabras de Lady Jarjayes " Las niñas de tu edad ya piensan en muchachos"... y André era un muchacho.

-¡Ey Oscar! ¡Aquí! ¿Me oyes? - André tronó los dedos frente a ella para llamar su atención . - No estarás soñando con ella, ¿verdad?

-Ella?

\- ¡Si! Apuesto que quieres verte como Juana de Arco. ¡Hoy vamos a comenzar a entrenar para que alguna vez guies al ejército francés en su lucha por la libertad!

Oscar sintió que su rostro ardía. Primero el contacto, luego creer que André leyó su mente y ahora la comparación con su heroína.

\- Pues, pues... en-enséñame!

-¡En garde!

Al cabo de tres horas de mucha paciencia y práctica, Oscar pudo dominar su pulso y resistir las estocadas de André. Varias veces dejó caer la espada en el suelo, pero él no permitió que se rindiera. Le recordaba que era su sueño, que se lo había confesado tiempo atrás.

Para ella era una inyección de determinación por lo que retomaba la posición y con fiereza volvia a gritar -¡Ataca!

Notó Oscar en el transcurso de aquellas horas que le ardían las manos de tanto sostener el metal. Pidió hacer un alto y al desprender se dio cuenta que las mismas estaban rojas y con ampollas. Ni los trapeadores habían conseguido forzar su piel. Se quedó mirando por un momento el tono rojizo que tenía en las palmas ahí donde sujetaba el puño metálico.

\- ¿Se te han formado callos? - Se acercó André jadeando por el cansancio.

-Me arden - alcanzó a decir ella. André observó sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Oscar trató de recogerse instintivamente el pelo a un costado porque le molestaba el sudor, dejando al descubierto una parte de su alabastrino cuello. Este gesto natural sin embargo, llamó la atención de André pues, además desprendía un leve olor a agua de rosas.

-Mira, mis manos ya están así. - Dijo extendiéndoselas frente a ella. - Son callos. Ya no me duelen.

Oscar se acercó más y comenzó a pasar la yema de los dedos por sobre cada callo con ávida curiosidad. El cuerpo de André reaccionó ante el delicado tacto sintiendo una descarga en su espina dorsal. Era la primera vez que se producía semejante sensación.

\- ¡André!

\- ¿Que? - Dijo por fin saliendo de su trance

-Te pregunté si en cuanto tiempo dejaron de arderte las manos.

-Nana tiene una pomada que te refrescará.. Si quieres vamos a que te la unte. Oscar asintió y comenzó a seguir a André.

Ya en la cocina André pidió el pote mágico a la abuela y ella pensando que era para su propio uso le dio sin observar que era Oscar la que lo necesitaba.

André se sentó a su lado en la mesa y comenzó a untar aquel unguento para calmar el ardor. Una vez que hubo terminado con ella, le pidió :

-Podrías colocarme también a mi? Antes que me vuelvan a doler. -pero es que no sentía más dolor... sin embargo, inventó aquella excusa para que Oscar vuelva a posar sus dedos en sus manos.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta esa sensación extraña que se apoderaba de sus sentidos Se reprochó a sí mismo por mentir a su amiga. Retiro su palma cuando el remordimiento invadió su mente.

-Perdón. Perdón Oscar -dijo y súbitamente se alejó corriendo. Ella quedó sin entender lo que sucedía.

En su cuarto André estaba tumbado en la cama tratando de encontrar una explicación a aquella extraña emoción. La imagen de su cuello blanco, el olor suave que desprendía y aquellos dedos blancos y finos que recorrieron sus callos. ¿Por qué se agitaba su corazón ante esas imágenes?

El resto de la tarde después de un baño, Oscar como siempre se dirigió a la biblioteca a continuar con sus lecturas..

\- Estás aquí. -Dijo André al asomarse desde la puerta. -Me gustaría acompañarte. Que lees?

-Carlomagno. Es interesante.

\- De veras? Te escucho.

Oscar comenzó a leer, sin embargo Andre cayó en cuenta que poco y nada lograba retener de lo que ella decía. Iba concentrándose en las diferentes variaciones de voz y del movimiento de sus labios. Notaba que habían mechones de pelo que se introducían en su cuello por debajo del cuello de su camisa y sintió curiosidad de saber si picaban o acariciaban esa piel. Siempre la tenía ahí, a su alcance, pero ese día él estaba descubriendo a una nueva Oscar. Le gustaba mirar la perfección de toda ella.

\- Estás muy distraído hoy André Jarjayes!

-Es que... -suspiró- Estoy un poco cansado. Mañana te gustaría volver a practicar con las espadas?

-Si Andre! Me gustaría mucho. Gracias nuevamente. - lo dijo con una sonrisa que André se descubrió desarmado ante aquel gesto instintivo.

-Me-me tengo que retirar. Tengo sueño. Nos vemos mañana.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Otra vez tenía un mar agitado por dentro. No tenía sueño pero necesitaba tranquilizarse. Sentia ganas de estar cerca de Oscar pero a la vez tenía que controlar aquellos efectos fisicos que le eran completamente extraños al notar algo nuevo en ella.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Andre busco.a su amiga por la casa sin éxito. Entonces se dirigió frente a aquel roble y la encontró practicando sablazos en el aire.

\- Lo ideal es que tengas un contrincante Oscar. El aire no puede atacarte como este servidor. Buenos días!

-Buenos días. Quería practicar desde temprano. Sabes que ya no me duelen las manos? Mi abuela me vendó anoche las heridas después de colocar aquella pomada y hoy amaneci sin molestias.

-Te dije que los remedios de la nana son milagrosos. Estas lista?

Oscar asintió y se puso en posición para comenzar la siguiente lección de esgrima. Hubo momentos en que dio pasos avanzando y atacando muy a pesar del buen nivel de André quien la superaba en técnica y fuerza por los años de práctica. Ella demostraba que en poco tiempo podría estar a su mismo nivel. Era impetuosa y aunque cometiera errores de principiante, los corregia de inmediato en la siguiente jugada.

Al cabo de un buen tiempo, oyeron la voz de Madame Grandier quien les alcanzó una bandeja con manzanas maduras y una jarra con agua.-Deben alimentarse niños- dijo - con semejante ejercicio bajo el sol pueden sufrir alguna descompensación.

Ambos soltaron sus armas y se dirigieron al lugar en que Nanny depositó aquello que trajo.

-Manzanas! Dijo André- Quien llega al último pierde una manzana!

Oscar corrió con su vida para dejarlo atrás. Al tener menos peso lo superó ampliamente en la carrera.

-Me debes una manzana André Jarjayes. -dijo con la respiración agitada.

-La verdad que a la velocidad que corres, te debo un árbol completo. - Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperarse.

André devoraba con avidez las frutas y Oscar lo seguía. Descansaron satisfechos bajo la sombra del roble sentados sobre el pasto. Oscar recogía con los brazos sus rodillas y miraba el cielo, alternando momentos en que inhalaba la brisa de la mañana cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

André la observaba deleitado por aquellos gestos que para el comenzaban a delinear la femineidad de su compañera y le gustaba.

\- Dime Oscar. -le dijo sacándole de sus ensoñaciones- recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-A que viene esto? Claro que lo recuerdo, Señorito André. -levanto las cejas para marcar las dos últimas palabras.

-Ah... sabes cuánto odio que me digan "Señorito"... Pero más odio si tu me lo dices así. - André puso una cara sería al principio, Pero luego la volvió a mirar con una tierna sonrisa.

Oscar se fijó en sus ojos verdes que bajo el árbol adquirían una tonalidad más pura y brillante. Estaba de buen humor.

\- Es el tratamiento que te corresponde alguna vez serás el Conde Jarjayes y todos seremos tus vasallos. Aunque te disguste, esa es tu realidad.

-Recuerdo esa primera vez que Nanny te presentó. ?Por que tenías miedo a que me.burle de tu nombre?

\- La respuesta es obvia y la sabes.

-Claro. Pero aquella vez prometieron contarme el motivo de tu nombre. Es cierto que resulta singular, pero desde que te conozco...nunca he podido ver a otro Oscar sin asociarlo a cierta niña impetuosa.

\- Es una historia algo peculiar. Habíamos nacido en la misma fecha otro niño y yo en Áreas. El padre de ese niño se llamaba Oscar y su madre Françoise. Mis padres habían elegido el nombre de Catherine María Josefa, Sin embargo el secretario del cura que debía inscribir nuestros nombres estaba ebrio, y confundió los papeles y anotó en mi acta de nacimiento el nombre de aquel niño y él se llevó el nombre de Joseph Marie Constantine.

\- No se quién se llevó la peor parte!

\- Pues creo que me tocó esa peor parte a mi.

André se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro con el suyo.

\- No lo creo. Desde esa vez te he dicho y lo sostengo que me gusta mucho tu nombre. -y suspiro al terminar la frase.

Oscar sintió arder sus mejillas y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- Ninguno de nuestros padres reparó en aquel error sino días después. En la pila bautismal me llamaron por mi nombre correcto lo mismo que a aquel Oscar. Sin embargo el secretario envío a París los documentos y en el censo quedé registrada como Oscar. Mi padre quiso cambiar ese nombre pero le dijeron que para ello necesitaba contratar un abogado y solicitar audiencia con el mismo Rey para lograr el cambio.

André seguía escuchándola, mirándola fascinado. Notaba que bajo sus pestañas iba formándose una capa de humedad cada vez que ella mencionaba a su padre.

\- Eso obviamente costaba mucho dinero y mi padre no lo tenía. Se prometió a si mismo ahorrar dinero cada año para pagar un abogado que iniciara los trámites pero los que habían en Arras sabiendo del interés de mis padres sólo aumentaban sus honorarios también cada año.

-Basuras. Aprovechadores. -Dijo André con seriedad.

-Luego, Mi madre habló con el sacerdote pues se negaba a llamarme por un nombre masculino. El padre varias veces la había oído llamarme Catherine, y la reprendió porque ese ya no era mi verdadero nombre y que debía aceptar la voluntad de Dios. Que aquello sucedió por algo. Ella no quiso acatar y como era insistente nuevamente les dijo que ese error fue de ellos y que debían repararlo. El sacerdote y el secretario urdieron un plan y mi madre cayó en la trampa, juntamente con la madre de Joseph. Ambas acudieron a la Iglesia solitaria y ambos hombres les propusieron negociar el nombre de sus hijos a cambio de que ellas les entreguen su honor.

-Miserables mal nacidos! -Espetó furioso el chico.

\- Mi madre había prevenido a mi padre que no estaba segura de acudir al sacerdote, por lo que él había seguido los pasos de ella, y al oír los gritos de ambas mujeres, él comenzó a llamar a los vecinos para que lo ayudaran a abrir las puertas de la Iglesia. Encontró a la madre de Joseph inconsciente y a mamá con la ropa rasgada. Los malnacidos quisieron inventar una excusa y los hombres del pueblo igual les cayeron con una gran golpiza. Habían jurado que nunca cambiarían nuestros nombres por aquella ofensa, como castigo por querer torcer la voluntad de Dios y no colaborar con sus representantes.

-Dios... Dios.. en su nombre la humanidad sigue cometiendo tantos crímenes.

De nuevo Oscar escondió el rostro y André notó que estaba sollozando.

-Mi padre antes de morir me dijo que tal vez debiera aceptar el nombre de Oscar al final para protegerme mientras fuera una niña indefensa, y que me instruyera en algún oficio o profesión de manera a que obtenga dinero o me casara con algún hombre de dinero que pueda cambiar mi nombre.

André apoyo una mano en su hombro y comenzó a presionar gentilmente para demostrarle que quería consolarla. La abrazó por completo y Oscar dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y por fin lloró en silencio en los brazos de su amigo. El calor y el olor que percibió entre las ropas de André la tranquilizaron e inundaron sus sentidos. Pronto las manos de él comenzaron instintivamente a recorrer su espalda para lograr que dejara de llorar. Oscar se separó del abrazo y lo miró. André secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Entonces acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró dulcemente en su oído:

\- Pero tú ya no eres una niña indefensa. -Y luego le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. - Sigamos practicando mi pequeña Catherine!

-Supongo que me seguiré llamando Oscar... -Dijo ella con una sonrisa maldibujada en su rostro. - y algún día voy a tener dinero para cambiar este nombre. Voy a luchar por ser alguien con una profesión!

-O conocerás algún joven y apuesto noble de alto linaje y cercano al Rey que se quiera casar contigo y te ayude a lograrlo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No digas bobadas, André! ¿Qué noble va a querer casarse con una plebeya que tiene nombre de hombre? ¡Jajajaja!

André suspiró y prefirió seguirle la corriente. Se sorprendió a sí mismo haber hecho aquella propuesta, pero agradeció que Oscar sea algo despistada para este tipo de temas.

-Bueno ma cherie-Dijo incorporándose y tomando su florete- Sigamos practicando. No podemos descansar más. Debes ser fuerte para luchar contra sacerdotes pervertidos y secretarios lujuriosos que se quieran aprovechar de tu aspecto suave y débil.

Oscar también se incorporó y de vuelta iniciaron una nueva práctica de esgrima.

Llegaron un tiempo ejercitándose. Oscar mejoraba rápidamente. En unas horas parecía dominar nuevas técnicas y resistir con más bravura.

A lo lejos el General Jarjayes que había llegado sin previo aviso, observó al principio un poco escéptico pero luego prestando atención a los movimientos de aquella chiquilla. Calculaba que tenía estilo y que hasta parecía manejar mejor la espada que André. Con más práctica y sus enseñanzas podría ser una experta en poco tiempo... Pero André con tantos años, era muy Bueno, pero le era extraño que aun siguiera repitiendo ciertos errores que ya debió haberlos corregido.

Entró a la casa y preguntó por Madame Jarjayes.

Una vez que la vio sentada en un sillón...

\- Desde cuando esa niña practica con André a las espadas?

-Buenos días Conde Jarjayes. Bienvenido a vuestra casa. Os estábamos esperando con ansias. -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su bordado a un lado.

-Perdón Madame. Buenos días! Te extrañe mucho. Ahora responde lo que te pregunte.- Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Antes que te disgustes, te explico que fue un pedido de tu hijo y viendo que en la casa nadie quería entrenarlo accedí a conceder su petición.

\- No me malinterpretes querida esposa. Me ha sorprendido el manejo que tiene esa niña con su espada. Hace cuanto esta practicando?

-Apenas desde ayer.

-!Desde ayer! Es increíble! Parece casi una experta! ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Hace poco cumplió 14 años.

\- Que piensas de ella Madame?.-Dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Es una niña inteligente, honrada, y muy respetuosa. Sus ambiciones no son las de las niñas normales. Me ha sorprendido gratamente y es por eso que aliento su amistad con André... pero... General, conozco ese gesto. Me gustaría saber qué estas pensando querido esposo.

-Pienso sacar provecho de la situación. Además, mujer , el Rey me ha notificado que hay serias posibilidades que André sea asignado como comandante de la Guardia Real que atenderá al Delfín!

Lady Jarjayes llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa. Podía imaginar las interminables reuniones y charlas con los asesores de Su Majestad para que otorguen ese cargo a su hijo. Para el General, era motivo de mucho orgullo esta noticia, No así para André que probablemente inicie una guerra con tal de llevar la contra a su padre.

\- Monsieur! Estoy orgullosa de este logro. Sin duda es una gran noticia para la familia. Sé que es tu sueño largamente acariciado. Pero sabes que André tiene sus objeciones.

\- Sé que puedo contar con tu ayuda para convencerlo, querida. Entiendes que es importante para nosotros que André tenga su espacio en la Corte, un cargo militar como todas las generaciones de Jarjayes. Reconozco que protestará, pero debemos conseguir que acepte y se empeñe en dar lo mejor de sí mismo para dejar en alto el nombre de esta familia.

Ajenos a esta conversación, Oscar y André volvieron del patio ingresando sonriendo a la mansión. Estaban agotados pero la charla era amena.

En lo alto de la escalera se encontraba el General que saludó de manera muy sería.

\- Oscar, necesito conversar en privado contigo . Acompañame por favor .

Ella miró a André buscando ayuda en sus ojos y se encontró con los de él que sólo transmitían más angustia.

\- Si, amo. Subo. -Cabizbaja se dirigió hasta el Conde, subiendo los escalones.

André comenzó con el torbellino de ideas mezcladas con emociones, donde lo primero que temía era que su padre la regañe por estar cerca de él. Pero en ese caso me debería reprender a mi. Ó tal vez por andar en ropas de hombre, O le advertirá tal vez aquello de que no alimentara esperanzas por ser una sirvienta... "Diablos! -pensó con los puños apretados, mientras veía alejarse la figura de Oscar lentamente - No quiero que la dañe, no quiero que la maltrate como me maltrata a mi. No ahora que se que es una niña tan frágil".

Lady Jarjayes que de nuevo estaba bordando en una esquina del salón, presenció la escena y hasta podría decirse que adivinaba los pensamientos de su hijo, entonces carraspeó suavemente de manera a llamar su atención.

-André, ven aquí. Acompáñame por favor.

-Madre, por qué la va a regañar?

\- Por qué asumes que la regañará?

-Pues porque mi padre sólo regaña a las personas. Lo hace siempre conmigo. No soportaría que la trate mal.

Lady Jarjayes observó el rostro de su niño. Comenzó a adivinar que pasaba algo por su cabeza pero prefirió no angustiarse por eso.

-Tal vez sólo quiera conocerla. Tu padre sólo quiere tu bienestar. Y eso incluye conocer a quienes están a tu alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Oscar estaba frente al escritorio del General, observando el gran porte del aquel amo a quien ella tenía en el concepto de exigente en extremo.

-Siéntate por favor. -Jarjayes estaba de espaldas.

La niña obedeció con temor. No despegaba los ojos del suelo.

\- Se que te llamas Oscar y eres la nieta de Marrón -Glacé. Cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 14 años, Señor.

-Me han informado que has estudiado con André todo este tiempo. Me alegra saber que tienes un gran progreso.

-Gracias Señor.

-Iré al grano, Oscar. -El General que estaba de espaldas a ella giró y apoyó sus puños en el escritorio para asegurarse que la escuchara - Hoy vi como usas la espada y estoy muy sorprendido. Lo haces muy bien. Todavía me pregunto cómo has aprendido.

-Me ha enseñado André y antes... -recordó que ella los miraba practicar y temió alguna reprimenda - he leído algo en la biblioteca al respecto , Señor Jarjayes.

\- Quiero que sigas entrenando con mi hijo, Oscar. Quiero que sigas estudiando con el. Y llegado el momento quiero que me ayudes a que André elija el camino correcto para su vida.

-Señor, le agradezco que quiera que acompañe a su hijo, sin embargo no sé en que podría ayudar a que André elija su camino.

-Solo te pido que lo convenzas de que acepte ingresar a la Guardia Real. Sabes que ese es su destino, y es lo mejor para el.

-Señor, Creo que el debería tener esta charla con Vos, y no conmigo.

-Confío en que me ayudarás Oscar.

-Señor haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

\- Por supuesto que no hace falta que André tenga conocimiento sobre nuestra charla.

-Entiendo Señor.

-Puedes retirarte.

Oscar se levantó de la silla y salió del salón. Cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando en toda la situación. No estaba de acuerdo con el pedido del Amo. Ella debería apoyar los sueños de André como él apoyaba los suyos. Definitivamente no podría salir en contra de André.

Al bajar las escaleras vio que al pie de ellas estaban un par de ojos verdes anhelantes, que no ocultaban la impaciencia por conocer la conversación entre ella y su padre. Había adelantado un pie sobre el primer escalón. La impaciencia lo consumía.

-Que fue lo que te dijo?

-Me felicitó porque he estudiado contigo y dice que manejo mejor la espada que tú. Quiere que siga así.

André quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer que el General no haya regañado a Oscar o a la amistad entre ambos.

\- Por qué tengo la impresión que me estás ocultando algo?

\- Nos vemos mañana para seguir practicando, Petit garçon. - y se alejó hacia sus aposentos con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a André que de nuevo sólo quedó rascándose la cabeza por la confusión.

Fin capítulo 2.

 ** _Espero que haya gustado. Es un lindo desafío esto de cambiar los papeles. Gracias por leerme y apoyar con sus comentarios._**

 ** _Fátima._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **De como conocieron a un gran maestro...**

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos entre estudios y juegos para Oscar y André. Ella realmente disfrutaba de saciar mucha curiosidad y descubrir nuevos temas en la biblioteca.

Los progresos en el manejo con las espadas en pocas semanas marcaban notoriedad especialmente en Oscar.

Para el General realmente hasta era un motivo de orgullo tener a semejante prodigio más allá de ser sólo la compañera de entrenamiento de André. Contrató a un amigo suyo para instruir a ambos y perfeccionar así sus estilos.

-Y que opinas Charles?

\- Ambos tienen potencial. Será un gusto aceptarlos como alumnos.

Charles de Beaumont fue por mucho tiempo servidor del Rey, caballero al servicio de la Guardia de S.M. Luis XV y que tenían una gran amistad con el General. A sus 41 años el tiempo no había pasado para él, ya que aún conservaba una figura y rostro privilegiado y, a la usanza de los viejos mosqueteros de décadas pasadas, una cabellera rubia muy bien cuidada, envidia de cualquier dama de sociedad. Se destacaba en el continente como uno de los mejores espadachines y estratega militar. El General conocía de su fidelidad extrema a la corona francesa por lo que iba a resultar beneficioso para André especialmente tener de Maestro a este Caballero del Rey.

-Déjame decirte que el de cabellos rubios, pues, es una niña. Es la nieta de la cuidadora de André, y peculiarmente tiene nombre masculino. Se llama Oscar. -Beaumont sólo asintió y sonrió con algo de picardía a su viejo amigo.- Todavía no estoy seguro de qué voy a hacer con ella en el futuro cuando André ingrese a la Guardia Real.

-Me di cuenta ni bien la vi. Es más ágil que tu hijo. Deberías considerar un puesto para ella también en la Guardia Real. Si no te molesta, podría recomendarla también en mi regimiento.

-Es que es mucho compromiso Charles. Es una niña, inmersa en la Guardia donde sólo hay hombres. No quiero que al final André desvíe la atención en sus deberes por cuidar de ella. Son muy buenos amigos.

-¡Pamplinas! Sabes que en la Guardia hay más hombres que tienen preferencias hacia otros hombres también. Es un riesgo que no es exclusivo de las mujeres. Tu hijo podría ser víctima de acoso y tu tienes miedo por la chica. Creo que si los has educado en buenos valores, no deberías temer por ellos.

\- Lo de los buenos valores y esas cursilerías he dejado a cargo de su madre. No dudes que tienen una muy buena base. Ven, es momento de presentarte.

Ambos hombres llegaron hasta la parte del patio en que los jóvenes se encontraban en su habitual práctica. El General carraspeó para llamar la atención y ambos se detuvieron en el acto. Saludaron cortésmente con una pequeña reverencia.

-André, Oscar: Quiero presentarles a Monsieur De Beaumont, caballero de la Guardia de Su Majestad y gran amigo mío. Desde hoy, él tendrá a su cargo la enseñanza de esgrima, idiomas, y estrategia militar. Sus horarios desde ahora serán organizados como Mr Beaumont lo crea conveniente. Espero que se lleven bien.

-Es un gusto Mr. De Beaumont. Me llamo André de Jarjayes.

-A vuestras órdenes Mr. De Beaumont, soy Oscar Grandier.

-El gusto es mío. Pueden llamarme Charles. Ahora que estabais practicando, podríamos comenzar la primera lección del día con las espadas.

Oscar y André asistieron y tímidamente dieron un paso hacia atrás. El General sólo volteo e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida -Te los encargo Charles. En dos horas te espero para almorzar.

El hombre desenfundó una espada tallada de forma muy peculiar, los miró y con una sonrisa los desafío - André, Oscar, por favor. ¡En garde!

Los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos pues confiaban en sus avances pero creyeron que era injusto pelear dos contra uno, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que la destreza del Maestro los sorprendió de manera tal, que no les quedó otra que defenderse como podían.

Charles midió a ambos contrincantes sin tener en cuenta que eran apenas unos adolescentes y demostró un trato como si fueran expertos espadachines.

Oscar se alegró con esta deferencia de parte del General de permitirle que un maestro le enseñe lo mismo que a su hijo. ¡Y qué maestro! Superaba cualquier técnica que haya visto en las prácticas de André con su padre. Pero André... André sabía que la venida del Caballero Beaumont tenía una explicación que a él no le gustaba. No obstante, tenía que admitirlo, como espadachín era simplemente genial. Su porte gallardo y atlético, su mirada fría y su precisión de movimientos así como su seguridad en su andar era una aspiración para el joven de 15 años.

Charles a su vez iba estudiando a sus alumnos. El joven tenía muy buen manejo. Disciplinado en sus tácticas y respetuoso de los tiempos. Pero la niña, impulsiva, tenía que pulir pequeños errores, pero su arrojo y creatividad en las técnicas le recordaban a una persona muy querida para él.

Pasaron las dos horas en dos minutos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mansión para tomar el almuerzo. Los jóvenes tenían algo de timidez aún por lo que permanecieron callados el tramo que recorrieron. Charles sin embargo fue al encuentro del General que los vino a buscar y entablaron una charla amena según se apreciaba en sus risas y saludos afectuosos.

Oscar lo miró y notó que le parecía un hombre atractivo, pero a la vez había algo que no la convencía del todo. Miraba a André y en él veía más masculinidad bruta que en aquel caballero, pero a la vez, no había ni un ápice de femineidad en él para pensar en que fuera algo amanerado. No. Era todo un hombre.

André notó que Oscar miraba y estudiaba al nuevo maestro.

-Te gusta el nuevo maestro?

Oscar se sorprendió por aquella pregunta tan directa. -Yo...eh... qué dices?

-Me refiero a que si te gusta que tengamos un maestro y si te gusta su estilo.

-Ah. Sí. Creo que vamos a aprender mucho con él. ¡Es muy bueno André!

\- No puedes enamorarte de tu maestro Oscar! -Le gritó y comenzó a correr dejándola boquiabierta. Rebasó a los hombres mayores que se habían adelantado y se dirigió a su habitación a asearse.

Oscar tomó su almuerzo en la cocina como siempre y quedó pensando en lo que le había gritado André. Quería confrontarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle aquello?

En el almuerzo, Charles y Madame de Jarjayes estaban sentados a ambos lados de la mesa de donde se sentaba el General. En el otro extremo André.

-¿Ya le has dado la noticia a tu hijo?

-Pensaba hacerlo ahora. Como te he comentado mi hijo rechaza la idea de ingresar a la Guardia Real. Es por ello que tu ayuda me es totalmente imprescindible. Tienes tantas anécdotas aquí en Francia y toda Europa. Creo que tus hazañas podrán inspirarlo.

-Tus halagos son bienvenidos, sin embargo no seré quien lo inspire. Su causa deberá ser su inspiración.

Lady Jarjayes que hasta ese momento se había limitado a seguir la conversación intervino:

\- Charles insistid por favor en esa explicación al General. En la causa que lo puede mover. Aunque difiero un poco. Creo que André se mueve por la finalidad que persigue. Cuál será?

\- Si Lady Jarjayes lo dice creo que deberías darle la razón. Las mujeres con regularidad tienen razón. Lo dijo levantando una copa en dirección a su anfitriona.

André seguía en sus cavilaciones. Él presentía que la presencia de aquel amigo de la familia obedecía a un propósito específico de su padre.

"No tengo ninguna intención de ingresar a la Guardia Real".

Entonces, ocurrió lo que esperaba. El General tomó una copa y se levantó para decir:

-Esta noche brindamos por dos motivos importantes. Agasajamos a Charles que ha vuelto de una de sus importantes misiones y nos hara el honor de entrenar a André durante su estadía en Francia. La segunda cuestión por la que brindamos es que, André, hijo mío, serás el nuevo comandante de la Guardia de Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Luis Augusto y la próxima reina consorte. ¡Felicidades! ¡A tu salud!

André se limitó a guardar silencio durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Su mirada sólo enfocaba el plato que tenía al frente. Era consciente de que todas las miradas incluyendo la servidumbre estaban sobre él. -Gracias Padre. Solicito vuestro permiso para retirarme. - lo dijo mientras ya se ponía de pie.

-André! - Su padre se exaltó pero el caballero a su lado alcanzó a tocar su brazo en señal de restarle importancia.

-Como todo, necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo.

El joven abandonó el comedor corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Fue a buscar a Oscar en el patio y en la cocina sin éxito. Se atrevió a buscarla entonces en su dormitorio. Suponia que allí estaría ella recostada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

Se levantó de un salto al sentir que abrían la puerta sin tocar y al percatarse que era André sólo alcanzó a decirle que pase. Notó en el rostro del mismo gruesas lágrimas. De inmediato entendió qué estaba pasando.

-Te aceptaron en la Guardia Real.

André asintió y ella le hizo un espacio a su lado para que se siente. Así lo hizo y Oscar logró vencer su timidez inicial y extendió sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico.

\- Mi padre sabe que no me gusta, por eso ha traído a su amigo. Por eso me deja estudiar contigo. Me siento atrapado y presionado a aceptar algo que no me gusta.

\- Uno debería elegir hacer aquello que le agrada. -Se atrevió a separar algunos mechones de pelo que le caían en la cara a André, y él sólo atinó a suspirar.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, hasta que André secó sus lágrimas y miró a Oscar. Ella se sonrojó pues la miraba directamente a los ojos y tenían sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Oscar. Gracias. No quisiera quedar como un débil frente a ti. Es que... sólo me siento cómodo contigo. Mi padre, mi madre... Ah... En el futuro trataré de no repetir estas escenas.

-Despreocúpate. Sabes que eres mi amigo. No eres débil. Eres humano. Si escondieras lo que sientes, sería difícil que seamos amigos. Para eso estamos.

André se incorporó y se retiró de la habitación. Oscar quedó pensando en qué sería de ella si André ingresara a la Guardia Real. Acabarían las mañanas y tardes juntos de juegos y estudios. Y si no aceptaba ingresar? Acabarían las concesiones de parte del General si ella no convencía a André de portar el uniforme?

-Que ha sido de ti en estos años? Has estado en Rusia e Inglaterra. Que has averiguado por ahí, claro si puedes contarme. Comprendo perfectamente tu rol como espía de Su Majestad. -Dijo el General mientras servía en su despacho una copa de vino a su amigo.

-Sabes que hay muchos enemigos de Francia dispersos por el continente, dispuestos a atacar a la familia real o su honor, esperando siempre la oportunidad de crear algún tipo de conflicto.

-Entiendo. Claro, si tengo una fábrica de armas, no me conviene la época de paz. Supongo que ese es el pensamiento de todos aquellos que se enriquecieron durante tanto tiempo y son los que verdaderamente alientan los conflictos internacionales.

-Me alegra que tengas esa claridad de compresión sobre el tema. En la misma corte de Francia hay personas con mucha influencia que están al acecho de oportunidades de guerras.

-Se ha hablado de Saint Germain o del Duque de Orleans.

-Han tejido toda una red que está dispuesta a accionar para dar inicio a algún conflicto armado o algún hecho que deponga a Luis XV. Se habla de fenómenos paranormales inclusive, sin embargo no creo tanto en ello y más bien en planes urdidos a lo largo del tiempo, espías, secuestros, reuniones clandestinas donde hablan de una supuesta revolución que no es más que una conspiración contra la realeza.

\- He oído hablar algo de eso en la misma Corte. Crees que es algo para preocuparse en el corto plazo, Charles?

-Creo que debemos ocuparnos de ello, todo el tiempo. Cuando una revolución llega, generalmente ya explota en nuestras caras y es tarde para revertir sus consecuencias .

-Ahora todos debemos alentar la decisión de Su Majestad en su alianza con Austria.

\- Sí. Pronto el Príncipe Augusto se casará con una princesa austriaca. Ah... el Delfín tiene muchas inseguridades transmitidas por su mismo abuelo. Por eso es que una persona como tu hijo es fundamental para protegerlo.

-Ah... Y sin embargo... primero debo lograr que acepte ingresar.

-Mi objetivo será convencerlo durante el tiempo que me toque permanecer en Francia, hasta que se me designe la siguiente misión.

-Gracias Charles. Estaré en deuda contigo.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron las clases. André dudó en asistir. Sabía que todo estaba conectado... pero le rondaba la cabeza cierta molestia al imaginar que Oscar estaría sola con el maestro Charles. Ah... su padre, definitivamente era un hombre muy inteligente y sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

Se presentó en el patio con su espada tal como fue avisado. Llegó con largos minutos de retraso.

Oscar y Charles ya llevaban un rato entrenando. Al verlo, a unos metros, detuvo la espada de Oscar con un toque de la suya y le hizo una reverencia para hacerle entender que iban a detenerse. Oscar no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La mirada de aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa, simplemente la conquistaba. André presenció eso y apretó los puños al llegar ante ellos.

-Buenos días Mr. André. -Charles le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, sabía que la anterior fue una noche que seguramente el muchacho habrá librado toda una guerra con sus sentimientos.

-Buenos días. -Contestó secamente. Miró a Oscar y simplemente asintió a modo de saludo.

-Debo mencionar como responsable de la enseñanza de ambos, que la puntualidad para asistir a los compromisos es una característica de ser caballero. Ser puntual a una cita, sea esta con un jefe, para un duelo, o con una dama -otra vez un gesto hacia Oscar - es lo que hará que conservéis el trabajo, el honor o el amor. Nunca olvidéis esta observación. - El tono con que lo decía, su voz era una melodía que suavizaba la cara de enojo que tenía el chico.

-Disculpadme, lo tendré en cuenta. No dormí bien anoche y hoy no había lo que siempre consumo en el desayuno y... -Las palabras atropellaban su boca.

\- Las excusas, amigo mío, tampoco son necesarias en un caballero. Debes asumir con responsabilidad tus faltas y comprometerte a cambiar. Ya no eres un niño, por lo que no debes comportarte como tal dando excusas.

-Comprendo, maestro.

-Costará tanto que me llamen Charles? Pueden tutearme. Ello no significará que los tres olvidemos quién es el maestro y quienes son los discípulos. Ahora, Atácame!

André procedió y pronto estuvo envuelto en los movimientos de su maestro. Era demasiado bueno su manejo de la espada. Su mirada concentrada y a la vez tranquila, su respiración casi imperceptible, y la agilidad en sus miembros, sin duda demostraban sus años de entrenamiento y su calidad como espadachín. También André se sentía conquistado por este hombre. Volvía a maldecir a su padre, iba a ser más fácil con un maestro al que se podía contradecir y molestar. Charles era amable y sabía como encantar a cualquiera con sus palabras.

Oscar los miraba y con un gesto, la invitó a unir su espada a la de ambos, de manera a que se atacaran y defendieran del uno y otro.

\- No se supone que en un duelo de esgrima sólo es entre dos personas?

-Mi joven amigo. Si estás en una guerra ojalá te encuentres con sólo un adversario. Debes practicar desde la peor perspectiva .

Oscar emitió una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibida por André. Ella se dio cuenta del enojo y tuvo que cambiar de expresión inmediatamente.

En las clases en la biblioteca Charles también era deslumbrante. Sus misiones políticas eran escuchadas por los jóvenes como un extraño cuento de hadas. Conocía de genealogía de todas las familias reales de Europa y de heráldica antigua. Sus ensayos sobre política y derecho llamaban mucho la atención de sus alumnos. Había sido un gran abogado antes de cumplir los 20 años y a esa edad ingresó como caballero de Luis XV.

André mostraba sumo interés en leyes. Creía que debían existir leyes compiladas en una especie de digesto como en la Roma Antigua, y no escribirse una para cada ocasión como lo estaban haciendo los Reyes franceses desde hacía siglos. Era muy confuso y desordenado ese sistema. Creía que alguien debería ponerse a ordenar aquello en un código único.

Los escritos de varios filósofos griegos y romanos eran debatidos todas las tardes. Les llamo la atención que el maestro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor introdujera entre sus lecturas a Beccaria, Montesquieu, Voltaire o Rosseau, pues lo que proponían estos eran blasfemias sobre el sistema absolutista de gobierno.

-Mi padre siempre habla mal de ese tal Rosseau.

-Si se lee a Aristoteles, que problema hay con Rosseau? El sistema absolutista deberá dar paso en algún momento a un sistema democrático. Ya es sabido que los Reyes no son impuestos por Dios, ni son mentes iluminadas por los cielos. No hay sangre real en ellos sino una necesidad de un pueblo de delegar en alguien su toma de decisiones. Es más fácil ser dirigido que dirigir. Te lo aseguro.

\- Pero y si estas ideas algún día insuflaran los ánimos de alguno o algunos que quisieran gobernarse a sí mismos?

-Seria el caos que se interpreten mal las enseñanzas de Rosseau, ademas porque es un anhelo que debe ser colectivo... y no todos están preparados para ello. No te agobies mi joven amigo. Para que llegue ese momento falta mucho tiempo. Por de pronto, si comprendieramos mejor los mismos nobles que rodeamos al Rey, lo aconsejariamos mejor.

-El Rey debe servir a su pueblo y no al revés -Dijo por fin Oscar.

\- Lo tienes claro mi querida Oscar. Es así. El Rey debe velar por su pueblo y tomar acciones que repercutan en el bienestar del mismo. No he de negarles que en la Corte hay mucha corrupción, por eso es que abogo por una generación de nobles que sean conocedores de la realidad del pueblo, como un todo. No que sientan que sólo por ser nobles ellos son Francia y opriman al pueblo.

\- Si nacemos todos iguales, por qué hay castas y clases sociales? -Oscar no estaba convencida.

-Por una simple y malentendida convención social. Unos deben liderar y otros ser liderados. Sin embargo, liderar no es oprimir.

André comenzó a comprender que su padre tenía ciertos conceptos diferentes a los de Charles. Este hombre defendía al Rey pero tenía coherencia en lo que enseñaba. No había una oposición entre lo uno y lo otro sino que las ideas se complementaban. Quien era este hombre? Era un misterio que quería develarlo.

-Creo que por hoy basta de lectura. Mañana por la mañana ordenaré un carruaje para tener con Uds una breve excursión.

Esa noche ambos jóvenes no podían dormir. Oscar Se encontraba leyendo y anotando en un cuaderno ciertas frases de uno de los libros "prohibidos" que le prestó el maestro.

"cuanto más crece el Estado, más disminuye la libertad".

"el gobierno, para ser bueno, debe ser relativamente más fuerte a medida que el pueblo es más numeroso".

"cuanto más numerosos son los magistrados, más débil es el gobierno".

"la resolución de los asuntos se vuelve más lenta a medida que se encarga de ellos mayor número de personas".

Sin duda, eran temas que a ella la inspiraban a seguir esforzándose por cambiar su situación.

André sin embargo, tras mirar largo tiempo el techo de su habitación, levantarse y perder sus ojos tras los vidrios de la ventana y pasearse unos minutos en su habitación se decidió por fin a vencer ciertos prejuicios que iban minando su mente sobre las visitas nocturnas a una dama, pero necesitaba compartir ciertas opiniones con Oscar.

Tocó a la puerta y aguardó. Oscar abrió y lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Ya me parecía raro que te hayas tardado tanto.

-Yo? Que? -dijo André un tanto confundido. - Bueno, es que quería hablar algunas cosas contigo...

-Pasa, estaba leyendo un libro que me parecía interesante. No quiero que mi abuela se entere. ¡No quiero que nadie en la casa se entere!

-Menos mi padre, verdad? -dijo susurrando- Pero a mí sí me dejarás conocer tu secreto?

Oscar desvío la mirada. ¿Por qué intuía que últimamente André lo decía todo en doble sentido?

\- Es uno de los libros de Charles, pasa, pasa de una vez!

André al ingresar a la pequeña habitación vio hojas y tinta sobre la mesa iluminada por unas velas. Oscar fue a buscar debajo de la cama el libro y su cuaderno de notas. Él se sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana abierta junto a la mesa.

\- Si quieres busco otra silla para leer juntos.

-Estoy bien aquí. No quiero leer Oscar. Quiero hablar de lo que me pasa.

-Qué te pasa? -Decía ella sin levantar los ojos del libro abierto que tenía.

\- Es Charles. Siento que puede leer dentro de mí. Lo admiro y siento que quiero ser no sólo su alumno. Quiero ser su amigo. Me gusta su compañía.

-A mi me pasa algo similar. A veces creo que es muy galante conmigo. Como un verdadero caballero - Oscar suspiró- Sin embargo cuando veo que habla contigo... Creo que es galante contigo. Siento que te quiere conquistar.

\- A mi? Jajaja pero si soy un hombre! Qué dices?

\- Hay algo raro en él. A veces lo veo con ciertos detalles en sus gestos, en sus ojos, cuando me mira siento que puedo perderme en sus hermosos ojos. Me da un poco de miedo.

-Oscar, no deberías enamorarte de Charles.

\- No estoy enamorada del Maestro. Es que sabe tanto, André. No puedo dejar de pensar en cada palabra que dice. Cada enseñanza. Tu crees que eso es estar enamorada? Intento sacar sus palabras de mi cabeza pero ahí están martillándome el cráneo con todo lo que dice.

-Oscar, yo...

\- Si?

\- Tú...No, nada. No es nada. Me retiro. -Y bajó del alfeizar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Guarda muy bien ese libro. Escóndelo. Sólo nosotros podemos leerlo.

-Hasta mañana André. Mañana saldremos de excursión.

-Hasta mañana. Que sueñes con una Francia mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, se alistaron muy temprano. Antes que amanezca. Llevaron cada uno en sus alforjas una muda de ropa. La Nana les preparó en una cesta frutas, tartas y zumos para beber durante el día.

Charles se sentó a un lado del carruaje y sus alumnos en el lado opuesto. Les había preguntado si habían reflexionando algo de lo que hablaron y ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-A donde iremos? Preguntó un poco ansioso André.

-Iremos a París.

Llegaron a una calle. Charles hizo un gesto al cochero y éste se detuvo. Bajó y los jóvenes lo imitaron. Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos. En las calles sucias y con paredes con olor a orín, había gente que pedía limosna o comida para sobrevivir. Sentados con hijos que lloraban de hambre, otros correteando sucios y harapientos indiferentes a su situación. Más tarde tendrían hambre o sueño.

-Vamos, siganme. -Dijo Charles - Vamos más adentro.

Oscar y André lo siguieron. André tomó la mano de Oscar para que no se atrase en su andar. - No te asustes, no te pasará nada.

Anduvieron varias calles más. La gente comenzaba a levantar los brazos para pedir monedas. Charles se las obsequiaba a los más pequeños. Les dijo a sus pupilos que él sabía que esas monedas iban a ser con suerte destinadas a un poco de comida, pero más seguro estaba que eso sería gastado en licor barato y una golpiza a una mujer o a un niño.

-Entonces por qué se las das?

-Porque si existiera una ínfima posibilidad que estos niños coman hoy, no voy a desperdiciarla.

Un hombre tocaba un acordeón sentado y con mirada triste cantaba de manera lastimera:

"En sus inseguridades el rey gasta en servicios secretos y en sus frías noches calientan su cama las amantes más caras. Mientras tanto, su pueblo queda olvidado sin esperanza. Hoy murió un niño porque no tenía un mendrugo de pan, murió de hambre. Ayer una mujer se tiró frente a las ruedas de un carruaje por no tener nada que ofrecer a sus hijos para comer. La semana pasada una familia murió quemada porque su hogar de cartones y papel se incendió cuando un borracho dejó caer un fósforo. Sólo tenemos nuestras miserias para ser cantadas"

André sentía el dolor de esa gente. Días sin comer y sin bañarse. Sin algo digno en qué trabajar y ganar dinero. Oscar se decía a sí misma que de no haber sido por la familia Jarjayes tal vez ella hubiera pasado una infancia llena de privaciones.

Ingresaron a una capilla antigua. Frente sus puertas estaban sentadas mujeres que amamantaban pequeños famélicos y somnolientos. Charles preguntó por el Padre Trent y una mujer desdentada sonrió y señaló hacia dentro del recinto. Un hombre alto y flaco los recibió e indicó que pasaran dentro de lo que parecía un templo.

-Todo está muy cambiado, Edward. Sabía de la pobreza de tus feligreses. Pero ahora sólo te quedan indigentes y miserables.

-Ah.. murió la Pompadour y pensamos que nuestro Bien Amado se acordaría nuevamente del faubourg de Saint Antoine... lo hizo brevemente, pero luego encontró otras mujeres en quienes destinar ese dinero. Es una pena. La Reina María por un tiempo solventó también algunas obras de caridad, pero luego de su muerte ya nadie se acuerda de mis niños y sus madres.

\- No es mucho lo que puedo ayudar pero me gustaría que recibieras mi donación. Sabes que lastimosamente no puedo comprometerme a enviarte cada mes, pero parte de lo que me paguen en las misiones que me encomienden te las haré llegar.

Bajó una bolsa de mediano porte que contenía monedas de oro y varios diamantes sobre una mesa.

\- Es una fortuna, Charles. Quisiera rechazar tu donación pero estos hijos de Dios necesitan tanto. Gracias. Me gustaría invitarles a tomar un café pero hace una semana que acabaron nuestros víveres.

\- No te preocupes Edward. Estamos bien. Déjame presentarte a mis pupilos. Ellos se llaman Oscar y André, quien tiene la posibilidad de ingresar a la Guardia Real, claro, si acepta, estaría muy cerca del Delfín de Francia.

-Jovencito, sería tan importante que alguien cercano al futuro Rey, conozca por sí mismo las penurias que pasan sus súbditos. Principalmente cuando deciden sobre el destino de los obsequios. Una pequeña fortuna como esta, puede dar de comer por semanas al barrio. Puedo reabrir la panadería y comprar animales de corral para la pequeña granja y semillas para la huerta que están detrás. Podríamos preparar hierbas y medicinas para curar a tantos enfermos.

-Por eso es que sólo quiero donar para tu Iglesia. Nunca diste pescado a estas personas, sino que siempre enseñaste a pescar.

-Oh, me halagas por demás, viejo amigo. Confía en que sabré darle buen uso a tu dinero. Por cierto, como ha estado Lía? Hace tiempo que no he oído hablar nada de ella. Esta bien?

-Oh, si. Lía ha estado un tanto ausente de la Corte. Tiene algunas misiones y a la vez diferencias con algunas personas ahí. No ha aparecido hace un tiempo. Pero,seguro que lo hará en el momento menos indicado.

-Envíale mis saludos por favor. Ella es una persona muy devota.

-Se los daré, Edward. Confía en ello. Nos retiramos. Queremos llegar a Flavigny antes del medio día.

-Adiós amigo. Que vayas con Dios y tus misiones te acerquen a Él y te ayuden. Sabes que tienes de apoyo mis oraciones.

-Adiós Padre, dijeron casi al unísono tanto Oscar como André.

-Adiós joven André. Adiós Lady Oscar. -Se despidió de ellos santiguándolos y con un guiño travieso al dirigirse a ella.

-C-como lo supo?-pregunto atónita mientras sentía el calor subírsele al rostro.

-Hay cosas que simplemente saltan a la vista y no puedes ocultar. Recuerda que estás en la casa de Dios.

Retomaron de vuelta las mismas calles y subieron al carruaje. En el camino, Charles les comunicó que pasarían a almorzar en un pueblito pobre casi fantasmagórico. Les preguntó si quedaron impresionados por el barrio que visitaron.

-Está a poca distancia de Versalles. ¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta en la Corte que hay tanta gente con hambre? Alguna vez podrían hacer saqueos para saciar su hambre. Es muy injusto.

André ya iba comprendiendo que hay mucha injusticia en el manejo del dinero público y en Oscar se iba formando un sentimiento anti Versalles pues la Corte se alejaba bastante del modelo de Rosseau, además de conocer las consecuencias de administrar mal el dinero. "El Rey debe servir a su pueblo, No lo contrario"

En algún punto del viaje los jóvenes se quedaron dormidos. Charles observó lo apegados que eran. Los estudió con detalle y no le fue difícil adivinar que entre ellos podía florecer fácilmente otro sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, si ya no estaba ocurriendo aquello. La niña aún detrás de sus ropas masculinas tenía una gran belleza, no había exageración en sus formas femeninas ni respondía al patrón de belleza clásica de la época con formas redondeadas y provocativas, pero toda ella tenía rasgos de delicadeza en sí. Al mirar la sobreprotección que André demostraba con el brazo pasado por detrás de Oscar o cuando la notaba asustada y tomaba su mano... Es que para él importaba protegerla. Podría seguir indagando los sentimientos de ambos, pero para Charles ya era demasiado evidente. Aún así no estaba seguro de hacerle ver esto a su amigo el General. Conocía de su temperamento pero creía que aún no era algo para alarmarlo.

\- Hemos llegado a Flavigny. Despierten que ya se perdieron hermosos paisajes al quedar dormidos.

Oscar notó que estaba rodeada por los brazos protectores de André y recostada en su pecho. Inmediatamente se separó de él y un evidente color púrpura afloró en sus mejillas. Con timidez miró a su maestro que sólo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa como respuesta y se acercó a ella extendiendo sus dedos hasta su rostro para separar unos mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse, querida.

André simplemente extendió los brazos y emitió un largo bostezo. Luego se disculpó.

-Un caballero no demuestra tedio o fastidio durante una misión y menos bosteza de esa forma frente a una dama. Bajemos mis queridos.

Una vez que el cochero encontró un lugar para dejar el carruaje, los tres bajaron y el paisaje medieval del pueblo les impactó. Encontraron un espacio verde en las cercanías del castillo y decidieron sentarse para compartir el almuerzo sobre el césped a orillas del río que bordeaba al pueblo. De nuevo comentaban sobre política y democracia según los clásicos griegos. Charles comentaba sobre sus misiones en Rusia e Inglaterra y los modelos de gobierno que proponían los soberanos de esos países.

Al terminar de almorzar, Oscar quiso conocer la ciudad. Charles quería tener un momento a solas con André por lo que sugirió a ella que hiciera un corto recorrido.

-Pensé que iríamos los tres -indicó André con un brillo de angustia en los ojos.

-Quisiera hablar un momento contigo. Confío en que Oscar sabrá volver en unos minutos.

\- Sí, ¿que es ese lugar? -dijo ella tras superar el momento embarazoso en que le indicaban que su presencia no era necesaria.

\- Es una vieja Abadía mi querida. Ve y si encuentras al padre Jacques, pídele que te obsequie con mis postres favoritos. Dile que vas de parte mía y que pasaré a saludarlo más tarde.

Oscar se alejó corriendo en dirección a la Iglesia y quedaron solos Charles y André. Él creía saber el motivo de la charla.

\- Charles no hacía falta alejar a Oscar para lo que me vas a decir. Ella está muy al tanto que me he negado a cumplir con el pedido de mi padre.

\- Pues verás que para mí era necesario. No iba a referirme al pedido de tu padre todavía. Más bien quiero saber si tengo que preocuparme por tus sentimientos hacia Oscar.

André no se esperaba en absoluto este tema. No tenía claro qué sucedía en su interior cuando tenía cerca a Oscar, No sabía explicarse a sí mismo aquello y menos a otra persona.

\- Charles es que...

-Debemos estar preocupados?

-No sé qué decirte...

-Quieres a Oscar?

-Es mi amiga. La unica persona con quien puedo compartir sin avergonzarme sobre lo que pienso o siento. Si eso es querer a alguien, la quiero. No creo que deba sentirme avergonzado de ello. ¿O si?

Hábilmente André sorprendió a su maestro.

-No, creo que no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte por ahora. Si no hay malicia en tu corazón y la respetas como ser humano, no deberíamos preocuparnos. -Charles hablaba así mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Puedo decirte algo Charles? Es algo que me preocupa.

-Lo que quieras.

Lo miró un poco temeroso, pero dijo al fin -Me temo que Oscar está... está... que va! Creo que está enamorada de ti.

-Jajajaja! No podría aceptarla. -noto tensión en el rostro de André.- Oh disculpame. Mi intención no es burlarme de ella o sus sentimientos. Es que, soy un poco mayor para ella... además pues... yo... no entenderías mis motivos. Estoy comprometido con alguien mas.

-Entonces, Oscar... no tiene esperanzas. Es que... ella quiere cambiar su nombre... y pues pensé que contigo podría hacerlo.

-¿Pero por qué cambiarlo? Una persona puede tener más de un nombre que no signifique precisamente un género. Charles Geneviève De Beaumont debería indicarte algo, mi querido André.

El chico abrió los ojos y comprendió que su maestro tenia uno de sus nombres, como femenino.

-Ciertamente curioso por demás. Sin embargo, si Oscar tuviera esperanzas contigo, serías a la única persona a quien se la confiaría porque he llegado a apreciarte en este tiempo. Solo casándose con algún noble cercano al Rey o ganando dinero en alguna profesión podría hacerlo. Creía que tú... y hubiera querido que seas tú.

-Gracias, André. Hubiera sido un honor para mí.. pero, ¿y no se te ha ocurrido alguien más?

-Claro... pero ella no me tiene presente como alguien así. Soy su amigo y su héroe. No creo... y no quisiera perder su amistad por una tontería, de la que ni estoy seguro yo mismo.

-Hablas con sabiduría muchacho. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente darle tiempo al tiempo. Lo que debes pensar es en si ingresas a la Guardia Real... qué destino tendrá Oscar si permanece en la mansión Jarjayes.

-Ya no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia sin ella. Acaso los golpes de mi padre y estar aburrido todo el tiempo. Desde que ella es mi amiga, no me he sentido como antes. ¿Crees que mi padre aceptará que ella me acompañe como un valet?

-¿Tú crees que eso es lo que ella quiere? Crees que eso seria lo mejor para ella? Te lo ha dicho?

En lo que André se tardaba en contestar, a lo lejos se oía la voz de Oscar que volvia con las manos llenas de dulces.

-¡André! ¡Charles! Los monjes me obsequiaron tantos caramelos de anís! ¿Quieren probarlos? ¡Son exquisitos!

Charles indicó que por el momento no comería los caramelos, sin embargo André los aceptó y al tomarlos de las manos de Oscar le lanzó una lánguida mirada que ella simplemente la esquivó lo mejor que pudo. El maestro observaba la escena por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió pícaramente.

Al atardecer ya llevaron recorridas varias calles del pueblo... y pasaron a un hostal para tomar una ligera cena y dormir. El Maestro les dio una llave a cada uno. Ambos comprendieron que dormirían separados, era obvio... pero ¿por qué Charles no compartiría el cuarto con André si también era hombre como él?

La noche sirvió al muchacho para reflexionar. Pensaba en la gente pobre de París, en la vida de reclusión de los monjes de Flavigny, tenia otro caramelo de anis en la boca y recordó que Oscar se lo regaló. Era probable que sus labios también tenga sabor a anís esa noche.

-Sus labios. No, fue lo mejor haber dicho a Charles que solo la quiero como amiga.. ¡Ojalá! Jajaja... Los amigos no desean probar los labios o hundir la nariz en el cuello de una chica. Sé perfectamente que por nuestras clases sociales nos separarían de inmediato. Si solo ella sintiera algo así por mí...

Recordó tambien lo que le dijo Charles sobre si Oscar aceptaría ser su valet.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Oscar?

Mientras en la habitación contigua una cabecita rubia iba ideando algunos temas sobre el barrio pobre de Paris. Alguien tiene que cambiar algo. Necesitaba encontrar las alas de la mariposa que cambien toda esa pobreza, como decían los orientales.

Gustaba la idea de que su gran amigo esté llamado a servir a un futuro Rey, pero ella quería formar parte de algo más pero no sabía cómo.

Al dia siguiente, se encontraron para desayunar y seguir visitando otros pueblos vecinos. En el trayecto se alternaban paisajes pintorescos y pueblos fantasmas. Lugares en que sólo había gente muy mayor ya que la población más joven había emigrado a París. En las iglesias visitaban a sacerdotes conocidos por su Maestro quienes lo ponían al corriente o solo se lamentaban por la situación que les tocaba vivir.

-Charles está entregando una pequeña fortuna en cada pueblo. -Comentó André en un momento que quedó a solas con Oscar. - ¿De dónde proviene?

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste sobre sus misiones en el extranjero? Verdaderamente el Rey paga muy bien sus servicios. Es un hombre muy desprendido y muy devoto. Siempre se hinca a rezar algún Salmo en el altar de las iglesias. ¿Habrá sido monje?

-¿No oiste que todos envían sus saludos a una tal Lia? Será su esposa. No creo que sea monje. ¡No estás prestando atención André! -Le dijo susurrando.

"En realidad sólo he tenido mi atención puesta en ti...Oh Dios mío. Debo controlarme "

-Después de almorzar, quiero conversar a solas con Oscar. André si no te molesta podrías hacer compañía a nuestro amable cochero que nos ha transportado hábilmente en estos dos dias.

-Sí Señor.

Llegado el momento, invitó el hombre a Oscar a dar un paseo a pie por una senda que rodeaba un lago. La tomaba del brazo, lo cual la puso un tanto nerviosa. A lo lejos André también vio la escena y apretó los puños pero sabía que no había que preocuparse.

-Dime querida Oscar. Has reflexionado en lo que te pidió el padre de André sobre apoyar su ingreso a la Guardia Real?

-Sí. Creo que le has mostrado que más allá de ser una obligación, André tiene una misión que cumplir con toda su Nación. Pero aun sigo pensando que si a él no le gusta deberían respetar su decisión de dedicarse a otra cosa.

-¿Ya te dijo qué le gusta?

-Pues no. Creo que no tiene algo firme en mente.

-Mi opinión es que André ha satanizado a la Guardia Real debido al ejemplo de su padre. Creo que la ve como algo negativo cuando tiene tanto de positivo, y no estoy hablando del aspecto económico.

-Creo que puedo hablarte con confianza. Hablas bondades de la Guardia del Rey pero es lo único que has conocido. Es obvio.

-Mi querida Oscar. Antes de ingresar a la Guardia fui abogado. Desde muy joven. Estudié en el colegio Mazarino y en realidad estos conocimientos me han valido misiones diplomáticas que nada tienen que ver con la Guardia.

-Oh, disculpa... yo pensé... -Oscar bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes. Es fácil suponerlo.

Avanzaron unos pasos más en silencio y entonces Charles volvió a tomar la palabra. -Dime, si André decide ir a la Guardia, qué harás tú?

-Me aterra pensar en eso. No puedo pensar en separarme de André. Supongo que volveré a la oscuridad de ser una sirvienta más en su casa.

-Pues a mi me aterra pensar en que tu talento con la espada quede relegado a escobas y trapeadores y tu inteligencia, tu análisis y pensamiento estratégico se reduzcan a chismes entre mucamas.

-No me quedará otra alternativa.- dijo apesadumbrada.

-Pero dime. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?

-Antes solo quería cambiar mi destino. No quiero ser solo una sirvienta y repetir tantas historias de amoríos con los amos que terminan en hijos bastardos y más miserias. He llegado a apreciar demasiado a André y no quisiera que me viera como eso, como una sirvienta que debe complacerlo. He oído chismes en la casa y juro que decidí que no voy a prestarme a ello. Por eso me aferro a la idea de estudiar y mejorar. Si al menos hubiera algo que podría cambiar.

\- Ya sabemos lo que no quieres ser. No quieres ser ni sirvienta ni amante. Qué me dices sobre lo que te gustaría ser?

-Quisiera ser alguien que también ayude a mejorar el destino de los pobres de mi país. También quisiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con gente que puede ayudar a otros, como André podría hacerlo con el Delfín.

-Entonces no te molestaría acompañar a André como un valet en el Palacio de Versalles?

-Me dejarían?

-Significará que te comportarás como un hombre. Por un buen tiempo. He sabido por André que quieres cambiar tu nombre. Por ahora renunciarías a eso. ¿No te molesta?

Oscar negó con la cabeza.

-Considero que tendrás más oportunidades de conocer algún noble para casarte y lograr ese cambio. -Oscar lo miró enfurecida-Si, perdón, eso también me lo dijo André.

-Ya le dije que no considero eso, prefiero estudiar y tener dinero para comprar el cambio de nombre.

-Y... no has pensado en que ese cambio puede hacerse realidad con la ayuda de que el heredero de los Jarjayes comparta contigo su apellido?

Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. Tenía apenas 14 años y sabia que jamás aceptarían que un noble se case con una plebeya por muy instruída que fuera. Acaso estaría pensando en que se embarace? El amo la echaría a la calle antes que diera a luz a un bastardo. Se soltó de su brazo y lo interpeló directamente:

-¡Qué no entendiste que no quiero ser una amante!

-Oh, no, discúlpame. No me refería a eso. No quise ofenderte. Volviendo a la Guardia, no te molestaría acompañar entonces a André como su asistente personal, como hombre?

-Supongo que es mejor que lo que me has propuesto. Sin embargo me gustaría hacer algo por mí y no solo asistirlo.

Sé que la familia Jarjayes ha hecho mucho por mí y no quisiera abusar.

-Oscar -Charles volvió a tomar el brazo de la muchacha -Dime con confianza qué pretendes.

-Me gustaría estudiar como tú, leyes o política pero no tengo dinero y como criada nunca lo tendré. En estos años ni siquiera nos ha alcanzado a mi abuela y a mí para comprar ropas o calzados. Sé que André usa poco sus vestimentas para regalármelas y así no sentirme apenada, pero nuestras realidades son diferentes. Nunca podria aplicar para algún colegio.

-Podrías asistir a André y con algún sueldo, costear tus estudios. Qué te parece esa idea?

-No sé si el General apruebe todo esto.

-Podemos intentar algo. Volvamos donde André. Seguro que estará intrigado por saber qué hablamos. Queda a tu criterio comentarle.

André los divisó y soltó un suspiro. El cochero y él tuvieron una charla para ponerse al corriente sobre los rumores en Versalles. Todos se encontraban repartiendo chismes sobre la alianza de Francia y Austria con la boda entre el Delfín y la Princesa.

Se alistaron para retornar a la Mansión Jarjayes y llegar al anochecer.

Se había formado un fuerte vínculo entre los dos jóvenes y Charles de Beaumont. Él también sintióse revitalizado por sus espíritus juveniles y la inquietud propia de ambos. Sabia que al llegar a destino, tendría mucho que discutir y negociar con el General

Fin del capítulo 3.

=

 ** _Me tomé una pausa para replantear introducir a este personaje histórico. No apoyo la violencia del Cap. 1 viendo a dos adolescentes golpearse mutuamente, por ello he cambiado un poco más el curso ikediano de la historia. Gracias ._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Giros del destino.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

 **De cómo aceptar los desafíos**.

Llegados a la Mansión Jarjayes los jóvenes se encontraban alegres y entusiasmados. Cada uno contando atropelladamente a la Nana sobre el viaje y las bromas que se gastaban. También André hizo lo mismo con su madre. Esa algarabía tenía que ser una buena señal. También a ella le contó la cuestión social que presenció y que le afligía la pobreza extrema que vió mientras ellos vivian en opulencia.

Charles tuvo una conversación en privado con su amigo el General.

\- Creo que André todavía pudiera negarse pero ahora sabe que tiene una misión más allá de la tradición de los Jarjayes.

-Me contó Madame Jarjayes que André no para de hablar del viaje.

-Fue sólo mostrarle que no sólo puede servir a una persona por la persona en sí, sino el ideal de grandeza que tiene que perseguir. Tú y yo sabemos que hay decisiones que no siempre son acertadas y se toman a diario en Versalles desconociendo el sufrimiento del pueblo. Bueno, André al estar cerca del Delfín debe ser capaz de orientar a Su Majestad a tener siempre buena predisposición con su gente.

-Y crees que aceptará?

-Hay algo que cambió en él durante el viaje, no obstante, no podría asegurarte que ya se haya decidido. Además hay algunas concesiones que deberás hacer.

-Concesiones? Imagino que tienen que ver con la muchacha.

-Totalmente, mi viejo amigo. La chica y él se volvieron inseparables. Déjame decirte que aún sólo son grandes amigos. Se sostienen el uno al otro. Separarlos ahora y por la condición social de ella nada más, sólo generaría rechazo por parte de André.

-Esto es algo que objeté a su madre desde el principio.

-Espera, no está mal que Oscar esté todo el tiempo a su lado. Deberías tomarte un tiempo y conocerla mejor. No me hubiera desagradado tener una persona tan sensata a mi lado en mis años de juventud que me guiara en mis atropellos en aquellas misiones secretas.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora, Jarjayes, no quisiera dejar que ese talento innato de la niña se pierda en esta casa, se frustre y no pueda ser aprovechado. Ella debería servir también en la Guardia.

-Tú sabes que no es posible. A lo sumo, debería renunciar a su condición de mujer y entrar como asistente personal de mi hijo.

-Eso es lo que ambos propusieron. Sin embargo, insisto en que ella puede darte más orgullos como Guardia o haciendo una carrera política en Versalles.

-Jaja política Charles? Pero si es una sirvienta acaso venida a más. Sabes muy bien que para servir en la Corte debe ser aristócrata, debe ser de la nobleza.

-Si. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-Qué me estás proponiendo?

-Que compartas mas tiempo con ella y tengas otro hijo.

-Qué? Es una niña! A-Además no me gustan esas mezclas entre amos y criados. No soy promiscuo Charles!

"Definitivamente todos tienen preconceptos errados y no ven con claridad lo que propongo"

-Diablos! No te estoy proponiendo que tengas intimidad con ella! -Golpeó un puño sobre la mesa- Ella es una gran persona y creo que puede agradarte mucho. Aun no tengo 50 años, tú si. Mi propuesta es que la adoptes Jarjayes. Como un hijo más.

-Ah -El General suspiró aliviado - ¿Adoptarla dices? Con qué fin?

-No me interesa que te herede, déjame disponer una pequeña dote para ella e incluye eso en tu testamento si el dinero pudiera ser un inconveniente.

-Es que...

-Jarjayes: veo en ella a una persona muy inteligente. Puedo decirte que traerá orgullo a tu noble apellido.

-Pero André es mi heredero.

-Quiero ser claro en algo sobre André: Es un joven de muy buen corazón. Pero es un hombre que está creciendo y pronto podría tener algún afecto más que especial hacia ella. Eso sí que te dará dolores de cabeza. Como su valet ella lo ayudaría sin embargo quien te va a prevenir que no tengan amoríos por los rincones de Palacio o aquí en tus narices?

-No podría. André no sería capaz de algo así a su apellido.

-Jarjayes hablas como si no tuviste juventud. Adoptándola, será el hermano menor de André. Ante la Ley, no habrá posibilidad que entre ellos surja algo más que amor fraternal. Entiendes?

-Has pensado en todo Charles de Beaumont. Pero hace tiempo que no he conocido en Francia alguna familia noble que haya acudido a la adopción o si lo hacen, donan en calidad de padrinos a orfanatos y hogares de caridad.

-Es lo que tú crees. Creo que fuiste el único noble francés que fue persistente hasta la llegada de André. Otros nobles al tener su tercera hija han decidido en el más absoluto secreto, adoptar un primogénito para así asegurar el linaje.

-De no ser tú el que me lo cuenta, jamás daría crédito a lo que dices.

-Ser espía del Rey me da acceso a conocer mucho de lo que la Corte quiere ocultar. Podría darte ejemplos, pero sería un desacato a la confianza que tengo de Su Majestad. Sin embargo confío en que te darás cuenta la próxima vez que visites Versalles.

-Sobre adoptar a la chica, lo pensaré. Tu idea como siempre me parece acertada. Lo conversaré con Madame Jarjayes. Tiene derecho a opinar también en este asunto. Verdad?

-Me parece bien. Piénsalo, pero tómate tiempo para compartir con ella. Te sorprenderás y comprenderás por qué le he tomado tanto cariño. No prejuzgues su origen humilde. Debes ver en ella el futuro que persigue.

-Creo que comienzas a hablar como mi esposa lo hace.

-Asegurémonos que Oscar sea de tu familia... y André encontrará su lugar en la Guardia.

-Así lo espero.

Ignorantes de la situación, Oscar y André vieron a los hombres conversar en la biblioteca mientras ellos se encontraban practicando con las espadas.

-¿De qué crees se tratará esa reunión, André?

-Supongo que tendrá que ver con el viaje... y si me ha convencido Charles de ingresar a la Guardia Real.

-Y lo ha hecho?

-Oscar... aún no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer. Cuando decido que ingresaré, hay algo que tira esa decisión al piso. Y cuando decido que no iré, nuevamente otra cosa me hinca la mente para decirme qué si debo aceptar.

Un movimiento en falso hizo que André tropezara y cayera a tierra. Oscar aprovechó y apuntó con su espada al pecho del joven.

-Tienes miedo de estar solo.

-¡No tengo miedo! -Pronto se incorporó y siguió atacando -Es otro asunto el que me preocupa.

-Acaso... ¿temes hacer el ridiculo?

-¡No!

-Acaso... ¿no sabrás como enfrentar a todas las damas que irán tras de ti? -Oscar sonrió con picardía.

-¡Hoy amaneciste fastidiosa Oscar! -tiró su espada y se marchó dejándola sola en el patio.

"Solo tenias que pedírmelo y lo aceptaría. Aceptaría servirte como valet."

Oscar recogió la espada de André y siguió el mismo trayecto hasta la casa.

Fue a descansar en su habitación. Se sentía algo confundida del trato áspero que recibió de André.

Vio la ventana de su habitación cerrada justo cuando notó que comenzaba a llover. En cuestión de minutos las gotas se convirtieron en lluvia copiosa. A Oscar le gustaba el olor de la lluvia al caer sobre tierra seca. Aspiró para llenarse los pulmones de ese olor. De pronto sintió unos golpes en su puerta y se apresuró a abrir pensando que se trataba de André. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar al General.

-Señor, en qué puedo ayudaros?

-Charles me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu comportamiento en el viaje. Verás, quisiera pedirte dos cosas, pequeña Oscar. Quiero que me prestes mucha atención. La primera, es que gustaría que asistas con André a la Guardia Real. Sé que es pedirte que te comportes como hombre y realmente eso no me gusta, porque sería renunciar a tu naturaleza. Quisiera saber si estas de acuerdo en ello.

-Señor, no tengo mucho que objetaros. Vos sabéis que debo mucho a vuestra familia. Todos estos años viviendo bajo su techo y educándome con su hijo. Si ahora quisierais que sirva como asistente personal, no puedo negarme a eso, Señor.

-Bien. Mi segundo pedido es algo que ya hablamos antes. Quisiera aprovechar como André te tiene mucha confianza y siempre te escucha, debes pedirle que acepte el puesto que se le ha asignado. Por favor, Oscar, debes convencerlo!

-Señor... como se lo dije antes, podría intentarlo, pero creo que vos debéis respetar la decisión de André y conversar con él.

-Cuento o no contigo, Oscar?

-Señor, haré lo que pueda.

Estaba realmente furioso con aquellas afrentas que Oscar le hizo. Ni siquiera le apenaron tanto las veces que ella tocó sus puntos vitales con la espada y en su sonrisa se veía como se ufanaba de sus victorias. Le molestaba que iba y venía con aquello de que él tenía miedo de estar solo, o peor aún, que se burlara de su total inexperiencia con damas... que era verdad... salvo por ella y su madre.

"No te das cuenta que quiero estar contigo, maldición!. No quiero que nos separemos"

Pasados unos minutos después de esos pensamientos contra Oscar, comenzaron a aflorar otros. "¿Que me pasa?... No, debo estar loco, me está volviendo loco todo esto. Me desconozco, pero, una vez más."

Entonces decidió retomar cómo pasatiempo algo que le salió bien un par de veces. Alguna vez se lo comentaría con Oscar. Pero por ese momento, quería disfrutar por si mismo. La lluvia que comenzaba a caer, le daba un poco más de diversión a la aventura, además de ayudarlo a que nadie notara su presencia desde la casa.

Para él, hacer esto era como hablarle en silencio. Era disfrutar de contemplarla sin pedirle permiso a sus temerarios ojos azules. Era velar por ella en el momento de extrema fragilidad e imaginarse sobre qué podría tratarse los sueños que se formaban en aquella frente perlada de sudor o de bucles rubios, durante las horas que dormía. "La estoy espiando". Y torció los labios en una sonrisa traviesa. "Oscar...Creo que estoy condenado a preferirte así, inalcanzable..., casi intocable. ¡Maldición! Me he vuelto un fisgón, un espía, todo un espectador..."

La verdad que se estaba volviendo algo adictivo en él. Toda esa adrenalina que representaba arriesgarse al todo o nada subiendo por las salientes de la casa, paso a paso, y llegar hasta la cornisa de la ventana de Oscar y premiarse con mirarla. Las veces anteriores sólo se animó a mirarla desde afuera en silencio.

"Su ventana está abierta. Tal vez hoy pueda entrar. Si la despierto, se merece que le dé un buen susto por cómo me desafió con sus preguntas... Estoy loco, pero... esto es, una condena agradable, todo este instante previo. Aunque sea todo un desgaste , verla así indefensa se ha vuelto una necesidad, que digo... más que un deseo...".

Seguía avanzando. Faltaba poco. Debía sortear un árbol que le servía para ocultarse y apoyarse con sus ramas y follaje en tan intrépida aventura.

"Ah... estar así al borde de la cornisa, casi a punto de caer. No, no siento miedo... su sonrisa, en mi mente, ella sigue sonriendo. Me entusiasma saber hasta donde llegaré. Es difícil de creer... creo que nunca lo podré saber...pero solo así... yo te veré... a través de los cristales de tu ventana".

Al llegar un poco más, había pensado que la vería dormida, sin embargo las luces seguían encendidas. Acaso estaba leyendo.

Miró el trayecto recorrido y simplemente se dijo a sí mismo que no sabia en qué momento fue preso de esta locura. Solo una vez más. Y se prometió también no volver a repetir esta hazaña... como las otras veces. Mañana expiaría sus pecados con alguna lección de Charles. Se concentraría en leer un libro para olvidar estas locuras de adolescente, pero ahí y en ese instante... quería tener el privilegio de mirarla.

Escuchó voces. No las distinguía por la lluvia. Se pegó a la pared para oir mejor.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquella frase, Oscar oyó un sonido seco proveniente de afuera. Sólo desvió la mirada por un instante, para que el General no perciba nada raro.

El hombre se despidió cabizbajo y en el quicio de la puerta volvió a insistir con un "Cuento contigo ".

Al quedar nuevamente sola en la habitación una vez asegurada la puerta, se apresuró a mirar en la ventana, y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Pues se encontró con el rostro atormentado de André que había resbalado al escalar por las salientes de la casa y llegar hasta la ventana de Oscar.

-No vas a resistir. Todo esta mojado, Dios mío André, iré a pedir ayuda!

-No! Ni se te ocurra!

Oscar salió de la ventana y André se temió que volviera con su padre o algún otro sirviente que lo delatara, pero sintió alivio al ver que volvió con una manta en los brazos.

-Toma, el otro extremo está atado a la pata de mi cama. La sujetaré para que alcances la ventana.

Sin mediar más, el joven se agarró de aquella manta y comenzó a trepar por ella. Oscar desde dentro de su habitación, sostenía con todas sus fuerzas aquella tela gruesa para contener el peso de André.

Una vez seguro, ingresó por la ventana a tumbos. André vio el rostro color púrpura de Oscar, por el esfuerzo realizado y se sentó aliviado en el piso, metiendo bocanadas de aire para recuperarse de la emoción.

Oscar sin más, se abalanzó a sus brazos y se apoyó fuertemente en su pecho, al borde del llanto:

-¡Casi te mueres! ¡Casi te pierdo! ¡Maldición André estás loco!

Instintivamente, él llevó una mano a la cabeza de Oscar y la otra mano tentó a recorrer su espalda. Por un momento olvidó la rabia que sintió unos instantes antes de resbalar.

-Si voy a tener estos abrazos de recompensa cada vez que me caiga, voy a practicar más seguido este nuevo deporte.

-Como te atreves a bromear cuando estuviste a punto de perecer.

Oscar separó su rostro de aquel pecho y se encontró de lleno con sus ojos verdes. Se miraron anhelantes por unos segundos, hasta que André simplemente desvió abruptamente la mirada, para dar paso a un estruendoso estornudo. Si bien era sólo una tormenta de primavera, estaba empapado por completo. Un gran charco se había formado a su alrededor. Oscar se incorporó de un salto, y le tendió la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Ven, debes marcharte y cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

-Claro y que me vean así en la casa. Además, quiero saber algo con respecto a lo que mi padre te dijo. -Otro estornudo irrumpió el diálogo.

Oscar dio unos pasos atrás, abrió los cajones de su cómoda, y luego apareció frente a él extendiéndole algo de ropa seca.

-Toma, creo que esto podría quedarte aun. Debes cambiarte sino quieres pescar un resfriado.

Instintivamente André levantó el borde de su camisa y se la sacó de inmediato, quedando con el torso desnudo. Oscar se ruborizó y agitó las manos en el aire.

-Siquiera dame tiempo a voltear! Soy una dama, irrespetuoso!

André cayó en cuenta de eso, y un tanto osado, no se inmutó ante aquella reacción.

-Simplemente deberías voltear nada más sin tanto escándalo.

Presa de unas ganas de aventarlo nuevamente por la misma ventana se volteó y se sentó en su cama "sin tanto escándalo" mientras él se cambiaba. Notó que en la pared se proyectaba la sombra de André mientras se despojaba de sus prendas. Se quedó sin respiración de lo apenada que se sentía.

La mente de André quedó paralizada en retener el aroma y el calor de su cuerpo en ese abrazo mientras iba cambiándose de prendas, casi por inercia.

De pronto,ella sólo escuchó el sonido seco de las patas de la silla. André la ubicó frente a la ventana y extendió sus prendas sobre la misma para que se sequen un poco. Oscar seguía sin voltearse. Pronto sintió el peso de André sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

Oscar vio sus pies y pantorrillas desnudas, llamaron su atención lo tupida que tenia la pierna poblada de gruesos vellos negros… y de inmediato se levantó diciendo

-Te traigo un par de medias.

-Oscar. Cómo piensas convencerme de portar el uniforme?

Ante esa pregunta incómoda, temió mirarlo a la cara. Solo suspiró y calló cabizbaja.

De pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

André le había aventado una de las almohadas de la cama.

-¡Ay! Que te pasa ?

-Perdón, perdón. .. -Se acercó hasta ella que todavía se tocaba la nuca del susto. -Te he lastimado?

Pero ella aprovechó el momento de debilidad y le aventó la misma almohada.

-Estamos a mano!

-Lo hiciste a traición Oscar!

De pronto ambos estaban golpeándose con las almohadas y las mismas comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver en el aire el relleno que se les escapaba.

-Esta es tu forma de convencerme? -dijo André divertido-Una guerra de almohadas?

-Intentaré con esto! - y ella simplemente estiró la manta que pisaba André, provocando que éste caiga por completo en la cama.

-No voy a convencerte. Ya he dicho que tienes derecho a elegir hacer lo que quieras. -Lo decía mirando desde lo alto.

André no perdió tiempo y con una mano tomó un tobillo de Oscar haciendo que también ella caiga de lleno sobre su humanidad. La tenia sobre él y su rostro sobre el suyo.

-No sabes como pedirme que sea tu asistente, verdad? Es esa duda la que te impide aceptar que quieres ingresar.

-Oscar yo... no tengo derecho a pedirte eso.

-Vamos, me pagarás André Jarjayes. Una parte de tu sueldo deberás destinar a mi persona por los servicios prestados.

-Estamos negociando?

-Siempre!

-Me dirás "ponte el uniforme "?

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

-Crees que diciéndome que no lo haga finalmente sí me lo pondré solo por llevarte la contraria?

André la sujetaba de ambos puños y la miraba intensamente. La posición era demasiado íntima pero a pesar de tener todos los colores en el rostro, Oscar no se animó a desprenderse de la sujeción del chico.

-Está bien. Voy a admitírtelo sólo a ti. Después de ver tantas injusticias, quiero ingresar al servicio de un gran rey, pero no quiero estar lejos de nuestras aventuras juntos. No es que tenga miedo a estar solo, sino que presiento que estando solo, sería todo muy aburrido.

-André, estás dando muchas vueltas. Lo pongo de esta forma: Iremos juntos a Versalles.

André sonrió y Oscar quedó desarmada. Sin explicación alguna, besó a André en una mejilla y se recostó en su pecho, suspirando mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

La espina dorsal del joven fue presa de una descarga con este gesto. Soltó una mano y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza rubia que yacía sobre su pecho.

-Oscar... yo...

-o-

Se había despertado en medio de la noche con algo de sed. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para procurarse un vaso con agua.

Escuchó murmullos y pronto risas estruendosas que de repente se apagaron.

-Dios mío! No! -Susurró Charles de Beaumont y pronto se dirigió a la habitación de donde provinieron esas risas.

Abrió intempestivamente la puerta y la escena que encontró lo dejó frio.

Oscar yacía sobre André y él comenzaba a recorrer su espalda. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos se separaron de inmediato.

-Qué está sucediendo aquí!

-Nada Charles. Estábamos jugando - dijo André rascándose la cabeza.

\- Esto no puede repetirse. André conoces el camino a tu cuarto. Comienza a andar.

André obedeció y al llegar a la altura de Charles le dijo

-Gracias. Tal vez si no vinieras hubiera hecho algo que cargaría en mi conciencia. No hemos hecho nada para arrepentirnos. Y.. aceptaré ingresar a la Guardia Real. -miró a Oscar y simplemente dijo "buenas noches, Oscar" y se fue.

Charles ingresó a la habitación y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó tiernamente una mano y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Sé que no es tu culpa, pero ayúdame a hacer de ti una persona grande, Oscar.

-Charles, no quiero defraudarte.

-Confío tanto en ti, pequeña. -Y se fundió en un gran abrazo a ella -Confío mucho y en verdad te aprecio. Ahora seria bueno que limpies el desorden y duermas. Hasta mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de ir, mencionó

-Este incidente solo lo sabremos André, tú y yo. No creo pertinente hacérselo saber a nadie.

Oscar solo asintió.

-o-

La lluvia caía pesadamente esa noche. El cielo estallaba en colores con los truenos y relámpagos. André sonreía en su cama tratando de dormir. Realmente estar tan cerca de Oscar era experimentar tantos sentimientos juntos. Primero ternura, protección, pero esa noche también tenia ganas de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de..

"Besarla. Besarla en los labios y dejarme llevar " "Debo controlarme. Es tan hermosa. Me gustaría estar solo con ella todo el tiempo. Tener su sonrisa y sus manos en mi pecho... estoy enamorado de Oscar. Ya no puedo ocultármelo a mi mismo".

Oscar tampoco podía dormir. Su corazón latía agitado. Fue a mirar como se mojaba el exterior de la mansión Jarjayes desde su ventana. Se estremecía al recordar la palma de su mano, recorriendo su espalda. El calor de su cuerpo, inclusive cuando estaba empapado. Sus ojos verdes, que parecían acaparar toda su visual. Su respiración atormentando sus sentidos cuando está tan cerca.

"André... no debo caer en esto. Debo ser más fuerte. Somos de diferentes clases sociales. Nunca podríamos ser felices. Sin embargo... si vinieras esta noche... no me importaría dormir a tu lado. Que me cuides, que me abraces".

Miró desde su ventana y no se explicó cómo su amigo tuvo el valor de recorrer semejante distancia con la lluvia poniendo en peligro su vida.

"Qué tienes en la cabeza? Estás loco"

Miró a su costado. Vio las prendas mojadas de André colgando en la silla. Pasó sus dedos y recordó el torso desnudo del joven. Aun sin prendas se veia elegante. Su piel parecía suave y delicada ahí donde no le daba el sol. Su pelo caía en pesados mechones sobre su espalda. Y su sombra en la pared, mostraba aun a un chico un tanto desgarbado todavia, pero de todas formas su figura le era agradable.

"No, no.. basta Oscar. Prometiste no caer en esto. André es un buen amigo. Es grato contar con él, pero al final sólo serás una diversión más".

Con estos pensamientos cada uno se fue a dormir.

Llovió durante toda la madrugada y al alba el cielo se abrió completamente. La tierra aun no se había secado, pero el sol hacia su trabajo en forma pasiva e inquebrantable.

Ambos jóvenes fueron avisados por sendas mucamas que a las 8 en punto debían asistir al patio con sus espadas para entrenar con su maestro.

Así lo hicieron y al estar frente a frente ambos mostraban un brillo en los ojos a pesar de las ojeras por pasar la noche en vela.

-Buenos días, mis discípulos. Hoy entrenaremos de forma muy especial. Serán más de 3 horas de exhaustivo ejercicio. En una hora traerán el desayuno.

Ambos asintieron y a la cuenta de tres, comenzó una feroz danza de espadas con el choque rítmico y característico del metal.

Pronto tanto André como Oscar sintieron un tremendo esfuerzo físico y trataban de todas formas tocar algún punto vital de Charles o pillarlo indefenso, sin embargo, él tenia un semblante sereno y pacífico mientras iba bloqueando cada ataque. Pareciera que simplemente estuviera espantando el aleteo de una mariposa en comparación con el ímpetu de los más jóvenes.

Al término de las tres horas, Charles guardó su espada y observó con una mirada de hielo a ambos.

-Debemos definir algunas cosas.

-Charles, yo... ayer... -Comenzó André con un tono dubitativo.

-Lo de ayer, no se repetirá de nuevo. Lo doy por asegurado. Necesito darle una respuesta a tu padre, André.

-Charles. Puedes decirle que estoy dispuesto a aceptar el cargo en la guardia real.

-Muy buena decisión-dijo y le extendió la mano. André la tomó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te presentaremos al Rey y su nieto mañana mismo. Oscar, lo acompañarás? Si es así, querida, he ordenado algunas prendas nuevas que quisiera que lucieras para la ocasión.

-Si Charles.

-Bien. Id a asearos. En el almuerzo el General conocerá tu decisión.

Durante el almuerzo Jarjayes no cabía en sí de felicidad y orgullo. Invitó a Oscar a sentarse en la mesa principal e hizo un brindis por la decisión de su hijo.

-Sé que no me defraudarás, hijo mío. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pondrás el apellido Jarjayes en una posición más elevada con tus logros. Éxitos mi querido André.

Fin del Capítulo 4

 _ **Notas:**_ _Sé que me quedó cortito este capítulo, pero estuvo algo intenso. Si al leerlo en una parte, lo tararearon, es porque hubo un homenaje a un gran grupo de rock argentino. ¡No pude evitar incluir la letra de Persiana Americana!_ _Espero que se haya n divertido. En breve la continuación._ _¡Gracias por acompañarme con la lectura!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **De cómo salvar a una dama.**

El siglo XVIII se caracterizó por numerosos encuentros bélicos donde se perdieron muchas vidas en ambos bandos. Francia y Austria, eternos rivales en cuanto a poderío militar, tras largas guerras por fin comprendieron que debían parar los enfrentamientos de manera política, caso contrario siempre serian otros paises los beneficiados aprovechando las contínuas disputas.

Entonces fue que los soberanos de ambas naciones sellaron una alianza para garantizar la paz.

Al más puro estilo absolutista reinante, el fin de un siglo de guerras dependía de un matrimonio concertado entre las familias reales.

María Teresa, Emperatriz de Austria ofreció como prenda de paz a su decimoquinta hija para ser la consorte del entonces Delfín Luis Augusto, quien por designio divino y providencial heredaría alguna vez el trono de Francia como Luis XVI.

Después de la Pascua de 1770 la archiduquesa de Austria, María Antonia Josefa Juana de Habsburgo y Lorena se desposaría con el heredero del trono francés, y pasaría a convertirse en la próxima reina, conocida en la historia como María Antonieta.

Entraría a suelo francés a través de una ceremonia que se celebraría en una de varias islas desiertas del rio Rhin, que en aquel entonces era la divisoria entre Francia y Alemania.

En el trayecto hasta el lugar, iba recordando con algunas lágrimas las últimas escenas vividas con su madre y sus hermanos. Sentía muchísima tristeza al separarse de aquel seno familiar sencillo y acogedor, donde todas las licencias le fueron permitidas aunque su madre y sus tutores se empeñaban en exigirle siempre disciplina y esmero.

-o-

Una mañana cercana al evento, se vio al General Jarjayes subir presuroso las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, con un vestido de mujer entre sus manos.

-André, André! Debes prepararte para viajar a Estrasburgo para la ceremonia de entrega de María Antonieta! Tu regimiento será el que escolte a la princesa hasta Versalles.

André bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y se sobresaltó con la intempestiva entrada de su padre.

-Me dijeron que sería en tres semanas!

-Se adelantó la fecha debido a que se ha tenido conocimiento de un atentado contra Su Majestad. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Oscar?

-No lo sé Padre, seguro está en la cocina o en su habitación.

El hombre, bastante ansioso, volvióse hasta el quicio de la puerta y a los gritos pidió a la servidumbre que llamara inmediatamente a Oscar hasta la habitación de André.

Cuando ella se presentó, la expresión de Jarjayes no tenia comparación.

-Señor, Llamabais por mi.

-Oscar, hija, la princesa María Antonieta ha adelantado su ceremonia y estará ingresando a Francia en breve. Debes partir con André de inmediato al lugar de entrega.

-Entiendo. Así lo haré.

-Como hay sospechas de que quieren secuestrar a la princesa, el Rey encargó como plan, que una muchacha se disfrace como ella, así se puede engañar y atrapar a los bandidos.

Hemos pensado en ti Oscar, teniendo en cuenta que tienes los rasgos parecidos, y sumando a ello, tu gran destreza con la espada.

-Señor, sería una ofensa a la corona que yo...

-Si no quisieras representar a la misma princesa, puedes vestir como una de las mucamas reales, pero te pido que defiendas a la princesa con tu vida!

-Mucama... -repitió Oscar por inercia...

Vestir como sirvienta... no se había esforzado tanto hasta ahí como para representar ese papel del que tanto habia renegado años atrás. Su cara comenzaba a deformarse en una mueca de completa humillación. Ese era su lugar. A qué más estuvo jugando todo este tiempo como para pretender otra cosa?

André notó que las manos comenzaban a temblar asi como los labios intentando pronunciar alguna palabra de asentimiento ante la propuesta.

-Me opongo rotundamente Padre a que Oscar haga un papel ridículo sólo porque quieran usarla como cebo. -tomó el vestido blanco y lo tiró al suelo.

-André! Te has vuelto loco? Ni se te ocurra evadir esta misión! Cómo pretendes evitar el atentado entonces?

-Mientras vista este uniforme y porte mi espada, será mi deber proteger a la familia real; sin embargo no permitiré que otros tomen riesgos innecesarios Padre.

-Si tú estás al servicio de la familia real, Oscar también lo está. No puedes evitar una orden del Rey.

-No permitiré que...

-André- Cortó secamente Oscar - haré lo que el General solicita.

-Pero, tú...

-Está bien André, es mi deber agradecer a tu padre por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. General, por favor informad a Su Majestad que con gusto me infiltraré entre la servidumbre que atenderá a la Princesa.

-Gracias Oscar. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Por favor, vuelve sana y salva. -Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera su hija. El General se sintió de verdad emocionado y su propio hijo prefirió no interferir más con su negativa.

-Señor... se-será un honor ayudar. André estaré en mi habitación preparando mis cosas para el viaje. Te sugiero que comiences a hacer lo mismo. Si quieres le pido a mi abuela que venga a ayudarte.

Abandonaron la habitación, quedando nuevamente solo André con sentimientos de frustración e impotencia... y también dudas sobre la repentina aceptación de tan humillante papel por parte de Oscar.

Oscar simplemente obedecía porque no le parecía prudente desafiar una orden del Rey. Esto no solo podría costarle el puesto o el rango a André sino que en aquellos tiempos de tanta volubilidad del Rey y sus desconfianzas, hasta la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

"Nunca piensas antes de desafiar, vas arremetiendo contra todo en la vida".

-o-

Los rayos del sol los encontró sobre sus caballos camino a Versalles. Oscar en semanas aprendió a montar un noble potro de color oscuro, gracias a Charles que se ofreció como su instructor personal para este menester, especialmente en ocasiones en que André se comenzaba a hacer cargo de su nuevo pelotón en la Guardia Real.

Hubiera dado todo por guiarla desde un caballo, tener su espalda contra su pecho y abrazarla mientras él tomaba las riendas del animal... André se imaginaba tanto romanticismo en aquellas lecciones, sin embargo, recordó sólo la respuesta entusiasta de Charles ante las preguntas de su padre.

\- Es innato en ella. Apenas hizo contacto con el animal, no necesitó más de dos o tres vueltas conmigo para comprender a la perfección el carácter del caballo y dominarlo. Es una amazona incuestionable.

Así que sólo le restaba a André imaginar escenas en que faltara uno de los animales y él pudiera ofrecerse a montar con ella, o alguna que otra ocurrencia atípica.

Aquella mañana al verla vestida con chaqueta y botas de montar, le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

Charles le había procurado todo desde Paris.

A veces el comportamiento de aquel maestro le confundía, pues ora se comportaba como si fuera un afectuoso padre con ella, ora parecía un novio galante, procurándole obsequios costosos; como el broche que sujetaba el pañuelo de seda que cubría su cuello.

\- André, estás un poco distraído hoy. ¿No te emociona que pronto conocerás a Su Alteza Imperial María Antonieta?

\- Pues no, de seguro es una chiquilla malcriada y arrogante, criada entre sedas y mimos. No veo por qué debería emocionarme tanto. A ti no te emociona que es tu primera vez acompañándome oficialmente como...

-Como tu valet. Puedes decirlo, no me molesta André. Supongo que conoceré a muchos nobles, que igual que tú sirven al Rey en la Guardia.

-Si, a propósito, una vez que reciba mis órdenes exactas de Su Majestad el Rey, partiremos hasta la frontera. Te presentaré a un gran amigo, mi segundo al mando: el Conde de Girodelle, cuyo padre es muy amigo del mío.

-Muy bien. Comienzo a sentir celos de esa amistad.

-Jajajajaja! Es muy buena persona. Un tanto excéntrico en cuanto a sus gustos, pero uno lo aprecia de inmediato.

-Extrañaré a Charles. En tu ausencia se encargó de enseñarme tantas cosas. -Hubo una sombra de pesar su expresión.

-Oscar, estás segura que no estás enamorada de Charles? "Comienzo a sentir celos de esa amistad". Jajajaja... -arreó a su caballo y se alejó al galope.

-Con que quieres una carrera, aquí voy.

Una vez en Versalles, y recibidas las órdenes de sus superiores, André recorrió uno de aquellos salones, buscando a Oscar. La había dejado cerca de los caballos.

-Podemos partir Oscar.

-De inmediato André. Tu caballo...

-¿ Le pasa algo? ¿Está lastimado? Podríamos hacer el viaje juntos en tu caballo - Se apresuró a decir atropelladamente.

-Tu caballo es el más animoso de todos los demás. Solo iba a decir eso – Con los ojos cerrados, se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-Eje... disculpa, yo pensé... Je pues… sabes…yo... -la mano estaba detrás de su nuca como siempre que estaba en apuros.

-Comandante Jarjayes, al fin os encuentro. No pensabais partir sin mí, verdad?

-Ah, (qué alivio que hayas llegado). No, cómo crees eso Girodelle? Por cierto, quisiera presentarte a Oscar. Ella, digo él estará a mi servicio a partir de ahora.

-Oscar, un gusto. Soy el Conde Víctor Clemente de Girodelle y también me encuentro al servicio del Comandante André, claro, bajo distintas circunstancias que tú, como su segundo al mando.

André notó la incomodidad de Oscar pues Girodelle no escatimaba esfuerzos en marcar su posición como noble frente a un humilde siervo.

-Si ya estás listo, por favor ve por tu caballo Girodelle. Te esperaremos en los portones principales.

-Si, Señor -Dijo y se alejó con paso marcial.

-Oscar, él es...es un poco...

-¿Presumido? Descuida, esto se pondrá divertido. Sólo es él o todos los nobles tienen eso de mover el pelo y las pestañas al hablar?

André explotó en una sonora carcajada.

-Te pido que no se te contagie... me daría trabajo hacerme a la idea de volver a llamarte Señorito como antes sólo para saber cuál es mi lugar. ¿O prefieres que comience a llamarte Conde también?

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme asi! Por cierto... -Montó su caballo. - si no te molesta, por ahora prefiero que todos piensen que eres hombre. -Oscar solo asintió- No me gustaría reprender a mis nuevos oficiales si comenzaran a molestarte. "Me daría trabajo hacerme a la idea" de pensar que alguno pudiera enamorarte! - espoleó su animal y se alejó al galope. ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Oscar subió a su montura y lo siguió sin apuro mientras lo tenia a la vista.

Sabía que se detendría cuando llegara al frente de su comitiva así que ella no apuró el paso. Le gustaba mirarlo desde atrás, desde su distancia. Desde la primera vez que lo vio con su guerrera blanca y sus botas de montar, quedó sin respiración. Parecía un caballero sacado de la ilustración de alguno de sus libros de historia. André siempre sería su héroe. ¡Qué tonto!, ¿cómo pensar que ella podría fijarse en un oficial a su cargo? Aunque se reprimiera con todas sus fuerzas, temía que esos sentimientos algún día desbordasen su alma y se viera condenada a sufrir por un amor imposible, o peor aún, una vez confesados a André, fueran objeto de burlas y humillaciones, por aspirar al amor de un noble desde su condición social.

-o-

El viaje fue una gran aventura. André compartía con Oscar y Girodelle el mapa y los datos de las ciudades por las que llegarían. Finalmente resultaron muy útiles las observaciones de Charles sobre los caminos y rutas alternativas que fue explicándoles durante los últimos días. En dos jornadas llegaron a destino, lo que generalmente otros lo hacían en cuatro, aun con caballos de posta, pues estuvo complicado conseguir animales para todo el escuadrón que acompañaba al nuevo y joven Comandante.

Desde la orilla francesa se encontraban las carrozas enviadas por el Rey para transportar a María Antonieta. Un sin fin de preparativos se sucedían conforme se acercaba el momento. El ajetreo de sirvientas y pajes era tal que parecían moscas sobrevolando nerviosas sobre un trozo de comida dejado a la intemperie.

Girodelle estaba al tanto del plan. Oscar finalmente decidió vestir de sirvienta para infiltrarse en aquel desorden.

-Si viste de mujer, se verá en extremo ridículo. -Dijo Girodelle. -Es más práctico que hayan elegido a un tipo así para esto, así ninguno de nosotros, finos aristócratas, caería en semejante humillación, no le parece Comandante?

-La verdad que me intriga que se tarde tanto... Iré a supervisar por mí mismo tanto retraso. Por favor, quédate aquí y hazte cargo del pelotón, Girodelle.

André había dejado a Oscar en un carruaje cuyas cortinas no dejaban pasar mucha luz, alejada del resto de soldados, para que cambiara de ropajes. Se acercó sigiloso hasta el lugar y muy a su pesar, se anunció para no sorprender a Oscar sin ropa.

-¡Oscar! ¿Estas lista? -dijo en un susurro. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Necesito que alguien me explique por qué las mujeres deben torturarse con esto. -Asomó el rostro por entre los pliegues de una cortina y le mostró un corsé. -Sube y ayúdame.

Tenía puesta una camisa fina con un amplio escote y enaguas delicadas cubrían sus muslos hasta las rodillas. Las medias de seda mal puestas dejaban ver sus pantorrillas blancas. Y su pelo recogido en un extraño peinado con cofia mostraba su nuca inmaculada.

-Voy a poner esto así, tendrás que sujetar por detrás y atar la cinta tanto como te diga.

André se movía como por inercia. Sus dedos rozaban su piel y no quería vestirla, sino lo contrario. Oscar sabía que estaba exponiendo a su amigo a una gran tentación, pero a la vez, era en el único a quien confiaría tal pedido. Se dio vuelta y tuvo en frente su rostro con una mirada de anhelo.

-Ahora voy a extender los brazos André, y tú me pasarás ese vestido azul por encima de la cabeza. Concéntrate por favor. Deja de mirar donde no debes.

El rostro del joven de repente se tiñó de rojo y sintió que un gran calor recorría desde su abdomen hasta sus mejillas, pues fue pillado al observar lo que se formaba en el escote de Oscar con la presión del corsé.

-Si, discúlpame por favor. Yo...

-El vestido. No hay tiempo que perder.

André colocó aquel vestido y ajustó listones y moños.

-¿Sabes si ya están cerca? -Dijo ella para pasar el momento incómodo.

-Creo que sí. El nivel de histeria de la gente indica la proximidad.

-Pásame mi espada por favor. Debo sujetarla a la altura de este bolsillo falso en el vestido. Está afuera.

André salió del carruaje a buscar la espada (y tomar aire) y al ingresar nuevamente vio a Oscar con la pierna izquierda descubierta valiéndose de más cintas en esa pierna que sujetarían su espada. André simplemente creyó desfallecer.

-¡André, la espada! Ayúdame. Tu sujetas la hoja que yo hago los nudos y subo las medias.

Una vez colocada el arma y cubierta la pierna, se colocó frente a un espejo pequeño que estaba en el lugar.

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Crees que pasaré por una criada de la princesa?

André ya no pudo aguantar tanta presión, y la abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Oscar. Suspiró y entre susurros entrecortados alcanzó a decirle:

-Oscar, quiero que te cuides. No soportaría perderte. Sabes que eres parte de mí, y creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Eres…

-Soy tu mejor amiga. -Ella también se volvió hacia él y se abrazó a su pecho. - Sabes que al final del día estaré de vuelta para impedir que cometas locuras. Ahora debemos marcharnos.

Bajaron de aquel carruaje oscuro y él la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba la mayoría del personal de servicio.

-Cuídate Oscar.

-Así lo haré. Sé que estarás patrullando. Sigue el plan por favor.

La tomó de la mano y presionó sus dedos para retener su calor en su palma. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se separarían y en tan particular circunstancia. Sentía que con ella, el fuego de su vida se extinguiría.

Oscar se alejó y se presentó a la Condesa Noailles, personaje principal en todo lo referente a la etiqueta de la casa real francesa, quien conocía por el General Bouillé del plan de la Guardia Real.

-¡Por fin llegas niña! Ve, tu portarás las medias que han enviado de París para la princesa. -Le hizo entrega de un cojín que a su vez tenia un cofre de terciopelo azul. Dentro había un par de medias con encaje. A Oscar no le parecían tan diferentes de las que portaba ella misma. Era cosa de Charles hacerla sentir tan cuidada.

André se puso al frente de sus guardias y ordenó patrullar la zona a la llegada de la archiduquesa hasta la frontera alemana. Ni bien detectaran movimientos en esa zona, las tropas francesas tenían orden de atacar. Finalmente si todo salía bien y las sospechas de algún incidente solo quedaran en intentos, él debería presentarse a la nueva princesa y anunciar que escoltaría a Su Majestad hasta Versalles.

-o-

En un paraje oculto de la zona, el famoso duque de Orleáns, pariente cercano del mismo Rey, urdía su plan macabro para secuestrar y asesinar a la joven.

-"L'autre-chienne" ni siquiera debe pisar suelo francés como princesa. Ni bien tengan el control, llevadla y haced con ella lo que os plazca antes de matarla.

-Está todo listo Duque de Orleáns.

-¡Ya os dije que no debéis mencionar mi nombre en todo este asunto!

-¡Perdón Señor!

-Jan, estás listo?

Salió de las sombras, un joven vestido de sirvienta, con una peluca de un rubio muy artificial, ojos grandes y muy azules. Era muy parecido a los retratos de la próxima princesa, que se habían repartido en la Corte, con motivo de mostrar su belleza a su llegada.

-¿Jan? ¿Eres tu, Jan?

El joven solo respondió con una mueca cómplice a la sonrisa malvada del Duque.

-o-

Al llegar María Antonieta a la frontera su séquito austriaco principal la acompañó hasta la orilla.

Ella subió por un puentecito finamente decorado con las armas de la casa de Austria acompañada apenas por dos sirvientas muy queridas suyas, que finalmente también la dejarían sola.

Fue recibida por la Condesa de Noailles, quien le anunció que debería despojarse de todo lo que traía puesto y ser vestida por ropajes franceses.

-¿Qué? Pasar en cueros vivos frente a vosotras despojándome de todo?

-Su Alteza, así lo exige el protocolo. No se os permite portar en Francia ninguna hebra fabricada en Austria. Debéis despojaros de vuestras medias, encajes, listones, cintas, la cruz en vuestro pecho, inclusive el anillo que portáis en la mano.

-El anillo de mi madre? ¡Nunca! Dejadme, si esto será así, ¡prefiero no casarme! - y echó a correr hacia el lado alemán.

Oscar había presenciado aquella escena y simplemente dijo para sus adentros "por esta niña caprichosa y malcriada hay tantos hombres allá afuera arriesgando sus vidas"

Por entre los tapices que decoraban la estancia, se asomó aquel personaje extraño que se parecía a la joven.

-¡Alteza! Por aquí! ¡Venid conmigo! ¡No os haré daño!

María Antonieta que huía de todas las damas que la estaban buscando, aceptó el escondite que Jan le ofrecía.

-Somos parecidas, si cambiamos nuestros ropajes nadie notará que yo soy vos y vos sois yo. ¿Os parece divertido este juego?

La chiquilla sonrió divertida y aceptó. Se vistió de sirvienta pero conservó en su mano su anillo tan preciado.

El impostor salió a la luz, aceptando que se cansó de jugar. Las sirvientas respiraron aliviadas y prosiguieron con la ceremonia.

Cuando llegó el turno de Oscar, ella se aproximó a ataviar a la falsa princesa con aquellas medias. Le sorprendió que al subir la tela tan fina, percibió como algunas hebras producían un sonido áspero apenas perceptible al oído. Era como si sus piernas no fueran tan finas y delicadas como se suponía que eran las de su edad. Luego al subir más la prenda sintió que habían zonas que simplemente tenían al descuido vellos gruesos... "como los de las piernas de André".

Se atrevió a mirar a los ojos y Jan se sintió descubierto. En un impulso por asegurarse al menos que el plan seguía en marcha, miró como varios hombres salían de entre los tapices escoltando a la verdadera princesa.

Oscar siguió por el rabillo del ojo aquella escena y ni bien otra sirvienta tomó su lugar para calzar una fina zapatilla al impostor, ella siguió a los hombres de vestimenta muy sospechosa.

-o-

-¿Dónde me han traído, caballeros?

-Queremos que conozcas la hospitalidad francesa, princesita "autre-chienne".

-¿Qué manera de hablarme así es esa?

-Vamos, ¡atémosla!

Pronto la sometieron y empujaron en un rincón y comenzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras definían quién sería el primero en hacerle "los honores".

-¡Oh! ¡Disfrutaré del cuerpo de una futura reina! Si soy el primero en probarla, ¡renuncio a mi paga!

-Qué me importa que sea una princesa, ¡de seguro es virgen!

La joven trataba de zafarse pero fuertes brazos la sujetaban. Sus gritos morían ahogados en una sucia tela que la amordazaba. Sus ojos salían de sus órbitas aterrorizados por lo que suponía iba a suceder. Sus pensamientos finales eran solo para su madre. "Hija mía, siempre estaré contigo".

-o-

Algunos miembros de la nobleza y oficiales de la guardia real, vieron de pronto como una sirvienta de rubios cabellos emprendía una carrera alocada atravesando el bosque. Fue objeto de burlas y chiflidos pero ella solo comenzó a gritar:

-¡André! Buscad al Comandante Jarjayes de inmediato! Su Majestad está en peligro!

Los oficiales alertaron de inmediato a André que cabalgó a todo lo que podía su caballo temiendo que le sucediera a Oscar lo peor.

Al llegar al lugar más oscuro del bosque, se encontró con una escena por demás macabra y desenfundó su espada desde el falso bolsillo que le permitía su vestido.

-¡Soltad a esa mujer! ¡Depravados!

-Otra mujer, ¡qué divertido se ha puesto esto muchachos!

Oscar se dejó llevar por la rabia que le produjo aquella situación y comenzó a atacar sin calcular que ella estaba sola contra cuatro bandidos.

No se dejó someter fácilmente. Hirió de gravedad a dos de esos hombres pero el más fuerte estaba restándole resistencia a su brazo derecho con el que sostenía su arma.

Pronto escuchó el sonido metálico de otra espada haciendo frente a su adversario.

-Te pedí que te cuidaras y te encuentro en peligro.

-Tardaste demasiado Comandante. Dejo a tu cargo a éste. ¿Quieres?

-¿Quien sois? -Inquirió molesto el grandulón.

-Soy André de Jarjayes, Comandante de la Guardia Real de su Majestad el Rey de Francia.

El cuarto hombre sujetaba a la princesa como escudo, apuntando un puñal a su cuello. Oscar se aproximó a él haciendo girar su espada sobre su misma mano.

-Dejadme en paz o juro que mataré a esta muchacha. -El hombre temblaba de miedo tratando a la vez de abrocharse los pantalones.

-Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo amigo. Te doy la oportunidad de dejarla y huir, de lo contrario me veré forzada a dejarte eunuco como mucho.

Ante semejante oferta, el hombre empujó a María Antonieta al suelo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Oscar tomó a la joven y desajustó la mordaza.

-Sois vos la archiduquesa María Antonieta?

-Si, soy yo. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Ahora estáis a salvo. Seguidme.

Ambas jóvenes salieron a un claro de aquel bosquecillo viendo a lo lejos como escapaba el último malhechor. De repente un jinete cruzó el campo a caballo para darle alcance.

-Solo tiene un puñal como arma. ¡No lo mates, sácale información, André!

Una vez que rodeó al bandido, bajó del animal y con un toque de su espada despojó a este de su rudimentario puñal.

-Ahora dime, eres inglés? -Ante su silencio, lo tomó de la solapa y continuó - entonces eres francés? Dime, ¿quien te envío a secuestrar a la princesa?

Entonces vio como el hombre se estremeció súbitamente y comprobó que una daga se incrustó en su columna vertebral, fulminándolo al instante.

André corrió hasta el lugar de donde un hombre se alejaba a caballo. Intentó divisar al extraño pero no alcanzó siquiera a distinguir el escudo bordado en su capa.

Se dirigió entonces hasta donde estaban Oscar y María Antonieta.

La joven princesa sollozaba en brazos de Oscar. D

-No debieron asustarla así. De no haber llegado antes, esos rufianes hubieran...

-De no haber llegado antes, tú hubieras perecido ante aquel hombre, Oscar. ¡No me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida!

Antonieta se separó de Oscar por un momento, y vio a las dos personas que la salvaron.

-Gracias... pero ahora va camino al bosque de Compiègne una persona que ha tomado mi lugar. -Terminó de decir esto y perdió el conocimiento.

Oscar la sujetaba con esfuerzo, sin embargo alcanzó a compadecerla al apreciar esa completa indefensión.

-Pobrecilla. Quedó muy impresionada. Vamos, subámosla a tu caballo para alcanzar a la comitiva.

Pronto vinieron los demás oficiales incluyendo a Girodelle y auxiliaron a André para subir a la princesa a su montura.

Oscar lo observaba desde abajo.

-Vete de inmediato.

-Oscar, toma un caballo de inmediato y sígueme. Quiero verte a mi lado en el menor tiempo posible.

-¡No soy uno de tus soldados!

-¡No me importa! ¡Es una orden! ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Apresúrate! No te daré más de 10 minutos. Si no apareces a mi lado en ese tiempo, juro que vendré de vuelta por ti. Girodelle, procúrale un caballo ¡ahora!

Se alejó espoleando a su caballo con furia y todos sus oficiales lo siguieron. Oscar quedó rabiosa con semejante afrenta. Tiró su espada al suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar alguna palabrota, notó que un jinete volvía junto a ella.

-No sé si esta yegua sea de tu agrado. Además te traje prendas que te permitan montar. -Girodelle le tiró un fardo de uniforme de oficial.

-Vamos, comienza a cambiarte. No hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

-¡Por favor! ¿Tantos miramientos a un simple paje?.

-Como quieras. Disfrútalo entonces -También ella estaba segura de que con todo aquello que llevaba bajo aquel vestido, seguiría siendo un hombre a los ojos de aquel presumido.

Se puso primero los pantalones que por ser de talla normal de hombre a ella le quedaban flojos, aun con las medias y enaguas. Luego, dio la espalda a aquel incómodo espectador y se quitó el vestido. Se puso una guerrera de oficial, con corsé y todo. Las botas ya fue algo mas fácil de colocar.

-Cualquiera diría en verdad, que eres una mujer. Debes sentirte avergonzado por ello. Te recomiendo que hagas más ejercicio para desarrollar tus músculos, Oscar.

-Si, claro. - Y sonrió para sus adentros "Luego me das la receta para tener un pelo tan delicado".

Pronto alcanzaron a André que llevaba consigo a la prenda más importante del reino francés.

-Ya estoy aquí como solicitaste.

-Gracias Oscar.

-Tu amigo el Conde vio como me cambiaba de ropa, pero sus bucles no dejaron distinguirme. Sigue creyendo que soy un hombre.

-Está bien.

Al divisar a la comitiva Girodelle se adelantó a todos y llegó frente a los escoltas que transportaban a la carroza real.

-¡Deteneos todos en el nombre del Rey!

Los duques que encabezaban aquella caravana quedaron sorprendidos por semejante impertinencia y comenzaron a protestar a la par que iban descendiendo con sus pompas y refinamientos de sus carruajes.

-Descended todos! ¡En nombre del Rey!

La falsa princesa también descendió de su carroza y se situó como si nada a la protección de sus damas de compañía.

Lady Noailles reprendió a Girodelle por semejante falta al protocolo y a la etiqueta.

-Estáis loco, Conde de Girodelle. ¿Acaso habéis perdido la cordura?

-Mi lady -intervino André- la dama que viene conmigo es la verdadera María Antonieta. Vosotros lleváis a una impostora. -André desenfundó su espada y señaló a Jan. Éste al verse descubierto corrió hacia un bosquecillo. Oscar descendió de su montura y lo persiguió, no obstante, el Duque de Orleans le cortó el paso y dio muerte de una estocada al corazón. Jan cayó de inmediato al suelo, y la peluca salió despedida en el aire revelando la veracidad de la historia de André.

-Duque de Orleans, qué os impulsó para matar a este impostor? -Preguntó Oscar.

-Ha ofendido a la familia real y solo ese motivo es razón válida para que esta plaga deje de existir.

Oscar sintió pena al ver que la falsa princesa era en verdad un hombre, que tal como ella, también estuvo obligado a vestir como una sirvienta.

André por su parte, depositó delicadamente a la verdadera María Antonieta en el suelo, que ya se había repuesto de su desvanecimiento.

Al verla sonreír, todos hicieron una reverencia, a lo que ella rio con su melodiosa voz, para deleite de todos.

-Disculpadme por el retraso. Podemos marchar, nos queda un largo camino hasta Compiègne.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos puestos y cabalgaron rumbo a la ceremonia en que María Antonieta seria entregada a su futuro esposo.

Oscar y André se apresuraron a escoltar el carruaje principal.

-Lady Noailles, por favor, informadme sobre ese par de oficiales que nos escoltan.

-Oh, el Comandante Jarjayes y su asistente personal. Son inseparables. Lástima que sean tan jóvenes y no acostumbran a asistir a los bailes de palacio.

María Antonieta no quitaba los ojos de ese par.

-Os prometo Lady Noailles que esa situación será revertida en breve.

Oscar y André cabalgaron charlando amenamente durante el trayecto.

-Estoy intrigado en saber cómo descubriste que aquel chico se hizo pasar por la Princesa.

-Tuve cierta referencia masculina al ver sus piernas velludas. -Lo dijo mirando las piernas de André.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué!

-Aquella noche que trepaste y casi caes desde mi ventana. Fue muy "ilustrativo" tener de cerca tus feos pies en mi cama.

-¡Oye! ¡Mis pies son normales!

-Si, si como digas Comandante. Hizo una pausa y luego retomó la conversación. -Al final del día fuiste el héroe que salvó a la dama en peligro. -Señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior de la carroza.

André la tomó de la mano - ese fue mi deber -También señaló hacia donde Oscar lo hizo antes. –"Al final del día", mi dama está a salvo - y dio un respetuoso beso a aquella mano que tenia entre la suya.

Oscar solo se ruborizó.

No tan lejos de ahí, un Conde algo confundido miraba la tierna escena con suspicacia.

 **Notas:**

Nota 1: La frontera era entre Francia y Alemania, no como la narradora lo menciona en el anime.

Nota 2: L'autre-chienne era una forma muy despectiva de llamar a Ma. Antonieta, pues era indicar su procedencia en francés "la austriaca " sin embargo significa autre =otra y chienne= perra.

Nota 3: La ceremonia de ingreso de la princesa fue en Estrasburgo, y donde la entregaron a su prometido fue en el Bosque de Compiègne, la distancia recorrida es mas de 350 kms, por lo que a caballo no podría llevarse a cabo dicho viaje en el tan corto tiempo que indica el anime. Me permití corregir a Ikeda el escenario donde descubrieron al impostor.

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


	6. chapter 6

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **De como pican las nuevas emociones...**

La entrega de la princesa María Antonieta se realizó en el Bosque de Compiègne, un lugar distante a unos 80 kilómetros de Versalles.

Al lugar asistió la familia real y el resto de la corte de Versalles.

El convoy arribó desde Estrasburgo y se tomaron algunas horas en cambiar el aquel vestido de sirvienta del cuerpo de la Princesa.

Los uniformes de los oficiales se encontraban polvorientos, por el largo trayecto cubierto desde la frontera y por realizar el viaje a la intemperie. Pantalones, guerreras, penachos, botas, pañuelos y pelucas sucumbieron al polvo, charcos y rocío mientras se cabalgaba.

La primavera también trajo los primeros calores, por lo que a la suciedad de las ropas se adicionaban sudor, pelo pegoteado al cráneo, olores desagradables del cuerpo… que se hacían insoportable.

-El General Jarjayes siempre se adelanta a todo, André. Me lo encontré entre la multitud y ha traído tu uniforme de gala. Ya me encargué de entregarlo en aquella pensión cercana a la zona de la ceremonia que vimos en el camino. Cuando termines tus últimos ensayos con tus oficiales, debemos ir a asearnos. No veo la hora de terminar con esto, darme un buen baño y tumbarme en mi cama. Quisiera dormir hasta el año que viene.

-Si, "debemos ir a asearnos"… "juntos".

-Juntos o separados. Especialmente tú, que debes entregar a la princesa y no sería prudente que llegues con ella de la mano y perciba ciertos aromas masculinos.

-¿Aromas? -y André comenzó a olerse debajo de los brazos, debajo de la guerrera – ¿Qué dices? No hay gran cosa. Eres una exagerada.

\- Claro. Apestas André Jarjayes. Da las gracias que tu corcel no habla. Sino…

-Búscame en quince minutos más o menos. Podrías avisar a Girodelle que venga a relevarme en ese tiempo?

-Cuenta con eso.

Arreó su caballo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el Conde rodeado de algunas damas de alta alcurnia.

-Disculpad Monsieur Le Compte, el Comandante Jarjayes lo necesita al frente de la tropa en quince minutos.

Las damas que acompañaban a Girodelle, murmuraban tras sus emplumados abanicos, lo impertinente de aquel muchacho, por venir a dirigirse desde lo alto de su caballo al Conde de Girodelle.

-Querido Víctor, deberías pedirle al Comandante Jarjayes que enseñe a su paje un poco de modales y etiqueta, si va a frecuentar la corte.

-Gracias por el consejo, Madame. Conde, ya está avisado.

-Sabréis dispensar mi ausencia, hermosas damas. El deber me llama.

-Oh, Víctor querido. Alguna vez tendremos más tiempo contigo? No es justo que nos prives tantos días de tu hermoso rostro y tu dialogo tan ameno.

-Señoras, me halagáis en demasía. Encontraremos tiempo más adelante.

"Qué no piensa acabar con tanta palabrería" comenzaba a pensar Oscar con los ojos en blanco, mientras retomaba el camino hacia las tropas.

-¡Oscar!, ¡Detente muchacho! Debes aprender que en Versalles nunca puedes dirigirle la palabra a un noble desde un lugar más alto que él. Esa es una atribución del Rey.

-Gracias Conde por repetirme el consejo. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Eres muy tosco, de donde has salido? Es cierto que conoces al Comandante desde la infancia?

-Si. He vivido en la Mansión Jarjayes desde que tengo memoria.

-Y te llevas bien con tu amo?

-Si. Conde, si me especificarais qué os interesa conocer, así os ahorráis tanta pena de estar tratando con este humilde paje.

-Nada. Sólo que os veo tan juntos todo el tiempo… y me preguntaba… si….

-Monsieur?

-No. Nada.

Llegaron junto a André y Oscar los dejó para que intercambien sus ordenes y comenzó a dirigir su caballo hacia la salida de aquel tumulto. Claro, André al ver su movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, hizo lo más breve que pudo sus comandos a su segundo al mando para darle alcance a ella.

"Tantas ansias por ir detrás de su paje. Daré mi voto de confianza y pensaré que el Comandante está muy cansado y quiere asearse"

Una vez que llegaron a aquella pensión, Oscar evadió de la forma más política los comentarios jocosos de André. La tina con agua ya estaba preparada y el uniforme de André tendido sobre la cama.

-Está todo listo. Tú eres la prioridad ahora. Voy a bajar a ver si sobra alguna otra habitación para que también me asee. Sino, volveré aquí con las doncellas para cambiar el agua de tu tina. Trata de comportarte como el caballero que conozco.

-Me tratas como a un niño.

-Nos vemos. Si quieres, más tarde te ayudo con tu pelo. No te interesa llevarlo a la moda de Luis XIV como tu amigo Girodelle? -Sonrió haciéndole un breve guiño, mientras ella ya estaba en la puerta de aquél recinto.

André solo alcanzó a reír con semejante comentario mientras ya ella iba saliendo de la habitación.

Afortunadamente encontró una pieza más humilde pero con un baño higiénico para también entrar a bañarse.

-Se supone que al terminar el invierno deberían ser rentables las habitaciones con baño, sin embargo me veré obligado a vender algunas piezas finas como tinas y lavabos porque a nadie le interesa pagar el sobrecargo por los baños. Uds han sido los únicos.

-Créame buen hombre, que alguna vez se pondrá de moda tomarse baños y vos podréis recuperar vuestra inversión.

-Si vos lo decís, joven… si vos lo decís.

-o-

La ceremonia de entrega comenzaría en breve. Las puertas del palacio de Compiègne estaban decoradas con la tradicional flor de lis de los Bourbon-Capeto, a partir de ese momento, ese seria el simbolo que Maria Antonieta conocería como el de su familia y su nueva patria.

"Seré una princesa de Francia, mi esposo algún día se convertirá en el Rey de este hermoso país y gobernaré a su lado".

-Su Alteza, ha llegado el Comandante Jarjayes, guardia personal del Delfín, quien os entregará a vuestro prometido.

-Ah! Aquel joven que me salvó de ser atacada! No lo hagamos esperar más!

María Antonieta bajó de su lujosa berlina y fuera de ella lo aguardaba André hincado a tierra, como reverencia. Una vez saludado, ella lo tomó de la mano y él la guió por la entrada principal.

André portaba su uniforme con elegancia. El pelo finamente recogido en un moño. El aroma que despedía para Antonieta era algo nuevo que percibió desde que pisó suelo francés: Era olor a limpio.

Oscar, cercana a aquella escena, miraba con orgullo que su amigo estuviera de lo más pulcro y elegante. " Él es todo un príncipe". Se aseguró de tener un pañuelo en el bolsillo, por si se le escapara la baba.

Avanzaron a lo largo de una galería, André tomando la delicada mano enguantada de la joven princesa que estaba toda sonrisa ella, pues se perdía en aquel par de ojos verdes.

-Me han dicho que no sois de acudir con asiduidad a Versalles para los bailes, Comandante. – una risita escapó detrás de un abanico con plumas.

-Alteza, os han informado mal, siempre acompaño a mi Señor el príncipe Luis Augusto en sus actividades oficiales. Si él me necesita, estoy a su servicio. Lo mismo que si Vos de ahora en adelante – André sonrió para amenizar su formal respuesta. María quedó colgada de aquellos labios carnosos que sin el maquillaje de la corte, le mostraba una dentadura perfecta y blanca.

-Me pregunto, dónde está vuestro asistente, el chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules… -buscó ella unos segundos en la multitud - También fue muy valiente. Dadle mis saludos a él y espero que se encuentre bien.

-Os referís a Oscar. Pues lo habremos dejado más al frente. Sus saludos serán entregados, Alteza.

-Cuéntame, Comandante, ¿cómo es mi futuro esposo?

-El Delfín es la persona más noble que he conocido. Tiene mucha sabiduría aunque lo disimule. Desciende del gran Rey Sol, pero él prefiere no ostentar sus dones. Será un gran rey para Francia, y con Vos a su lado, aún mas.

-¿Es guapo? ¿Ha heredado la apertura de su ancestro solar?

-Lo conoceréis ahora, Majestad.

No se dieron cuenta, que habían avanzado hasta estar frente al mismísimo Luis XV y la familia real.

André se hincó ante el Rey y luego se alzó para saludar por ultima vez a la princesa con una reverencia.

-Has llegado María Antonieta! -Dijo paternalmente el Bien Amado entre sonoras carcajadas. -La novia y el novio se verán por primera vez. Acércate Luis Augusto, no seas tímido, ven a saludar a tu prometida!

Antonieta con curiosidad disimulada, trató de ver a su novio detrás de su corpulento abuelo, sin embargo, este la tomó en los aires para celebrar la llegada de aquella pequeña de gran belleza natural.

Una vez bajada a tierra, nuevamente el Rey alentó a su nieto a que se presente.

-Princesa, te presento a mi querido nieto Luis Augusto. Ven a saludar a tu novia! Ven! Salúdala con un beso, hijo!

El joven que emergió detrás de aquel monarca tan enérgico y vivaz, era su completa antítesis. Era efectivamente muy tímido, lo que se traducía en movimientos dudosos, pasos torpes y mirada esquiva. André que aun se encontraba a su lado, postrado en una suprema reverencia, tenia mejor porte que el joven regordete que se acercaba a ella.

"¿Con este hombre deberé desposarme"?

Antonieta quedó en una pieza al caer en cuenta de esta realidad. No todos los franceses eran apuestos como los dos jóvenes que la salvaron, la realidad era muy cruel para ella ahora. El hombre con quien ella se desposaría no era como un príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas.

La decepción había borrado su sonrisa y se había instalado en su semblante. Luis Augusto se acercó y le plantó un casto beso en la mejilla. El sonido que hicieron sus labios al contacto con aquella piel sonrosada, fue escuchado en el salón por quienes estaban más cerca.

"¿Así son los besos? No he sentido ninguna emoción. Dios mío, qué será de mí? ¿este será mi marido?, no es lo que yo imaginaba".

André se ubicó en un rincón del salón. El rey hizo una venia y se acercaron otros jóvenes.

-Déjame presentarte a los otros integrantes de la familia real. Ellos son el Duque de Provenza, el Duque de Artois y el Duque de Orleans. Todos ellos serán desde ahora tu nueva familia y te tratarán como a un verdadero miembro de la familia real. Tu futuro esta lleno de dicha y felicidad, al lado de mi adorado nieto Luis Augusto!.

Lady Noailles se acercó y tras saludar cortésmente, hizo un gesto para pasar al gran salón, donde un sinfín de manjares estaban dispuestos en fina vajilla para los comensales e invitados.

André aprovechó para perderse de aquella gala y fue a buscar a Oscar que se encontraba en la multitud.

-Al fin, crees que ya terminó todo?

-Más bien creo que esto comienza para ti, Comandante.

-Me refiero a si ya terminó esta ceremonia. Muero de hambre. Y tú?

-Si!. Creo que no he comido bien hace una semana. Me sentaría bien una buena sopa de mi abuela.

-Estamos a 80 kilómetros de nuestra casa. Esa sopa tendrá que aguardar.

-Seré feliz con salir de esta multitud y un bocadillo entonces.

André tomó su mano y la condujo entre tantos nobles hacia la salida, sorteando olores excesivos de perfumes artificiales, a maquillajes y pomadas. Todos abalanzándose hacia el salón de la recepción. De pronto, André fue sorprendido por una figura alta y esbelta que le cortó el paso.

-Comandante, ¿no os quedáis para el banquete? -Era Girodelle que disimuló haber visto las manos de André y Oscar entrelazadas mientras trataban de evadir a la multitud que avanzaba en sentido contrario. -De seguro que hay una silla para vos cerca de la familia real, ya que, vuestra familia como la mía, son de probado linaje.

-Mi estimado Víctor, mi padre es el Conde de Jarjayes, y yo soy un guardia mas de Su Majestad. Si quieres ir tú, ve. Dejo a tu cargo la seguridad del salón. Discúlpame, necesito respirar un poco para continuar con la guardia de esta noche. Mañana partimos todos al Palacio de Versalles. Ah y ya que estás ¿Podrías pedir a algún personal de servicio que me acerque una bandeja de tentempiés allá afuera, si no es mucha molestia para ti?

-En absoluto, Comandante.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol en aquel gran jardín. Oscar que tenia una manta en su bandolera, la extendió para que el uniforme impecable de André no se ensuciara. No se creía eficiente lavando pantalones manchados.

\- ¿Qué te decía la Princesa antes de entregarla?

-¿Sabes que preguntó por ti?

-¿Por mí? Pero si solo soy…

\- Recuerda que la salvaste. Eso te hace especial. Ella ni por asomo sospecha que eres una niña.

-¿Y crees que debo seguir obviando mi verdad ante ella? No sería honesto.

\- Pues… creo que en algún momento se lo diremos. Sabes, noté algo en la princesa. Ella preguntaba sobre su futuro esposo. Creo que ella esperaba a alguien más apuesto, y se decepcionó al ver al Delfín.

-Si te vio primero a ti, todo tiene sentido.

\- ¿Tú crees? Jaja… No va a ser… pues… -André se rascaba la nuca.

-Sin embargo, no creo que el Delfín sea una decepción de persona. Siempre has hablado bien de Su Majestad cuando iniciabas en la Guardia. Hablabas de su nobleza y su don de gente.

-Luis Augusto será un gran rey. Es que si bien no es muy agraciado físicamente, es un joven que tiene mucha cultura y refinamiento, y sin embargo no está contaminado con la superficialidad de la corte. Prefiere lo sencillo, lo claro. La princesa deberá entenderlo y poco a poco lo aprenderá a querer.

-Hmmm… creo que eres un poco utópico, André. Para estar al nivel de la cultura del Delfín, debes tener con qué… y en los pasillos durante esta breve ceremonia, sabes lo que decían todos de la Princesa? Que cualquier hija de zapatero habla mejor que ella el francés y el alemán, y que sus conocimientos culturales pondrían en vergüenza a su madre y tutores.

-Pero… es hermosa. Es muy dulce y bella. Es una pena si solo es hueca. No sé si solo el exceso de gracia podria compensar la falta de inteligencia.

André se recostó más cómodamente en la hierba y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Oscar comenzaba a desarrollar cierta manía en que la ropa blanca no se ensucie. Desde el lugar donde se acomodó, lo levantó de nuevo.

-Te me sacas ahora mismo la guerrera blanca. No la puedes ensuciar, André.

-No quieres esperar un poco? Siquiera encontremos un lugar más romántico, aquí a la vista de todos… no pues… no me esperaba esto de ti… tan seriecita que pareces Oscar.

Oscar restó importancia a la insinuación de André, no sin antes ruborizarse. Al darle su prenda, ella la dobló eficientemente y continuó:

-Volviendo a la Princesa, creo que habrá trabajo para nosotros, Me pregunto si no le gusta su futuro marido, a qué vino? Su deber como futura reina es estar al lado del Delfín, para reinar con él. O lo quiere para qué? La belleza y gracia son efímeras. María Lezczynska estaba muy enamorada de Luis XV y él tampoco era muy agraciado que digamos… y súmale a ella esa extraña devoción a su marido a pesar de ser engañada por cuanta meretriz se le cruzara en frente al rey. Qué papel acaso piensa tener la princesa en la Corte?

-Eres muy dura Oscar. Es una chiquilla de catorce años como tú, y ya está atando su destino a un nuevo país, a una nueva familia y a un hombre que no conoce. Al menos tiene derecho a sentirse decepcionada. No crees?

\- Tienes razón. No lo había visto de esa forma.

\- Acaso a ti te interesa casarte apenas siendo una niña? Con alguien a quien apenas conoces en otro pais? A mi me aterraría que mi padre quisiera casarme algún dia con algún adefesio sin mi consentimiento.

-Al menos podras protestar contra el adefesio, o te conseguirás alguna amante por ahí… mientras que una mujer no tiene tanta facilidad de expresar sus sentimientos y decidir su destino. Creo que comienzo a sentirme cómoda viviendo como varón.

André se incorporó sobre su codo y tomó de entre los dientes de Oscar la paja que ella comenzaba a mascar y la pasó por sus labios -Sabes que no me gusta escucharte hablar así. Eres una joven muy hermosa para pretender vestir así toda la vida,

-André tomó una mano de Oscar entre las suyas y le lanzó una lánguida mirada - Debemos cambiar esta situación. Además… tu y yo… -Comenzó a tomar la barbilla de Oscar con la otra mano.

-André, ¡ya basta! – Dijo Oscar echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces él comenzó a introducir un dedo travieso entre el pañuelo y el cuello de Oscar.

-Deberías aflojarte esto. No te aprieta demasiado?

Ella tomó con fuerza ese dedo y amenazó con torcérselo. -Deja de acosarme Jarjayes. Te ves raro.

Entonces, de entre unos arbustos, emergió Girodelle acompañado de un mozo con una bandeja de canapés y copas con vino blanco.

-Comandante, espero que ayude a mitigar vuestra hambre estos bocadillos.

-¡Ay, Girodelle, tú siempre tan oportuno!

Oscar también se alegró de veras por haber llegado aquel presumido.

-Venid, Compte. Sentaos aquí si gustais, seguro que también teneis hambre.

-Te agradezco Oscar. Sin embargo no creo apropiado imagínate si alguien ve al Comandante comer aquí como los animales salvajes. Comandante, por qué no os retiráis a un lugar mas apropiado a vuestro nivel.

-Vamos Girodelle, siéntate y come con nosotros. No me hagas obligarte.

-Entonces no os inoportuna mi presencia? Aprovecharé un momento porque las botas me están matando - Dijo y se sentó también como un parroquiano cualquiera en el césped. Se sacó los guantes y comenzó a tomar delicadamente los canapés. Oscar y André, tenían otros modales, pues competían por llenarse el buche con avidez.

-Si tenéis tanta hambre, hubiera venido con mas bandejas.

-Sabes en cuanto tiempo saldremos?

-Esta noche la familia real pasará en este castillo. Y bueno…creo que un poco más de dos días. El Rey está muy contento y quiere descontraerse de las actividades oficiales de la Corte.

-Claro, y mientras tanto, los oficiales que hacen? Donde se hospedarán? -Dijo Oscar con un tono antipático en su voz. -Y no me refiero a vosotros los Condes, que teneis disponibles habitaciones y criados en Palacio, sino a tus oficiales, aquellos que son de la nobleza menor. ¿Quién piensa en ellos? En que los que tienen suerte harán guardia, pero los que no, dormirán hacinados entre los caballos o el bosque. Os parece digno servir así? Y mañana será viceversa.

Girodelle se quedó con un trozo de queso atorado. Tanto descaro para tratar asi a su amo, de ser por él, atizaba esos labios con hierro fundido.

André, permaneció boquiabierto y paralizado. Era cierto, nadie habia pensado en la situación de los oficiales.

-Mejor que vayamos a organizar algo digno para ellos, Girodelle.

-Pero, Comandante… sólo porque vuestro sirviente lo dice? No estáis dando demasiadas alas a un muchachito que sólo compartió juegos de infancia con vos? Esto es absurdo! Es demasiada insolencia!

-Sea o no insolente, este muchachito tiene razón, Víctor. Debemos pensar en ellos. Hablaré con Lady Noailles a ver qué podemos hacer. Iré ahora mismo. – André se levantó y limpió las migajas, tomó un buen sorbo de la copa y con un gesto hizo que Oscar le pasara la guerrera de inmediato.

Girodelle y Oscar también comenzaban a incorporarse, pero André tomó del hombro a Oscar y la obligó a sentarse. -Esto es algo que no me demorará más de 20 minutos. Por favor, quédate a hacer compañía al Conde. Víctor, descansa un poco más. No te mataban las botas? Necesito que ambos sean amigos. Volveré en breve.

\- Pero André! -Comenzaba a protestar ella…

\- Shhhh… Vuelvo en un rato.

Y se alejó al trote después de hacerles una caravana.

"Es mi venganza querida Oscar… acosarte yo? Si estoy enamorado de ti y sé que no te soy indiferente… a ver como lidias con el pobre Víctor".

Oscar tomó más canapes y se los metia de a dos sin masticar apropiadamente. Lo hacia adrede para molestar al Conde.

-Si vamos a ser amigos, deberé enseñarte que no es apropiado comer de esa forma. Eres un ser humano, no un caballo.

\- Vos no os comportáis como un ser humano tampoco, Señor Conde. Olvidais que teneis sangre roja en vuestras venas y pretendeis ser de raza superior a la humana.

-Insolente!

-Presumido!

\- Igualado! No te doy un castigo merecido, sólo porque eres el criado del Comandante. Porque si no, te tendría de sirviente en mi casa sólo para lamer mis botas hasta que aprendas cual es tu lugar. Sería tan divertido tener esa cabecita rubia haciendo eso a mis pies. Me causaría tanto placer mostrarte que sólo puedes respirar cuando yo te lo indique.

Un nervio explotó en la frente de Oscar. Percibió hasta un fulgor de perversidad en esa mirada. La atemorizó imaginarse que si conociera su verdadera naturaleza… ay no… por Dios! y se sintió aliviada de servir a André y no a otra familia. Sabia que en otras extensiones de América y África habían amos que tenían castigos físicos peores. Nunca más llamaría acosador a André. Tan lindo siempre con ella.

-Veo que ya estás aprendiendo, mozuelo. El silencio es la mejor respuesta que un criado debe dar.

-En realidad, Conde, me tiene sin cuidado como me amenace. Ya sabe aquello de perro que ladra, no muerde. Cuando André me asigne alguna tarea en vuestra casa me ocuparé. Antes de eso, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Me pregunto… -Dijo y se acercó a Oscar, tomando unas hebras doradas – si tantas libertades responden a algún tipo de interés más bien físico del Comandante.

\- "Más bien responden" a mi inteligencia y mi capacidad de sacarlo de apuros.

\- Y por ese trabajo, recibes algún tipo de compensación fisica del Comandante? Es que…

-Ninguna compensación, Conde. Sólo dinero, contante y sonante.

-Entonces por qué André te anda prodigando caricias y te besa la mano. No negaré que tienes unos hermosos ojos y un pelo rubio divino. A cualquier hombre podrías confundirle los sentidos…-sus ojos pestañeaban con algo de intensidad- pero.. sois menores de edad para andar mostrando esas perversiones en la corte. -dijo finalmente en un tono seco.

Oscar primero lo miró fijo y luego no pudo contenerse y terminó en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Vos, vos pensáis que André y yo… él y yo…. ¡Jajaja! ¡no Conde! Lamento informaros que estáis apreciando de manera incorrecta la situación.

\- ¿En serio? Y qué debería pensar entonces, jovencito?

-Que somos mejores amigos y que a veces jugamos y nos gastamos bromas. Vamos Conde, Vos deberíais tener un poco de humor de vez en cuando! André es alguien a quien le gusta hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-¿ Será?

De pronto, Girodelle notó que Oscar guardó silencio. La miró y se dio cuenta que se había atragantado con un bocadillo y comenzaba a toser frenéticamente.

Víctor se ubicó detrás de Oscar y fue a palmotearle su espalda, pero el molestoso trozo de comida seguia atorando la garganta de ella.

-Necesitas beber algo, hazlo por favor.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un asentimiento y Victor le acercó la botella para que bebiera de ella. Asi lo hizo y tampoco cedió su esfuerzo. Entonces se incorporó por completo y también hizo que ella se levantara del suelo tomándola de las axilas, y desde atrás abrazó la boca de su estómago y con un preciso movimiento en esa parte, logró que expulse el maldito pedazo de carne fría.

-Estas bien, Oscar? Dios mio! Qué le diría a André si morias con un pedazo de comida en tu garganta!

Oscar lo miró por primera vez con devoción.

-Gracias Conde -se limpio con un pañuelo que gentilmente Víctor acercó a su boca – Os juro que nunca más comeré carne animal después de esto. – Victor limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que por el esfuerzo saltaban de los ojos de Oscar y se quedó mirándolos por unos instantes.

-En verdad podria comprender a mi Comandante si trasgrede las normas sociales con un chico tan hermoso como tú. -Nuevamente enredó un rizo dorado entre sus dedos.

-Con-Conde yo… disculpadme… -Ella necesitaba otro trozo de carne para atragantarse nuevamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás y el rizo dejó los dedos de Girodelle en el aire. – Soy un-un hombre como Vos, y, y soy menor de edad… Conde estais confundido…

-No, Oscar.. discúlpame tú a mi. Estos días de tanta guardia y porquería de polvo y sudor, me han trastornado. Por favor, olvida lo que te dije.

Con una sonrisa fabricada en el momento, Oscar le extendió el pañuelo – Olvidado.

-Entonces, seamos amigos Oscar. Por André a quien de verdad aprecio mucho.

-Por André entonces. -Oscar extendió su mano al Conde y este le respondió con un sincero apretón de manos.

-¡Asi queria encontrarlos! Irrumpió André que volvia con otra bandeja de canapes con carnes frias. -Traje más bocadillos porque seguro tenéis hambre

-Desde hoy, dejo de comer carne, André. -Dijo Oscar, esta vez ella pasándose la mano por la nuca. - El Conde hoy me enseñó una gran lección.

-Pues .. Ni modo. Me la acabaré yo solo.-Y se sentó de vuelta, sobre la manta de Oscar.

-Comandante, ¿como habéis dispuesto las habitaciones para los oficiales que hoy no hacen guardia?

-Me han cedido dos salones antiguos en el ala oeste. Creo que albergarán a 20 hombres cada uno. El resto montara guardia. Yo los acompañaré hasta la media noche y luego relevaremos posiciones contigo. ¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir? Una habitación "digna"?

-Supongo que sí, pero prefiero cedérsela a algunas damas que acompañan hoy como séquito de las hijas del rey.

-Esto se ha salido de control en ese aspecto. Nadie ha previsto habitaciones en condiciones para todos. Lady Noailles puso los ojos en blanco cuando le pedí habitaciones para los guardias.

-Claro, aquí todos sólo se invitaron a la fiestita, creyendo que solo van a venir a bailar y comer. Pobres músicos, pobres criados. Nadie piensa en que son seres humanos y no animales de tiro.

-Oscar… ya no podemos hacer mucho por ellos. Apenas me han cedido esas habitaciones para los guardias. He destinado a una parte de ellos a limpiar y poner en condiciones decentes, pues esa parte del Castillo ha estado en abandono hace más de cincuenta años. Los sirvientes han hecho del ala este maravillas para que la familia real coma y duerma de forma apropiada, y así restando prioridad a los demás nobles. Ya imaginarás en que parte de la escala de prioridades están los oficiales de la Guardia Real.

-Pues por algunas monedas extras, seguro que el dueño de la pensión me consigue una habitación. -Oscar debía prever su propia seguridad. No iba a dormir con 40 soldados juntos – iré a solicitarle una piecita con un buen baño.

-Iluso, crees que a estas alturas habrá algo decente en lugares como esos? -Dijo Girodelle.

-Nada se pierde con intentarlo, Conde.

\- Los muchachos encontraron una habitación discreta a pocos metros de los salones que utilizarán como dormitorios. Han conseguido un par de catres y colchones. Te ofrezco un catre para cuando llegue la hora de relevarte.

-Comandante, os agradezco estas muestras de deferencia hacia mi. Lamento no haber pensado como Vos en las condiciones de nuestros hombres.

-Claro. Como estoy en la ultima parte de esa escala de prioridades en este palacio, iré a ver por mi cuenta algo en la pensión.

André comprendió perfectamente porqué ella se puso insistente con aquello de la pensión. Hasta a él le era mejor que Oscar no durmiera con tantos soldados cerca… pero también se hizo ilusiones de compartir con ella una noche de amena charla en aquella habitación acondicionada de forma precaria (y obviamente, estar cerca de ella).

-Bueno, señores. Mucha charla. Sera mejor que vayáis a comandar a vuestros soldaditos que yo pondré mis pies en polvorosa para llegar a mi pensión.

\- Qué acaso no te quedas a servir a tu amo? Quien preparará su ropa y su cama?

-Señor Conde, él tiene dos brazos y dos piernas. Creo que puede hacer todo eso solito. Ya está crecidito, no lo creéis así? -Oscar notó la mandíbula tensa de Girodelle y la picardía en el rostro de André. – Si, ni os gastéis en algún insulto. -Soy un igualado, y qué.

Se alejó de ambos a paso tranquilo.

-Veo que siempre se preocupa por sus iguales. -Dijo Girodelle mientras André la seguía con la vista.

-Siempre es así. Y ahí voy dándole sus gustos que si no, me viene con temas hasta filosóficos. Se pone insoportable sabes?

-Y acaso hay algo que os impida castigarlo y ponerlo en su lugar?

-Jajajaja nuestra amistad de tantos años. Es muy buena… persona. Falta que la-le conozcas tanto como lo hago yo.

-Si así lo creéis, así deberá ser.

-Bueno, el deber nos llama Conde. -André se levantó del suelo -Debemos continuar supervisando a los oficiales de guardia. Te parece si acompaño la guardia hasta la media noche y luego me relevas? Podrías retirarte a dormir al ocaso; asi descansas mejor.

-Agradezco vuestra gentileza, Comandante.

-o-

Oscar aprovechó un poco de libertad para pasear por el bosque y el pueblo. La algarabía de la gente era inmensa, no solo porque una princesa conociera en ese lugar a su novio, sino porque tenían la esperanza en que el Rey al conocer de forma personal la realidad de su pueblo, beneficie a los habitantes más necesitados.

Llegó por fin a la pensión y tras entregarle unas monedas al encargado, subió a tomar nuevamente un baño. Los olores dentro del salón eran verdaderamente insoportables con tanta gente pegoteándose entre si. Después del baño ella tomaría un paseo para apreciar la noche.

Dormitó algo en aquella habitación pulcra y ordenada si bien no tenia muchos adornos. Al atardecer, tomó su caballo y dio unas vueltas en soledad. Iba pensando en la Princesa, que por muy bella y poderosa que pudiera ser, tenia negado el derecho a ser feliz, por más que llenen su vida con lujos y riquezas.

También pensó y comparó a André con Girodelle. Qué diferentes eran. Si bien André tenia, de un tiempo a esta parte estas reacciones y alusiones a que sentía algo por ella, de todas formas tenía un carácter constante. (Oscar sonrió ante esta conclusión) sin embargo, Girodelle la inquietaba. Por ratos parecía un ser malvado ogro oculto tras una máscara de bella sofisticación, y un caballero sensible después.

De pronto comenzó a caer una lluvia mansa. Oscar se refugió bajo el alero de una casa vieja. Su caballo relinchaba. Parecía que quería correr a pesar de la lluvia. De hecho, ella también tenia ganas de salir a cabalgar bajo la lluvia, pero no estaba en la Mansión de los Jarjayes. Sus pensamientos se perdieron al recordar los ojos verdes de André que cada vez la atormentaban más. Su sonrisa hacia que temblara por dentro y su alegría en cada coqueteo la hacia sentir muy especial.

Cuando amainó la lluvia, tomó las riendas de su caballo y se dirigió a la posada a pie.

Al entrar, se encontró con el posadero que tenia el rostro muy apenado al momento de mirarla.

-Joven, tengo que comentaros que me siento con mucha vergüenza frente a esta situación. Verá, al atardecer llegaron varias personas más y solicitaron más habitaciones y me pagaron el doble. Entendedme por favor que tendré que disponer de la habitación que os había otorgado. Lo siento mucho, -le entregó sus pocas pertenencias- espero que comprendáis que vivo de esto.

Oscar realmente se sintió desolada. Debia acudir de vuelta a que André le haga espacio entre sus hombres, específicamente para poder dormir.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta al Palacio de Compiègne cerca de la media noche. Para cuando llegó los oficiales la reconocieron y le indicaron como llegar al ala oeste y a la vez a la habitación del Comandante. Por los mismos oficiales Oscar supo que el que estaba de guardia en ese momento era Girodelle y que éste había relevado a André quien ahora se encontraba descansando.

Tocó la puerta de forma tímida. André se encontraba sin sus botas, escribiendo su último reporte de novedades sobre un maltrecho escritorio viejo. -¡Adelante!.- gritó como respuesta.

Abrió Oscar la puerta y André que todavía no despegaba la vista del papel le dijo.: - ¿algún problema, oficial?

-Si, Comandante. Me sacaron el cuarto que había rentado y quiero saber si puedo hacer un lugar en algún rincón de los salones de tus soldados.

André la vio en el quicio de la puerta, con la mirada un poco apagada, los rizos húmedos aún por la lluvia y la ropa que peleaba por secarse sobre su piel. -Oscar. ¿Tú aquí?

-No puedo creer que tenga que volver después de haber conseguido un hermoso cuartito. -Dijo y pasó arrastrando sus pies pesadamente para sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio. De alguna forma le gustó probar un poco de libertad y valerse de sus propios medios antes que ser siempre una figura servil y dependiente de su amo.

Tuvo tanta mala suerte que al dejarse caer con todo el peso de su frustración, la silla se rompió, hubo un susto y un grito por parte de Oscar, quien desde el suelo pronunciaba maldiciones sobre el mobiliario ancestral de ese castillo en desuso.

André se levantó de inmediato y le extendió una mano con real interés. -Por Dios Oscar, dime que no te has lastimado!

La vergüenza y rabia comenzaban a aparecer en el rostro de ella, sin embargo, para no desolarse comenzó a reír por semejante papelón. -No es nada, aquí hubo más susto que dolor.

-Entonces me contarás qué sucedió por eso tengo a Lady "Condiciones Dignas" aquí pidiendo un rincón maloliente y húmedo para dormir? No deberías cambiarte de ropa? Puedes enfermar así.

-Es que habiendo tanta demanda de habitaciones, el posadero decidió incumplir su compromiso conmigo, a cambio de más dinero ofrecido por algún noble. Ya estaba con mis cosas esperándome en su planta baja. Me podría quedar en el jardín a dormir en algún rincón del bosque, pero hay ladrones y aprovechadores acechando a descuidados ahí afuera.

-Menos mal has tenido un poco de cordura, niña. -Acercó André otra silla- siéntate con cuidado. Entonces, mira, ahí está el catre de Girodelle y aquel se supone es en el que me han cedido para mi. Lo trajeron hace poco. Puedes acostarte ahí y yo uso el de Víctor.

-Tenia pensado acostarme ahí donde están los soldados, no necesito que me cuides como a una niña.

-No me arriesgaré a que tu abuela me reclame si uno de los muchachos logra propasarse contigo. Eres mi responsabilidad.

Oscar puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó. -Está bien. Me quedaré a acompañarte aquí hasta que termines con tu escritura. Hay algo interesante en tu reporte?

-Nada importante. Sólo hemos encontrado gitanos haciendo fogatas en el bosque, o timadores que aprovechando este acontecimiento vinieron a ofrecer productos milagrosos.

-Ah -Oscar apoyaba los codos sobre escritorio para escucharlo. El sueño estaba ganándole porque un bostezo se escapó frente a su interlocutor.

-Ya terminé. Puedes ir a dormir a tu cama.

-André – dijo ella con mucha vergüenza -Debo cambiarme. Puedes esperarme en la puerta por favor?

-Oh, si. Claro. -Ante todo era un caballero. Aunque le hubiera gustado asistir a ese espectáculo, sabia que Oscar lo perseguirá con la pata de la silla rota hasta Estrasburgo antes que le permitiera espiarla.

Una vez cambiadas las prendas mojadas, salió a buscar a André - Ya terminé. Gracias. Por qué no espero afuera mientras también te cambias?

-Habrase visto! Sabes que eres el único asistente en esta corte que no asiste a su señor en estas tareas. -André sonrió al ver que Oscar lo miraba escéptica -No, no funcionaria tampoco esta técnica contigo. Es asi?

-Buen truco, Comandante, pero no.

0Después de proceder con su cambio, Oscar ingresó a la habitación y lo encontró con una camisa blanca larga a modo de camisón. Podía entender que había que cuidar que el uniforme no se arrugara pero podria haberse puesto unas calzas para no exponer tanta pierna peluda. Ah… ella sabia que esta era una nueva broma de André, pero sabia que jamás le faltaría el respeto.

-Buenas noches, André- dijo ella alejando los candelabros más gruesos y quedándose para sí con una vela más pequeña que la depositó en un mueblecito cerca de su cama.

André se tumbó en su catre y se cubrió a medias con una colcha pero miraba de lejos a Oscar que se ubicó en su catre a unos pocos metros del suyo mirando al techo, cruzada de brazos, como en las ilustraciones de las momias dentro del sarcófago. No obstante, se sentía emocionado por tener ese momento de intimidad con ella. Unos cuantos suspiros se le escapaban con cada pensamiento.

De pronto, a pocos minutos Oscar se incorporó en la cama y trataba de rascarse la espalda. Un segundo asalto la pilló rascándose una pierna, a los segundos, otra picazón de nuevo en la espalda, luego el vientre y de vuelta la espalda. André la observaba divertido. -Acaso hay espinas en ahí ? Sabemos que no es igual de suave que tu cama del cuartito que rentaste, pero no es para despreciar lo que me ofrecieron los oficiales.

-¡Hay algo aquí! -Oscar se levantó y buscó el candelabro con las velas mas gruesas y las acercó a su cama.

-Eres una exagerada… seguro que son granos de arena…

-¡Chinches! ¡Son chinches!

Y ahí estaban, las chinches saltando alegres entre las colchas y el fino colchón ante la mirada aterrada de Oscar. André se paró de un salto y comenzó a tocarse su espalda y desprenderse la camisa, mientras Oscar seguía rascándose hasta arrancarse piel que quedaba atrapada debajo de las uñas.

-¡Te estás arañando Oscar! ¡La piel te sangra! ¡Te estas lastimando!

-¿Te estás desvistiendo, André? ¡Te estás desvistiendo!

-Ah… si… perdón… ¡Perdón! Siento que también me pican a mi.

-No pueden picarte! Estaban en mi cama! -Oscar se rascaba frenéticamente la espalda al punto de la histeria.

-Cálmate, por favor. No vayas a ponerte a llorar y gritar. Ven aquí por favor. -André la tomó de los hombros y Oscar giró el cuello para mirarlo – Tendrás que sentarte en la silla y tendrás que desvestirte para revisarte.

Los ojos azules de Oscar se abrieron ante esta indicación. De nuevo tenia que confiar en el juicio del chico que hacia un rato le estaba gastando bromas.

-Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte.

-Gracias por el concepto. Sin embargo te recuerdo que si no hacemos algo rápido tus heridas se infectarán y solo revisándote podré librarte de esas chinches. No tienes opción.

Oscar se sentó en la silla y André tomó el borde de su camisa y comenzó a retirarla desde la espalda. Acercó la palmatoria que tenia a su alcance y a la luz de la misma observó pequeñas heridas en línea en la piel clara de la joven, además de los arañazos. Siguió con la luz el trazo de las picaduras y al final encontró una chinche escapando. La tomó en los dedos y la aplastó entre sus yemas.

-Bueno, qué ves? Que fue eso? – Estaba realmente molesta con la cabeza agachada a la altura de sus piernas, hablando con toda la parte posterior de la camisa cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Quieres que te mienta o que te diga la verdad?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Dime la verdad!

-Bueno. Esto tiene algo de gravedad. Tienes varias picaduras, te arañaste y esto puede infectarse. Odiaras lo que te voy a pedir pero tendrás que sacarte esa ropa y esa cosa con la que te vendas los senos.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Maldita la hora que me desalojaron de la pensión! Solo he pasado vergüenza tras vergüenza frente a ti. -Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y la voz le salía temblorosa.

André se arrodilló frente a Oscar. Aclaró su garganta y de la manera más tierna simplemente la besó en la frente. -Para mi no te ha pasado nada vergonzoso. Puedes confiar en que somos amigos y como amigo solo quiero tu bien. Déjame ayudarte. Hay mas ropa por ahí. Póntela, pero antes debo revisar si en tu espalda no hay mas insectos.

Oscar teñido el rostro de rubor se dejó retirar la camisa y luego se quitó las vendas que comprimían su juvenil busto. André observó cómo la espalda iba quedando descubierta y eficientemente capturaba los bichos y los eliminaba. Oscar ocultó con sus brazos sus senos con muchísimo pudor.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Quédate un momento. No te vuelvas a vestir con esa ropa infectada. -André se puso unas calzas y sus botas, salió de la habitación y llamó a uno de sus oficiales para que buscaran a Girodelle y lo encuentre hacia la cocina del palacio, mientras el buscaba a Madame de Noaillles.

Una vez que se encontraron, André explicó lo que pasó a su asistente y la dama que conocía un poco de situaciones parecidas, indicó que llevaran al cuarto varias ollas con agua hirviendo para que las chinches se alejaran. También ordenó limpiar la piel del infectado con paños calientes, y aplicar un ungüento que lo prepararían las criadas en la cocina con miel y cebollas.

-Iré a ver como se encuentra Oscar. Por favor Girodelle, llevame el ungüento a la habitación. Indica que preparen una buena cantidad por si esto se presenta entre nuestros oficiales.

-¡Si, Señor!

André tomó unos paños de tela suave que le otorgaron las criadas (que no escatimaban suspiros por el joven Comandante) y les indicó seguirlos hasta su habitación. Ingresó y pidió a Oscar que diera la espalda a la puerta, para así evitar que descubran su verdad. Las sirvientas dejaron en la habitación diez ollas de agua hirviendo, y se retiraron. No faltó la atrevida que guiñó un ojo a André y luego sonrió a Oscar, de forma pícara.

-¿Y si pido que una de las sirvientas sea la que me cure las heridas?

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que sepa que eres mujer y disperse el rumor por todo el palacio? Además, notaste que pensó que eres un hombre… no la decepciones.

André tomó uno de los paños, lo introdujo en uno de los recipientes y advirtió que podria quemarle la piel, pero que le aliviaría la picazón. Oscar asintió y simplemente inhalo para darse valor.

Al colocar el paño, ella emitió un débil quejido pero supo aguantar el dolor. A André se le formó un nudo en el estómago al ver cómo la piel delicada y a la vez lastimada se ponía roja tras cada vez que él pasaba la compresa por la zona.

El vapor era intenso y el chico comenzaba a sudar. Una gota cortó su frente y tuvo que secarse con la manga de su camisa. Sentía que se derretía ante la figura semidesnuda que tenia a su alcance y a quien había prometido respeto.

Minutos más tarde, tocó la puerta Victor, quien traía en un frasco un preparado entregado por la cocinera.

André atendió a Víctor quien desde la puerta asomaba la cabeza para ver las heridas de Oscar. Logró divisar la espalda y al ver tanta piel expuesta y hermosa para él, tragó saliva. André le cerró la puerta para continuar las curaciones.

Girodelle de verdad sentía un genuino interés en ayudar si era necesario sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquel joven rebelde de rubios cabellos.

Una vez aplicado el ungüento, André trajo una de sus camisas y la vistió con mucha paciencia desde atrás, por cuidar de no lastimar emocionalmente a Oscar.

-Sé que tendrás que vencer tu pudor, pero necesito que también te deshagas del pantalón y tu ropa interior. Debo aplicar agua caliente y matar chinches si las hubiera en las piernas.

-Creo que eso puedo hacerlo yo, sin que te ofendas. Me has cuidado mucho y te agradezco.

-Te dejaré sola. Si matas una chinche con los dedos, lávate las manos con agua caliente.

Al salir al pasillo, se recostó en la pared tratando de meter más aire en sus pulmones. Sudaba a mares y sabia que esa reacción física no era solo por el vapor de la habitación. Era lo que le producía tocar a Oscar en un momento en que sólo él podia hacerlo. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Cuando la joven hubo terminado, quedó solo en camisa y ropa interior y tuvo que prescindir de pantalones. Las compresas con miel y cebollas no tenian el mejor aroma del mundo precisamente.

-André pasa por favor. -Al entrar la imagen de la adolescente con tan poca ropa y en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, de nuevo no pudo contenerse y solo la abrazó y la obligó a hacer lo mismo. Oscar enterró el rostro en el cuello del chico y comenzó a llorar.

-Sólo eres tú la que cree que está en una situación vergonzosa. Deja de humillarte a ti misma. Solo estoy viendo a mi amiga que necesita ayuda.

-André…

-Prometo no tocarte, estás segura.

-Gracias -Suspiró y se separó para mirarle a los ojos. André aunque por dentro moría por atraer su rostro al suyo y plantarle un beso en los labios, separó el pelo que le cubría la frente y ahí depositó un beso que tradujo todo su sentimiento.

-Este es mi beso de respeto hacia ti. Es mi garantía de que no voy a intentar forzar nunca nada que te moleste o te apene. Puedo gastarte bromas todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo no habrá jamás intención de ofenderte ni aprovecharme de tu condición social o tu inocencia. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como tal.

Oscar volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y dejó caer más lagrimas en el hombro de Andre que solo la consolaba pasando sus manos por su cabeza.

-Ven, necesitas dormir. Recuéstate en mi cama. Voy a retirarme a hacer un recorrido con Victor.

-André, quiero que duermas a mi lado. Hay espacio suficiente para ambos si nos acomodamos. Llevas también mucho tiempo sin dormir. No quiero tanto sacrificio por mi. Confío en que podrás dormir a mi lado sin faltarme al respeto.

-No juegues con fuego.

-Ahí está mi espada. Será la que divida tu espacio del mío. -Dijo con una risita.- Si te propasas irás lisiado a Versalles.

Oscar se soltó de su abrazo, fue a la cama y se cubrió las piernas con la colcha. André la miró divertido. Para él parecía una niña. Imitó entrar a la cama y quedó mirando techo rezando a todos los santos para contenerse y auto controlarse.

-Sabes que las picaduras de chinches provocan insomnio?

-Tú crees?

-Me lo dijo Lady Noailles. Si quieres voy por un té.

-No creo que sea necesario. No hay chinche que combata mis ganas de dormir.

-Mañana partimos a Versalles. Espero tener unos días libres. Me abruma todo esto.

-Dime por favor que no te abruma este olor a cebollas.

-Me abruma estar tan cerca de ti.

-Por el olor a cebollas…

-Si, Oscar… son las cebollas.

Oscar iba rindiéndose al sueño en pocos minutos. Hablaba incoherencias sobre el palacio y la sociedad francesa, viviendo de fachadas y maquillaje, ocultando problemas estructurales y sociales, viviendo e invirtiendo dinero en apariencias y no en arreglar de fondo lo que estaba mal. Entre bostezos y bostezos, dejó de hablar. André corroboró que se haya quedado dormida, y se animó a susurrarle

-Debe ser tan duro ser mujer y ocultarlo. Pobrecilla. Si solo pudieras darte cuenta que si me pides el sol o la luna, los traería para ti, aunque tu brillo opaca al universo entero y alumbra mi corazón.

Con un gran esfuerzo, pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza rubia.

"Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas, sabes qué, se llaman tú"

André observó el pelo dorado de Oscar desparramado en su brazo. Se atrevió a mirar de cerca el rostro de ella. Quedó prendado de las pestañas, húmedas aun.

"Ay Oscar, es por ti que soy un duende cómplice del viento, que se escapa de madrugada para colarse por tu ventana y decirte, tus labios son de seda, tus dientes el color de la luna llena, tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas… tus besos… (ah, si pudiera besarte) tus besos la tinta de mis versos… "

André pasó suavemente sus dedos rozando los labios de ella. Sintió en su piel el aliento tibio de la chica escapársele en cada respiro.

"¡Ah! Lo que me faltaba… ponerme esta noche a escribir canciones para sofocar mis emociones… "

Finalmente se relajó y también quedó dormido, abrazando tiernamente a Oscar.

Fin del Capítulo 6.

\--

 _ **Gracias a todos por la paciencia en la espera y como siempre pido disculpas por la extensión del capitulo. No prometo que el siguiente capitulo sea mas corto. Es mi estilo ahondar en demasiados detalles.**_ _ **Todavia no puedo asociar canciones del siglo XXI a mi fic. Disculpen si al leer tuvieron que cantarlas.**_ _ **¡Una vez mas, Gracias!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Giros del Destino**

 **ATENCIÓN:**

 **Las escenas del siguiente capitulo pueden ser perturbadoras debido a que dos adolescentes están en una cama. Si Ud. cree que la imagen que tiene de esta historia puede quedar comprometida, favor pase directamente al Capitulo 8.** **La autora.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **De cómo despertar a una Dulcinea.**

La muy incipiente claridad del amanecer los sorprendió empapados de sudor. En algún momento de la madrugada Oscar dio la espalda a André y este la acunó con su cuerpo, en una muestra inconsciente de protección.

La primera en tomar consciencia de donde estaba fue Oscar. Abrió los ojos y notó estar sudando. Recordó que solo llevaba su tenue y particular ropa interior y una gran camisa como toda vestimenta. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto en colchas y las piernas y brazos de André sujetándola. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y los volvió a abrir. Definitivamente no era un sueño adolescente. Estaba abrazándola el ser humano más tierno y apuesto de su mundo.

Ella olía espantoso a cebollas maceradas y aun así André tenía su rostro apoyado por encima de su cabeza.

" De repente, todo esto me tiene confundida… pero no puedo esconder, me gusta tenerlo a mi lado al amanecer".

André también comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente, porque Oscar notó que sus dedos se movían temblorosos alrededor de su cintura.

"Debo bañarme. No me aguanto ni a mí misma. Pondría en una situación vergonzosa a André. No se merece ser la burla de la comitiva"

-Sabes que no me molesta el olor, si es eso lo que te está incomodando, pequeña Dulcinea – Sonó su voz masculina detrás de su cuello.

-Discúlpame. Don Quijote– escapó de ella esa frase en un suspiro.

-Es apenas una bagatela comparado con abrazar a una dulce y frágil chica sin saludar al demonio en la mañana. -Sus palabras susurrantes quemaban la nuca de Oscar.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo. -No quiso ser tan escandalosa y prefirió seguirle el juego.

-Piensas tanto, y tu mente hace tanto ruido que vas a despertar al castillo completo. Por cierto, me gusta como huele tu pelo; me gusta como hueles en la mañana. -se abrazó más a ella, que permanecía dándole la espalda.

\- André… basta.

\- Y ahí está Satanás despertando su ejercito de demonios… Un último fuerte abrazo antes de que me pegues. -André estrujó más el cuerpo de Oscar.

-André… -Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Eso, eso… si tus brazos están aquí y tus piernas allá… qué es lo que está en mi espalda? ¡André!

Avergonzado, André se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna para cubrirse, estirando su camisa y luego una colcha. Oscar también se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¡Oh por Dios! Es… es…

-Discúlpame, de verdad es muy vergonzoso para mi – tomó rápidamente una almohada porque a su percepción lo que usaba para cubrirse no podía ocultar el tamaño de su … vergüenza.

Oscar comenzó a reír sin ocultar el tono de burla. ¿Quieres también otra almohada? Es que me has impresionado tanto! Es tan… tan… -Entonces ella se puso de frente a él y apoyó las manos sobre los pectorales de André – Y luego la exagerada soy yo. Quédate tranquilo. Seguro que apenas pasas el promedio, si lo pasas. Es una leyenda urbana lo del priapismo ¿te paso la otra almohada? ¡Pero para tu cara!

-¡No! -Bufó muy molesto, tomando a Oscar de los hombros para apartarla de su frente. – Verás, en realidad esto responde a una necesidad física de querer orinar. Es natural en los hombres. No todo tiene que ver con las mujeres.

-Levántate entonces y ve a orinar afuera. No sea cosa que alguna otra doncella "dulce y frágil" sea perturbada también por tu amigo desvergonzado. Aprovecha que aún no ha salido el sol.

André estiró un pantalón y se lo puso casi en un salto. Oscar también se levantó y olvidó que iba sin sus calzas.

-Estás… estás… ¡no llevas nada debajo! Dónde están tus calzones?

-No voy a enseñarte lo que uso como ropa interior.

\- Toda la noche pensé que no tenías nada debajo de esa camisa, cómo no iba a reaccionar mi amigo si pensé que…

-Entonces lo admites, no fueron simples ganas de orinar!

-¡Arrrrggg! ¡No se puede! ¡Contigo no se puede!

-¡Touché!

André se dispuso resignado a salir de la habitación.

-Son bragas cortas. Y no sé qué usarás tú, pero es mucho más cómodo e higiénico que esos calzones de lana que usan todos. -Levantó el borde de la camisa, sólo para enseñar la cadera y un poco de tela blanca debajo de la camisa. André se sintió mareado, ya estaba en dirección a la puerta cuando la escuchó y sólo volteó el cuello y vió esa pequeña demostración de timidez mezclada con sensualidad: Debía quedar bien parado de esta, antes que comenzara a sangrársele la nariz.

-Si es por higiene, debes saber que en la Mansión no suelo usar nada debajo. Algún día impondré ese estilo en Francia. – Y solo se alejó cantando alegre, dejando a Oscar gruñendo de la rabia.

-¡Maldito pervertido!

André ya no la escuchó.

Oscar decidió darle una buena utilidad a aquellas ollas con tanta agua, por lo que después de un breve análisis de la habitación, encontró en un rincón un barreño de madera. Debieron traer para el aseo de los Condes. Qué podía esperar ¿un cuarto de baño individual con tina de cobre y sirvientes que trajeran agua caliente? ¡Ja!.

Echó tranca a la puerta, acercó varias ollas al barreño y echó mano a un saquito dentro de su bolso que contenía trocitos de jabón de Marsella que su abuela le compraba del mercado para evitar que su cutis sufriera por el acné.

Se bañó como pudo y se secó con lo que llevaba puesto. Pronto se cambió y comenzó a vestirse para asistir a André. Una vez lista arregló el cuarto, dispuso su ropa contaminada en un rincón y supo que esos despojos probablemente los encontrarían en doscientos años en lo que serian las ruinas del Castillo de Compiègne… porque así como iba la cosa, nadie más se ocuparía de arreglar en siglos el ala oeste, claro, a menos que otro príncipe francés y otra princesa austriaca vuelvan a conocerse.

Cuando André llegó el olor a cebollas se había dispersado y ella se encontraba arreglando los papeles y escritos que había redactado el Comandante la noche anterior.

-Si hay algo que te distingue de las mujeres de la Corte es que no necesitas tanto perfume para ocultar tus olores personales. Hueles a limpio.

-Siempre he dicho que no se puede pretender salud sin un buen baño todos los días.

André se quitó las botas y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Oscar dejó las cosas como estaban y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación al entender sus intenciones.

-Si vas a bañarte, te sugiero que uses los jaboncillos que dejé al lado del barreño.

-Oscar – Ya estaba el con el torso desnudo. -¿ Qué tal están tus heridas y picaduras?

-Aún me arden un poco, pero nada que no pueda tolerarse. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Sabes que algún día te pagaré.

Se alejó a paso lento y salió de la habitación. Si lo miraba un segundo más, sería su perdición.

Se dirigió a los jardines para encontrarse con el otro Conde.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7.**

 _Cortito ya sé… Espero no haber herido la susceptibilidad de nadie. Y espero que sepáis entender que al ser menores de edad, no los puedo exponer mucho. (Se me hace difícil, porque todos conocemos el final y tenemos en la mente a dos adultos!)_ _Cariños, en brevísimo tiempo, el siguiente capitulo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Giros del Destino.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **De cómo se aprende a beber vino.**

Durante la madrugada, en el patrullaje que hizo con sus hombres, hubo momentos en que éstos simplemente no obtenían respuestas a sus consultas o percibían que él no los escuchaba. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Al clarear la mañana, vio en un pasillo a ese rubio tormento que apoyado a uno de los pilares, estaba desayunándose una gran manzana sin tomar en cuenta lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Oscar. -Saludó gentil.

-Buenos… días, Conde Girodelle. No os vi llegar. -Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Por favor cómete con delicadeza esa fruta. No querrás repetir la hazaña de ayer.

Oscar lo miró avergonzada.

-¿Cómo has amanecido? Anoche el Comandante estaba algo preocupado por ti. Es cierto que una de las camas tenia chinches?

-Así mismo. Pero gracias a los cuidados de mi señor, estoy mucho mejor hoy. -Sabia que mencionar que André la cuidaba significaría que Girodelle sufriría un ataque de histeria.

-No sé cómo André puede resistir a tu blanca piel. Si hubiera estado yo en su lugar…

-¿Perdón?

-Y el Comandante Jarjayes dónde se encuentra? En breve partiremos a Versalles.

\- André se está bañando y preparando. Seguro que vendrá a comandar a sus soldaditos muy pronto.

-o-

Partieron con la comitiva real para hacer oficialmente el ingreso de María Antonieta a Versalles.

En el camino, Oscar mostraba preocupación por la pobreza del pueblo, que aún desde su miseria salía a saludar efusivamente a la familia real.

El ingreso al ya famoso Palacio de Versalles, símbolo luminario del absolutismo europeo, fue toda una fiesta en el corazón de la muchacha austriaca.

El Rey, próximo abuelo político de la princesa conservaba su estilo y encanto. La abrazaba y levantaba por el aire. La niña reía de contenta, pero al acercarse a Luis Augusto, toda la alegría se disipaba. Era un verdadero aburrimiento estar al lado de su joven prometido.

-Lady Noailles, cuándo tendremos mi fiesta para presentarme a la Corte?

-Alteza, qué ocurrencia decís. Primero será vuestra boda. Estoy organizando con vuestras tías y otras damas del Palacio.

-Ah… mi boda…

-No os veo muy entusiasmada Alteza. Si hay algo que os preocupa, contad con mi auxilio inmediato para resolver lo que sea que necesitéis.

-Necesito hablar con gente de mi edad. No quisiera estar todo el tiempo aprendiendo de etiqueta y protocolos.

-Es lo único que subsistirá en Francia cuando ya no estemos en esta tierra, Alteza.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Está fijada para dentro de mañana por la tarde. Será el miércoles. Queréis revisar algunos de vuestros regalos?

-¡Regalos! ¡Me encantaría!

Un momento imponente fue cuando a María Antonieta fueron presentados las joyas magníficas, los diamantes y las perlas, que eran su ajuar como delfina. Anteriormente habían pertenecido a María Josefa, la madre de Luis Augusto, cuya riqueza de gemas en su muerte había sido valorada en casi dos millones de libras. Como no existía una Reina de Francia, la delfina también recibió un collar fabuloso de perlas, el más pequeño "tan grande como una nuez", que había sido legado por Ana de Austria a sucesivas consortes.

-Disculpadme, Lady Noailles. ¿Quién fue Ana de Austria? Ciertamente que la recuerdo como una antepasada mía… pero aquí fue reina?

-Oh Majestad, Doña Ana fue princesa de los Habsburgo del siglo XVII que se casó con Luis XIII.

-Ah… -Pronto perdió interés en todos los obsequios – Buscad entre mi equipaje real, algunos diamantes blancos que traje de mi pais. Claro, esas joyas austriacas sí dejaron pasar la frontera. Curiosamente aquello si burló vuestra etiqueta madame. -Lo dijo seria, pero luego comenzó a reír de forma traviesa.

Había una multitud de otros regalos lujosos proporcionados por el rey francés, tales como un ventilador incrustado en diamantes, y pulseras con su clave MA en los broches azules del esmalte, que también fueron adornados con los diamantes. La recompensa real llegó en un cofre carmesí de terciopelo, de seis pies de largo y más de tres pies de alto. Sus diversos cajones estaban forrados con seda azul cielo y tenían cojines a juego; La característica central era un parure de diamantes para la propia delfina, pero también había regalos etiquetados para sus asistentes.

-Puedo elegir Lady Noailles algo para mis asistentes?

-Si, Majestad. Aquello que no sea joyas de la corona real es de vuestra disposición.

María Antonieta tenia cajas y cajas envueltas en finos papeles y sin mucha revisión del contenido, eligió una que estaba envuelta en un papel de un color verde llamativo, adornado con un lazo de un azul muy vivo.

-Quisiera que esta caja vaya de obsequio al Comandante Jarjayes por su intrépida actuación en el Rhin.

-Majestad, queréis que revisemos de qué se trata?

-¡No! ¡Que sea una sorpresa para todos!

-o-

La fachada de la Mansión se divisaba a lo lejos. André y Oscar galoparon a todo lo que daban sus caballos en una frenética carrera por llegar antes. Ambos sonreían ante la idea de alguna delicia de Nanny, y se iban mencionando cual querrían probar primero.

-Me comeré igual cualquier plato que sea de hoy! No tengo predilección -Dijo André cuyo estómago rugía.

-También tengo hambre, pero antes, voy a bañarme y luego de comer, voy a dormir en mi hermosa cama y me despertarán en 5 años.

\- ¿Con un beso del príncipe? ¿Te conformarías conmigo?-De vuelta André lograba sonrojarla al punto de la ebullición.

\- Me conformaré con que no me despiertes y me dejes dormir a mis anchas.

Entonces espoleó nuevamente e ingresó al patio de la Mansión. Bajó de su caballo y lo llevó al establo. André no tardó más de dos minutos en hacer lo mismo, dándole alcance.

-Fue una gran aventura todos estos días,¿verdad? -dijo él sonriéndole mientras desmontaba.

-Si. La verdad que extrañaré a las chinches.

-Te las traigo si quieres. Así tengo una excusa para cuidarte en las noches. Les pondremos nombres y apellidos, así te encariñas con ellas, más que conmigo.

-No necesito que me cuides en las noches. Mas bien soy yo quien debe cuidarse de ti.

La sonrisa de André se oscureció y se puso frente a Oscar muy serio.

-Ya te dije que no me debes temer. Burlémonos de la vida y nuestros ridículos roles… pero no creas que por eso te faltaría al respeto.

-Perdón André. No quise ofenderte.

André la abrazó sin mediar más palabras y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

-Voy a extrañar hacer esto en la Corte. Tu abrazo me tranquiliza, y discúlpame Oscar si soy atrevido al hacerlo y no pienses que tengo una mala intención por esto. Me hace bien.

-Es una locura nuestra amistad -Soltó por fin ella – Extrañamente no me siento mal por abrazarte y aquí siento a mi amigo y no al loco hormonal que fastidia día y noche con sus idioteces.

-Ay tú, siempre tan linda…

De pronto tuvieron que separarse abruptamente debido a las voces que los llamaban desde el patio.

-Señorito André! Señorito André! -Gritaron un par de mucamas que vinieron a buscarlo ni bien los vieron ingresar al establo.

-Buenos días, Señoritas! Como habéis estado?

Oscar las ignoró por completo. Notó que ante la sonrisa seductora de André, hubo suspiros y aleteos de pestañas en ese par. Sabía que André tenía ese hermoso aire seductor con todas, sin embargo ahora se iba sintiendo confiada: Era su André.

Una vez que ingresaron a la Mansión, el General los mandó a llamar.

-Hijos míos – Incluida Oscar – debo confesaros que me habéis hecho sentir muy orgullosos por vuestra actuación en el Rin. En Versalles no se habla de otra cosa que de los jóvenes que salvaron a la princesa.

En la habitación estaban ademas del General, Lady Jarjayes y Charles de Beaumont.

-Mis pequeños – Lady Jarjayes tomó la palabra -Tuve tanto miedo al principio. "Niños cuidando a otra niña" sin embargo; ya habéis crecido y también estoy orgullosa.

-Simplemente, sois el mejor resultado del actuar con criterio y prudencia cuando se otorga libertad y confianza. Brindamos por este magnífico episodio que pone a la familia Jarjayes en un sitial de privilegio en la Corte. -Mencionó Charles sin quitar los ojos de encima de Oscar.

-Agradezco vuestros elogios, respondió André. Sin embargo, el éxito se debió a que Oscar detectó brillantemente el plan de los malevos. No quiero méritos para mi si no se reconocen los suyos. -Oscar se encontraba detrás de el, con la cabeza gacha y su corazón dio un vuelco con las palabras de André.

-Oh, claro que reconocemos la valía de Oscar. -Salvó de vuelta el General – Estoy gratamente sorprendido contigo Oscar. Desde hoy, tienes privilegios dentro de esta casa, como si fueras de la familia.

-Señor, no creo merecer nada. Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

-Deja de lado la molestia, hija. – Se acercó a Oscar y la tomó de los hombros- Estoy muy contento de que estés entre nosotros. – Terminó abrazándola en una real muestra de afecto.

Charles se acercó y la tomó de la mano para separarlos.

-Voy a robarme a esta señorita. Vamos a tu cuarto por favor, quiero mostrarte algo. -Los ojos de Oscar brillaron ante su presencia y se prendió a ese brazo salvador. – Me acompañas Mademoiselle?

-Si. Si.

La mirada de André se llenó de suspicacia. De vuelta comenzaban los celos hacia su maestro más cuando en la visual de Oscar mo existía otro sino Charles.

-Recuerda que debemos volver a Versalles. -Dijo André con un dejo de perturbación en su voz.

-Descuida André. Ella irá conmigo a la boda. Deberías preparar tus mejores galas si acompañarás a tu padre. – Oscar y Charles desaparecieron rumbo hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Una vez ahí, Charles sorprendió a Oscar con varias cajas en su cama y con una sonrisa le pidió que las abriera. Nunca le regalaron algo así de significativo.

Revisó cada caja e iba extendiendo ante sus ojos prendas finísimas de vestir, calzados con hebillas doradas, pañuelos, broches, lazos, medias de seda, camisas, calzas, y ropa interior femenina muy delicada. También varios vestidos muy trabajados en bordados y piedras, y un cofre con algunas joyas.

-Dios mío Charles. No sé si podria usar todo esto algún día. Esto es demasiado para mi.

-Mi preciosa, quiero regalarte esto y mas. Pero los regalos a tu belleza, no se comparan con tu inteligencia. -Le dio una llave y señaló un baúl en un rincón.

Oscar tomó la llave y al abrir el baúl encontró apilados ahí varios libros finamente encuadernados, con títulos que iban desde ciencias hasta literatura griega y derecho romano. Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad y se acercó a él y lo abrazó con efusividad.

-Charles, no sé cómo agradecerte. Nadie nunca me ha tratado así.

\- Eres tan hermosa como cualquier dama de la realeza, y he visto varias, no debes dudar de tu belleza e intelecto. Son grandes armas que te ayudarán a conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Si yo no tuviera la edad que tengo que podría ser tu padre, ni ser quien soy, te esperaría para casarme contigo.

Pero como eso es imposible y tú mereces a un hombre de tu edad, mi labor será preocuparme de que no consigas algo menor a lo que mereces.

Eres una chica muy valiosa. Nunca lo olvides. En esta casa y fuera de ella. En mi corazón ocupas un lugar muy especial. Nunca lo olvides.

-Gracias. Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

-Si pudiera, me gustaría ocupar un lugar también en tu corazón, pero seria mucho pedirte porque sé que la memoria de tu padre es muy cara para ti. Sin embargo aspiro a que me veas como a tu hermano mayor. ¿Quieres?

-Creo que contigo y André tengo ya dos hermanos mayores, pero tú eres mas cuerdo y sensato. -Lo dijo en su pecho. Charles acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-Por cierto, como va esa cuestión? Se ha comportado como un caballero contigo?

-Si. Lo ha hecho. Me ha gastado algunas bromas, he sabido mantenerlo a raya, pero me respeta mucho.

-Y tu corazón como está?

-No puedo permitirme sentir algo más allá de amistad o lealtad hacia él, aunque por dentro experimente algo mas fuerte. Sé cuál es mi lugar y confía en que nunca podria mirarlo de otra forma.

-Tu madurez me sorprende. Eres una joya , Oscar Françoise. -Besó su frente y luego la invitó a probarse las prendas para él. Ella notó que en su cuarto apareció un fino biombo, también regalo de Charles.

El se sentó divertido en la cama mientras ella desaparecía con las cajas para desvestirse.

El lector podrá adivinar que fuera de esa habitación, había una rama tensa por demás, que servía de apoyo a cierto fisgón que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Se mordía la mano al ver tantas atenciones a ella. "Me la quiere quitar, ¡maldición!. A qué quieres jugar viejo?"

"No puedo permitirme sentir algo mas allá que la amistad y lealtad aunque por dentro experimente algo mas fuerte" resonaba en la mente de André. "Siente algo por mi, claro que si. Dilo por favor ".

Se asomó de vuelta a un ángulo y lo que vio lo dejó extasiado: Oscar quitándose sus prendas exteriores , quedando expuesta con apenas unas bragas cosidas de forma artesanal y las famosas vendas con que aprisionaba su busto. El resto era piel blanca y tersa que a la luz de la mañana la hacia lucir mas transparente y delicada. Notó que las hebras de su pelo rozaban apenas sus hombros delicados e imaginó la sensación a caricias con plumas que eso debería significar en aquel lienzo vivo. Las piernas aun menudas, tenían elasticidad y firmeza así como los brazos que pronto se cubrirían con la seda de la nueva camisa.

De pronto notó que Oscar comenzó a desprender aquella tela rústica. Era para André ver a un ave blanca desplumarse delicadamente.

No pudo precisar si llegó a ver aquellas formas redondeadas que sus ojos anhelaban, porque se tensó por demás ante el hecho de que Oscar estuviera semidesnuda en la misma habitación con Charles y más después de todo lo que oyó.

De pronto, la rama en la que estaba apoyado, se quebró, y André antes de caer estrepitosamente a varios metros de ahí, se colgó de otra rama sin mucho éxito. Una parte de su camisa se rasgó y quedó flotando entre otras ramas. Un trozo de madera seca lo rasguñó a la altura de la ceja izquierda, de donde comenzaron a brotar varios hilos de sangre. No sintió dolor. Quedó suspendido por varios segundos hasta encontrar a tientas una saliente del edificio en la cual apoyarse y conseguir balance. Siempre se aseguraba de dejar un viejo carro lleno de heno bajo esa ventana para hacer uso del mismo en caso de extrema necesidad. Esta vez no lo iba a utilizar, porque consiguió colarse por la ventana a otra de las habitaciones de la Mansión y salir ileso.

Se cruzó en uno de los pasillos con una de las sirvientas que los habian saludado antes.

-Señorito, tiene una herida en su frente. Por favor lo ayudo a limpiarse.

André se palpó y notó que efectivamente estaba lastimado. La criada sacó un paño y lo enjuagó con el agua de un florero que estaba cerca. Lo fregó en su frente y luego comenzó a descender hacia el cuello.

-Gracias Margherite. -La tomó de la muñeca -Puedo limpiarme solo. Confío en tu discreción. -y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba dejando a la muchacha suspirando.

-o-

Nanny les preparó sopa para que vuelvan a probar verduras en caldo, para que les ayude a evacuar cuanta comida mal hecha que habrán comido en esos días, y como plato de fondo un estofado de pollo con papas a la crema con mucho queso.

-Esos niños ingratos que no vinieron a saludarme -decía en voz alta la anciana. Le dolía que hasta su nieta la hubiera olvidado. -Ahora vendrán hambrientos y se acordarán de abrazos y cariños para esta vieja.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció André bien aseado preguntando por la nana mas hermosa y cariñosa del mundo.

-Ay mi niño. Tú siempre tan zalamero. ¿Dónde esta mi nieta desagradecida y maleducada? ¿Acaso no piensa venir a saludar a su abuela?

-¡Maldición! Dile a una de las sirvientas que vaya a traerla de su habitación. A menos que quiera ir a la ceremonia sin comer. -André todavia imaginaba un desfile en fina lencería para Charles.

-No es necesario -Ingresaba Oscar con la caja enviada desde Versalles. -Enviaron este presente al héroe del Rin. Me pregunto si es a ti o a mi… no especifica para quien.

Bajó la gran caja sobre la mesa y se acercó a dar un beso tierno a su abuela. -Como estas abuela? Te he extrañado mucho. Me hiciste tanta falta. Disculpa que no haya venido en seguida. El General requirió de mi presencia.

-Y Charles luego te llevó a tu habitación… verdad? -Interrumpió André sin mirarla.

-Mr. De Beaumont ha sido tan atento conmigo en estos dias. Nunca dejó de preguntar sobre ti, Oscar. Sobre tu infancia y tus gustos. Me llevó a Paris a elegir prendas de vestir para ti. Veo que te ha sentado bien. Siéntate hija.

-Si abuela -Dijo ella extendiéndose la servilleta una vez que se hubo sentado – tuvo muchas atenciones conmigo. Hasta me asesoró cómo seguir usando mamillare bajo una camisola suave. Le dije que no me gustaba usar el zoster. A menos que use algún día un vestido.

-Hija, no deberías hablar de eso frente a André. Recuerda que es el señorito de la casa.

-Abuela, ni siquiera sabe de qué estamos hablando. – Y sonrió a su abuela guiñándole un ojo.

-Con permiso! -Dijo André robándole con un tenedor la presa de pollo del plato de Oscar – Hay alguien que juró no volver a comer carne después de cierto accidente.

-Atrevido! Ese es mi pollo! -Oscar se levantó para alcanzarlo.

-Ah ah! No queremos que te vuelvas a atragantar. Y se dispuso a comerlo.

-Devuélvemelo André!

Y en un acto de total inmadurez, André tomó el pollo con las manos y lo lamió integro.

-Si. Aquí lo tienes. Ya le quité toda la salsa.

-Yiarc!!! Qué asqueroso eres!

La abuela reía divertida porque la casa había estado en silencio sin ese par. Sirvió otro pollo y André terminó de comerse el que estaba en el plato ajeno.

-No revisarás el obsequio de Su Majestad? -Preguntó la anciana a André.

-Veamos!, tal vez sea un juego de pistolas! -Supuso él.

-O de cuchillos de tiro- dijo ella.

Los tres se dispusieron a desenvolver aquella caja para encontrarse con…

-¡¿Vajilla?! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo André y Oscar.

-Qué le pasó por la cabeza a la Princesa?

-Qué cree que debo hacer con esto?

-Es vajilla de Sevrés! -Dijo la nana. -Es lo mejor de lo mejor! Se nota que ustedes no saben apreciar estas verdaderas obras de arte.

-Sabrá mejor la sopa en un plato como este? -Dijo Oscar

-Crees que esto es oro? -Rascaba André el borde de una fuente. -Si Nanny dice que es valiosa… por el oro será?. Atrápala! – Dijo André lanzando la fuente al aire que Oscar la tomó ágilmente.

-Basta niños! – dijo Nanny al borde de un infarto- Madame Jarjayes estará muy disgustada si rompen alguna pieza.

-Mi madre no estuvo peleando en Estrasburgo. Tu la viste, Oscar?

-Creo que también se disfrazó de sirvienta… y luego cuidó a la princesa.- Rió divertida ante la abuela que trataba de meter todo de vuelta en la caja.

Entonces André, tomó de atrás a su nana y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. -Nanny, quiero regalarte a ti todo ese juego de vajilla.

-No, mi niño, ¿cómo podría quedarme con algo tuyo? De ninguna manera. Será para Madame.

-He decidido que será para la nana mas dulce del mundo. No se diga más.

La criada impertinente de siempre apareció anunciando que el General, Lady Jarjayes y Charles de Beaumont ya estaban aguardando al Señorito André y a Oscar en el carruaje, rumbo a la ceremonia.

El vestido de Madame ocupaba mucho espacio por lo que el único que cabía a su lado era el General y del otro lado, André, Charles y Oscar.

Detrás del abanico, Madame observó a Charles y a Oscar, ambos de fina figura y muy elegantes. Rubios y con ojos azules, aunque los de Charles eran turquesa y los de ella azul zafiro.

-En Versalles cualquiera pensaría al verlos juntos, que Charles es tu hermano mayor, Oscar. Sois muy parecidos.

-Podria ser su padre -Gruñó André al notar que él la tomaba cariñoso de la mano.

-Cualquier idea que me acerque a Oscar para mí es un orgullo aceptarla. -Dijo Charles estrechando su abrazo.

André solo se cruzó los brazos pidiendo en silencio que se abra un agujero en el piso del carruaje y se lo trague ( a Charles, por supuesto.)

Los Jarjayes y Charles habian obtenido sus invitaciones por pertenecer a sendas familias de rancio abolengo y alcurnia en Versalles. Iban a observar toda la ceremonia en palcos privilegiados tanto dentro de la capilla como el festín real en conmemoración de la boda, entre los seis mil nobles invitados por la Casa Real.

La boda se celebró por la tarde y medio Paris quedó despoblado para acudir al evento del siglo. La misma se realizó en la capilla del Palacio de Versalles, donde antes se habían casado todos los antepasados del novio, desde que fuera construido.

María Antonieta llevó puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con toques plateados y adornado con diamantes, que resaltaban sus hermosos rizos y el color de sus mejillas que solo competían con el rubor en sus labios. Las pestañas de la princesa aleteaban de emoción, revelando sus hermosos ojos azules que chispeaban impresionados. Estaba viviendo su propio cuento de hadas.

En cambio Luis Augusto, estaba un poco torpe y simplemente aunque vistiera un traje elegante y refinado, era opacado por la belleza de la novia.

El arzobispo de Reims bendijo la unión, y luego el Rey Luis XV pasó a firmar el acta de matrimonio, haciendo uso de su prerrogativa absolutista como monarca. Pasaron luego a firmar los recién bendecidos esposos y luego los nobles cuyo árbol genealógico fue revisado que contara con al menos cien ramas de abolengo.

Cuando el General y Charles volvieron a su palco tras firmar, comentaron a Madame de Jarjayes que notaron en el acta de matrimonio, la firma de Maria Antonieta, a quien se le escapó una mancha de tinta de la rebelde pluma tras garabatear su firma infantil.

-Me resisto a creer que una simple mancha signifique malos augurios -Espetó Charles – para mí es más bien el resultado de una niña mal aplicada al estudio. Nada que sus tutores no solucionen pronto.

-Siempre miras el lado positivo, Charles. Es una virtud que hay que imitar, sin duda. -Mencionó el General.

Oscar y André solo cuchicheaban como niños criticando la pompa de los nobles y sus rostros estirados entre peinados y maquillaje, además de competir una familia contra otra en exceso de lujos y riquezas comparando con la sencillez y pobreza del pueblo que demostraba alegría en sus rostros en el alboroto que armaron en los jardines del Palacio de Versalles.

Una vez terminada la boda, pasaron todos a otro salón, donde nuevamente los Jarjayes tenían vista privilegiada a la mesa de los novios, sin embargo habían mas personas apretándose para asistir a esta cena.

-No me digan que solo vamos a estar mirando mientras ellos comen? -Preguntó molesto André.

-Shhhh… cállate. A mi me interesa ver. -Dijo Oscar – Después de todo, no todos los días se casa una archiduquesa austriaca con un príncipe francés.*

-André, hijo mío, sólo los veintidós miembros de la Casa Real asisten a esta cena. Nosotros como nobles tenemos el privilegio de ver su primera cena real.

-No va a ser! – Gruñó de vuelta el primogénito de los Jarjayes. -De haberlo sabido, hubiera rechazado esta semana de descanso. Los guardias del General Bouille estarán más divertidos que nosotros aquí. Me sofoco!

-Si vas a comportarte como un niño haciendo berrinches, puedes ir al patio. – dijo ya exasperado el General.

-Mejor! Vamos Oscar!

-Quiero quedarme a ver un poco más.

-Vengo en un rato.

-Si quieres ir a la mansión, tienes dinero suficiente para alquilar un coche. -Mencionó Lady Jarjayes mientras enfocaba a la pareja de novios con sus binoculares.- Ella es tan hermosa! Mírala Oscar- y pasó aquel elemento para que apreciara los detalles.

-En fin! – André puso sus ojos en blanco – Voy a ver afuera y vuelvo en un rato por ti.

André alcanzó el jardín principal y una mozuela lo estiró del brazo lo invitó a bailar con ella alrededor del fuego en una coreografía alegre y bullanguera.

-Pero acaso dejaste plantada a tu novia en el altar, lindo?

-Perdón? -Dijo algo confundido.

-Acaso no eres el nieto del Rey?

-Yo? -Sonrió André.

-Es que no se ven hombres así de bellos entre el populacho. Esta noche quiero pasarla contigo y conocerás el placer de acostarte con una verdadera hija de Francia. -y la mujer desabrochó el corsé que llevaba para enseñarle uno de sus senos.- Quieres tocarlo? – dijo tomando la palma abierta de André que de pronto miró la sonrisa desdentada de aquella mujer y retiró asustado la mano antes de siquiera rozar su piel.

-Mis disculpas Madame. No me será posible- Dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia y se alejó hacia los salones de donde nunca debió haber salido.

-Estás pálido André- le dijo Charles -Es como si no te hubiera gustado lo que has visto.- por qué no tomas un poco de agua para refrescarte.

André se bebió el contenido de dos copas para olvidar y se acercó nuevamente a Oscar.

-Dime que esto pronto va a acabar.

-En el programa dice que luego de la cena, el arzobispo bendecirá el lecho nupcial y que el Rey los acompañará a su habitación cuando ya estén vestidos con ropas de dormir.

-Que? Esta tontería debemos presenciarla?

-Shhhh… es lo mas importante, hijo.

-Pero, pero si apenas se conocen! Hasta ahora apenas se han saludado dos veces, madre.

\- Ya va a comenzar.

Se levantaron de la mesa y las damas de compañía la rodearon para colocarle la camisa de dormir y retirarle además del vestido y el corsé las joyas, lazos y moños que adornaron el peinado. También los hombres acompañaron a hacer lo mismo a Luis Augusto, a quien el mismo Rey le pasó su camisón.

Una vez terminados los cambios de prendas, el Rey tomó entre sus manos las de aquellos jóvenes y los introdujo en la cámara nupcial.

-Ahora dejemos a los tortolos esforzarse para que nos traigan al heredero de Francia. -Dijo Luis XV en voz alta. – Os invito a seguir celebrando en los demás salones y en los jardines.

La multitud aristócrata aplaudió y rompió filas para salir del lugar.

Los Jarjayes fueron separados por la multitud. Los adultos quedaron esperando que se reduzca la cantidad de personas, mientras que André tomó la mano de Oscar y se colaron ágilmente entre la marea humana. Charles los vio alejarse juntos y cruzó miradas con el joven. Le hizo una señal con los dedos para que cuidara a Oscar. André solo asintió con la mirada seria.

Llegaron a uno de los más grandes patios y pararon para recuperar aliento.

-Donde se supone los vamos a encontrar para regresar a la Mansión?

-Vamos a perderlos por un rato. No te harta que solo hablen de la etiqueta, vestidos y costumbres ancestrales?

-Supongo que las personas mayores hablan solo de eso -Dijo Oscar encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quiero proponerte algo.

-A ver? -Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con algo de incredulidad.

-Vamos a Paris, linda.

-Qué? Qué piensas que podemos hacer en Paris hoy?

-Pues tengo dos preguntas: la primera ¿Tienes hambre? La segunda ¿Quieres dejar este aburrimiento? Y si ambas respuestas son SI, tengo una extra: No crees que nos merecemos un festejo por haber concluido con éxito nuestra primera misión?

-Pues, no es mala idea. Realmente ver tanta comida me dio hambre. Acepto tu propuesta.

Ambos partieron en dos caballos de los establos reales. En menos de una hora llegaron a la ciudad.

Recorrieron varias calles pero realmente Paris estaba casi despoblada.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir a Paris, André.

\- Me resisto a creer que Paris hoy se apague en Versalles. Vamos a seguir buscando algo.

Fue difícil encontrar un lugar abierto, pero lo hicieron cerca del rio Sena. Era una tabernita modesta que tenia farolitos de aceite cuidadosamente colgados en una tira. En una tabla oscura se leía un menú en una caligrafía muy pulcra. Supuestamente la especialidad de la casa sería el "fondue" de queso.

-Te gustaría probarlo, Oscar?

-Tengo hambre. Si no nos sentamos a comer, ten por seguro que masticaré piedras en cualquier momento.

Los atendió un hombre entrado en años que con una sonrisa dio su bienvenida a los dos "caballeros ". Por el acento notaron que no era francés sino suizo.

-Garçon, nos gustaría probar ese tal fondue. Podria traerlo?

-Vuelvo en seguida con el fondue. Mientras tanto, que os sirvo para beber?

Oscar miró a André, volvió a mirar al mozo, y luego de nuevo a André, para decir a tientas;

-¿A-Agua?

-Monsieur sabrá que el agua en Paris no es lo más recomendable para beber, por las infestaciones que suelen haber en las cañerías, pero si insistís en beber sólo agua, vamos a hervirla y desinfectarla sin costo para Vos.

-¿ En serio, Oscar? No lo dices de verdad. No vinimos a Paris para tomar agua. No escapamos de Versalles para tomar agua. ¿Agua?

-Es que…

-¡Anímate! Sino, nunca vamos a tener cultura etílica. Toma esto como una lección más. No puedes andar por el mundo sin beber un buen vino francés.

-Tú tampoco tienes vasta cultura en eso. Sólo te sirven vino blanco en la cena y limitan mucho tu consumo.

-Os recomiendo vino de Burdeos o el de Borgoña.

-Tienen champagne? -Preguntó dubitativa Oscar.

-Por supuesto, si deseáis conmemorar algo, Monsieur.

-Sabéis algo, Garçon? No me decido entre el de Burdeos o el de Borgoña. Así que traed ambos. Ah y otra botella de champagne para mi amigo.

-Muy bien Monsieur. Os traeré de inmediato el champagne mientras aguardáis por el fondue. -El hombre notó que este par no tenia noción sobre el vino y las combinaciones o maridajes, por lo que decidió enviar después del champagne una botella de un nuevo vino barato, al que se añadía azúcar para lograr mayor concentración de alcohol. No iba a desperdiciar sus mejores botellas en quienes no mostraban conocimiento sobre una bebida tan noble como el vino.

-Estás loco, André! Como piensas que vamos a beber tanto vino?

-Así -Hizo un gesto de llevarse un vaso a la boca – lo tomamos en una copa o de la botella. Como quieras.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No me gusta ver a mi abuela cuando toma vino y menos ver cuando se cae de borracha.

-Vamos! Quiero beber esta noche Oscar! Es la primera vez que voy a beber sin la atenta mirada de mi padre, o de alguien que me sermonee. No seas tú quien me arruine esta ilusión.

El mozo volvió con una botella y dos copas. Descorchó y les sirvió.

Se miraron divertidos y desafiantes.

-Te animas o no? -Dijo ella.

-Bebamos a la cuenta de tres. No quiero beber primero y que tu me observes.

-Al final temes beber un poco de champagne?

-Respétame! Es mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol. Tengo un poco de miedo también.

-Es tu primera vez? No puedo creer que un muchacho noble de tu edad no haya bebido algo más fuerte de apenas los sorbos del vino blanco que te sirven en tu casa.

-Lo hacemos? No se valen sorbos. Deben ser tragos completos. A tu salud! - Ella asintió.

-Hay… Algo más que debo decirte André: También es mi primera vez.

-Entonces no se diga más. Uno, dos, tres!

Ambos bebieron y lo primero que les ocurrió es que las burbujas subieron hasta sus fosas nasales provocándoles la sensación de cosquilleo. Se miraron y trataron de disimular el uno ante la otra.

-Estás bien? – tentó André.

-Dicen que cuando Luis XIV bebió por primera vez una copa de champagne, nunca más bebió otra cosa en la vida. -Dijo ella mirando su copa vacía, las pestañas de Oscar se le hicieron a André más largas.

-Ay no, ya vas a comenzar a darme lecciones de historia.

-Sabes qué dijo Don Perignon cuando descubrió que fabricó el champagne? Venid hermanos, estoy bebiendo estrellas.

-Te sirvo otra copa. Eres buena con estas cosas, sigue hablando.

Se bebieron otra copa completa.

-La marquesa de Pompadour decia que el champagne era el único vino que conserva hermosas a las mujeres aun después de beberlo.

-Ah, ah, ah… ahí tengo algo que aportar. Se dice que las copas que usan en Versalles para beberlo, se hicieron a molde copiado de los senos de la Pompadour. Qué locos están!

Oscar miró a André y luego se miró a sí misma, hacia sus propios pechos.

-Naaaaaaa…. Jamás se podría hacer algo similar por aquí – y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Sabes que? Vamos a suspender el champagne hasta que venga el dichoso plato del suizo. -Sacó la copa vacía de su mano.

André supuso que Oscar ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de eso. Solo quería ocupar el espacio de incomodos silencios, porque conocía por su abuela que el vino hace decir incoherencias y si ella iba a hacerlo frente a su mejor amigo, mejor que él también estuviera bien bebido.

Se acercó entonces oportunamente el mozo con una fuente que contenía una crema amarillenta, y en otra panificados secos y pan horneado con aceite de oliva y especias. Les acercó unos guinchos y les deseó "Bone Apetit"

-Esto es el fondue?

-Si. Monsieur. Fundimos a fuego lento 4 tipos de queso y adicionamos especias y aceite de oliva.

-Huele bien -Dijo Oscar aspirando el aroma que despedía la fuente humeante.

Ella partió el pan, lo clavó al guincho y se llevó a la boca tratando de no parecer una ignorante, ni cohibirse porque intuía alguna fantasía en los ojos de André. Mal. Se quemó la lengua en el acto. Puso los labios en O y comenzó a soplarse.

-No puedo ser tu enfermera, Oscar. Quiero divertirme y si voy a cuidarte todo el tiempo hasta de lo que comes, no me hace gracia.

-Agua, vino, dame lo que sea.

André puso los ojos en blanco y le acercó de vuelta mas vino.

-No ves que estaba hirviendo? Te lastimaste?

-Tengo hambre.

André rio y ella lo acompañó de buena gana. Ambos tenían sus rostros metidos en la fuente. El vapor, el champagne y las miradas que se dedicaban teñía de rubor las mejillas de los dos.

La charla era animada. Hicieron un rápido recuento desde su infancia y las bromas que se gastaban.

-Soy el único y siempre seré el único que puede hacerte bromas, y ese titulo lo defenderé más que el de ser noble. Ay! de aquel que te trate mal o se burle de ti. Aquí estarán estos puños para defenderte. Si en la guardia hubiera alguien que quisiera prosperar en alguna mala intención contigo, no tienes mas que avisármelo para resolverlo como hombre.

-No creo que alguien se atreva con un muchacho y que encima maneja muy bien la espada. Iba a decir que el Conde Rizos Perfectos, pero lp noto da muy buen humor últimamente.

-Girodelle es demasiado buena persona. Tal vez es más celoso por nuestra amistad.

-Si, claro. Sus celos a veces lo llevan a confundir ciertas cosas.

-Como qué?

-Como que tú y yo somos un par de sodomitas.

André estalló a carcajadas. -Sodomitas, dices? - Ella asintió- Esto merece que subamos el tono del vino.

Hizo una seña y el hombre a cargo de su mesa, se acercó.

-Podria traernos el vino de Burdeos por favor?

Y ahí estaba el negocio que el hombre estaba esperando. Llenó una botella con una mezcla de vino nuevo, barato, sin estacionar al cual con su esposa habian tenido a bien de agregar azúcar, miel y algunas especias. El sabor era muy pasable. Suave al paladar, y muy dulce. Lo que no hacia para nada fino a aquel experimento, era que el mismo aumentaba la concentración del alcohol, provocando que el mismo subiera demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

Comenzaron a beberlo al tiempo de seguir riendo juntos de las cosas que Girodelle le insinuaba y luego le cambiaba de tema al ser pillado.

El picor de las burbujas continuó un poco más en las narices, pero ella pronto notó que ese cosquilleo se pronunciaba en su zona sur y comenzó a preocuparse.

-Ahora, quiero saber qué sientes por Charles. Por qué hoy tuviste que desfilar lencería frente a él en tu habitación?

-Lencería?! Yo, no! Cómo dices lencería?! Ya te dije, es muy atento conmigo. No lo veo mas allá de un padre, un hermano, un maestro.

-No me debería preocupar, verdad?

-No. No deberías. Es todo un caballero conmigo. Siento que quiere algo más de mí. Pero no pasa por alguna mala intención. -Vació su copa – Tú también tienes algunas cosillas por ahí. Las sirvientas andan cuchicheando por tus saludos y me las cruzo y las veo sosteniéndose el pecho deshaciéndose en suspiros.

-Eso es porque tengo un encanto natural. No es culpa mía. -Oscar levantó una ceja – No me mires así… lo mío es, es como el encanto de la princesa. Acaso la culparías de acaparar todas las miradas esta noche?

-Noup. -Dijo Oscar divertida sirviéndole más vino a André y a ella misma. Ya estaba ebria. -Oups… se acabó el vino, amo. Tienes dinero para más? Sino, la siguiente va por mi cuenta – hizo un puchero con su boca.

-Dame, dame esa botella Oscar. La puedes romper y te puedes cortar -La tomó de la muñeca y le sacó su nuevo juguete.

Oscar pudo notar que él tenía la ceja izquierda con tres rasguños cicatrizando. Extendió los dedos para alcanzar la herida.

-Esto cuándo te pasó?

-No fue nada. Ya ni me acuerdo.

-Claro que te acuerdas. Esto no fue en la misión.

-Si tomas mas vino, te lo contaré.

-Quiero saber cómo te hiciste eso. Se supone que debo asistirte Señorito André.

-No me digas Señorito. Sabes que no me gusta.

-Ya no tienes humor? Dile al mozo que traiga mas vino. Ahora debemos probar el de Borgogna. De qué cepa crees que nos traerá?

-Voy a pedirle que traiga el mejor vino para ti, solo si también me confiesas algo.

-No me preguntarás si estoy enamorada de ti o algo así, verdad?

-Si te preguntaré, pero beberás más vino para eso. Más bien quiero saber cómo sabes tú de medidas o de priaprismo, como para decirme que soy del promedio.

-Y donde está ese hombre que debería traer ya el vino?

-No evadas mi pregunta.

\- He recorrido todos los burdeles de París midiéndolos durante todas las noches.

-¿¡Qué¡? -André se atragantó con un pedazo de pan.

Oscar suspiró y le dijo seriamente -Claro que no.

-Dime por favor que no has ido a los baños de la guardia. -Oscar negó divertida- Mira, nunca te acerques al cambio de guardia. Te llevarías una fea impresión.

-Libros, André. Hay varios libros sobre ciencias y anatomía. En las ilustraciones de la corte inglesa, de Enrique VIII se decía que el mismo lo padecía y que su vestimenta obligatoriamente debía mostrar esa singular área.

-Eh…eh… es mucha información para mi. Gracias.

Llegó la siguiente botella y otra vez con vino de mala calidad.

-Brindemos por el delfín y la delfina de Francia! -Propuso André.

-Dios los bendiga y a este país! -Oscar levantó su copa y de nuevo la vació. – Pobrecilla. No conoce a nadie, no conoce a su marido, y hoy conjuntamente con él, se le metió a la alcoba mas de 100 personas para verlos acostar.

-No sé si apenarme por eso, supongo que ya le avisaron que esto es parte del espectáculo. Lo que sí me apena es que ni siquiera se ha sentado a charlar con su futuro esposo para saber sus gustos.

-En la cama? -Preguntó inocente y sorprendida Oscar.

-No seas boba! – Esta vez fue André el que levantó una ceja -Me refiero a que ni siquiera sabe el color de ojos que tiene, o la comida favorita, o que libros prefiere leer. Qué pena que ya deba dejarse tomar sólo por cumplir un deber.

-Y no por amor – dijo Oscar apesadumbrada.

-No por amor. – Repitió André.

Notó que una lágrima descuidada caía en la mejilla de Oscar.

-Por la pobre María Antonieta- volvió a brindar Oscar, con la voz emocionada. – Que tristemente hoy será desflorada sin haberse enamorado antes. -Se bebió el contenido íntegro y escondió la cara entre los brazos que tenía apoyados en la mesa.

Estaba ella hecha toda sollozos cuando André ubicó su silla a su lado y le tendió un tierno abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Shhhhh… no te pongas así, Oscar. -La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si.

La miró de cerca, tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Sus labios aún despedían el olor al vino, estaban teñidos en el color del vino, y se sentían húmedos en el sabor del vino. Toda su mente estaba ya abotagada del peor vino de Francia y aun así, sus dedos estaban rozando los labios de Oscar con suavidad.

La tomó de la barbilla y respiró su aliento.

-Oscar yo…

-Dime André…

-Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, ahí donde creas que tienes carencias -Se atrevió a desprenderle el broche que sujetaba el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello -Estoy fascinado con tu piel y tus ojos, y tus labios y tu pelo cayendo en la perfecta curva de tus hombros.

-Nunca me has visto. Solo me idealizas.

-Créeme que si te he visto. Créeme que hoy una rama se rompió en mi caída desde tu ventana… deberías ponerle cerrojo, y aun así estaré ingeniándome para espiarte.

-André… no me preguntes por favor si estoy enamorada de ti.

-Está bien. No te lo preguntaré.

-Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras, mi lady.

-Que cuando me sienta preparada, quiero tener mi primera experiencia sexual contigo. -Sus mejillas ardieron bajo los dedos de André. – No quiero terminar como María Antonieta. Es muy triste.

-Oscar… yo… Ay, esto es un poco embarazoso. También soy virgen. -La miró y sonrió con ternura. – y también quiero que seas tú mi única experiencia de amor.

Entonces Oscar se abrazó a su cuello y notó que el corazón de André vibraba en cada vena y su piel hervía de calor.

André tomó su barbilla atrayéndola hacia su boca. Ella abrió sus labios para recibir su primer beso de amor.

Pero de repente, un chorro de agua fría los empapó por completo.

-Sodomitas! Malditos aristócratas que vienen a Paris a exhibirse. Pervertidos!

Y ahí estaba el mozo con una cubeta vacía y su esposa con un rifle apuntando a ambos.

-Ou ou ou…Por favor, tranquilizaos buen hombre. Esto tiene una explicación Señor -Dijo André levantando los brazos en forma de rendición.

-No me interesa escucharla, pervertido.

-Dejaré dos monedas de oro y nos vamos en paz- señaló Oscar que había imitado a su amigo.

-Que sean cuatro! -Dijo la mujer – por los caballos!

André tomó la iniciativa y sacó de una bolsa sus cuatro monedas de oro. Sabia que estaba siendo vilmente estafado, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Oscar.

-Ahora ídos! Salid de este establecimiento decente!

El par se alejó con las manos arriba, llegaron donde sus caballos y luego de desatarlos se perdieron por las calles que daban hacia Versalles.

Los fuegos artificiales del Palacio podían verse desde Paris. Oscar y André divisaron el espectáculo tomados de la mano, mientras sonreían y se les iluminaba el rostro.

-Establecimiento decente! Son unos ladrones! -Dijo Oscar

-Nos llamó sodomitas! Se siente raro que nos acusen así!

Oscar carraspeó y sacó del bolsillo de su saco una botella casi intacta.

-Mira nada más qué trajo Lady Oscar.

-Si hubiera tenido tiempo, me traía su bodega completa. Les dejamos una pequeña fortuna.

-Supongo que no trajiste las copas. Qué no te enseñaron modales, niña? Cómo se supone vamos a beber esto?

Oscar hundió el corcho en la botella y se la llevó a la boca bebiéndose unos buenos tragos -Así.

-Descarada! Tráeme que también muero de sed. -Mientras André apoyaba los labios en el borde de la botella, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se bebió un sorbo.

Oscar sólo rio a carcajadas.

-Mañana nos dolerá la cabeza? Supongo que si. -Ella misma se contestó.

-Hace rato, en la taberna…

-Si? -Dijo ella impaciente.

-¡Tuvimos UN momento memorable!

-No te ilusiones, Jarjayes -Dijo ella y alcanzó a besarle la mejilla -Mañana no recordaremos nada con la resaca.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la Mansión a pie, mientras los nubarrones que amenazaron en la boda real, se convirtieron en mansa lluvia.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

=

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo._ _Los reviews son bienvenidos._ _Hasta el siguiente capitulo!_ _Dayana, gracias por tus ideas. Espero que las hayas encontrado entre mis tantas vueltas._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **De como existe el hilo rojo del destino.**

El sol ya estaba en lo alto. El mundo giraba más rápido de la cuenta, y Mr de Beaumont notó que sus alumnos llegaron no solo empapados en la madrugada… sino que la lluvia no les había quitado para nada el olor a vino barato ni siquiera atenuado el dolor de cabeza.

-Imperdonable. A estas alturas me convertirán en su nana alcahueta.

-Vamos, niña. Levántate y bebe jugo de naranja.

-El dolor es insoportable. Ay ay ay… era esa comida, Charles. Te lo juro que la comida estaba pasada y me hizo esto.

-Si claro. Fingiré que dices la verdad y demandamos los daños causados al que te haya servido esa comida.

-No me crees ni un poquito, verdad?

\- A ver, déjame adivinar. Fueron a algún único lugar abierto en Paris, con aspecto de mala muerte… y que les vendía los mejores vinos de toda Europa.

-Si. ¿Por qué me siento mal al responderte con la verdad?

-Pues porque los mejores vinos no te dan semejante resaca al día siguiente, porque una taberna de medio pelo de dónde sacaría fondos para costear en su cava los mejores vinos?, porque los mejores lugares sí cerraron para ir a la boda del Delfín… por favor, quieres que siga? Qué creyeron que estaban haciendo? Y si les pasaba algo? Por qué presiento que cierto joven pavo real quiso desplegar sus plumas para dejarte impresionada?

Oscar se bebía el jugo de forma tranquila.

-La próxima vez, enciérrense en la biblioteca a beber los vinos de la cava del General! Así al menos garantizan vuestra salud!

-o-

Todavia con algunos malestares, André y Oscar cabalgaron hasta llegar a los portones del Palacio de Versalles.

Una vez ahí, era nada más apearse y llegar al salón principal, donde se percibía el sonido sordo de los rumores y cuchicheos de algunas mujeres reunidas en pequeños grupos. Oscar tenía esa sonrisa de lado que indicaba algún tipo de suspicacia sobre ese recibimiento.

André en cambio, iba como absorbido en sus pensamientos. No prestaba atención en absoluto, ni siquiera, cuando fue interrumpido por una de aquellas damas, que desde un vestido vaporoso y un abanico lleno de plumas, lo interceptó con pequeños corazones en los ojos:

-Buenos días, Comandante Jarjayes. Siempre tan apuesto y valiente. Se dice que habéis sido el héroe del Rin al salvar a su Majestad, la Princesa Antonieta. Podríais decir a cuantos traidores habéis matado?

-Buenos días, Madame. Con permiso. -André realmente se sentía halagado y hubiera querido ser más galante con ellas, pero la resaca de la noche anterior hacia que los perfumes fuertes de esas damas, revuelvan su estómago más de lo que ya estaba.

-Os gustaría acompañarnos en esta velada? Sería un placer compartir unos momentos de charla con vos.

-Os agradezco la gentileza, sin embargo, como sabéis, debo atender la seguridad del Delfín y su esposa.

-Siempre tan serio, aún siendo tan joven. Si fuerais un poco mayor, no os dejaría en paz!

-Con permiso.

Oscar notó que el circulo alrededor de esta noble mujer de mediana edad, se volvía a cerrar con otras de sus similares características, y los cuchicheos nuevamente comenzaron.

-Uy! Héroe del Rin… ¿realmente mataste a alguno? -Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

De pronto, notaron unas carcajadas provenientes de un salón contiguo.

Era la famosa Madame Du Barry, la nueva favorita del "Bien Amado" Luis XV.

Hacía justo un año que fuera introducida a la Corte de Versalles, con lo que, desde ese momento, sentíase la reina sin titulo pero con corte. En el Palacio nada más era necesario ganarse su amistad para obtener un cargo o un privilegio económico. Claro, al no ser aprobada su relación por las hermanas del soberano, ella necesitaba rodearse de aduladores comprados con el sonido metálico de las monedas de oro.

-Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Luis Augusto y su consorte, la Princesa María Antonieta! - Había anunciado uno de los ayudantes de Lady Noailles.

María había ingresado al lado de su marido, y la gente quedó obnubilada por su belleza y gracia. Todos voltearon a verla, incluyendo a la Condesa Du Barry, quien clavó sus pupilas en la sofisticación y elegancia de una niña de 14 años, aún en un vestido más sencillo que el que ella llevaba puesto.

André y Oscar hicieron una reverencia al ver pasar a la pareja. Antonieta se detuvo al verlos.andante Jarjayes, Oscar, qué placer teneros en este baile

-Princesa, me complace darme cuenta que os encontráis bien -Saludó André.

-Os gustó el regalo que os envíe por mi boda?

-Eh… uh… -André se llevó un dedo en la boca. No sabia qué decirle.

-Oh, Su Majestad ha sido muy generosa con vuestro obsequio- Oscar observó inmediatamente al notar que André no podía hablar.

Antonieta sonrió detrás de su abanico y se retiró a ocupar su lugar al lado de su esposo. Sabia que comenzaba a causar ese efecto de parálisis en los nobles de Versalles, pero André era quien le parecía más simpático y transparente. Para ella era un poco afín a su misma situación: todavia era un niño, vestido de uniforme militar, pretendiendo ser un militar por el rango que le habían otorgado.

Oscar era, al contrario de su amo, otro niño vestido como mayor, pero de mirada mas madura y suspicaz. Tenia gracia pero su habilidad manejando las situaciones en que André quedaba estancado, era lo que complementaba a sus ojos azules impetuosos.

Ni bien la princesa ocupó su lugar, el maestro de la orquesta guió a los músicos a interpretar un minué. Esto fue como poner hormigas en los zapatos de la princesa.

-Esposo mío, podemos bailar?

-Oh Princesa, yo, yo, prefiero no hacerlo, la verdad es que no sé bailar. Bailad Vos, no me molesta en absoluto. -Dijo Luis Augusto un poco meditabundo e intimidado ante la perspectiva de hacer el ridículo frente a la Gracia encarnada que tenia por esposa.

A ella se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de bailar con un par de chicos de su edad y fue de nuevo ante André y Oscar.

\- André, quisierais bailar conmigo?

-Su Majestad… yo… sería un honor, pero es que… -Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa maldita manía de quedarse tartamudeando. Oscar puso los ojos en blanco y pidió al Cielo que le beneficiara con más paciencia.

-Su Majestad -intervino Oscar – El Conde Jarjayes está un poco desconcentrado, debido a que está aquí para cuidar de la seguridad de la familia real.

Ni bien terminó de decir esa frase y se escucharon las carcajadas estruendosas del grupo de Madame Du Barry que provenían del salón contiguo y quienes se preparaban para ingresar al baile. La misma fijó sus ojos en la Princesa intimidándola y sin pudor alguno por su presencia real, continuó con las risas estridentes.

-Oscar, podéis decirme quien es esa mujer que me mira con tanta insistencia?

-Es Madame Du Barry. Creo que es una dama con quien Su Majestad debería relacionarse.

María Antonieta comenzó a notar el descaro de aquella mujer y lamentó que aunque reconoció lo bella que era, se comportaba como si fuera superior a una Princesa de Francia, como si fuera la misma reina. Finalmente, decidió retirarse y dejar plantados a todos los nobles que estaban disfrutando de la velada y esperaban una palabra cordial de parte de ella.

Esa era la reacción que estaban esperando las "Tantes", hijas del Rey y obviamente tias de su esposo. Las mismas acompañaron a sus aposentos a la joven princesa y ese fue el comienzo de uno de los episodios de chismes en los que se vio envuelta la delfina.

-Como habéis notado, Su Majestad, es una vergüenza que una mujer así permanezca en la Corte.

\- De qué clase de mujer estais hablando, Tía?

-Es que nadie os ha puesto al corriente? Esa mujer es una de las tantas cortesanas del Rey. Ahora es una de sus favoritas. -Dijo una.

-Ah, al menos la Pompadour tenía cerebro -Dijo otra.

-El Rey tiene amantes?

-Es una vergüenza, pero sí. Públicamente las beneficia y las introduce en el Palacio para que hagan y deshagan la política y las buenas costumbres de la corte.

-¡Una favorita del Rey! -Dijo María Antonieta, deduciendo la situación. – A esta clase de mujeres mi madre las azotaba y enviaba a un convento a reformarse.

-No os preocupéis querida María Antonieta. Vos sois en este momento la dama de mas alta alcurnia en toda Francia. Por más que ella sea muy hermosa y tenga al Rey a su capricho y antojo en este momento, no podrá llegar más lejos debido a que pronto Vos seréis la reina de Francia.

-¡Ignoradla! ¡Ignoradla tanto como podáis!

Durante varios meses las rencillas entre las dos damas mas importantes de Versalles tuvo en vilo a toda la Corte, era un rumor que se propagaba en todo Paris, y que llegaba hasta Austria.

Hubieron de intervenir el Rey Luis XV, la Emperatriz María Teresa, el Primer Ministro austriaco, y el Conde de Mercy, diplomático enviado por la emperatriz para guiar en sus decisiones a la Princesa.

La belleza de María Antonieta iba progresando con los pocos años trascurridos desde que pisara el Palacio, sumando los modales y maneras que iba aprendiendo en forma diaria bajo la estricta supervisión de Lady Noailles y del mismo Mercy.

Sin embargo, nunca hubo forma que ese matrimonio se consumara. Luis encontraba cualquier excusa o pasatiempo con tal de no enfrentar su timidez y la inseguridad de su propio cuerpo en la intimidad, especialmente desde que le diagnosticaron una dolencia en su zona intima, que lejos de causarle placer, solo le causaba dolor.

Su esposa, una niña que aburrida, encontraba diversión en jugar con sus cuñados que tenían una edad similar y no les pesaban las obligaciones que lo agobiaban como heredero al trono francés.

Las intrigas y especulaciones sobre la supuesta reina virgen de Versalles comenzaban a generar aún mas rumores sobre el séquito que la rodeaba. Prefería compañía de mujeres jóvenes y caballeros galantes. No era raro que entre esas personas hubieran momentos que sobrepasaban las escenas de solo besos y caricias. Más de alguna pareja se retiraba a algún rincón de los jardines a hacer más concreto el juego de encontrar el tesoro o de atrapar al conejo. Para sorpresa de André y Oscar, la mismísima Princesa solía jugar ese tipo de "juegos" entre los arbustos.

-Como caballeros, nunca podremos contar estas cosas -Dijo Oscar a André una de esas veces que habian quedado sentados en la hierba al lado de un gran manzano mientras Antonieta alegre había levantado sus faldas y se había lanzado a correr como cualquier muchacha pueblerina detrás del siervo de uno de los Condes, que justo iba con el torso descubierto, cual fauno perdiéndose entre los bosquecillos del Palacio.

-Me siento mal. Mi Señor el Príncipe no merece que estos "jueguitos" prosperen, de parte de ella.

\- Y crees que él no lo sabe?

André suspiró. -como no, si todo el reino ha comenzado a hablar de eso. Me pregunto si ella dimensionará lo que está haciendo.

-Por las "dimensiones" de aquel muchacho, creo que ella sabe donde se está metiendo.

\- Y qué piensas de lo que ves? -Dijo André señalando hacia otro par que estaba comenzando el "procedimiento" a una distancia cercana a ellos.

-Que me parecen solamente ganado apareándose. No me apetece ni mirarlos. -Oscar tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el lado contrario de donde provenían risitas y jadeos. - Si eres un caballero, no deberías hacerlo tú tampoco.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?

-No. Sólo me parece que está mal observar lo que ellos hacen.

-Pero, supongo que es hasta natural que en la juventus un hombre y una mujer hagan este tipo de juegos cuando se aman.

-Acaso ves amor ahí? Ves, hay que ser mas consecuente con los valores de uno mismo.

-Ahhhh. Es que tú eres toda una Oda a los Principios! -Dijo André en una carcajada para fastidiarla.

-Sí! Lo soy! Y tú también deberías ser más leal a los valores que te enseñaron en tu casa. Tu madre especialmente se llevaría una decepción si te escuchara. Y yo también.

Las posibles ideas y frases que quedaron atragantadas en la boca de André, se esfumaron de golpe con semejantes declaraciones de Oscar.

-o-

A pedido de la Princesa, muchas veces André y Oscar tenían que extender sus turnos para complacerla; y finalmente, solían acompañarla hasta el ocaso, cuándo en una oportunidad en que todos estaban esforzándose en encontrar aquellos "tesoros entre los arbustos" , los tres charlaban de sus expectativas como jóvenes, criticaban a la Corte y ponían al corriente a María Antonieta sobre la historia y tradiciones francesas. Era ya una costumbre sentarse a la sombra de los arbustos para sentirse mas cómodos.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo y con el consentimiento del General, decidieron contar la verdad a la princesa sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Oscar. Ella ya no soportaba sostener la mirada de Antonieta. En alguna parte de su corazón, la delfina intuía la verdad y eso la atormentaba sobremanera, a pesar de tener sus momentos de diversión, también dedicaba tiempo a reflexionar y conversar de temas mas importantes con Oscar.

-Su Alteza, quisiera haceros una confesión y espero sepáis perdonar mi atraso para haceros saber recién ahora.

-Me intrigáis Oscar. André,¿ de qué se trata? -Los ojos de la princesa se detuvieron en un gesto de diversión y curiosidad.

-Sé que han pasado varios años desde que nos conocimos en aquella misión cuando cruzasteis el Rin, sin embargo, no quiero traicionar vuestra confianza y amabilidad al comportaros de manera tan cercana con el Comandante André y conmigo., y he decidido haceros saber un secreto que en Versalles sólo el Rey y el General Bouille conocen.

-Es algo que me debe preocupar? Lo decís con tanto misterio, Oscar.

-Principalmente, os pido que comprendáis que todos nos vimos obligados a mantener este secreto en estricta atención a vuestra seguridad. -Intervino André, obsequiando a Antonieta una lila que estiró de un arbusto.

Oscar fue sorprendida por la repentina locuacidad de su amigo. Por un momento perdió su concentración mirando la determinación con que mencionaba esas palabras… mientras observaba como las delicadas manos tomaban el pequeño obsequio.

-La verdad, es que nací mujer, Su Majestad.

Antonieta abrió sorprendida los ojos, sin embargo miró con ternura a Oscar que mantenía las pestañas bajas.

-Mujer? Y por qué te llamas como hombre y por qué vistes como tal?

-Es una larga historia. No tengo intenciones oscuras que no correspondan a mi propio genero. No soy ninguna pervertida.

-Debes sentirte mucho más cómoda que yo usando esos pantalones, mientras a mi me toca usar siete capas de ropas más un armatoste como miriñaque – dijo María Antonieta dando una pequeña risita.

Oscar sonrió ante esa comparación. -Entonces no estáis molesta Majestad?

-Un poco. Porque perdí a un lindo joven para mirar… (me conformaré con mirar a André) -Dijo tapándose la boca con un abanico – Pero en cambio, sé que estoy ganando una amiga!

-Mi amistad ya la tenéis desde hace años.

-Si, pero ahora puedo preguntarte cosas de "chicas" que sólo ocurren a las "Chicas". Tú me entiendes!

Desde ese momento, Oscar a pesar de su origen, mientras André asistiera a reuniones relacionadas a la Guardia Real o tenga que atender las salidas de caza del Príncipe, o bien, tenga que velar por la seguridad del mismo cuando a altas horas de la noche, Luis estuviera inmerso en su pasatiempo favorito: la cerrajeria.

Al principio, Oscar se sintió muy honrada, y la familia Jarjayes ni se hable. El único que sentía que no estaba bien algo era Charles.

Sin embargo, pasados algunos meses, la cuestión comenzó a ser tediosa para la pobre, que se levantaba con el alba para acompañar a André y su día pocas veces acababa rozando la media noche, llegando a tener que dormir entre tres a cuatro horas como máximo. Con suerte en su propia cama, ya que muchas veces no le quedaba otra que dormir recostada en un sofá o en el hombro de André cuando ocasionalmente la princesa solicitaba que él también acompañara al séquito del que formaba parte.

Una siesta, ambos estaban reposando hombro con hombro en un sillón aprovechando que Girodelle tomaba la guardia. De pronto, las puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó María Antonieta corriendo apenas en una camisa de dormir y unas enaguas, y se trató de esconder detrás de otro sillón.

-Su Alteza! -Dijeron al unísono Oscar y André incorporándose de inmediato.

-Shhhh… no quiero que me encuentre el Duque de Lauzun. Sentaos!

Oscar y André se miraron sin entender, menos al verla agachada tras la chaise long.

-Sentaos por favor! -Dijo en un susurro y al ver que la obedecieron, un rayo de curiosidad se le atravesó en su real mente. – Ya que sois amigos desde tierna infancia… y siempre estais juntos… me pregunto si tú, André has buscado el tesoro de Oscar tras esas ropas masculinas?

-No! -Interpeló Oscar enfurecida.

-Deberían participar en estos juegos, al menos por diversión, si eres mujer y tu un varón.

Oscar estaba ruborizada en extremo. Los puños cerrados y los labios apretados. A André también se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero por ver a Oscar con la palabra VIRTUD tatuada en la frente. Sabía cómo estaban molestándole esas palabras de la princesa y quería reír de toda la situación.

-Encontré a mi conejita! -Dijo el Duque de Lauzun al ingresar a la habitación.

-Duque! Debeis atrapar a esta conejita! -Gritó Maria Antonieta mientras esquivaba al Duque y salia corriendo de la habitación.

Lauzun al ver a los dos jóvenes en reverencia ante la Princesa que huía, mientras él se disponía a seguirla, les dijo al paso:

-Vosotros siempre tan estrictos y formales. Deberíais jugar un poco. Ya sabéis que en este palacio siempre se aceptó el amor entre sodomitas. Seria divertido veros consumarlo.

Algo explotó en el cerebro de Oscar. Se sentó frustrada y llevó las manos a la cara.

Para André aquello fue divertido, pero entendía los sentimientos de su amiga y se solidarizó con ella.

-Ven, vamos a caminar un poco. -Le extendió su mano - Este ambiente a mí también me asfixia.

-o-

Antonieta fiel a sus caprichos quería tenerlos siempre a su lado. Especialmente a la rareza de Oscar. Se divertía mirando cuando Oscar fingía discutir como hombre frente a otras personas, o cuando se le escapaba algún adjetivo femenino referente a su persona y lo corregía inmediatamente sin que los demás lo notaran… y obviamente haciéndole bromas sobre su notoria virginidad. Oscar sentía que estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Nos está matando. No podemos sostener este ritmo de vida. Cada vez me siento más cansado.

-Tengo dolores de cabeza constantemente. Necesito dormir, André.

\- Con estar en mi cama ya me doy por satisfecho.

-Te das cuenta que es solo por hacer número frente a Du Barry? Que nos usa para competir? No quiero estar en medio de estas dos damas y estoy harta que sea blanco constantes de sus burlas.

André sólo suspiró. – No sé cómo cambiar esta situación ahora mismo. - André comenzó a jugar con el borde de una colcha de color rojo que adornaba el sillón donde estaban sentados.

-Mañana tienes libre, verdad? -Oscar también tomó la colcha y también comenzó a deshilarla.

-Si, se supone.

\- Quiero quedarme en la Mansión contigo, quiero cabalgar como antes, quiero dormir y comer comida de mi abuela. Espero que la princesa no pida que le haga compañía. Hace tiempo que me siento un florero a su lado. Solo escucha a quienes les hagan comentarios sobre sus vestidos y peinados, o sobre temas subidos de tono que realmente me fastidian– Iba realizando gestos con las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, hasta que en un momento los hilos de la colcha roja se enredaron entre sus dedos.

-Ella es una buena persona, está aburrida y sola, y se divierte a su manera. Creo que eres muy intransigente, Oscar.

-Me atoré – dijo ella finalmente extendiéndole ambas manos enredadas en tanto hilo rojo.

André con paciencia miró esas manos y sonrió. -Te ayudo- e introdujo sus dedos para deshacer el enredo… sin embargo la sonrisa también se le borró cuándo terminó con sus dedos igual de atados al hilo rojo como los de Oscar.

-¡Esto es frustrante! -Dijo Oscar vencida.

André miró hacia lq puerta y gritó -Guardia!, venid! -Solo el silencio le respondió. -Muy bien, se los necesita y ellos desaparecen!

Oscar intentaba zafar sin suerte.- No digo que ella sea una mala persona, lo hace todo sin malicia… y tal vez soy la que se está cansando de todo esto. -Dijo para volver al tema principal.

André fiel a su carácter, aprovechó el momento para descontracturar la situación y comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella. Sabía que iba a recibir alguna reprimenda, pero tenerla tan cerca y a su merced, hizo que despertara en él, a ese duende bromista que llevaba dentro.

-¿Sabes que te ves mas hermosa cuando frunces el ceño?

Oscar se ruborizó inmediatamente y comenzó a retroceder sobre su espalda.

-No me salgas con tus bromas. Este maldito hilo está acabando con mi paciencia.

-Oscar, hemos postergado esta conversación hace más de cuatro años. Te has ingeniado todo este tiempo para evitar este momento, con tanta cháchara sobre la virtud e ingenio.

-Y esta no será la excepción. ¡Guardia! -Gritó a ver si la escuchaba el que se suponía debía estar en el pasillo. -Deberás amonestarlo. ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar desierto el pasillo?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa de hace tiempo ?

-¿En serio quieres hablar de eso en este el momento?

André acercó más el rostro. Oscar tensó todo su cuerpo mientras el acariciaba la mejilla de ella aun con la mano enredada.

-Mañana que estemos libres, quiero retomar aquello.

-Me estás acosando. ¡Basta!

Oscar perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lleno en el sillón. André acompañó la caída quedando justo sobre ella.

-¿Te parece que te acoso?

-Si. Quítate. Me siento acosada. ¡Basta! Deja de jugar.

André sin hacer caso de la orden de Oscar, avanzó y sin más, le plantó un beso en la frente, y quedó en esa posición los segundos exactos para que Oscar aspire el aroma de su cuello, que le pareció embriagador. Sólo se oyó un suspiro de parte de ella.

-En realidad, aprovechando que mañana no habrá mucha gente en la Mansión, pensaba invitarte a la cava… -dijo él incorporándose y estirando a Oscar para que hiciera lo mismo a pesar de tener las manos seriamente atadas y enredadas por ese hilo rojo, cuando oyó en el pasillo unos pasos bien conocidos por él. Ese par de botas rechinando de lustrosas no podían ser confundidas en todo Versalles. André gritó:

-¡Girodelle! Necesitamos ayuda!

 **Fin del capitulo 9.**

Agradezco a quienes me dejan sus comentarios en los reviews y a Dayana que colaboró con algunas ideas.

Dejo en claro que admiro mucho a Maria Antonieta con sus luces y sombras, sin embargo he acudido a hacerla más "divertida" en este fic para dar énfasis a la historia ya de por sí descabellada entre Oscar y André.

Quiero aclarar también sobre Charles, ya que no lo hice en los demás capítulos, **Charles-Geneviève-Louis-Auguste-André-Thimothée d'Éon de Beaumont,** también conocido como _Chevalier d'Éon o Mademoiselle de Beaumont_ indistintamente, fue un personaje histórico y protagonista del anime que lleva su nombre. Se destacó como espia de Luis XV en la red de inteligencia llamada "Le Secret du Roi". Sin embargo habian otros misterios relacionados a su personalidad, que haré uso en esta historia.

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **De como se da el primer beso.**

Víctor Clemente apareció al auxilio, presto y solícito ante la voz de André. -Qué es esto?

-Es lo que ves, Víctor. Estamos enredados con todo este hilo…

-Conde, no hay guardias en el pasillo. Debéis llamar la atención por descuidar los aposentos de la familia real.

-Qué fastidio con tus ganas de disciplinar a la gente.

-Deberías ser mas estricto. Ambos deberíais imponer disciplina aquí. Tan sólo si me dejaran comandar a vuestros oficiales, qué Comandante seria!

Girodelle rió ante aquellas ideas. -Como si supierais hacerlo.

-Os derrotaría en esgrima al menos. Sois bueno, Conde; pero ya noté vuestros defectos.

-Pamplinas! Ni siquiera has crecido aun.

-No imagino cómo podria acabar la historia si tú fueras Comandante de la Guardia Real de Su Majestad. Temo por mi vida si eso ocurriera! – Dijo André fingiendo algo de seriedad.

-A propósito de vuestro menudo enredo…¿Conocéis la leyenda del hilo rojo del Destino? Es típica de los países del lejano Oriente.

-Por qué me da miedo lo que el Conde va a decir? -Oscar intentó rascarse la punta de la nariz pero enredada como estaba, estiró la mano de André que se posó gentil sobre uno de sus senos. -¡Maldición!

-¡Maldición! -repitió André con una sonrisa de ganador - Y qué cuenta la leyenda, Víctor?

-Para los japoneses, las relaciones humanas están predestinadas por un hilo rojo que los dioses atan a los dedos meñiques de un hombre y una mujer que se encontrarán en la vida. De acuerdo a la leyenda, las dos personas conectadas por este hilo tendrán una historia importante, sin importar el lugar, el tiempo o las circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede enredar, contraer y estirar, como seguramente a menudo ocurre, pero nunca se puede romper…-Hizo una pausa y desenvainó su espada- Pero… como vosotros sois un par de hombres, no creo que tenga mucha importancia una leyenda así. Por ello cortaré este hilo rojo.

-La leyenda dice que el hilo es invisible… y esto es bien visible.

-La leyenda dice que se ata al meñique… pero vosotros tenéis bien complicadas las manos completas.

-Vamos Víctor! Es solo una leyenda. ¿Puedes cortar esto de una vez?

-No sé por qué siento que estoy dentro de otra historia dramática y fatídica. Hay tantas… hace poco conocí otra leyenda alemana… sobre una tal "Ventana de Orfeo", prefiero no dar crédito a esas cosas. Separen vuestras manos tanto como puedan – dijo y a la cuenta de tres, cortó varios tramos del hilo lo cual liberó la mayoría de los dedos. Quedaron justo sus meñiques unidos por un solo hilo.

Oscar y André se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡No va a ser! -Dijo André.

-Maldito hilo -Repitió Oscar y de a poco fue desatando el pequeño nudo que se había formado, hasta dejar en libertad el dedo.

-Es solo una leyenda… le-yen-da. Le-yen-da…-Repetía Girodelle como tratando de convencerse.-Creo que os podeis arreglar sólo Comandante. Con vuestro permiso, iré a ver a los oficiales. Es probable que los encuentre en algún balcón observando morbosos los juegos de Su Alteza.

André asintió y por fin, desató el hilo de su dedo… y lo guardó el uno de sus bolsillos.

-o-

Charles De Beaumont, el General y Lady Jarjayes se encontraban en el Estudio charlando con Madame Marrón Glacé sobre el destino de su nieta.

-Solo lo acepto porque sé que es por un mejor futuro para ella – dijo enjugándose las lagrimas de emoción en un pañuelo blanco.

-Querida Nanny… ella sigue siendo tu nieta y siempre estará aquí contigo… y tú con nosotros. -Lady Jarjayes abrazaba a la pequeña anciana con cariño.

-Es que siempre he querido verla con un vestido de señorita…y ahora que tiene para comprarse uno, no lo podrá hacer.

-Madame – fue el turno de Charles- Me encargaré de comprarle los mejores vestidos y enviarla a bailes deslumbrantes para mostrar su belleza… pero esta decisión es necesaria para responder a un pedido de la misma Oscar.

-o-

Camino a la Mansión Jarjayes, Oscar pidió bajar de su caballo y caminar a la orilla de un arroyo. Una hermosa fila de pinos bordeaba aquel cauce. Era una tarde esplendida. El sol comenzaba a incendiar el firmamento.

-Extrañaba un paisaje como este. No te parece agradable el clima?

-Ah… si.. -André inspiró aire

-La tibieza del sol, la suavidad de la hierba… Extrañaba este aroma a bosque, el trinar de las aves.

-En Versalles hay jardines. Hay hierba, sol y aves. ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo?-Dijo André sin entender mucho.

-El sol calienta como debe, la hierba crece como quiere y las aves trinan más fuerte porque lo hacen libres.

-Es tu punto de vista, creo. Acaso el Rey impide que la aves píen?

-Necesito sentirme libre. Necesito tener voluntad propia. No entiendes eso?

-Ya sabía que la cosa iba por ahí.

-Es que estoy harta de toda esta situación en Versalles. Tener que pedir permiso a la Princesa para descansar, para pensar diferente. Estar dispuesta a acompañarla en sus charlas sin sentido, aguantarme el mote de rara por decidir no participar en sus juegos que de infantiles ya no tienen nada. Siento que me falta aire.

André tomó una hoja y comenzó a soplarla produciendo un sonido agudo.

-Por qué no me dices nada? Acaso no te sientes así? Dónde está el André que odiaba hace años que su padre le imponga un uniforme?

-Porque supongo que lo decía sin conocer cómo iba a estar ahora. Ahora tengo amigos en el Palacio, una renta acorde a mi posición, un cargo cómodo, la amistad de los Delfines y el respeto de mis hombres.

-Cítame algún amigo que te haya quitado de apuros, que no haya sido Girodelle o esta servidora. Dime qué gran cargo tienes como para que el tributo de diez familias campesinas que ya no tienen para hacer pan alcancen tu renta… acaso estas entre los hombres del consejo de Su Majestad? Sabes algo más de herraduras? Donde está aquel André que estudiaba y me enseñaba todo lo que hoy sé? Y tus hombres no te respetan. Sabes que los comandas porque no pasan de ser amigos tuyos o de tu familia.

-Si tanto te molesta todo, por qué simplemente no te quedas en la Mansión y ya. No olvides de donde…

-Gracias por hacerme saber mi lugar. De no ser por ti, estaría fregando el suelo que pisas… claro de forma mas literal. Ahora de cierta forma también hago lo mismo. Debo estar al pendiente de lo que haces. Acaso es recíproco?

André realmente se sintió patético. No había forma de rebatir tanto reclamo. Avanzó un paso frente a ella y la miró fijo tomándola de los hombros.

-No sé qué decirte. Me desespera la idea de que quieras irte de mi. Quiero estar siempre contigo. Pensé que eso contaba para ti.

Ella agachó la mirada.

André la estrechó contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

Oscar intentó sacudirse de aquel intempestivo abrazo, pero ante la presión de André, finalmente cedió y se quedó en esa posición.

-¿Puedes escucharlo? Qué crees que hay en mi corazón? Te haces a la idea de que siento algo por ti?

-André.

-No conozco otra forma de sentirme bien que no implique estar a tu lado. Siento que somos uno solo. Que tú eres mi destino y yo soy el tuyo. Pero siento que eso es lo que ya no te hace feliz.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-André no sé qué me pasa. Hay tantas cosas que me molestan. Te quiero bien. Eres mi mejor amigo y eres… mi… mejor amigo. -Oscar apoyó su frente en el mentón de André mientras sostenía con las manos su nuca. - Eres el premio mayor de cualquier joven de mi edad. Pero no quiero ser solo la amante del hijo del amo. Además, necesito tener un desafío, luchar por un ideal. Sé que hay algo más para mi que ser tu valet.

-Para mi no lo eres. Y estoy harto de esta conversación.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, bajó el rostro y tomó la barbilla de Oscar atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella leyó el movimiento y sonrió levemente. Esperó paciente con los ojos cerrados a que por fin André la bese. En los pocos segundos imaginaba el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos y el sabor de su boca.

A lo lejos, en el camino se oía el sonido de cascos de caballos que transportaban un coche. André se resignó a esperar el gran momento. Le encantaba la imagen de Oscar dócil, frágil y confiada… con la guardia baja. No quería arriesgar a que alguien les gritara alguna vulgaridad que hiriera a Oscar, así que tras pasar el pulgar por sus labios, la besó en la comisura de los mismos, siguió un trazo con su boca por la mejilla de ella y a la altura de su oído susurró de forma muy sugestiva para Oscar.

-Esto también lo siento por ti. Hay veces que todo mi cuerpo vibra por estar cerca de ti – Dejó escapar un suspiro y se separó de ella para montar de un golpe sobre su caballo. -Vamos, quiero llegar antes que anochezca.

Oscar permaneció un instante como ida. Traspasada por aquel contacto. Lentamente ella despertó de su trance e imitó a André.

-Vamos.

-o-

Llegados a la Mansión, y tras las primeras horas de aseo, cambio de vestuario e ingesta de algún que otro bocadillo, cortesía de la Nana, Charles solicitó conversar con Oscar a solas, en el jardín.

Ni bien la tuvo frente a él, con el pelo aún húmedo y un atuendo menos formal, no pudo ocultar lo emocionado que se sentía. La tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

-Mi pequeña, cómo has estado? En verdad estoy ansioso por conversar contigo.

Oscar correspondió de lleno ese abrazo y suspiró contra su pecho. Su abuela era su única familia, pero Charles era su hogar.

Al separarse del abrazo, tomó y besó una de sus manos y la invitó a dar un paseo. Un André lleno de celos observaba la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Ella será mía por el momento. Has tenido para ti demasiado tiempo a mi dama preferida.

André volvió sus pasos en el pasillo y un portazo indicó que se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Obviamente nos mirará desde su balcón. Vayamos al jardín a justificar su encierro.

Oscar solo rio divertida ante esa idea.

Llegados a la fuente, se sentaron al borde de la misma.

-¿Cómo has estado? -dijo Charles tomándola de la mano que yacía en su regazo.

-¿Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad?

-Que pregunta haces. Obviamente la verdad.

-Es que la verdad ya no estoy tan deslumbrada con Versalles, ni con la Corte.

-Sé lo que se siente. Alguna vez decidí justamente no servir en Versalles como el resto de los nobles y sí hacerlo desde Paris y a mi manera.

-A ti puedo contarte -Suspiró- que hay cosas que no me gustan en el comportamiento de la realeza ni de los nobles que la siguen. Estamos en medio de constantes intrigas todo el tiempo. Creo que los esfuerzos deberían ir hacia tratar de hacer mas grande esta nación y no apostar en quien tiene mejores vestidos. Si la inteligencia de los hombres se dedicara al bien común y las vanidades femeninas compitieran haciendo caridad con los más necesitados… qué país seria este!

-Si fueras hombre, que gran Cesar hubieras sido! Es lo que le dijo Marco Aurelio a su hija. Tienes pensamientos elevados, mi querida Oscar.

Ella posó una mano en el agua de la fuente e introdujo sus dedos para mojarlos.

-Es que, me molesta que no haya nadie mirando al pueblo en ese palacio. Se vive en una burbuja sin pensar que ellos también son Francia. Y si hubiera una revuelta? Los soldaditos de André, jamás contendrían si una turba del faubourg quisiera asaltar Palacio.

-¿Temes por ello?

-Si. -Charles abrió los brazos y ella se refugio en ellos.- también está el otro tema. Siento que no tengo libertad para opinar de esta forma con nadie, solo contigo. Sé que debo mucho a esta familia pero no puedo expresar mi forma de pensar porque me dirán que pienso así por ser al fin de cuentas solo una sirvienta, hija de sirvientes. Pero, si hubiera nacido noble, también pensaría así! He escuchado a algunos nobles hablar de lo mismo que pienso! Sé que debo ser agradecida, y sé que el General o su familia no piensan solo en sus privilegios y son algo diferentes, tú eres diferente…

-Y tú eres parte de esta familia. Jarjayes te aprecia sinceramente, y yo estoy condenadamente enamorado de ti, según podrás notar por la mirada de aquel jovencito celoso -Señaló hacia el balcón de André.- y lo digo en el mejor sentido, ya te lo he dicho. No puedo casarme contigo pero quiero que seas como una hija.

-¿Tu…hija? Pero…

-Si. Tengo mis impedimentos legales para concretar eso.

Oscar se estrechó más a su abrazo. -De sólo pensar en querer protegerme así ya me siento privilegiada y no sé qué decirte.

-Sólo dime que aceptarás que te ayude, es en serio que te quiero bien, y sólo quiero tu felicidad. He conocido a alguien especial en mi vida antes, y la perdí por no haber actuado en su momento. Quiero formar una familia contigo. Ya soy un hombre mayor, me voy poniendo viejo. Ya no estoy para correrías amorosas, pero sí quiero tener a alguien que piense en mi y se alegre de verme al llegar a mi casa.

-Sabes que eres un hombre atractivo y que adefesios con titulo consiguen esposas en Versalles solo por dinero. Por qué no te das una oportunidad?

-Porque la perspectiva que siempre das, de niñas y damas correteando semidesnudas entre los arbustos no me atrae. Preferiría tener una persona a mi lado con quien pudiera conversar amenamente al calor del fuego o a la luz de las estrellas en verano.

-No sé qué decir. En estos años he aprendido a quererte como a un hermano mayor. Eres alguien cuya alma me inspira a ser mejor persona. Amo poder contarte todo lo que pienso, y quiero que me formes, que moldees mi carácter para convertirme en alguien tan seguro como tú.

-Hablas de que no te sientes libre y quieres someterte a mi para que moldee tu carácter. Es un poco extraño el contrasentido.

-No. -Dijo ella desde el pecho de Charles – No es un contrasentido si lo miras desde el punto de vista de que quiero tener tus herramientas para poder defender mis pensamientos como tú lo haces. Sirves a un rey a tu manera. Sirves a tu país en forma diferente y creo que mejor que otros.

-Oscar. Sabes que no puedo adoptarte legalmente.

-Entiendo. Quieres que simulemos una unión de hecho? Que sea tu concubina sin consumar nada?

\- Qué ocurrencia! Jajaja… No! Eso no!

-Entonces?

-Conseguí un cupo en el Liceo Luis Le Grand. No sé si estás interesada en ello.

Oscar abrió los ojos que se le iluminaron de alegría.

-Claro que estoy interesada! -Oscar se echó al cuello de Charles y luego se separó para mirarlo -¿Qué debo hacer? No tengo dinero, pero te pagaré algún día. Tengo algunos ahorros, podria pedir un préstamo a André, quisiera ir pero…

-Primero debes calmarte.

-Discúlpame. Discúlpame.

-No deberás preocuparte por el dinero. Olvidas que soy un hombre rico.

-Estas seguro que quieres gastar en mi? No te arrepentirás si encuentras novia en quien seria mejor que inviertas tu dinero?

Charles puso su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Oscar.

-No se hable más. Sin embargo, el cupo solo puede ser ocupado por un joven noble. Por lo que, me apena muchísimo volver a decirte que tendrás que seguir fingiendo que eres un varón. No te molesta eso?

-Supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar. Han pasado dieciocho años y ya me acostumbré a la idea.

-Es que, lastimosamente, es un colegio solamente de varones. Sin embargo, no eres noble y no podría darte mi apellido, el Rey no lo permite.

-Entonces… no hay caso.

-Siempre hay una salida. Permíteme distraerte un momento: ¿qué crees que está pensando André si pone esa cara? Me parece gracioso.

-Estará celoso. Cree que estás enamorado de mi. Es tan seguro en tantas cosas y en otro no solo es inseguro, sino también un inmaduro.

\- Cómo está tu corazón con respecto a él?

-No podria negarte que siento algo muy fuerte por él, tantos años de compartir tantas cosas aquí en la mansión y ahora en el Palacio, pero sé cuál es mi lugar y sabes lo que pienso de ser solo una pasión efímera para él.

-Créeme que sería un tonto si sólo te ve como una pasión efímera.

-Me molesta su pasividad y sus consideraciones hacia aquellas acciones que no son correctas. Hemos discutido casi a diario por ese motivo.

-Me imagino. Debo contarte algo: Oscar, Tendré que ir a Londres por un tiempo. No quiero separarme de ti con toda esta ensalada en tu mente. Quiero ser claro contigo.

-Londres? Cuanto tiempo?

-No serán más de tres o cuatro meses. A mi retorno, dejaré todo arreglado para que ingreses al colegio de abogados mas prestigioso de Paris. Para ello necesito que estudies mucho.

-Cuenta con ello.

-He encargado a un librero que envíe todos los libros que necesites. Deberían llegar en mañana o en dos días a más tardar. Podrias ir mañana a la oficina de correo a ver si llegó algo para ti.

-Necesitaré dejar de ir a Versalles.

-Totalmente. Quisiera que te aboques a leer, comprender y retener todo lo que puedas.

Oscar se levantó y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. A lo lejos André miraba extrañado.

-No quiero mentirte. Hay algo que también quiero que sepas y que concretemos para seguir avanzando: No eres noble. Mi apellido está vetado para otorgártelo. He conversado con Jarjayes y él está dispuesto a ceder el suyo. Quiere adoptarte como hija.

-El General… -Oscar se llevó una mano a la boca- Es, es muy generoso de su parte. ¿Y mi abuela? Como quedaría ella asi?

-Tu abuela es tu abuela y seguirá siéndolo. El único efecto que perseguimos con esta adopción, es que ingreses y te gradúes en el Louis Le Grand.

Oscar nuevamente se echó al cuello de Charles y comenzó a llorar y sollozar de alegría.

-Necesito valerme por mí misma. Necesito encontrar mi lugar. Charles! No sabes lo importante que esto es para mí.

-Es mucho pedirte que vivas conmigo al volver de Inglaterra en mi residencia de Paris, cuando estés de vacaciones?

-Oh… como tu hija, verdad?

-Ves que estás comprendiendo. Sólo algunas temporadas de tus recesos académicos. Es que, de veras, amo tu compañía. Alguna vez, quisiera que viajemos juntos a Londres o Rusia. Para que conozcas otros estilos de monarquías.

Oscar solo asentía emocionada.

-o-

"Qué es lo que la hace saltar y abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Acaso le está proponiendo matrimonio? Desgraciado" especulaba André desde el balcón.

Tocaron a su puerta y la nana gritó desde afuera que la cena estaba servida. Él la abrió y vio a la querida anciana vestida de forma un poco diferente a la habitual y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido Nanny?

-No. No es nada.

-Vamos… ¿es la ingrata de tu nieta? Cuéntame… ¿Mi padre te ha dicho algo?

\- Es que … -La abuela dudó un poco antes de continuar – es que… sé que es por su bien. Soy una egoista hijo. Todo esto es para que ella tenga un mejor futuro.

-A ver Nanny… explícame que no entiendo.

-¡Mi nieta ahora será una noble! – dijo y se fue casi corriendo.

André se quedó en una pieza. Sus temores se estaban concretando. Para él, si Oscar se convertía en noble seria por la via de matrimonio… con Charles (apretaba los dientes al pensarlo) y encima ella bailaba de contenta. "Descarada. Y no piensas ni un poco en mi y en lo que te dije que siento por ti"

Volvió hacia el balcón solo para ver que una criada les hablaba y ellos comenzaron a seguirla en dirección a la Mansión. Estaban muy sonrientes para su gusto.

-o-

En la cena todos estaban felices. El General y Lady Jarjayes estaban más joviales que nunca. Nunca dejaron de ser un matrimonio feliz.

Había un extraño en la mesa. Era Mr. Lenot, escribano de la corte. Definitivamente para André habría una boda.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, incluyendo a Oscar y a su abuela que la abrazaba tiernamente. André comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Su sangre hervía. Veía que Charles no escatimaba instantes en dedicarle largas miradas a Oscar. Muy largas ya según su percepción.

Se sirvió la entrada y Jarjayes tomó la palabra antes de que se comenzara a comer.

-Hoy cenamos en presencia de Mr. Lenot por un motivo especial. He decidido que la pequeña Oscar lleve el apellido Jarjayes y sea un miembro más de la familia. Tenemos mucho cariño a Oscar y queremos que, si bien ya formas parte de la familia en afectos, a partir de ahora lo hagas de forma legal.

-Quieres decir algo Oscar -Sugirió Charles

\- No sé qué decir, solo agra… ejm -aclaró su garganta. – solo os doy las gracias General Jarjayes.

-También debes agradecer a Charles -Dijo amablemente Lady Jarjayes. -Él es el que ha hecho propicio todo esto.

Oscar solo sonrió hacia él y Charles asintió.

André comenzó a especular que ahí había algo turbio y no entendía por qué sus padres se estaban prestando a esto. Charles De Beaumont tenia cerca de cuarenta y cinco años y Oscar había cumplido sus dieciocho hacia poco.

La "boda" según André era inminente, sin embargo entendió que Charles no pasaba de ser un hipócrita más. Jamás se casaría con una plebeya y era por eso que necesitaban hacerla noble a ella… y claro, a la amistad de años su padre no habría podido negarse. "Maldito embustero. Si yo pudiera me casaba con Oscar en las condiciones en que ella está, por más plebeya que sea.

No me importaría desobedecer órdenes del mismo Rey, a fin de cuentas, si el Rey se enamora a quien pide permiso."

-André estás muy callado. Te pasa algo hijo mío? -Dijo Madame. -Acaso no te alegra la noticia?

-He perdido el apetito. Disculpadme.

-Hijo, acaso temes que Oscar te saque tu lugar? Sigues siendo el único hijo varón que tengo. Mi único heredero.

-No es eso Padre. Tengo el estómago revuelto. Con vuestro permiso. -Se levantó y comenzó a retirarse.

-En poco tiempo realizaremos el acto civil de adopción. Mandaré a llamar por ti.

Contestó solo con un ademán y se dirigió a sus aposentos, subiendo de tres en tres los escalones del gran salón.

-Déjalo Jarjayes-Dijo su esposa-Deja que vaya a ordenar sus ideas. Serán celos de hijo nada más.

Charles y Oscar hablaban y elogiaban la comida de la Nanny. Reían y se contaban historias de los orígenes de la familia Grandier. Oscar pidió conservar el apellido de su padre después del nuevo. Tanto el General

como el notario dijeron que era posible.

Acabada la cena, pasaron al salón. Charles fue a buscar a André.

-Te esperamos. No sé por qué tienes esa actitud.

-Qué quieres hacer con Oscar? Una vez te dije cuando era un crio que eras al único hombre que permitiría que se casara con Oscar.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien. Querías a Oscar como a una hermana. La querías proteger y querías estar a su lado siempre. Por qué hoy que vamos a hacer las cosas legalmente estas en contra de todo esto.

-Tú te la quieres llevar de aquí, verdad?

-De querer llevarla, quien no querría quedarse con esa hermosa joya? Pero eso será cuando ella quiera irse.

Jamás haría algo en contra de su voluntad. Pero, no entiendo tus pensamientos mi joven amigo.

-Te enamoraste de ella, Charles, y ella es ahora lo único seguro que quiero en mi vida. No me la quites.

-Es que no te la voy a quitar. Ella no es un juguete "tuyo" y ya no eres un niño para reclamar tus pertenencias cuando otro niño entra al arenero. Aprende eso.

-Voy a ser directo. No quiero que te cases con ella.

Ahí Charles comprendió que André estaba enceguecido de celos y decidió gastarle una broma dejando la idea en su mente.

-Si ella me acepta, pues sería un honor para mi.

Los ojos de André se convirtieron en las fosas de entrada al infierno.

-Vamos afuera. Te necesitamos de testigo. Ese matrimonio que tienes en la cabeza no se realizará ni hoy ni en los próximos años. Te esperamos.

Charles se retiró y André quedó al principio con algo de alivio… pero la duda caló igual. 'Seguro que sólo miente…"

Y bajó al salón.

-o-

-Por el poder que me han otorgado las leyes y Su Majestad el Rey Luis XV soberano absoluto de Francia, damos apertura a la celebración formal del acto de adopción que hace el Sr François Agustín Reynier de Jarjayes, de 45 años de edad, de titulo nobiliario Conde de Jarjayes, profesión militar en grado de General, y su esposa Georgette de Jarjayes, de 42 años de edad, ambos casados bajo las leyes de Francia y bajo los ritos de la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana, fieles servidores del Rey Luis XV, quienes voluntariamente pasan a adoptar al Señorito Oscar Françoise Grandier, de dieciocho años de edad, sin profesión, quien también concurre voluntariamente a este acto, y quien desde la fecha agregará en todos los registros su nuevo apellido Jarjayes y será a todos los efectos hijo adoptivo del Conde, equiparando a los hijos del Conde a acceder al acervo hereditario en la proporción que el padre estime según su testamento. Se agrega por este acto, la suma de 25.000.000.- de libras así como una propiedad en Paris, Francia, más dos en el extranjero, específicamente en Inglaterra y otra en Alemania, bienes en concepto de donación otorgada a los efectos exclusivos de herencia del Señorito Oscar, por el Sr. Charles D'Eon de Beaumont, quien se encuentra como testigo y representante de Su Majestad Luis XV. Títulos y efectivo se encuentran depositados en el Banco de Londres. Se destinará una renta anual de 2.000 libras por mes para su uso personal.

Ante semejante fortuna, Oscar se atragantó con su propia saliva. Realmente no dimensionaba que su herencia sería similar a la de André, exactamente valuada y pensada adrede por Beaumont y Jarjayes.

-Si no hay alguna objeción, invito a todos a firmar el acta por favor.

Todos se acercaron, hasta André, quien estampó su firma con un trazo nervioso.

-Dejaremos el femenino, Oscar? No quieres aprovechar y eliminar la "e" de tu nombre? Este es el momento. -Dijo Charles dando una palmada a Óscar que ya se había repuesto de la impresión.

\- Si tú tienes tres nombres masculinos y tres nombres femeninos… no me molestará quedarme con Françoise en vez de François. ¿cuál es el problema? Una nunca sabe cuando pueda necesitar echar mano de este tipo de situaciones. Quiero verlo como una ventaja. No te parece?

El hombre solo asintió y hasta le pareció peculiar esa decisión.

El General se acercó a André – Ahora podremos presentarlos en Versalles como hermanos.

El hijo miró con rabia contenida y golpeando a puño cerrado una mesita que estaba a su lado, le gritó que Oscar nunca sería su hermana… y se marchó del lugar.

-Solo son celos. André es muy consentido por ser el último de mis hijos y encima el único varón -dijo el General para hacer pasar más rápido el mal momento.

Oscar sabía que las rabietas de su amigo iban más allá de unos simples celos familiares

Terminada la celebración que se acompañó con un brindis por la salud de la nueva integrante, y pronto se fue quedando en silencio aquel salón, quedando finalmente Oscar y Charles a conversar amenamente.

A la mañana siguiente Charles y el General saldrían a inspeccionar las tierras de Arras y Normandía para realizar deslindes y mensuras, así como para recontratar a varias familias de parceros. Madame como rutina debía visitar a María Antonieta …

-Te molestó la actitud de André? -Dijo Charles mientras le acercaba una copa de vino blanco.

-Me extraña, pero no me molesta. Creo que debería hablar con él, me apena que esté enojado conmigo.

-De veras crees que está enojado contigo? Pienso que está enojado con todos. No asumas toda la culpa.

-De todas formas, debo hablar con el.

Cuando Charles también se fue a dormir, Oscar fue a la cocina y tomó cuatro botellas de vino tinto que quedaron sin descorchar. Las llevó como pudo entre los brazos subiendo las escaleras con esfuerzo. "Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de un buen vino".

Una vez llegada a la puerta de la habitación de André, puso las botellas a un costado y tocó discretamente para anunciarse.

-André, soy yo. Ábreme la puerta por favor.

Él había estado estrujando las almohadas de rabia. Sus sentimientos más puros y nobles arrasados por un torbellino de celos y desesperación. La quería para él. La quería de esa forma enfermiza que rayaba la obsesión. Se estaba cuestionando ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico que sólo la quería proteger? ¿dónde fue aquella especie de héroe que él aspiraba a ser porque ella lo veía así? Recordaba todos los episodios en que él demostró cariño puro a ella y Oscar le correspondió.

En su cabeza seguía martillando la idea de que Oscar se casaría y eso nublaba su razón. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, golpeando su puerta. Lo que menos necesitaba era tenerla en frente.

-¡Largo! Vete de aquí!

-André. Quiero hablar contigo. Ábreme la puerta

-Que te vayas. ¡Fuera!

-Aquí me quedo hasta que abras la puerta.

Oscar escuchó sus pasos y sabia que del otro lado estaba él. Sintió su cuerpo apoyarse contra la puerta.

-Qué quieres? Vienes a torturarme?

-Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Quiero saber qué te pasa.

-Vete! Vete de aquí, Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes!

Finalmente siempre fue una ventaja que las habitaciones del matrimonio Jarjayes hayan estado siempre más alejado de los de sus hijos. En la casa se decía que eran un par de enamorados bajo las sábanas aunque se mostraran completamente reservados fuera de sus aposentos. En ese momento, los gritos de André o las súplicas de Oscar no eran escuchadas por nadie.

Ella apoyó la frente a la puerta -Por favor. Me siento horrible por estar mendigando tu atención.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y un André despeinado, con ojos rojos y con rastro de llanto apareció frente a ella.

-Te peleaste con el gato? Tienes el pelo a la miseria. Ella intentó arreglárselo metiendo sus dedos entre sus bucles. André se esquivó.

-Qué quieres. Burlarte por ver mi peor versión? No estoy para tus bromas

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Ya tu me dices si quieres explicarme qué te pasa. -Oscar puso un pie cruzando la puerta.

André le dio la espalda. -Terca como eres. Pasa.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. Sabia que había ganado.

-Me ayudas? Traía un par de botellas y quedaba el otro par.

\- Has tomado un serio gusto por el vino. Comienzas a preocuparme -Se agachó y tomó las otras botella.

Oscar se acomodó en la antesala al dormitorio. Bajó el vino en una mesita y se sentó en uno de los sillones a sus anchas.

Se quitó los zapatos. -¿No te molesta?

André simplemente hizo un ademán de restar importancia. Él se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda al sillón.

En el bolsillo de la chaqueta traía un sacacorchos y se lo tiró a André quien lo atrapó en el aire. -Por favor si haces los honores.

-Supongo que no trajiste copas

-Supones mal. Voila! -Y sacó dos copas que llevaba en los bolsillos.- Es que quieres beber vino como niño fino. Verdad?

-Es por ti. Acaso no eres ya de alta alcurnia y con mucho dinero?

-Siempre seré tu Oscar, André. Aquí a tu lado. -se dejó caer desde su sillón para quedar a su lado en el suelo y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de André.

No estuvo ahí ni un minuto cuando estiró el brazo para alcanzarle la botella y el sacacorchos. -Sabes que no sé hacerlo -declaró finalmente.

-No tienes remedio.

-Crees que es serio lo mio con el vino?

-Y… digamos como que te estás enviciando y me llevas a rastras por ese mal camino.

-A rastras? Jajajaja! Si claro.. te llevo a punta de pistola por ese mal camino.

André no pudo resistirse y en poco tiempo sus expresiones y su humor habian dado un giro rotundo. Ahí estaba sonriéndole de vuelta. Se sirvieron en sus copas y brindaron .

-Brindo por tu salud -Dijo el. Perdóname por tener todavía berrinches. Me cuesta crecer.

Oscar dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Brindo por nuestra amistad.

-Brindo por que no te cases con Charles.

-¡¿Qué?! -Oscar de la sorpresa dejó escapar algunas gotas de vino de su boca. -De dónde sacas que me voy a casar con él?

-Y…voy uniendo cabos. Primero se te declara en la fuente. Luego tu saltas de emoción, tu abuela que llora, luego te adopta mi padre y claro están guardando apariencias por un tiempo… pero después te pedirá matrimonio… mira lo embustero que es… primero te hace noble porque no quiere casarse con una plebeya… y como tiene influencia con el mismo Rey, se le hace fácil cualquier camino que quiera tomar. Además… la fortuna que heredarás seguro que es una forma de evadir los impuestos…

\- Jajajaja…. ¡Basta! -Oscar ya no podía ocultar la risa que le provocaba.

-A ti te gusta. ¿Verdad? Te haces a la idea de estar con él. Crees que es atractivo. Además él no negó lo del matrimonio cuando le pregunté -Bebió de una el contenido de su copa y se sirvió de nuevo, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-No puedes negar que es un hombre atractivo.

-Ves que te gusta!

-No dije eso. Sólo que es atractivo. Pero no me gusta lo que estas creyendo.

-Entonces? Por qué te casarías con él?

-Pero de dónde has sacado eso?-Se puso frente a él– Mírame: No me voy a casar con él. Ya? Tranquilo.

-En serio.?

-En serio. Él en realidad, está un poco melancólico. Quiere que sea su hija. Me ama como tal.

-Hija?

-Si.

-Y por qué no te adopta entonces?

Ella suspiró y recostó la mitad de su espalda sobre el cuerpo de André.

-La verdad no sé. Perdón por usarte como almohada. Eres tan cómodo… ya no haces ejercicios?. Bueno, también me parece raro que su apellido esté vetado por el Rey ¿qué impediría que un hombre como Charles, guapo, rico, inteligente, influyente, se case o pueda adoptar a quien quiera?

-"Bueno , guapo, rico, inteligente"… bah… puedes dejar algún halago para mi?

-Estás celoso! -dijo ella aplaudiendo y cantando -Estás celoso! Estás celoso!

-No son celos. Es que encima me has llamado almohada y me haces sentir gordo, fofo… si quieres te muestro mis músculos para desmentir.

-Ni te atrevas! -Ella irguió la espalda para separarse de él y le lanzó una mirada de enojo – Vestidito te ves mas bonito.-Y se sirvió furiosa otra copa, que la bebió así toda de una vez

-No, si te pasas halagando a tu querido papi. Hic! – Se sacó la chaqueta mientras hablaba. -Vamos, toca aquí, toca mi brazo…-Oscar seguía cruzada de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Vamos, faltó poco para que me llames "saco de papas" necesito reivindicarme.

Como Oscar seguía ocupada con su botella y su copa, sin mirar a André, éste no tuvo mejor idea que cruzar una pierna del lado que estaba Oscar para dejarla atrapada entre su anatomía y al completo alcance de sus manos. La tenía cercada con sus piernas y ella en el medio. El vino iba haciendo su efecto porque a ella no le molestó.

-Tus abdominales tampoco están definidos desde hace tiempo -.dijo poniendo una mano sobre el abdomen de ella, provocando un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Basta! Hablábamos de lo raro que actúa Charles a veces.

-Oscar Perdóname. -Él apoyó la frente a la espalda de ella y la sostenía de la cintura. -Nunca podré verte como una hermana. Debes saber eso y no estoy celoso por mi familia.

-Es que necesito tener un apellido noble para buscar mi destino. No quiero ser otro florero más en Versalles.

-Oscar… yo, yo te lo hubiera dado con gusto. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- él la encerró entre sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su pelo rubio

-Sabes que no me hubiera gustado ser una amante del hijo del amo. Y no seas iluso. De eso no íbamos a pasar.

Soy plebeya y nadie me aceptaría.

André suspiró y el calor de su aliento recorrió cada vértebra de ella. Sentía que sucumbiría, hasta que extendió la mano buscando su botella.

-Está vacía. Te alcanzo la otra para descorcharla.

Se levantó y cumplió su cometido. André descorchó el vino y ella dispuso el líquido en ambas copas.

-Eres una experta.

-Tampoco exagero bebiendo dijo ella.

-André tenía la mirada oscurecida y una sonrisa traviesa. – Sólo bebo ocasionalmente. No digas que soy experta.

-Eres experta escapándote de mí – André la miró fijo a los ojos y se bebió de nuevo un gran trago.

-Perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero desde hace rato que me molesta cómo estás tomando la copa. – y le corrigió la posición de los dedos que sostenían el cristal.

-Y aquí una vez más estás escapándote aunque sea directo contigo.-Sonrió resignado y se dejó corregir.

-Para beber vino, no debes sostener el cáliz de la copa. Eso hace que se caliente el vino. Debes sostener del tallo. Ese es el motivo de tomar en copa y no en vaso como nos sirven en las tabernas de mala muerte.

-Cada cosa que dices. De dónde lo sacaste?

-Había leído algo de eso y me lo confirmó Charles.

-Podemos sacarlo de la conversación? Me pone celoso lo admito. Aunque pretenda ser tu padre, tu tío o tu abuelo.

-Tú preguntaste.- Oscar se bebió de su copa con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que? Al diablo con los modales -dejó su copa y tomó directamente de la boca de la botella un buen trago. Se le escurrió un hilo de vino por la comisura de los labios.

-Déjame que te acerque una servilleta para que te limpies. -ella iba a incorporarse pero sintió el fuerte brazo de André atrayéndola hacia el suelo nuevamente.

-No hace falta.-Volvió a tomar otro trago.

Oscar giró el torso poniéndose frente a él y trató de forcejear con él -Dame esa botella. No eres un borracho de poca monta para beber de esta forma. Ensuciarás tu ropa. Dame la botella André.

André la sostenía fuerte y la levantó sobre su cabeza para sacar la botella del alcance de Oscar. Ella tuvo que girar por completo frente a él y quedar de rodillas para tomar la botella que André no soltaba.-Alcánzala si puedes.

De pronto, como parte de la diversión, André volcó un poco la botella y en el forcejeo con Oscar un gran chorro los mojó a ambos.

-¿Ves lo que haces? Dámela.

André la tenia frente a él rozando su cuerpo en un sensual movimiento (el vino ya abotagaba todos sus sentidos) así que dejó caer la botella.

Oscar la tomó con ambas manos pero ya era tarde para ella. André la tenía completamente atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas. Con la mirada mas anhelante del mundo sobre sus ojos azules.

Oscar poco a poco iba dejándose caer conforme comunicaban los brazos de él que ejercían una suave presión hacia abajo y hacia si mismo.

Pronto la tuvo frente a él.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a sentirse en la piel del otro. Oscar dejó del lado la botella y se abrazó a los hombros de André para tomar equilibrio.

-No te escapes por favor.

-Aquí estoy.

Con el pulgar rozó los labios de ella y los miró con deseo. Ella se dejó acariciar y también quedó prendada de los labios de él. Entonces André simplemente acercó sus boca a la de ella y al notarla entreabierta la besó tiernamente y con dulzura.

Oscar respondió a ese beso siguiendo torpemente los movimientos al principio, pero al cabo de unos instantes ya encontró el ritmo. Sintió un extraño calor desde el abdomen y en toda su piel.

André pasó de abrazar su cuerpo a tomarla del rostro y cuello enterrando sus dedos en el pelo rubio y también en la nuca de ella, guiando ese beso. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Oscar y ella dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

Luego se aventuró y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. El calor se apoderaba de la chica. Por primera vez en su vida sintió tantas ganas de algo que no sabia bien qué era.

André estaba feliz y su cuerpo completamente relajado se dejaba llevar. Iría hasta donde ella le permitiera pero estaba gozando de ese momento sintiendo el sabor de los labios de la chica que conocía de niña y que en estos años era la joven que lo volvía loco.

Su cuerpo también comenzó a reaccionar y en ese gesto íntimo abrazó más fuerte a Oscar para hacérselo notar. El sabía y quería esta vez que ella lo sintiera.

Oscar notó las manos de André retirarle la chaqueta y arrojarla en algún costado de esa pequeña habitación. Comenzó a soltar el pañuelo del cuello sujeto con un broche. Se lo agradeció mentalmente. Sentía que le faltaba aire y con el cuello libre volvía a respirar mejor.

Sin embargo el propósito de André era desnudar ese cuello alabastrino y descender por ahí con sus labios ardiendo de pasión.

-André… André…

Pronto sus manos se colaron entre los pliegues de su camisa y las introdujo para acariciar la piel de su espalda.

-Tu olor me vuelve loco. Ya no puedo esperar más. Te quiero para mí. Te amo Oscar.

Las palabras de André hicieron eco en su cerebro y recordó que no debía haber caído así. Le gustaba. Claro que si. Pero el sentimiento de culpa era terrible. Sabia que a partir de ese momento ya no podrían verse como amigos de infancia.

-Estás borracho. Dices cualquier cosa.- Susurró sobre sus labios que aún sabían a vino.

-Mañana sobrio te prometo que te lo digo de vuelta. -Respondió también en un susurro y volvió a presionar su nuca para besarla con más pasión.

Para Oscar él se volvió incontrolable… y ella no lo quería controlar. Aunque no perdía la fe en que si se lo decía, él cedería. No le temía en absoluto. Oscar temía por sus propios actos… u omisiones. Sabía que lo dejaría avanzar hasta donde él quisiera.

André la recostó en el piso estirando un almohadón que decorada el sillón y lo puso debajo de la cabeza de ella.

-No quiero que te lastimes. -Oscar solo sonrió. Él continuó besándola con toda su humanidad sobre ella.

-También te amo.-alcanzó a decir cuando él bajó a su cuello pero él se sorprendió tanto que la miró de frente.

-También estas borracha?

-Bastante.

-Vamos adentro. Estarás más cómoda.

-No. No voy a cruzar esa línea.

-Nos lo prometimos hace años. No finjas que no lo recuerdas.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien. Pero no estoy preparada.

-Déjame dormir a tu lado. Prometo no tocarte. Vamos allá.

-No. Debo irme a mi cuarto.

-Oscar. No te voy a hacer daño.

-Me creerías que no tengo miedo a lo que me hagas…sino a lo que yo no haga? Levántate por favor. Déjame ir.

André suspiró resignado y se incorporó lentamente.

-Te confieso que contigo pensaba repetir la hazaña de mi padre.

-¿Cual? -Oscar tomó su chaqueta.

-Besar a la chica e inmediatamente hacerle el amor.

-¡Adiós! ¡Me voy! No estoy preparada para escuchar esto. -Comenzaba a ir, pero André le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo. Sus palabras igual la emocionaron y provocaron que sus mejillas ardieran.

-Dime que no te arrepientes. -Se acercó nuevamente al rostro de ella.

-¿Cómo podría? -Dijo casi al borde de perder el aliento.

Entonces reanudaron otro largo beso. André la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la pared. Recorría su cuello, sus brazos y su cintura para retener la suavidad y el calor de su piel.

Oscar se aferraba a los hombros de André y palpaba con sus manos blancas a tientas el pecho varonil que invadía todo su espacio.

Sentía presionando su abdomen aquella parte de la humanidad de André que delataba sus emociones. Extrañamente no le producía sorpresa. Se sentía especial de cierta forma.

-Este soy yo. Discúlpame por ser algo bruto. -Dijo al separar sus labios por un poco de aire. -No quiero asustarte ni parecer un hombre vulgar, una bestia. Perdóname si te molesta.

\- No me molesta André -Ella puso un par de dedos sobre los labios de él. – Se miraron con algo de fogosidad. – Pero debo irme. Hasta mañana.

Y se fue. Dejando a André tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Las botellas, las copas, el olor a vino, quedaron en el recibidor como un campo de batalla. En un rincón estaban el par de zapatos de ella.

André recogió el pañuelo de Oscar que había quedado en el suelo. Se lo llevó a la nariz y se lo pasó por la mejilla.

Esa noche no se animó a espiar a Oscar. Tampoco quiso dormir pero el día había sido muy largo. Temía que aquel beso haya sido un sueño, pero finalmente no pudo resistirse más y apenas alcanzo a sacarse la camisa.

Se tiró a su cama y se abrazó una almohada.

-Oscar… -Y suspirando el nombre de ella, durmió por fin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí.

¡Al fin se besaron! Agradezco a Dayana que me dio ánimos e ideas para que salga el capítulo. Me volví a leer varias escenas de su fic anterior para inspirarme.

Son bienvenidos los reviews. Sé que el primer beso hará que haya una lluvia de ideas que me gustaría leer para inspirarme.

Ahora que recuerdo… Alguien olvidó sus zapatos en el cuarto de André. Veremos si vuelve a buscarlos en la madrugada.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Giros del Destino**

 ***ATENCION***

 *** ROJO DE ROJO. SE DESCRIBEN ESCENAS DEMASIADO SUBIDAS DE TONO. PUBLICAMENTE PIDO DISCULPAS A RIYOKO IKEDA POR PERVERTIR A SUS PERSONAJES.**

 **INTENTÉ REPRIMIRLOS, PERO ELLOS NO ME DEJARON*.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **De como dar un paseo en la ciudad del amor.**

Ella se había escapado por los pasillos a punta de pies, pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que iba descalza.

Comenzó a analizar sobre los rumores que se iban a esparcir si alguna criada notaba una prenda suya en el cuarto del "Señorito " de la casa. Ya bastante estrago causaría dejar a cargo de André que explicara la aparición repentina de cuatro botellas de vino más si todos fueron testigos de que en dos oportunidades se rehusó a compartir cena o brindis con la familia. "Especialmente los demás criados" "Charles". Esos zapatos la comprometían…

Estaba sentada en su cama pensando y procesando todo lo que les había sucedido. Se llevó los dedos a los labios como para imitar el tacto de André. Se acostó de lleno en su cama e intentó dormir.

"Te confieso que pensé que podía repetir contigo la hazaña de mi padre: besar a la chica e inmediatamente hacerle el amor " y su respuesta torpe "No estoy preparada para escuchar esto".

Pero en realidad, se sentía especial. Se sentía única y hasta halagada por esa confesión tan íntima. Luego volverían sus complejos… aquello de ser solo una diversión para André, aquello de que al ser una criada su deber era el de calentar la cama de su amo, entre otras cosas. No ser noble, no tener derecho a imaginar nada más allá de una amistad con André. Todo eso volvería en la mañana. Esa noche ella disfrutó de su primer beso y de cómo se correspondieron ambos.

André confesó que quería avanzar más…¿y ella?

Ciertamente que si. Él ofreció ir a su cama. No iban a hacerlo en el suelo "como ganado"…

-¡Maldición Oscar! Siempre arruinándolo todo. Tal vez esta si era una buena oportunidad… tal vez.

Se decidió entonces ir a tomar sus zapatos… y algo más.

Avanzó sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta la puerta de André. Esta vez la misma estaba sin trancar. La abrió sin hacer ruido y se introdujo silenciosa en la salita contigua a la habitación. Ahí donde todo había pasado. Se acercó hacia el rincón donde había dejado el par de zapatos.

Los tocó con los pies. Ahí estaban. Un suspiro en la habitación llamó su atención. Ya sabía de quien provenía.

Entonces avanzó hacia la habitación donde André dormía. La luz de la luna alcanzaba a definir aquella silueta. Sonrió para sí misma. André seguía con el cuerpo bien tonificado. Fue una broma hacerle sentir fofo un rato antes. Sin duda alguna, André estaba en su mejor forma.

Como magnetizada Oscar ingresó y se puso al lado. Luego se sentó en la cama y pasó suavemente a acariciar la espalda y los brazos con sus dedos finos.

De pronto, André se giró y la vio ahí. Sentada a su lado.

-Oscar…

-André, yo…

El chico en la oscuridad la tomó de los brazos y la jaló para que quede debajo de su torso desnudo. De nuevo Oscar se embriagó con su perfume esta vez mezclado con vino. Acarició su pecho con un poco de temor.

Iba a decir alguna tontería, pero André la calló con un beso. Profundo. Hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas. Sintió invadir su lengua de nuevo. Lo dejó a sus anchas No hubo pausa ni prisa. La besó hasta quedar sin respiración.

-Andr….. -Otra vez solo se oyó el sonido de sus labios besándose. Ella comprendió que él no estaba despierto ni consciente del todo.

Pronto ella sintió que una mano descendía desde el cuello y se introdujo en el escote. Lo amplió más para tener acceso a más piel. Los labios urgentes comenzaron a seguir el mismo trazo de aquellos dedos agiles. Tenía puesto un frágil mamillare, pero sabía que aquella lencería tan poco provocativa acabaría desgarrada en breve a medida que la urgencia de André se hacía manifiesta en sus besos apretados a la piel de su clavícula y su esternón. Abrazada como estaba a él, sin querer, arañó su espalda en un arrebato de pasión que ella no pudo controlar. Luego, André más atrevido, introdujo una mano desde su cintura y se posó ansioso sobre un seno masajeándolo.

Una oleada de calor se apoderó de ella y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Esa mano pronto comenzó a juguetear a tientas en su cintura buscando desabrochar el pantalón de forma delicada. Ella sentía que se consumiría en esa cama y que André terminaría besando solo sus cenizas. Estaba ardiendo ante esa nueva perspectiva.

La Oscar de todos los días quería huir dando una patada en la ingle a André y dejarlo adolorido, chillando de dolor… pero la Oscar que estaba ahí… esa Oscar dudaba… dudaba mucho, más con el André que estaba ahí a punto de recorrerla toda.

-Oscar. Estoy harto de tanto juego.

Ella iba a hablar, pero un largo suspiro precedió a sentir de golpe como se tumbaba a su lado y comenzaba a respirar de forma delicada y pausada.

"Se quedó dormido, estaba muy cansado. Bebimos tanto".

-André. -Ella besó delicadamente su hombro desnudo.

Entonces con un gran esfuerzo zafó de su agarre y se escurrió entre las sábanas para marcharse.

Le dio una ultima mirada a André. Nunca se despertó. Tomó sus zapatos del suelo y emprendió su ruta rumbo a su dormitorio.

-o-

Al día siguiente, André se despertó algo mareado. Recordó un hermoso sueño donde Oscar se entregaba a él por completo en su cama. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y estaba húmeda. "Otra vez, solo lo soñé". Con la otra mano se frotó el cuello. Extrañamente sintió unos rasguños en su espalda.

Se levantó a tratar de recoger las botellas, cuando notó que los zapatos que iba a entregar a su "amiga" ya no estaban donde los vio la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo y notó el rastro de unas uñas ahí donde le picaba en la espalda. "No recuerdo que anoche llegáramos a eso… pero mi sueño...?"

Se aseó y bajó al comedor para desayunar. En el pasillo se encontró a Oscar charlando con su abuela.

Ella lo miró y un rubor se asomó a sus mejillas e iluminó sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días, Oscar.

-Buenos días, André. -inmediatamente bajó la mirada y le dejó ver una hilera de dientes blancos bordeados de un par de labios algo inflamados.

-Buenos días mi niño -Saludó la abuela. -con su afecto de siempre

-Quieres desayunar en la cocina o en el comedor?

Y antes de responder, tomó a la anciana de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sus talones para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Donde sea y lo que sea que quiera desayunar mi hermanita, Nanny…

-Oh jojojo… estás de muy buen humor muchachito!

-Estoy de excelente humor. He dormido muy bien.

-Iba a desayunar en la cocina -Dijo Oscar – Tu padre, tu madre y Charles ya han desayunado casi al amanecer. No seria justo disponer de nuevo todo el servicio solo por dos personas. -Se acomodó el pañuelo que ceñía su cuello. Una marca de un tono rojo oscuro aparecía debajo de la tela. André la vio y sonrió.

-Te sigo entonces Lady Oscar. -Dijo haciendo una reverencia y la siguió apenas ella echó a andar con su abuela.

Al seguirla, se detuvo a mirar su figura, se emocionó al recordar que hacían horas la había besado como loco. Soñó que la tuvo en su cama y que la amó con pasión desbordada. Y… llamaron su atención el par de zapatos que llevaba puestos y recordó las marcas en su espalda y lo que ocultaba ella en su cuello.

Se sintió confundido. -¿ Acaso? – su rostro se iluminó por completo. Oscar lo miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Siéntate, o te quedarás ahí mirando?

André obedeció sonriente.

-o-

Desayunaron uno frente al otro. No se decían palabra alguna pero a la vez se contaban mucho. Oscar echó accidentalmente al suelo sus cubiertos tres veces durante el desayuno.

-Estás nerviosa?

-No -Dijo apenas

-¿Por qué susurras?

-No lo sé.

-Es que estás arrepentida de lo de anoche?

-Shhhh cállate!

-Oscar…. ¿Tú volviste por tus zapatos verdad? Te metiste en mi cama. ¿Lo hicimos?

-Shhhh!!!! Que te calles!!!

\- ¡Bueno! -¿Hasta cuando susurraremos?

-Ejem… Señorito André -mencionó solemnemente ella – ¿Me podríais acompañar en la mañana a la ciudad de Paris a retirar unos libros?

André no entendió bien, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Por supuesto Lady Oscar… cómo no he de acompañar a mi querida "hermanita"

-Gracias -Le dijo.

-Hoy Paris será más romántica que nunca, a pesar del invierno, al menos hay un gran sol en el cielo, -y en un susurro dijo – pero un rayo especial ilumina mi corazón.

Oscar se sonrojó de nuevo sin emitir sonido alguno, pero ahí estaba quebrando esos dulces silencios que le regalaba André, echando un tenedor de plata al suelo por accidente.

-Nos -Nos vemos en los establos en cuanto termines de desayunar.

Ella se levantó y se retiró corriendo de la mesa. Su corazón latía desbocado. André siguió desayunando y pidió a una de las criadas que envolviera algunos panecillos en una servilleta de tela. "Prácticamente no ha probado bocado en el desayuno.

Más tarde ella tendrá hambre"

Se dirigió al establo y ya Oscar había ensillado su caballo y estaba aguardándolo pensativa sobre la grupa del suyo.

Se acercó a ella y acarició el cuello del animal. -A donde quieres ir?

-Sé que me llegarán libros en la oficina postal que está frente a la Plaza de Abbesses. Mejor ir hoy que hay sol y espero que no haya tanta gente.

-Sabes que será un trayecto algo largo. Ya no llegamos para almorzar aquí. No habrá comida de Nanny por ahí .

-Vamos que tengo prisa. Siempre podrás pagar la comida en algún lugar en Paris.

André la siguió con la vista mientras ella se alejaba.

Guardó en sus alforjas los panecillos y montó para seguirla.

Una vez que le dio alcance ella aminoró la marcha.

-¿Me tendrás así todo el día?

-¿Así como?

-Persiguiéndote como un bobo.

-Es que si alguien nos descubre, será mi fin.

André le extendió la mano y ella la tomó. Él besó su mano y le dijo que no habría de preocuparse. En algún momento podria saltar la verdad y ellos debían asumirla juntos, pero que él la protegería.

-o-

En Versalles, una princesa moría de aburrimiento.

Con apenas unas horas de sueño, después de un baile, María Antonieta estaba de muy mal humor. Otra vez la Du Barry había lucido un vestido mucho más elegante que el suyo a pesar que Rose Bertin habia pasado con sus costureras dos días con sus cuarenta y ocho horas terminando los detalles del mismo.

Pidió audiencia privada con el Príncipe a efectos de solicitar un inventario y un cotejo histórico de las joyas que tuvieron las demás reinas de Francia durante el delfinado.

Cuando los notarios concluyeron que las joyas de la princesa superaban con creces a cualquier cofre de las demás reinas francesas, quiso también conocer la evaluación de las joyas de las princesas de otras potencias de Europa.

Luis Augusto trataba de calmarla, pues ante su propuesta, no encontró un solo rostro que la aliente en semejante petición. Se le explicó que un acto así no solo carecería de un eco favorable en las demás cortes europeas sino que enojaría al mismísimo Rey.

-Mi querida María…dime qué es lo que necesitas y se te concederá.

Ella miró a su esposo y con lágrimas mal disimuladas echó a correr huyendo del salón.

Escapando de la mirada reprobadora de todos.

Luis Augusto la siguió sin tanto séquito alrededor y le dio alcance en una habitación privada. La encontró sentada en un sillón sollozando.

-Mi querida María. -Dijo sentándose a su lado. -Dime qué necesitas exactamente.

-Su Majestad! -la miró con sus ojos claros desbordantes de lagrimas.

Él tomó sus manos para alentarla a hablar.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para llamar vuestra atención? Es que no os atrae mi persona?

-Oh Princesa… -Respondió muy sereno Luis.

-Qué puedo pensar si no, si preferís la compañía de cerrajeros y herreros todas las noches… y durante el día sólo estáis entre libros, mapas e instructores que acaparan toda vuestra atención.

-Es mi deber como Delfín de Francia, mi Señora. Todo eso es una "Cuestión de Estado"

-Ni los candados ni el ajedrez son "Cuestión de Estado" Señor. -dijo resoplando ella.

-Ya veo que se trata de atención.

-Se trata – dijo levantándose del sillón- de que me siento muy sola y no me siento querida por mi marido. Se trata, de que me casé para dar herederos al trono francés y perpetuar la dinastía de los Borbones. Se trata, que a menos que a vuestro pueblo le guste sentar en ese trono a algún candado con cerradura en forma de corazón, os pido que no abandonéis más nuestro lecho nupcial para ir a los hornos de los cerrajeros! Con vuestro permiso.

Luis Augusto tuvo sentimientos encontrados porque se sentía halagado por aquel pedido velado de compañía intima de su esposa, y a la vez, apesadumbrado por no poder vencer su timidez y su problema físico. El placer de estar con la mujer más hermosa de Francia, a él le causaba mucho dolor.

Intentaría, se prometió, ir a visitarla en la noche después de la ceremonia del "coucher".

-o-

El "Pont Neuf" decoraba al rio Sena cortando con sus piedras blancas el color oscuro de las aguas. Las máscaras que dicen fueron talladas para conmemorar alguna fiesta estrambótica de Enrique II lejos de asustar a quienes pasaban por ahí, servían de inspiración a leyendas que alimentaban el morbo de los parisinos, y eran mudos testigos de los transeúntes que todos los días transcurrían uniendo sus pasos por el puente a una ciudad encantadora pero a la vez sucia y descuidada.

Finales de enero de 1774, una temporada invernal más y Paris sobrevivía a las nevadas y lluvias, pero disfrutaba de la calidez ocasional del sol. Era época en que los turistas de menos recursos visitaban la ciudad aprovechando las ventajas económicas de las pensiones y hoteles. Estudiantes extranjeros aprovechaban el tiempo libre para conocer museos, cafés y bibliotecas, gente escasa y extraña que, tal vez, podría no reparar en un par de jóvenes enamorados.

Oscar y André hicieron descansar a sus caballos en una casa de postas decidiendo cruzar el "Puente Nuevo " a pie.

André quería tomar su mano, tomar su brazo y caminar así con ella, como una de esas parejas que caminaba por su pasarela mirando las aguas oscuras, pero hacer ese pequeño gesto de cariño mutuo, sin embargo, ay! sabía que significaría algún insulto homofóbico de los pocos transeúntes. Eso era algo que no quería que ocurra por Oscar.

-Sabes que me gustaría caminar abrazándote como cualquiera de estas personas, pero… ya imaginas lo que dirán de dos hombres abrazados. -Dijo André rozando apenas la punta de los dedos de Oscar.

-Me pregunto si mi aspecto es definitivamente el de un varón. -Paró y se quedó recostada a la baranda del puente mirando las aguas del rio que sobrevivían al invierno. André la imitó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tu aspecto, seguramente que sí, pero sé que eres una mujer. Una rosa es una rosa, nunca podría ser un clavel.

-Pero me refiero a que si no me conocieras, si no hubiera crecido contigo, y me vieras en este puente, ¿sentirías alguna atracción por mí, vestida como hombre?

-Creo que…. -agachó la cabeza y se iba sonrojando a medida que hablaba- creo que tendría un grave conflicto conmigo mismo tratando de admitir o negar mi homosexualidad.

Oscar acabó riéndose.

-Pero por qué te preocupa eso. Si me preguntas cómo prefiero verte vestida, te puedo decir mejor cómo prefiero no verte vestida: No quiero verte ataviada con un vestido que debajo lleve un miriñaque tal que no me permita acercar mi cuerpo al tuyo tanto como yo quisiera. Ni quisiera ver tu piel ceñida y atrapada en un corsé que demarque una cintura falsa y haga estallar tus senos hacia el aire a la vista de otros hombres... Y menos ver tu hermoso cabello rubio con peinados extravagantes oliendo a pomada y talco. Déjame decirte que si eso es femineidad, prefiero verte vestida de hombre. Me atraes mucho más con pantalones y botas.

Oscar sonrió y guardó esas palabras en su corazón.

Se quedaron unos minutos más contemplando las apacibles aguas que pasaban debajo de ellos y en un momento en que André notó que no había gente circulando sobre el puente, tomó a Oscar en sus brazos y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios.

-Dicen que las parejas que se besan aquí, siempre vuelven a Paris. Siempre voy a querer volver aquí contigo.

-Vivimos aquí cerca, tonto. Siempre vamos a volver a Paris.

-Si pero quiero que siempre que cruces este puente recuerdes que te di un beso.(1)

-Recordaré este beso especialmente porque me lo diste confesando que evaluarías la posibilidad de ser un sodomita.

-Si claro. Me tomaste con la guardia baja. No me gustan los hombres. Me gustan las mujeres, mejor dicho me gustas tú… Por cierto, Oscar… anoche tú y yo…

-No. Te quedaste dormido antes de comenzar la batalla.

-Pero recuerdo que estabas en mi cama .

-Si. Fui a …

-¿A buscar tus zapatos?

-Si. Fui a buscar mis zapatos, pero yo… también… pensé, que… es que, tal vez, podíamos, tu sabes, nosotros…

-Deja de hablar como tonta. Es lo último que eres. Siempre hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro. Deja de avergonzarte. Si quieres decirme que querías algo más que besos y caricias, lo dices y ya.

Oscar escondía la cabeza cada vez más entre los brazos.

-Dijiste que querías hacerme el amor y reconsideré esa propuesta, por eso fui. Ahí está, ya lo tienes y no me molestes ni me vuelvas a hablar de eso. Y si. Me avergüenzo mucho todavía.

-¿Y me quedé dormido? Definitivamente…no hablaremos de esto. Fui una vergüenza. Solo a mí me pasa esto de desperdiciar semejante momento. Discúlpame Oscar. Seguro piensas que todavia soy un niño.

-Ambos lo somos… - Oscar dejó que la brisa fría golpee sus mejillas y despeine su pelo. -Vamos a cruzar. Me gustaría ir a comer algo mas que los panecillos.

Caminaron unos minutos y se decidieron entrar a un restaurant fino que ofrecía como parte del atractivo para franceses y extranjeros pequeños conciertos al aire libre, a cargo de músicos que ejecutaban lo mejor de obras de la época, en especial las partituras de aquel nuevo prodigio austriaco que sorprendía a Europa por aquellos años.

-Mademoiselle, bienvenue! Entré s'il vous plait. -André se sentía galante y la quería cortejar aun con las limitaciones que tenía de expresarlo en público.

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente, verdad? -Dijo ella cortando como siempre el momento de cortesía.

-Si, Oscar. Creo que tengo lo suficiente para invitarte a un lugar así. Vamos. Pasa.

Un maître los recibió dándoles la bienvenida como "Caballeros" y les cedió una mesa. En su amabilidad les preguntó si esperarían a algunas damas o si preferirían que les acercara la carta. Ambos sonrieron y aceptaron la carta.

Al abrirla los ojos de André comenzaron a dar vueltas.

-Te dije que este lugar me parece caro. También traje dinero si los precios son muy altos.

-Es que no son los precios… sino los nombres que le dan a cada plato. Con tantos nombres raros te imaginas a la carne en el plato a punto de bailar con las legumbres.

Oscar no pudo evitar sonreír con el mozo que iba a tomar nota del pedido.

-Garçon, ordenaremos foie grass au citron, cotelet de Avignon avec pomme de terre au beurre des amandes.

-Algún vino, Monsieur?

-Vino de la casa. No somos exigentes. -Y sonrió con picardía a André.

-Y os gustaría algún postre?

-Oh, si, por favor un trozo de gateau au chocolate para los dos.

-Excelente elección, Monsieur, vuelvo en seguida con algunos panecillos y la entrée.

-Gracias.

Oscar cerró su carta y se la entregó. André la miró consternado.

-Primero quiero saber qué es lo que pediste, y luego dónde aprendiste todo eso.

Oscar acomodó las flores que estaban frente a ellos en el centro de la mesa.

-Solo pedí paté con pan, carne con papas y de postre una torta de chocolate. Tampoco me gusta cuando ponen nombres absurdos, pero hay que saberlos. Ah… Charles me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

Pronto una mujer dio unas carcajadas en otra mesa, detrás de su abanico de finas plumas. Sentado frente a ella se encontraba el Duque de Orleans, célebre por frecuentar los más finos y famosos restaurantes de su amada Paris.

André instintivamente miró a la dama muy agraciada de busto y el Duque notó a André a quien saludó con una copa en alto. Este solo se limitó a asentir y llevarse una mano como reverencia.

-A vuestra salud, Comandante Jarjayes!

-Eminencia -Respondió André.

-Seguro que os sentarían muy bien unas vacaciones alejado de aquel carnaval en que se ha convertido Versalles.

-Duque. Sólo estaré fuera de servicio por unos días.

Todos notaron la escena y voltearon a mirar a André.

-En fin, mi querido amigo. Espero que encontréis maravillosa a mi ciudad con sus luces y sus sombras.

-Asi lo haré.

Todos los clientes dejaron de comer o charlar para mirar la escena. Desde una mesa cercana, un joven con rasgos alemanes, que parecía diplomático por su traje, y su valet entrado en años se voltearon a mirar.

En otra mesa había un grupo de italianos que comían y reían muy efusivamente, y que también se llamó a un súbito silencio, una pareja de ingleses que frios y cautos también suspendieron su charla mirando todo desde las punta de sus narices. Los demás comensales franceses estaban acostumbrados a escenas similares de parte del Duque. Bien sabidas eran las criticas ácidas contra Versalles desde el Palais Royale.

-Bon Appétit, mes amis! -Levantó el Duque a modo de cortar el silencio, dando por terminada la escena.

-A votre santé! -Respondieron algunos y todo el jolgorio siguió como si nada, comenzando con los músicos que retomaron su interpretación.

-Sí que fue incómodo para vosotros ese comentario – le dijo el joven alemán a André en un francés fluido pero aún con un toque extranjero. –

-Es normal por aquí dicen. -Respondió parcamente André.

-Con vuestro permiso -Dijo el hombre y se volvió a su mesa.

El ambiente durante el almuerzo fue de mucha tensión mientras el Duque permaneció en el lugar. Recién al retirarse se volvió a respirar (y comer) de forma tranquila.

-¿Te gustó la torta? -preguntó Oscar.

-Exquisita. Tú tampoco puedes ocultar que te encanta el chocolate. -Le acercó una servilleta a la comisura de los labios para limpiarle los restos de torta que se habian escapado al comer el postre. Ella se incendió de vergüenza. El valet del alemán los miraba durante todo el tiempo sospechando de ambos.

-Seguro piensa que somos sodomitas.- Dijo Oscar en un susurro casi imperceptible, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa vecina. André miró con disimulo y notó que también el joven estaba mirándolos.

Pidieron la cuenta y cuando vino el maître les indicó que podían pasar a una de las cámaras de la planta superior a contar las monedas. Era de muy mal gusto pagar frente a los demás clientes, además de que la ineficiencia histórica de la guardia de Paris no lograba mantener a raya a los pilluelos y ladronzuelos que solían irrumpir en el restaurant aprovechándose de clientes incautos.

-Es parte de nuestra política -Dijo el hombre sonriendo. – Nuestros salones privados son apreciados por los clientes, pues también pueden descansar por un largo rato para digerir. Les servimos té, cortesía de la casa.

Aceptaron sin conocer mucho, eso de no tocar dinero frente a otros comensales, les pareció muy extravagante, además de hacer criticas a la guardia de la ciudad.

-Si yo estuviera a cargo… -Dijo Oscar…

Subieron y se encontraron en una pequeña salita con amplios ventanales que daban al patio. El mozo les entregó la cuenta y les indicó que hicieran sonar la campanilla cuando tuvieran listo el dinero.

Los dejó solos. Oscar tomó la cuenta y dejó salir un leve chiflido al ver el monto.

-Con razón te pasan a estas salitas. ¡Es que serán tantas monedas! Si no tienes suficientes, yo también puedo pagar.

-Te invité y me hago cargo. ¿Desde cuando una dama debe pagar la cuenta de su almuerzo?

-Desde que… tengo un sueldo que no gasto y ahora tendré una renta mensual. -Respondió pícara, y se tiró de espaldas a una de las varias "chaise longe" que estaba en el lugar.

André seguía contando sus monedas. Ella se acercó a la ventana y observó que los italianos seguían comiendo y bebiendo, y los alemanes estaban charlando aceleradamente. El más joven miró el ventanal donde ella estaba y volvió a su plática. Volvió a mirar hacia ella y luego al ventanal de la sala contigua con algo de insistencia. Notó ella que el par de ingleses ya no estaban.

Le cayó simpática aquella mujer a pesar de su aire altivo. El inglés no le causaba gran impresión.

Volvió a sentarse aburrida frente a la mesita de las cuentas. -¿Todavía? ¿Estás seguro que tienes suficiente? Hazme caso. Toma mi bolsa.

André solo la miró y siguió contando.

Entonces Oscar se levantó y se quitó el pesado saco que llevaba, luego recorrió la sala hasta llegar frente a un gran espejo. Notó que en el vidrio habian algunos garabatos. Se extrañó y pasó sus dedos sobre esas líneas. Pronto cambió de opinión. No eran garabatos. Eran firmas… -¿Con qué se puede escribir sin cortar el vidrio? -preguntó a André.

-No lo sé… supongo que con diamantes. -Al fin estiró los brazos.

Ella seguía embelesada tratando de descifrar aquellas firmas.

-Quién podría traer sus diamantes solo para firmar estos espejos?

André la tomó por la espalda y la abrazó mirando ambos el gran espejo.

-Son las amantes del Duque, de los Príncipes o los aristócratas con mejores rentas que mi familia. Les pagan aquí con diamantes y ellas firman esos espejos para probar la autenticidad de sus piedras preciosas.

-Ah. No lo sabía.

-Me encanta cuando no tienes una respuesta para todo. -La volteó hacia él – Desde hace rato quería probar más chocolate -Dijo y la besó contra el espejo.

Pronto la llevó a uno de los sillones alargados y la acostó delicadamente. Comenzaron a besarse primero con ternura pero luego ambos iban profundizando más sus besos y caricias.

André de repente estaba sin su saco ni el chalequín. La camisa que quedaba como única prenda superior estaba completamente abierta y Oscar nuevamente dibujaba figuras imaginarias sobre su pecho.

-Oscar… yo… quisiera…

Ella solo le contestó con un beso. Un dulce beso. Entonces la atrajo hacia sí y en lo que duró ese beso, la despojó de todo aquello que le molestaba.

Antes de seguir, se levantó del lugar, se arregló la camisa como pudo, y se acercó a cerrar las pesadas cortinas. La habitación quedó casi a oscuras. Oscar cruzada de brazos se lo agradeció. Él de nuevo se posicionó sobre ella en la "chaise longe".

-Donde estábamos? Ah, si… ya recuerdo… en la parte en que te besaba el cuello.

Oscar temblaba ante cada contacto pero valientemente se dejaba llevar.

-André ¿y si nos vienen a buscar?

-¿Tú para qué crees que hacen estas habitaciones? ¿Sólo para contar dinero? No te preocupes que ya eché llave a la puerta. Nadie nos molestará.

Oscar lo miraba anhelante. André hablaba con cierta seguridad, haciéndose cargo de la situación. Se prometió a sí misma dejar de decir tonterías para no arruinar el momento.

Entre besos y caricias ambos quedaron absolutamente sin ropa. André creyó enloquecer al acariciar por fin la piel que alguna vez vio tras un biombo, que imagina cada noche entre sus sábanas. Su anatomía lo delataba en extremo. La deseaba desde comienzos de su adolescencia y ahora por fin la tenía ahí, recostada, fragil pero a la vez sensual y dispuesta.

-Te prometo que esto ya no será algo que dude de que fue un sueño. Es nuestra hermosa realidad. Te amo.

-Yo…también te amo.

André paseó primero unos dedos tratando de suavizar el contacto con su piel. Andar a caballo o los ejercicios con la espada habían encallecido algo sus manos. Llegó a los senos y midió la reacción de Oscar. Su respiración se agitaba pero le sostenía la mirada. Era la aprobación que necesitaba para avanzar, pero por si fuera poco, ella tomó esa mano y la hizo posarse sobre el seno. Le sonrió para darle ánimos. Él comenzó a masajearlos con cuidado y a la vez con deleite.

Con la tenue luz que se colaba, cómplice desde la ventana. Oscar entretenía sus dedos enredándolos en su pelo, intentando deshacer el moño que sostenía su cabellera negra. Vio delineados sus hombros anchos y sus brazos torneados y le pareció ver la imagen más masculina que pudo imaginarse de él. Notó sus ojos llenos de deseo y sus labios entreabiertos invitándola a seguir con los besos. En un momento los vio cerrarse y sintió su apoyo sobre sus muslos abiertos.

Perfecta cuenta se dio de que por la firmeza y rigidez de su miembro, André la deseaba y gustaba de ella.

Vio una mirada atrevida y fugaz de él y luego desapareció. Oscar sintió de pronto los labios de André sobre un seno. Un suspiro y sus manos en la nuca de André fueron suficientes indicadores para él de que a ella le agradaba esa sensación.

-André, no sé qué hacer.

Él inmediatamente paró y la miró a los ojos. -¿Te molesta algo? Realmente lo estoy disfrutando, pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

-No quiero parecer una niña frente a ti, pero no sé qué hacer para retribuir lo que haces conmigo.

-No te vas a acordar de nuestra infancia y que yo era tu héroe y esas cosas.

-Mmmm… me refiero a ahora mismo. A que quiero saber qué vale o que no vale que haga.

-Lo que quieras -Y volvió a besar sus senos con un poco más de ímpetu.

Ella tenia erizada la piel. Una sensación rara recorría su espina dorsal, lo que la hacia arquearse de placer.

-André… André…. -Repetía su nombre cada vez que desfallecía entre sus brazos.

Oscar se atrevió a posar sus manos en los glúteos de André y los acariciaba suavemente. El la miró y sonrió. Tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia su miembro. Al principio ella retiró la mano asustada. André solo la miró un tanto divertido… y más bien porque la conocía. Sabía que su curiosidad no permitiría obviar "ese detalle".

Así que pronto sintió unos dedos curiosos explorando su entrepierna. André entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. La besó dulcemente en los labios y sostuvo la mano de Oscar alrededor de su virilidad.

-Así. -Le dijo a duras penas.

Ella se afanó en procurarle sensaciones que ella misma experimentó anteriormente. Se sentía conforme con dominar desde esa parte, todo el cuerpo de su amante.

Entonces André quiso más. Si seguía desoyendo el llamado de la naturaleza, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

-¿Me permitirías? – Quebró su propio momento y sus dedos se atrevieron a ingresar en el objeto de todos sus deseos y sueños nocturnos. Oscar gimió y ambos se sorprendieron de esa expresión nueva.

-No es dolor, ¿cierto?

-No.

André siguió jugando y sentía que era el momento. El cuerpo de ella también delataba su deseo en lo que recogían a su paso sus dedos ya húmedos. Estaba enamorado de los gestos en el rostro de ella ante esas caricias muy intimas. Amaba en verdad su carita sonrojada y llena de deseo, curiosidad e intensidad.

-Ahora, mi amor… voy a introducir esto aquí. También es mi primera vez, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal y lastimarte. ¡Pero cómo te deseo Oscar!

Cuando ella sintió que André la penetraría con aquél miembro, tuvo miedo. Instintivamente cerró las piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo. Me va a doler.

-Tal vez. Pero trataré de ser delicado. ¿Si?

Se relajó y volvió a abrir las piernas. Asintió.

André hizo un segundo intento. -No cierres los ojos. Mírame. No te pierdas este momento.

Ella lo miró fijo… pero al sentir de vuelta al miembro de André tratando de irrumpir en su carne volvió a cerrar sus piernas.

-Tengo miedo. Quiero hacerlo pero tengo demasiado miedo.

André se armó de muchísima paciencia y volvió al ejercicio de sus dedos, primero posaba sus yemas de forma muy tierna y conforme los gemidos de ella iba acelerando el movimiento.

-Debes imaginar que es esto mismo es lo que quiero hacerte con mi órgano. ¿Entiendes? -Susurró en su oído.

-Si. Pero lo que tienes en la ingle no mide igual que tu dedo.

Sumó un segundo dedo. Oscar arqueaba mas la espalda. Intentó por tercera vez penetrarla…

Y ahí estaba ella de vuelta cerrando su entrada.

-Perdóname por favor, André. Quiero ser tuya, pero a la vez tengo miedo. Es que me va a doler.

-Tengo toda la paciencia que necesites.

Entonces, se le cruzó una idea que también formaba parte de sus sueños de adolescente pervertido, tras escuchar a sus oficiales hacer comentarios sobre qué es lo que volvía locas a las mujeres que les hacía pedir a gritos la invasión masculina.

Volvió a comenzar su rito de besos. La besó en los labios, el cuello, los hombros, los senos. Oscar lo acompañaba acariciándole la espalda y la nuca. Besó su ombligo y comenzó a descender más allá de la línea de su cintura. Abrió sus piernas y las sostuvo con firmeza.

Oscar quiso zafarse, pero él no la dejó. -No irás a …-No terminó de pronunciar su protesta y ahí estaba André besando lo más íntimo de su ser. Se tapó los ojos con una mano. Sintió súbitamente mucha vergüenza… pero a los pocos segundos, oleadas de calor invadían su abdomen. Sus caderas comenzaron a adquirir cierto ritmo a medida que André la seguía besando en esa dulce tortura. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar sus gemidos y con la otra mano enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de André.

-Estoy lista. Si no lo haces, siento que voy a morirme.

André volvió junto a ella y lo intentó por una vez mas.

Oscar todavía temblaba.

-Guíame. Guía con tu mano dónde quieres -Susurró en su cuello.

Oscar tomó entre sus manos la virilidad palpitante del joven y comenzó a guiarle.

De pronto, unos golpes fuertes comenzaron a sonar en la pared. No era la puerta. Era la pared y el sonido era de golpes secos, un mueble o algo que chocaba rítmicamente contra esa divisoria.

Oscar por instinto volvió a cerrar sus piernas. André suspiró una vez más resignado.

-Perdón… - dijo ella bajo los hombros de André. -No puedo.

-Ya veo. Pero ¿por qué esta vez?

-El ruido… no puedo concentrarme.

Y luego vinieron voces desde el otro lado.

-Keep going! -Era la voz de una mujer.

-Oh, Yeah, rigth there! Oh Darling -Ahora la de un hombre.

-Harder! Baby! -De nuevo la mujer.

-Oh My God! Oh My God!

\- Oh yeah! Baby! -Suspiró el hombre.

Y se repitieron por varios minutos. La pared se iba a venir abajo… y los ingleses ajenos a los sonidos que producían, seguían haciendo el amor de manera dura y salvaje.

-Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo André.

-No, por hoy creo que ya no. Voy a enfermar si voy a tenerte así y tu no me ayudas. -Se sentó en la silla.

-Me siento mal André. -Ella lo siguió y lo abrazó fuerte -No te enojes por favor.

-No, no estoy enojado. Solo que pensé que iba a ser de otra forma. – la gravedad hizo su efecto y al separar su cuerpo del de Oscar notó las formas redondeadas de los senos y la emoción volvió a manifestarse en él.

Y la cuestión se volvió de nuevo vergonzosa cuando la pareja de al lado comenzaba una siguiente ronda.

-Oh my God! Oh my God!

-¡Británicos del infierno! -Profirió molesto André. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y su espada emergía de vuelta entre sus piernas.

-¡Mon Dieu! -Dijo Oscar. -Eso es ESO…? -Abrió sorprendida los ojos.

-Si. No me mires así.

-Puedo …¿ to -car- te?

-¿No te im- por- tan los rui- dos?

-Creo que sobreviviré a esto.

Entonces Oscar empujó levemente a André quien se recostó sobre sus codos, para mirar lo que ella haría.

Los gritos de la vecina inglesa iban aumentando, los gemidos del hombre se hacían más potentes.

-Harder baby, harder!

Ese mueble debió haberse roto hacía varios minutos, y André se transportaba imaginariamente con Oscar a esa misma escena, mientras ella sostenía a André desde… desde donde el centro de sus emociones se estaban manifestando.

-¿Te gusta? -Le dijo mientras se afanaba en subir y bajar su mano, como ya le había mostrado antes.

Entonces, sin previo aviso y con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, descaro y vergüenza a la vez, Oscar se postró ante el tótem y pasó su lengua por la punta. Ella lo miró a los ojos y André abrió la boca del asombro.

-Oscar, no. Por favor. No.

-¿Te apiadaste acaso de mí hace rato?

-Es que, no… no es lo mismo. Por favor no...

Pero ella siguió con otro rápido beso en su pubis y luego otro en la punta enrojecida de su virilidad.

-Por favor detente.

Y ella continuaba con sus besos inocentemente osados.

-Oscar… detente. Voy en serio. Detén tus manos. Detén tus besos… para… basta…. Detent…e…

Y ahí mismo, un fugaz y espeso liquido salpicó el rostro de Oscar.

-¿Y esto es? -Dijo sonriente.

-Ya. Por favor. Alcánzame aquel pañuelo. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

-Perdóname. A mi no me pareció vergonzoso. Fue hasta tierno.

-Siento que te estás burlando de mí.

André comenzó a vestirse. Oscar venciendo todo su pudor, se levantó y tanteó acercarle sus prendas.

-¿No te vistes también?

-Si. Pero te quiero ayudar.

-Desnuda mi amor, no me ayudas precisamente.

Se miró a si misma y estiró su camisa para ponérsela de inmediato, presa de un ataque de vergüenza.

-Perdón. Es que… siento que todo lo hice mal hoy.

-Te prometo que nos irá mejor la próxima vez. Toma, lávate las manos. -Le acercó una jofaina con agua y también ayudó a vestirla.

-La próxima vez… trataré de responderte.

-Al fin se callaron ese par. Quién diría tan fríos y serios que parecían… -André se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a reír.

-Te hubiera gustado que fuera así, tan enérgica y entusiasta como ella?

-Mi dulce Oscar. Te prefiero así. Nunca te compares.

Hicieron sonar la campanilla y un joven de uniforme se acercó a cobrarles.

-Esperamos vuestra visita de vuelta al Lapérouse (2). -Los despidió el maître.

Asintieron y se retiraron.

-¡Caro! Pero a mí me valió cada moneda. -Lo miraba encendido de amor a ella.

Oscar solo se sonrojó y tomaron el camino hacia la oficina postal.

-o-

En el Pont Neuf iban caminando de lo más tranquilos, susurrando sobre la experiencia. André le confesó nuevamente que antes ya estaba volviéndose loco, pensando todas las noches en ella y en sus labios correspondiéndole cada beso y cada caricia.

Iban hablando de lo más natural, cuando una mano tocó un hombro de Oscar.

-No sé cómo pudisteis hacer cuentas con semejante espectáculo. – Pronunció el joven alemán del restaurante.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Espectáculo Monsieur? -Dijo André.

-Si. Aquella mujer comenzó a desvestirse en la ventana… y cuando pensamos que el marido se acercaría a correr las cortinas para cerrarlas, fue todo lo contrario. Fue un tanto grotesco seguir comiendo con semejante exhibición.

-Oh – exclamó Oscar, con el gesto tan femenino de llevarse las manos a la boca.

-Que paséis buena tarde -Se despidió al fin.

-Sigo sorprendida con esos dos ingleses. Parecían tan recatados.

-o-

Llegaron a la Plaza de Abbesses.

-¿Podemos sentarnos en algún banco por aquí? Es que tengo sed.

-Oscar le mostró que dentro del saco llevaba una botella de vino escondida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Bah! ¡No quiero saberlo! Ya te dije que lo tuyo con el vino es serio.

-No me regañes, por favor. No iba a dejarle el resto de nuestro vino. ¡Con lo caro que te costó todo! ¡Vamos.!

En la entrada de la Plaza habían algunas personas que paseaban y vendedores ambulantes. Sin embargo ellos se adentraron en la misma y llegaron hasta un rincón tranquilo y silencioso en el fondo.

Se sentían tan íntimos pero sabían que no podían exhibirse como dos enamorados por ahí.

Tomaron asiento en el pasto, dando vuelta cada quien su saco para apoyar la parte interna al pasto aún humedecido y comenzaron a beber del pico de la botella.

-André…

-Si?

-¿Por qué no me forzaste a que te dejara entrar en mi?

-Porque no puedo hacerte el amor en contra de tu voluntad. Hacer eso contigo o violarte, cual seria la diferencia? Recuerda eso siempre.

-Nadie, ni siquiera yo que estoy enamorado de ti, nadie debe forzarte si no lo quieres hacer o no te sientes segura.

-Me gusta cuando hablas así

-Oscar, te amo -Lo dijo en voz alta y lo siguiente que oyeron fue ese "te amo" repetidas veces en un eco muy particular.

-Te amo – lo repitió de nuevo -¿Oíste eso?

-Si. Te amo -Dijo ella también y el efecto fue el mismo – Es eco….

-I love you!

-Ti amo

-Ich liebe dich

-S'Ayapó

-Ego te amo.

-Je t'aime.

Por cada te amo que mencionaban en los idiomas que conocían iban bebiendo de la botella alternadamente.

-Con tanto eco, es como si de este muro salieran las voces -Dijo Oscar extendiendo la mano para tocar una pared vieja cubierta con una tupida mata de plantas.

-Pues que esas voces repitan al mundo, en todos los idiomas cuanto te amo. (3)

 **= = = = = = = = = = = = =**

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **= = = = = = = = = = = = =**

 **Notas:**

1.El "Pont Neuf"(Puente Nuevo, en francés) paradójicamente es uno de los puentes más viejos que une la ciudad de Paris cruzada por el Sena. Antes del "Pont des arts" que es el más famoso hoy en día por el ritual de los enamorados de enganchar los candados y tirar las llaves al Sena, (a Luis XVI le hubiera gustado hacer una galería para Antonieta de haber sobrevivido a la Revolución jeje) En aquellos años había una leyenda de que si los enamorados se besaban en el Pont Neuf, volverían juntos a Paris.

2.El restaurante Lapérouse es un restaurante que hasta hoy sigue abierto al público. Uno de los más caros de Paris (ayer, hoy y ¡siempre!). Fue célebre porque tenía en la planta superior estos cuartos para que los clientes sacaran cuentas de forma discreta, debido a la alta delincuencia de la época. De ahí surgieron los famosos "reservados del Lapérouse". Recién poco antes de la "Belle Époque" y durante ésta, era costumbre que las "cocottes" firmaran en los espejos de esos cuartos con sus diamantes otorgados por sus clientes-amantes, de manera a probar que eran verdaderos. No pude resistir tomar prestado este lugar para el intento de primera vez de estos jóvenes.

3.El muro de los "te amo" actualmente es un atractivo turístico situado al fondo de la estación Abbesses (otro lugar cuya célebre estación es recordada en la película Amelie) Tiene la particularidad de llevar escrito "Te amo" en algo así como 300 idiomas. Este muro se inauguró en 1992, pero Oscar y André ya estuvieron ahí antes jejeje ;)

 **Gracias por esperar la actualización y terminar de leer!!! Y… de vuelta, mil disculpas si ofendí a lectores susceptibles. De premio por la espera, en brevísimo tiempo el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Giros del Destino.**

 **Capítulo 12**

* **Atención: Siguen habiendo escenas no aptas para mentes susceptibles.**

 **Los personajes de RoV son de la Sra. Riyoko Ikeda, por lo tanto no me pertenecen... porque si fueran míos... si fueran míos jajajajaja... ¡Perdón!**

 **Bueno... de nuevo hay escenas de tinte erótico"***

 **De cómo se confunden libros y personas..**

Tras acabar el vino, cruzaron de vuelta la plaza e ingresaron a la oficina del correo. Ambos sonreían demás.

Iban a abrir para entrar, pero desde dentro, alguien estiró la puerta abriéndola de par en par, haciendo que Oscar cayera prácticamente de lleno al suelo.

André reaccionó inmediatamente y se hincó al suelo para auxiliarla, sin embargo el causante de aquel incidente también fue ágil y alcanzó a tomarla de la mano antes de aterrizar del todo.

-Mil disculpas, no me fijé que estabais abriendo la puerta. Por favor, he sido un completo torpe.

-Era de vuelta aquel alemán que se le aparecía cada tanto, con su valet muy apenado esta vez.

-No fue nada, estoy bien, muchas gracias. – Dijo ella arreglando su ropa y poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor, aceptad mi lugar en la fila. Me siento terriblemente mal por el daño que os he causado.

-No, no es necesario – respondió Oscar en un tono traicioneramente agudo que el joven la miró algo extrañado. Carraspeó de inmediato, para corregirse.

-Pero creo que hasta estáis mareado por la caída. -Ignoró el olor a vino- Conozco un médico aquí cerca. Mi valet puede ir a buscarlo para que os revise.

André intervino.

-Gracias amigo. Vamos a tomar vuestro lugar, mi compañero es un poco terco con otros médicos. Retiraremos nuestra encomienda e iremos a buscar al médico de la familia.

-Oh, estaré más tranquilo de esa forma.

-Es raro ver a alguien proveniente del reino de Prusia por estos lares. -Comentó sonriendo André. -¿Cómo está Berlín en esta época del año?

-¿Berlín? Supongo que alegre a pesar de la nieve, pero no tan colorida como Paris. – dijo algo dubitativo. – Como siempre se habla de conflictos bélicos todo el tiempo. Hace poco estuve de paseo por ahí.

-¿De paseo? ¿Es que no sois de alguna corte mas allá del Rhin? No sois oriundo de…

-Ah no amigo, soy del Norte. Mi rey está más allá del Mar Báltico. He estado en varios países haciendo el "Gran Tour"… y ahora es mi turno conocer vuestro hermoso país. Hay varios extranjeros en las mismas en el hotel en el que me hospedo.

-Oh, no imaginaba -Respondió el francés.

-Si, músicos, novelistas, filósofos y políticos … he hecho grandes amistades, sin embargo nadie habla de armas. Son mi pasión.

-Espero veros de nuevo. Si vais a Versalles me encontrareis al servicio de los Delfines. Por cierto, también me apasionan las armas.

En el otro rincón, ya Oscar estaba cerrando con el encargado del lugar:

-Estais seguro que esos son libros para Oscar "de Jarjayes"? -Debía ser una broma de esas que le gustaban hacer a Charles: ordenar con anticipación un pedido con su nuevo apellido.

-Si. Son diez libros; Voltaire, Rosseau, Montesquieu, Dante, Virgilio, Locke, Hume, Beaumont, Séneca y El Corpus Iuris de Justiniano.

-Si, si, si Monsieur, franceses, ingleses y los clásicos latinos…. Todos andan pidiendo esos autores.

El hombre abrió una caja y revisó sin mucha gana los libros. Oscar miró pero también estaba algo mareada, por lo que hizo una revisión rápida. Charles le había contado que había una obra de una tal Jeanne Marie De Beaumont, cuyo ejemplar de la Bella y la Bestia era muy interesante y escaso de conseguir.

-¡Hey! Lees casi lo mismo que yo -Intervino súbitamente el extranjero -Podríamos reunirnos alguna vez a compartir opiniones sobre los ensayos y tratados de Filosofía o Historia.

-Ahora mismo estoy interesad-o en leer sobre Derecho.

-Oh! Ese nuevo filosofo suizo, está con muy buenas ideas. ¿Has leído su obra El Contrato Social?

-Ah…la obra de ese filósofo... se la sabe desde hace años -Comentó André.

-Pero creí haber escuchado mencionarlo entre los libros que estáis retirando…

-Si, Monsieur. Sin embargo el que ahora llevo es otra obra. "Lettres de deux amans" – al ver Oscar la cara de extrañado del joven, sonrió y se puso algo seria – es para mi hermana, que gusta también este tipo de literatura más romántica.

-Pues me gustaría también conversar con vuestra hermana alguna vez. Son escasas las jóvenes que leen en estos tiempos. -le guiñó en un gesto cómplice.

Oscar alzó la caja y le significó mucho esfuerzo. André lo notó y la ayudó de inmediato a cargarla.

-Au revoir Monsieur.

-Au revoir -Respondió el caballero, observando algo extrañado el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes.

-Olvidé preguntarles sus nombres -Le dijo al encargado del correo al llegar al mostrador.

-Ah, el rubio se llama Oscar Jarjayes. A ese nombre estaba la encomienda. El otro joven por su apostura le diré que tiene toda la pinta de ser un aristócrata de Versalles.

-Trataré de recordarlos. Esos son mis libros - dijo señalando otra caja.

El encargado miró y de vuelta hizo una revisión rápida del contenido de la caja -Franceses, ingleses y clásicos romanos… lo mismo, todos andan leyendo los mismos autores. -lo repetía como una letanía.

-Gracias buen hombre. -Pagó y entregó su caja a su valet.

-Oscar… pero a mi me pareció que era una…. Bah! Mucho ajetreo hace que vea cosas donde no las hay. Vamos Balthazar. Al hotel.

-o-

Otro baile más en Versalles y el aburrimiento absoluto. Pero esa noche, el Príncipe accedió a acompañar a la Princesa y aún con sus torpes movimientos intentó bailar un minué con ella. Antonieta agradeció el esfuerzo de su marido, y se resignó a que tal vez con mucha práctica, Luis Augusto obtendría más gracia en su estilo.

Terminado aquel baile sencillo (era la conmemoración del cumpleaños de la mascota de Antonieta, por eso no fue más fastuoso) algunos invitados se retiraron algo cansados de prestarse a ese ridículo festejo. Otros siguieron sirviéndose canapés muy felices de ser tomados en cuenta por la joven princesa.

Después de la ceremonia del "coucher" a la que Antonieta para horror de los franceses introdujo la variante del " bain de nuit et quotidien"(1) el Delfín fue recibido en los aposentos reales.

Antonieta pidió a las damas que la bañaron y vistieron en esa ridícula ceremonia que le trajeran perfumes que olieran a las rosas mas finas y exquisitas que se cultivaran en el reino. Luis debía por fin quedar prendado de ella y debían tener una velada romántica como marido y mujer.

Ataviada solo con un camisón casi trasparente, esperaba a su marido en la cama. Arregló sus bucles sobre sus hombros y abrió el escote de su prenda de manera muy sugerente.

Esperó paciente…media hora, una hora… el mensajero del Delfín fue claro. "Esta noche Madame La Delfina tendrá la visita del Delfín". Pero el Delfín no aparecía. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

De pronto, escuchó unas voces detrás de su puerta principal.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Espero sepáis disculpar a este humilde servidor. Lamento mucho importunaros con tanto despliegue de seguridad.

-Su Majestad, es nuestro deber velar por vuestra seguridad así como de la Delfina. -Respondió muy sentido uno de esos guardias.

-Ah, la Delfina. Espero responder a sus expectativas esta noche, muchachos.

-Señor, con todo respeto-dijo el otro guardia. – Vos sois capaz de complacer a cualquier dama en el reino.

-Ah… ese es el problema. La Delfina no es cualquier dama. Con vuestro permiso.-e ingresó al dormitorio de su esposa.

Se paró en el recibidor. -Puedo pasar su Alteza?

(Del otro lado, los guardias se llevaban la mano al rostro. ¡¿Cómo va a pedir permiso a su esposa para dormir con ella?!)

María Antonieta desde el fondo de su recámara lo invitó a pasar.

La vio sentada y de manera muy atrevida mostraba un muslo desnudo a la luz de las velas.

Luis tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Madame, estamos en invierno y vestida así podríais enfermar de gripe.

-Esposo mío, abrigadme con vuestro calor entonces -Y lo atrajo hacia ella para que la bese recostado sobre ella.-Esta noche no espero vuestra timidez.

Luis Augusto, corpulento como era, intentó no ahogar a su esposa debajo de su peso. Tenia miedo, pero ella le daba confianza. Sabia que la Emperatriz con dieciséis hijos debió ser una mujer algo entusiasmada en las artes de alcoba por lo que suponía que tanta fogosidad debió ser material de herencia en la hija.

Antonieta logró desvestirlo y se colgó con las piernas de las regias caderas de su señor marido. La atrajo hacia ella pero el Príncipe lejos de gozar de aquel momento, sólo mostraba muecas de dolor.

-¿Os parezco atractiva Monsieur? -consultó entre jadeos y gemidos.

-En verdad que si. No hay nadie que compita con vuestra belleza y gracia.

-Entonces ¿qué es esa cara Monsieur? Me preocupa ver vuestra cara desgarrada de dolor. ¿O acaso es asco?

-¿Cómo decís eso mi Señora? Asco jamás.

-Sé de Reyes de Francia que al no amar a sus esposas se consagraban a Dios en sus Cruzadas y para dar herederos al trono, cumplían con su deber marital sintiendo mucho asco por el acto en sí y por sus esposas.

-Os aseguro que os amo, Madame. Con todo mi corazón…

Luis interceptó el blanco con su adolorido miembro pero al ingresar, profirió un grito de dolor. Se armó igual de valor y continuó introduciéndose en ella, un poco más.

Antonieta lo miraba y apreciaba esa muestra de amor, pero no sentía nada. Seguía tan vacía de emociones por su marido como el día que recibió su primer beso.

Luis se retiró de esa recámara sin haber emocionado a la Princesa. Sabia que esto pasaría, pero se consoló a sí mismo en que ella perdonaría su "rapidez" y confiaron en que la próxima vez, la pasarían mejor.

Antonieta aguardó a que su marido se marchara y terminó llorando deprimida porque no logró llegar al clímax del que todas las damas de la corte hablaban en privado.

Ya le habian aconsejado que se hiciera de algún amante para desfogar su ímpetu y que a más ejercitado tuviera el cuerpo, mejor rendimiento tendría en la alcoba.

Ciertamente que siempre había jugueteado con algunos nobles en los jardines, y hasta habían osado traspasar el pudor y los obstáculos que significaban el miriñaque y sus enaguas, pero esas experiencias para ella nunca pasaron de ser meros juegos instructivos.

Necesitaba que alguien la hiciera sentirse mujer.

-o-

Al día siguiente una fría lluvia en las primeras horas del amanecer había causado estragos en los caminos, razón por la cual se entendiera que el General, Beaumont y por su lado Lady Jarjayes hayan preferido no arriesgar su seguridad trasladándose a su residencia, y era por ello que la mansión estuviera silenciosa.

Oscar había subido una taza de chocolate a su dormitorio como desayuno, se aseó y se dispuso a revisar la caja que contenía tantos libros. Se sentía entusiasmada con ellos.

Tomó el primero. En el lomo estaba escrito "Voltaire". Pasó sus manos por las letras doradas y comenzó a hojearlo. Al tratar de leer algún párrafo, notó que no estaba escrito en francés, sino en un idioma para ella desconocido. Dejó a un lado a Voltaire y revisó otro, tampoco estaba en francés… revisó otro y otro… "Debe ser un error…" luego buscó aquel libro que Charles le había indicado sobre "La bella y la bestia" y su tan esperado ejemplar de Rosseau y no estaban.

Miró extrañada. No eran sus libros. No entendía una sola palabra. Siguió hurgando entre lo que estaba en la caja y encontró dos libros en inglés. Uno de David Hume y otro de John Cleland.

"¿Donde están los demás?"

Revisó el de Hume. "The History of England"

-¿? Pero si lo mío era el "Tratado de la moral y la política, Charles me había recomendado la lectura de eso, no historia "

Luego tomó el otro libro que parecía una biografía "Fanny Hill: Memoirs of a woman of pleasures" era de una primera edición de 1748. Debía ser una joya. Al abrirlo al azar en cualquier página, una ilustración llamó su atención.

La imagen principal mostraba a una joven desnuda que iba a ingresar al agua, mostraba que era de buenas carnes, redondeada especialmente de nalgas. Una pareja abrazada también dentro del agua hacia parte del paisaje. No la miraban a la primera. Oscar también observó a esta segunda mujer en el agua con muy buenas proporciones. Suspiró. Ella precisamente siempre supo que no respondía a los cánones de la belleza clásica renacentista, por ser más alta que el promedio y algo delgada y plana.

"Será un libro de griegos? O italianos que pintan sus alegorías a la belleza desnuda todo el tiempo".

Luego, hojeó hacia adelante y leyó un fragmento:

 _"Actores y espectadores_

 _En medio de todos aquellos retozos y libertinajes a que aquella alegre banda con la mayor espontaneidad se había entregado, se nos sirvió una elegante cena, ante la cual nos sentamos, con mi galán a mi lado y las otras parejas distribuidas correctamente, sin orden ni ceremonia. La delicada alegría y los buenos vinos pronto alejaron nuestra reserva. La conversación se puso todo lo animada que se pudiera desear, sin llegar a extremos de vulgaridad."_

"Es algo relativo al teatro" pensó Oscar sin darle más destaque, decepcionada porque ni siquiera los libros que podía leer le llamaban la atención. Volvió a mirar la ilustración anterior, y si… se sintió sin mucho atractivo frente a lo que allí se representaba como mujer, femenina y bella.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días. ¿Se puede pasar? ¿Estás vestida apropiadamente? -Era André y la última pregunta tenía hasta un tono juguetón al pronunciarla.

Oscar tiró aquel libro debajo de una mesita tratando de esconderlo. Que André viera mujeres desnudas no le gustaba como idea de empezar el día. Y que él pudiera compararla con aquello, menos.

-Estoy despierta. Pasa.

Abrió André la puerta y trajo una rosa de uno de los jarrones de la nana.

-Para mi rosa, una copia de ella. -Luego vio el desastre de libros – ¿Y qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué están los libros así?

André se sentó a un lado en la cama y alzó uno de los libros.

-¿Acaso Charles quiere que aprendas otro idioma?

-No lo creo -Contestó Oscar mientras traía un vaso con agua para poner su rosa sobre una mesita de noche. – no son los libros que iba a recibir. Creo que hubo un error.

André miraba tratando de descifrar en qué idioma estaba eso. Siquiera una palabra parecida al latín, inglés, griego que eran los idiomas que él se sabía.

-Es mejor llevarlos todos de nuevo a la oficina de correos e informar sobre este error -Dijo ella mientras se puso de rodillas sobre su cama y comenzaba a ordenar los libros dispersos sobre las sábanas, mientras André le iba acercando los mismos hojeando curioso a ver si descifraba algo.

-Hoy no es seguro salir así. Prefiero que lo hagas mañana, siempre puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias.

André la miraba desde su lugar y ella estando de rodillas, lo sobrepasaba en estatura por la posición. La miraba detenidamente estudiando sus gestos, sus expresiones, así como su figura completa.

-¿Pasa algo? -interrumpió incómoda .

-Sólo te miro porque creo que eres hermosa. -Oscar se sonrojó inmediatamente- Pero si te molesta, dejo de hacerlo.

Ella sólo sacudió un poco la cabeza como para alejar un complejo que estaba a punto de martillar en su mente y luego le sonrió.

-Te falta uno – dijo al ver el espacio vacío en la caja. Volteó en varias direcciones y se fijó en la biografía en inglés que estaba debajo de la mesita. Se estiró y con esfuerzo, iba a acercarle cuando notó cierta ansiedad en el tono de Oscar

-Dámelo, tráelo aquí.

-A ver.. -Revisó las hojas del libro -Están en inglés…

-Si, creo que es de teatro griego o clásico, no sé, no entendí muy bien. Dámelo.

-¿Por qué crees que es griego?

-Hay una mujer desnuda. No lo veas por favor, dámelo André– Oscar se estiró hacia él para alcanzar el libro.

-¿Qué no quieres que vea? ¡Quédate quieta! -André elevaba el libro por encima de la cabeza de ella….y entonces se levantó de la cama y abrió en una página ilustrada a una pareja, donde la mujer exhibía su pubis a un hombre, y éste tenia descubierto el miembro totalmente erecto. Volvió a ver otra ilustración, era una mujer sentándose sobre el miembro de su pareja.

-¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡¿Qué te hace leer el depravado de Charles?!

-Libros clásicos, de filosofía, ¿por qué?

-¡Esto no es Filosofía! -Le espetó André con el libro abierto al punto de rozarle la nariz con el mismo, para que ella viera la última imagen.

-Parece una diosa hindú, tantas manos, tantas piernas. -Dijo Oscar inocente viendo la figura del revés.

André al comprender volteó el libro para que ella notara de qué se trataba… Oscar se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Yo, yo no lo vi así antes. -Los ojos casi le salieron fuera de las órbitas.-Te juro que estos no son mis libros.

Ella iba a tomarlo, y él levantó el brazo para zafar de su agarre. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación dando grandes zancadas revisando el libro. -A ver qué dice esto…. Te traduzco en voz alta.

 _"Ahora bien, ignoro si fue porque mi señor haya agotado todas las diversas maneras de regalar la vista y el tacto, o porque estuviese ya en un estado ingobernable de presteza para proceder a la ofensiva; pero, tras despojarse presurosamente de sus ropas, por el calor producido en una habitación cerrada, por el fuego de la chimenea y de numerosas velas, aunado al natural calor de las escenas presenciadas, lo indujeron a quitarse también la camisa. Sus pantalones, desde antes de soltar sus amarras, dejaron ver su contenido, presentando a la vista al enemigo al que tendría que enfrentarme, que lucía con rígido porte su cabeza de rubí. En seguida supe con quién me las vería: se trataba de uno de esos instrumentos con más destreza que los de medidas más desproporcionadas y difíciles de controlar. Me ciñó fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras dirigía al ídolo hacia su idóneo nicho, tratando de insertarlo, lo que consiguió haciendo descansar mis muslos sobre sus caderas desnudas. Me hizo recibir hasta el último centímetro, de tal guía que quedé prendida en un eje de placer. Me aferré a su cuello, donde entre sus cabellos oculté mi rostro abrasado por las sensaciones que me embargaban y también por la vergüenza, con mi pecho fuertemente adherido al suyo. Sin renunciar a la unión intermedia, ni abandonar la canalización, me hizo girar una vez más en el diván, sobre el cual me tendió y dio comienzo a la molienda de placer. Pero, tan provocativamente predispuestos como estábamos por el acicate de las escenas anteriores, no pudimos evitar derretirnos demasiado pronto. No bien sentí el tibio torrente subir por mis entrañas, con toda puntualidad influyó mi emanación para compartir la momentánea gloria. Pero tenía motivos aún mejores para jactarme de nuestra armonía: al ver que las llamas no estaban apagadas del todo, sino que, cual brasas húmedas, ardían con más fiereza por ese torrente bienhechor, mi ardiente enamorado comprendió mi anhelo. Y cargando su artillería para una segunda andanada, recomenzó la ofensiva con implacable vigor._

-Oye, hasta me gusta como habla en términos militares, ja! -André hizo una pausa para hacer este comentario.

-Pervertido -Decía Oscar resignada a escuchar el relato.

-Sigo….

 _Complacida en extremo y agradecida, me afané en ajustar todos mis movimientos a su óptima ventaja y deleite. Entraron en juego besos, caricias y tiernos murmullos, hasta que nuestros goces, cada vez más delirantes, nos arrojaron en un amoroso caos. Al llegar a cierta intensidad nos hicieron zarpar de nosotros mismos para arrastrarnos a un océano de delicias sin límite dentro del cual ambos nos sumergimos en un etéreo transporte. Las impresiones de todas las escenas de que fui espectadora, moderadas por el calor de este brioso ejercicio, me agitaban hasta hacerme palpitar, galopante. Me sentía totalmente poseída de una locura febril que me devoraba. No tenía mi razón calma suficiente para discernir, sino que exaltadamente sentía el poder de esas raras y exquisitas fuerzas provocadoras, como demostraron ser los ejemplos impartidos por nuestros antecesores._

-¡Dame ese libro! Shhhh… cállate ya! -Oscar no cejaba en querer sacárselo.

André seguía leyendo…

 _Con gran alegría descubrí que mi galán compartía mi exaltación, como pude comprobar por las elocuentes llamas que salían de sus ojos y por sus actos animados por el aguijón de su estímulo. Todo ello conspiró para aumentar mi deleite al garantizarme el de mi compañero. Elevada así al máximo tono de intensidad de goce que puede tolerar la vida humana e incólume a todo exceso, toqué el punto crítico. Apenas advertida de la inyección emanada de mi compañero, me disolví, y en un profundísimo suspiro envié todo mi apasionado ser hasta ese pasaje donde la huida era imposible, por estar tan deliciosamente ocupado y ahogado._

 _Así permanecimos durante varios instantes sublimes, subyugados aún y lánguidos; hasta que, estancada la sensación placentera, nos recuperamos de nuestro trance y él se arrancó de mí, no sin antes protestar su extrema satisfacción con tiernos abrazos y besos, acompañados de las más cariñosas expresiones._

-Esto, señorita, se llama "pornografía" y no es una lectura recomendada para vos, que siempre tenéis altos valores morales… a menos que… -El seguía hojeando mirando las ilustraciones elocuentísimas gráficamente sobre posiciones y situaciones sexuales descriptas en ese libro. -A menos que… estés interesada en poner en práctica algunas de estas escenas-Dijo al tomarla de la cintura con un brazo libre. -Mira está de aquí por ejemplo..

-¡Ni se te ocurra André! ¡Eso es grotesco!

-¿Te parece? -Volteó a mirar de nuevo el libro para ver mejor. – Ciertamente que verlo dibujado así causa impresión, pero ayer yo no vi nada grotesco en ti. -le dio un rápido beso y le dio el libro.

Curiosa también como era, hojeó de nuevo sus páginas. Se impresionaba al ver imágenes más elocuentes y "grotescas".

-Esto… esto es ilegal. ¡Deberían aprehender a quien lea esto en Francia y a quien lo haya escrito en Inglaterra! – Decía ella y André reía a carcajadas.

-Y de nuevo podemos poner de moda la Inquisición y quemar en la pila de fuego al autor y al lector… pero este libro… me lo quedaré.

-¿Para qué? Tráeme si lo voy a devolver. -La chica fue a levantar con esfuerzo la caja que contenía el resto de libros de su cama.

-Pues quería leérmelo todo el día y…al volver a la Guardia, sortear entre los oficiales para que se diviertan.

-¡Qué buen ejemplo les vas a dar! ¡Tú debes ser y parecer su Comandante!

-Está bien, está bien… pero, entonces, hoy quiero leer todo el libro. Me voy a mis aposentos. Si quieres hablar conmigo estaré ahí. Toca la puerta antes de entrar… no sea que encuentres algo "grotesco".

Oscar le aventó una almohada que se estrelló contra la puerta justo cuando él salió.

Volvió a entrar.

-Te amo. ¡Adieu!

-¡Loco!

Y André se marchó.

Oscar fue de vuelta a la caja y sacó el libro de Historia.

-Necesito olvidar estas escenas. Ya fue mucha información para mi. Un poco de Historia no me vendría mal.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en un hotel de Paris, aquel joven extranjero terminaba de leer la triste historia de Julie y St. Preux, los protagonistas de la novela epistolar de Rosseau, que lo tuvo en vilo toda la madrugada.

Cuando la noche anterior entendió que también trajo la caja equivocada de libros, los suyos la mayoría en francés, llamó su atención aquella novela, especialmente porque ya sabia de quién era… y porque supuestamente seria leída por una jovencita romántica, a quien gustaría conocer. Leyó prácticamente sin pausas desde que tomó el libro en sus manos.

"Julie... la nueva Eloisa... St. Preux un plebeyo... un amor imposible... me pregunto si es razonable enamorarse de alguien a quien no se pueda acceder? No sé, me gustaría conocer un amor así " pensó.

-Balthazar…. Dormiré unas horas. Prepara luego el carruaje, por favor, para salir a devolver estos libros al correo.

-Como ordenéis, Señor Conde.

-Ya sabes que no es necesario que me llames por el titulo.

-Como prefiráis.

-o-

Tres o cuatro horas más tarde, se dirigieron a la oficina postal y reclamaron la situación a aquel hombre encargado que revisó en sus anotaciones y notó que hubo una equivocación.

-Ese día solo llegaron dos cajas, ambas conteniendo diez libros cada una. La otra caja es de Mr. De Beaumont para Oscar Jarjayes.

-Aquel chico rubio.

-Si quisierais, podéis dejar la caja aquí y mañana me voy a buscar en su dirección la vuestra .

-No. Será mejor si me indicáis la dirección, yo mismo me encargo de ir a su casa a cambiar los libros. No os preocupéis buen hombre.

El encargado entregó al joven las coordenadas de Oscar Jarjayes y lo despidió desde la puerta, advirtiendole sobre los malos caminos fuera de Paris.

Sin embargo, llegó sin muchos contratiempos a la Mansión Jarjayes y fue recibido por Margherite, una de las criadas , de las que eternamente vivía enamorada de André y envidiando la suerte de Oscar.

-Buenos días, Señorita.

La joven se ruborizó al ser tratada de forma tan deferente por un joven tan apuesto.

-Estoy tratando de ubicar a Oscar de Jarjayes. En la oficina postal me indicaron que él vive aquí.

La criada, que entendía de quién se trataba, pero que, como no le dieron mucha información sobre aquella novedad como a toda la servidumbre por las apariencias, decidió hacerse de la desentendida. Total, mientras durara la confusión, aquel joven alto y bien parecido estaría hablando con ella.

-Señor, aquí no vive ningún Oscar Jarjayes.

-Qué raro, varias personas en el camino me indicaron que esta es la mansión donde viven los Jarjayes, ya que ellos no viven en Versalles.

-Si, Monsieur. Esta es la residencia de los Jarjayes. Tal vez os indicaron el nombre del General Reynier de Jarjayes.

-Pues yo conocí a su hijo, Oscar, es más me dijo que tiene una hermana.

-El General solo tiene un hijo, el Señorito André Jarjayes y él tiene muchas hermanas más pero ninguna vive en esta casa.

-¿Cómo es físicamente el Señorito André? ¿Acaso es militar también como su padre?

-Ah… el Señorito es alto, elegante, muy buen mozo como vos, de pelo negro y ojos verdes y es Comandante de la Guardia Real de Su Majestad.

-¡Si! Él es a quien conozco… y entonces Oscar es quien estaba con él. Llamadlo por favor a André… él me indicará cómo encontrar al joven Oscar de Jarjayes.

-Es que no conozco a ningún joven Oscar de Jarjayes.

-Margherite, te puedes retirar. -Oscar apareció desde lo alto de la escalera del gran salón, bajando y colocándose los guantes, comprendiendo lo que sucedía con la chiquilla. -Me hago cargo de atender al visitante.

El joven extranjero veía como iba bajando de las escaleras y creyó tener una visión. Se sentía incómodo al mirar a los ojos azules de aquel ángel rubio. No era un joven normal para él. Sus rasgos finos y delicados, sus movimientos lentos y elegantes le decían que en él había mucho refinamiento… no eran bruscos y rápidos como cualquier joven de su edad.

-Sois, sois Oscar, ¿verdad?

-¿Quien sois vos?

-Cuando se solicita esa información es costumbre que primero la proporcione quien interroga. Pensé que me recordaríais de la oficina del correo. Voy a presentarme: Soy Hans Axel Von Fersen, ciudadano sueco. Mi titulo es el de Conde y como realizo en un viaje de estudios no he utilizado ese título.

-Pase por favor. Soy Oscar Grandier, pero recientemente pasé a apellidarme De Jarjayes. Es una historia un tanto compleja. -Lo invitó a sentarse.

-Oh, muchas gracias. De hecho venía a tratar de resolver un inconveniente que creo, se originó en el correo ayer, con los libros.

Oscar también tomó asiento y le ofreció agua y café ya que la criada seguía de pie en el salón.

-Me decíais sobre los libros. -Oscar tomó la iniciativa para retomar la conversación.

-Si. Pues que al abrir la caja de libros encontré que no eran los que había ordenado traer de mi país.

-Pues -Ella se acomodó mejor en el sillón – Debéis imaginar que aquí ocurrió lo mismo. En efecto, esta mañana me sorprendió encontrar que tampoco eran los libros que esperaba. Es una suerte que hayáis dado con la dirección y os agradezco la gentileza de haber venido hasta aquí para subsanar este mal entendido.

-Oh, si. De hecho he traído en mi berlina la caja con vuestros libros y espero llevar los míos si no es mucha molestia.

-Pediré que bajen la caja hasta aquí. Está en mi habitación.

\- Balthazar, mi asistente espera sólo una señal mía para acercar vuestros libros. Con vuestro permiso.

Fersen se retiró hasta la puerta principal y ella se acercó a la cocina y pidió ayuda a una de las criadas para bajar la caja con ella.

Para cuando ambas regresaron, Von Fersen estaba con la caja de libros en sus brazos. En sus fuertes brazos.

-No pensé que pesaran tanto. Por favor, dejadme que os ayude. -Dijo él bajando de inmediato su caja y subiendo presuroso las escaleras -Permitidme. Por favor.

Oscar se sonrojó y se sintió expuesta ante la agilidad del sueco, su estatura y la resistencia de sus brazos.

Colocó la caja al lado de la que trajo.

-Os gustaría fijaros si estos son vuestros libros? Deberían serlo, pero es mejor verificar antes de cometer algún error.

Oscar se agachó y Fersen la imitó. Abrió su caja y comenzó a revisar ansiosa. -Si, creo que estos si son mis libros.

-Ah, perdón. Me atreví a leer aquella obra del suizo que me habíais dicho era para vuestra hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? Ah si, mi hermana…

-Es que me llamó la atención desde sus primeras páginas y no pude resistir la tentación. Es una historia muy triste.

-Ah. Gra-Gracias.

-Bueno -Dijo Fersen- Creo que debo marcharme. Al menos este percance ha hecho que os conozca y aprecie, estimado Oscar De Jarjayes. -Dijo extendiéndole la mano. Oscar la estrechó también. Fersen sintió su piel fina y delicados dedos tras haber notado que ella se sacó los guantes para despedirlo.

-Debo reconocer que desde la primera vez que os vi, tengo una idea rara atormentando mi cabeza… y quisiera preguntaros en vista a que no sé si os volveré a ver pronto, pero.. -Se llevó una mano a la frente. Me sentiría muy apenado si os ofendo, pero…

-Os escucho -Dijo ella. -¿Cual es vuestra duda?

-Es que… oh, disculpadme de antemano. Es que, ¿acaso sois una dama vestida de hombre?

Oscar retiró su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás… y otro. Comenzó a retroceder y tropezó con su caja de libros. Fersen la sostuvo del brazo y luego de la cintura.

-¡Oscar! Mira lo que encontré además de una biografía del autor…. Dice aquí que este libro ha sido retirado y es casi prohibido – André ingresó al salón bajando las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos sin despegar los ojos del libro. Hasta que notó que ella no estaba sola.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Preguntó algo incómodo.

-Oh, no, espero que nada. Evidentemente hice un comentario patético que indispuso al joven Oscar. -Dijo Fersen, restableciendo a Oscar en su lugar. -Supongo que eres André, ¿verdad? Soy Hans Axel von Fersen. No hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos antes.

-Si. Mr. Von Fersen, en efecto soy André de Jarjayes. Veo que ya ha conocido a mi herman-o Oscar. -Dijo con cierto tono que denotaba disgusto.

-El Conde ha tenido la gentileza de traer mis libros que por error le entregaron a él y a retirar los suyos – Oscar señaló con sus ojos al libro que André llevaba en una mano.

-Veo que os ha interesado Fanny Hill. Realmente es una joya y muy apreciado en estos días por haber sido proscrito.

André se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Y colocó el libro en manos del Conde.

-La verdad, si, muy interesante. Muy explícito.

-El mismo autor ha escrito algunas críticas muy intrépidas contra Madame de Pompadour. Os recomiendo, claro, si no sois puritanos o conservadores, o religiosos… caso contrario, pido mis disculpas nuevamente por charlar con vosotros sobre este tipo de temas.

-No, no os preocupéis por favor. Para mi hermano André fue muy interesante.

-Menos mal, si bien sé que estoy entre caballeros, sé que este tipo de libros puede incomodar. -Dijo el sueco hojeando su libro. -Bueno. Creo que debo retirarme. Estoy hospedado en París, en un hotel situado sobre Miromesnil al 31. Si quisierais charlar sobre literatura, armas e historia, con mucho gusto os recibiré. Por favor, mis respetos a vuestra hermana. Me gustaría conocerla en otro momento. Decidle que me parece que tiene un alma muy noble y romántica para leer la novela de Rosseau. -Dijo guiñando un ojo a Oscar.

Fersen hizo una reverencia y tomó su caja. Una criada le abrió la puerta.

-Au revoir Conde.

-Espero veros pronto, mis amigos.

El Conde Von Fersen se retiró en su berlina. Oscar y André quedaron mirando desde la ventana mucho tiempo después que Fersen se haya retirado de la mansión.

-¿Qué es eso de una hermana que lee novelas?

-Él ya notó que soy mujer, André.

André tomó su mano. – Es que es muy difícil obviarlo. No temas.

= = = = = = = = = = =

Fin del Capítulo 12.

= = = = = = = = = =

 **Notas** :

1.Las ceremonias del "lever" y "coucher" obedecen a que otros aristócratas hacían vestían y desvestían al rey y por extensión a los delfines. Lever: al levantarse. Coucher: al acostarse. Le bain de nuit et quotidiane, es una especulación de esta aprendiz de escritora, que no tolera la idea de no bañarse todos los días. Se sabe que María Antonieta introdujo esta costumbre para "horror de los franceses" de la época.

2.Fanny Hill era una novela pornográfica escrita allá por 1740. Sólo es cuestión de entrar a Wikipedia para leer algo y ver las dichosas ilustraciones. Personalmente me parecen muy grotescas, pero se comprende que era ese el estilo de la época. Los fanarts me parecen más delicados y a la vez intensos. Las historias del famoso por estos días Cristhian Grey (hubo un guiño a E.L. James en la entrada de Oscar a la oficina postal) , pues no tienen nada que envidiar a Fanny Hill y las otras obras de J. Clenand. Si bien, el gran Marqués ya andaba escribiendo sus obras, no las pude incluir por la fecha de este capitulo. Las obras más notorias de De Sade, aparecieron recién después de 1780. Antes eran de tinte político y filosófico.

3.Fersen se hospedaba en un hotel en el 31 de Miromesnil en Paris que hasta hoy sigue en pie. Felicito a las que me lo pillaron antes que se presente en la oficina postal y luego en la Mansión. Si no, jeje pues esa era la intención.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **De como tú eres mía.**

Aquella tarde comenzó a nevar. Días habían pasado con un inusual clima templado pero la realidad era que estaban en invierno y cuando la nieve y la falta de sol se unen en aquĺellos parajes franceses, puede ser peligroso para los extranjeros. El camino se había tornado algo difícil, las calles no estaban iluminadas del todo y el bosquecillo ofrecía demasiadas ventajas a posibles ladrones, más con los caballos desorientados y la nieve hundiéndose bajo las ruedas.

Se detuvieron a analizar sus posibilidades.

-Señor, no podemos seguir avanzando. El cochero es apenas un joven parisino que aprendió a conducir hace poco para reemplazar a su padre. Está muy asustado. - Balthazar tenía los años y la autoridad de un hermano mayor para hablar así a Fersen cuando se trataba de su seguridad.

-¿Qué propones entonces mi viejo amigo? -Preguntó Axel mirando por la ventana del carruaje tras correr las cortinas.

-Volver. Volvamos a la Mansión Jarjayes por esta noche. Creo que son gente buena y que comprenderán la situación.

-Me apenaría importunar a esos dos hermanos, pero si no hay otra salida, no me disgusta. -Dijo Fersen mientras se desabrochaba el pañuelo que envolvía su cuello. Tomó el broche de zafiro que pendía de la fina tela y lo observó. -Azules, azul zafiro… sus ojos… -Dijo mientras sentía como giraba y retomaba el rumbo el carruaje. Balthazar, - se dirigió a su valet que volvía a ingresar dentro del móvil tras haber dado indicaciones al cochero – Viste al joven Oscar De Jarjayes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinión tienes de él?

-Pues con mucha sinceridad he de decir que en toda Europa no hay un sodomita más bello. Hemos conocido a varios en el tour: ricos, influyentes, literatos, políticos, pero éste tiene tanta candidez, tanta dulzura que podría hasta ser confundido con una mujer.

El viejo asistente no solía hablar con pelos en la lengua a su señor.

-¿Y no piensas acaso que lo sea? ¿Que ese chico, en verdad es una mujer?

-¿Por qué se vestirá de hombre entonces?, si siendo mujer tendría todo lo que quisiera, cualquiera se casaría con una belleza así, ¡hasta el mismo rey!

-Es que tal vez lo que quiere… no está al alcance de una mujer, sino condicionado al mundo de hombres.

-Tal vez, Conde. Tal vez.

Llegaron frente a la Mansión. Las criadas suspiraron al ver descender de nuevo a aquel joven elegante y apuesto.

André como señor de la residencia, fue avisado en su biblioteca, donde estaba sentado con Oscar leyendo. (Claro, desde el momento que oyeron los golpes en la puerta, ambos dejaron de besuquearse)

-¿El Conde von Fersen otra vez? -Dijo Oscar.

-Gracias Adelaide, en seguida voy a atenderlo.- Respondió André. -¿Vienes conmigo, Oscar?

-Si. Voy. Si crees que es necesario.

-o-

-En verdad, me siento muy apenado. No quisiera importunaros pero es que el camino con la nieve se hace peligroso para el eje de nuestro carruaje que amenaza con romperse. Quisiéramos reparar con las herramientas que seguro tenéis en vuestros talleres y de paso que algún cochero experto explique al mío como llegar a Paris, porque verdaderamente con suerte volvimos a vuestra casa, ante la inexperiencia del conductor de nuestro carruaje.

-Claro, por supuesto. Me dejan llamar al personal que os ayudará de inmediato. -Respondió André. Realmente salvo esas sospechas sobre Oscar, el Conde parecía buena gente según la opinión del benjamín de los Jarjayes.

-Muchas gracias, Mr. De Jarjayes. Espero no importunaros con este contratiempo. Indicadme donde ir para reparar mi carruaje.

-Creo que mientras se repara el vehículo del Conde, él puede acompañar a Oscar y a ti a cenar -Dijo la Nana que venía a indicar donde ir al valet y al joven conductor. -Vamos muchachos, síganme que yo les digo por donde ir, en seguida les alcanzo chocolate caliente para combatir el frio.

-Si, Conde Fersen, quedaos a cenar. Será un gusto compartir más con vos

-Por favor, tutéame. Y llámame solo Hans o solo Axel o simplemente Fersen, que dicen todos les es más cómodo, pero no antepongas un título, aquí no soy Conde. Soy apenas un muchacho que vino a estudiar en tu país.

-Muy bien, Fersen. A mi puedes decirme André porque el título de Conde es de mi padre…

-¡Claro! Y si te digo solo Jarjayes se prestaría a confusión con tu hermano Oscar.

-Si. Por favor, acompáñanos a cenar. Iré a buscar a Oscar para que también nos haga compañía.

Ella asomó su figura como un cervatillo detrás de la puerta cuando sintió los pasos de André aproximándose.

-¿Cómo que se va a quedar a cenar? – Susurró Oscar.

-Si, parece muy buena persona, Oscar. Baja y quédate con nosotros.

-¿Y si descubre que soy mujer?

-¿Qué papel crees que podría tener en Versalles un Conde sueco? Con suerte irá dos o tres veces ahí, ni siquiera conocerá a Sus Majestades en su vida. Vamos, baja.

Oscar accedió y descendió las escaleras. Fersen la contempló por segunda vez, acentuando la intensidad de su mirada ya con la seguridad de que se trataba de una hermosa jovencita oculta en una identidad masculina. "Qué belleza, Con su mirada derretiría hasta los fiordos de Arendelle"

-Buenas noches, Conde. Que gusto que nos acompañe. Por favor pasad al comedor. Pronto nos sirven la cena.- Dijo Oscar enfrentando sus temores.

Los tres finalmente cenaron y charlaron amenamente. Oscar dejó de cohibirse ante las largas miradas que el Fersen le dedicaba. André en algún que otro momento se sentía incómodo por esas atenciones.

El Conde hacía preguntas sobre Historia Francesa y sobre el pensamiento filosófico de la época. Oscar respondía con elocuencia y defendía su postura amparada en los libros y periódicos leídos y por aquellos materiales que había adquirido recientemente. André simplemente observaba relajado, hasta que Fersen comentó que había estudiado sobre armas y que había egresado del liceo militar en Suecia.

Lo llevó a la biblioteca de su padre para mostrarle los ejemplares, así como la colección de pistolas y sables heredada de varias generaciones de Jarjayes, y otras que el General había adquirido de sus tantos viajes. Y lo dejó sorprendido.

Tocó nuevamente a Oscar maravillar al invitado respondiendo sobre la historia y heráldica francesa. También discutieron sobre el pensamiento de los escritores de la Ilustración y sobre la famosa Enciclopedia… y luego pasaron a hablar sobre novelas históricas y leyendas europeas y clásicas de la mitología griega.

-En verdad que tenéis, tienes ¿Puedo tutearte? -Ante el asentimiento continuó- Oscar, tienes altos conocimientos en varias materias. Si tu hermano es militar, entonces seguirás sus pasos? O hay algo que te interese fuera de las armas.

-De hecho -Oscar miró a André antes de seguir hablando – en tres meses probaré pasar los exámenes en el Liceo Luis Le Grand y al cabo de dos años si me aplico, pasaré a la Facultad de Leyes de La Sorbonne. – Concluyó y miró sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, para evadir los ojos sorprendidos de André.

-Me parece excelente. Tienes con qué defenderte. Si me cuentas que todas las ideas que se formaron en tu cabeza, son producto de una educación autodidacta, tienes mejores perspectivas que aquellos que deben reproducir el pensamiento de institutrices y tutores, muchas veces sin poder discutir sobre diferencias de criterio o adoptando creencias en ocasiones erróneas.

-De hecho, André y yo tuvimos algunos tutores, sin embargo...

-Sin embargo no pudieron con nosotros dos. - Comentó nervioso André. - Siempre los volvíamos locos con nuestras discusiones.

-Sin embargo, Charles - carraspeó Oscar – Charles de Beaumont, que es un amigo de... del General Jarjayes, sigue enseñándonos. Especialmente a mí, ya que él es abogado y caballero del Rey.

-Es interesante. ¿Y qué especialidad piensas ejercer?

André estaba sin poder controlar el maxilar inferior. Lo carcomían las ganas de pedir explicaciones a Oscar. Ella hablando cada vez más elocuentemente de algo que jamás le comentó a André. No era solo ir a estudiar en un liceo de internada... sino que dejarlo solo en Versalles.

-Aún no lo decido. Creo que se necesitan abogados para liberar a quienes están en prisión sin razón justificada, o por un error de interpretación de las leyes.

-Lo que quieres hacer es muy loable. Decides estar en contacto directo con gente que tiene muchas esperanzas y pocas posibilidades. Deberías considerar la política. Es un reino con muchas leyes, muchas normas, como abogado y político tendrías más chances de mejorar las leyes de Su Majestad. Contando que tienes de hermano a alguien tan cercano a los futuros reyes de Francia.

André dejó caer un sable antiguo a que estaba retirando de la pared para enseñarle a Fersen.

-¿Qué piensas de la profesión que eligió tu hermano, amigo André? ¿No crees que se destacará mucho en el futuro?

-Pues, yo... yo hubiera querido que sea militar como todos en la familia Jarjayes – dijo André tras recoger el arma del suelo – Tiene muchas cualidades que serían desperdiciadas entre libros.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que podría comandar tu tropa? - Giró Oscar enojada – Víctor y tú siempre burlándose de mis comentarios?

-Es que era para incentivarte, además, ¿cómo crees que quedaría frente a mi segundo al mando si digo que mi hermanito puede comandar mejor que yo mi tropa?

Fersen los miraba divertido. En verdad, no parecían hermanos varones, sino que era demasiado evidente para él que ella era mujer. "Entre estos dos, hay algo más". En medio de aquel berrinche, comenzaron a volar algunos libros por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí? -entró la Nana con una bandeja de servicio de té- No tenéis un ápice de vergüenza frente a vuestro invitado. Comportaos como jóvenes bien educados, no como chiquillos salvajes.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger los libros y a ordenarlos, ruborizados en extremo.

-Perdona Fersen -Dijo André – realmente habrá sido muy desagradable para ti.

-No, ¡fue divertido! Hace tiempo que no veía tanto entusiasmo en una pareja… de hermanos. -Él tomó un libro que estaba cerca de él y también se levantó a depositarlo en uno de los estantes.

-No, no está bien -Rezongaba la abuela de Oscar que depositaba la bandeja -Les dejo un poco de té, pronto deben ir a dormir. Hemos preparado uno de los cuartos de huéspedes para el Señor Conde. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

-No, Madame, no es necesario por favor. Puedo arreglármelas con mi personal.

-De ninguna manera, Conde. Estáis como invitado.

-Si insistís. Os agradezco profundamente Madame.

Todos se dispusieron a descansar aquella noche. El frío, obligaba a que todos se sumieran en profundo sueño. Sólo se oía el crepitar de las brasas en las chimeneas.

André caminó decidido hasta la habitación de Oscar. Necesitaba explicaciones. Alumbrado solo por la luz de una palmatoria recorrió el pasillo hasta ubicarse frente a su puerta. La tenía cerrada con llave. Dio tres golpes y esperó. Oyó sus pasos y pronto la vio vestida en una bata blanca tras abrirle la puerta.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pasa.

André depositó la vela sobre un mueble y fue directo hacia ella. Se descalzó y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Es para hablar que viniste verdad?

-Si. Quiero hablar contigo pero en la cama.

Oscar se sonrojó. Él tomó su mano y la dirigió al lecho. André se metió debajo de las mantas y la invitó a adentrarse.

-Ven, hace frio. -Ella miró con suspicacia. -Es en serio. Vamos a hablar. No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras..

Ella accedió finalmente. Una vez que André sintió el contacto de su cuerpo, la abrazó y besó con ímpetu, se puso sobre ella y con una mano empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Al diablo lo que iba a decirte. No puedo resistirme a tenerte. Te amo. Eres mía. Sólo mía.

Pronto se quitó la camisa y Oscar pudo contemplar su cuerpo joven y viril. Verlo desnudo era también un placer para ella. Lo deseaba tanto como André la deseaba a ella.

Comenzó a descender con la mano hacia el final de su bata para quitársela, subió rápido con una caricia a sus muslos y alcanzó con la mano los senos de Oscar. Los acarició y vio el rostro compungido de ella.

-¿No lo disfrutas?

-Discúlpame. Hoy no.

Ante esta respuesta, se incorporó de inmediato.

-Es que estoy con la regla. Me duele todo el cuerpo. No puedo exponerme así ante ti. – En verdad ella sentía mucha vergüenza.

-Perdóname. No sabía. No sé cómo manejar esto.

-Tampoco yo. Sólo siento dolor aquí y quiero sentir el calor de tus manos en mi abdomen.

André se recostó a su lado y se abrazó a su espalda, acunándola contra su pecho. Se las ingenió para meter una mano entre su camisón y seguir acariciando sus senos.

-¿Puedo?

-Siento también dolor ahí, pero no me molesta tanto.

André besaba su cuello y parte de su hombro.

-Te advierto que estoy desnudo y lo que sientas en la espalda será una muestra de cómo te deseo. No quiero que te asustes.

-Gracias por advertirme.-Dijo ella entre risitas. -Perdón por no poder corresponderte hoy.

-Oscar. Por qué no me contaste que vas a ir a estudiar a Paris?

Ella abrió sus ojos y él pudo sentir como se aceleraba su pulso debajo de su ropa.

-André, yo…

-Oscar… ¿acaso te quieres separar de mí?

-No es eso – volteó para mirar sus ojos verdes – Quiero estudiar algo más. No quiero ser sólo tu asistente. Quiero hacer algo por mí misma.

-Pero ahora tienes dinero para vivir sin preocuparte por muchos años.

-No busco estudiar para hacer dinero, sino para crecer y desafiarme. Necesito hacer algo más que sólo ser un parásito en esta casa.

-Oscar… yo te quiero a mi lado, todos los dias, todo el tiempo, no puedo concebir mi vida sin tu presencia diaria. No ver tus ojos ni hundir mi cara en tu pelo.

-Voy a venir cada vez que tenga licencia. No me voy para siempre.

-Cada dia que pase sin ti, para mí será una eternidad.

-Eres un exagerado.

-Oscar, es que no significa nada lo que hay entre nosotros para ti?

Oscar se revolvió algo incómoda entre sus brazos.

-Y acaso para ti esto sí es algo serio? Tú me ves como tu novia oficial? La mujer con la que formarás una familia?

-Tus dudas me ofenden. – Se levantó a poner la llave en la puerta. Oscar contempló indiferente la espalda torneada que terminaban en dos perfectos y redondeados glúteos de André.

-No, tú no me ves como alguien así. Hoy sólo soy una diversión.-Se incorporó sobre sus codos cuando él volvió a la cama - La chica con la que quieres intimar. Sólo buscas satisfacer tu curiosidad en ese aspecto.

-Estás yendo muy lejos con esos comentarios. No es cierto. Siempre te vi como a una compañera en todo. Hace años que sueño con tener algo más que sólo tus abrazos, hace tiempo me hago del loco para sacarte sonrisas, ¿hace cuánto te vengo repitiendo que estoy enamorado de ti? Qué piensas que ha pasado por mi mente todo este tiempo?

Oscar quedó callada mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Él la recostó nuevamente a su lado.

-Si en verdad me amas, debes dejarme buscar algo para mí. Quiero ir a estudiar André. Ya he hablado con Charles y él tiene sus contactos...

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando estuvieras allí?

-No encontré el momento en estos días.

André cambió su expresión benevolente y mostró su lado Iracundo. La tomó del brazo presionándola.

-No, no encontraste el momento y estuvimos juntos todos estos días, casi todas las horas…. No encontraste el momento para decírmelo y viene este extranjero y se lo soplas así en el rostro como si fuera algo natural. Te puedes imaginar lo que he sentido en ese instante?

-Perdóname. No creí que tanto te moleste. Sin embargo si te lo decía también ibas a reaccionar así.

-Vuelvo a la pregunta inicial: ¿Te importa algo acaso lo que siento por ti?

-Me importa, sí. Pero es algo que no tiene futuro y lo sabemos. Nunca podrías oficializar una relación con una criada. Si alguna vez tuviéramos hijos serian bastardos y desconocidos por tu padre. Y no, no pongas esa cara. Si piensas que soy noble, recuerda que llevo TU apellido. Somos hermanos. Eso imposibilita legalmente cualquier unión entre nosotros. Además, ni siquiera soy femenina. Pronto encontrarás a alguien que si te atraerá con mejores atributos y menos problemas.

-Eso es lo que más odio de ti. Tus complejos, Oscar. Siempre crees que no eres suficiente. Estoy harto. -Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse.

-No te vayas así. Si me amaras de verdad, entenderías y me apoyarías. No te vayas por favor.

-No quiero estar mendigando tu cariño, ni siendo el bastón de tu autoestima. Si piensas que sólo eres una diversión para mí, te demostraré lo contrario. Ve a estudiar. Ve a lucir tus conocimientos (ahí se te olvidan tus complejos. No parecías hoy acomplejada cuando discutías con el sueco tus ideas sobre Virgilio o sobre Marco Aurelio) Vete a triunfar… y cuando dejes de compadecerte, yo te estaré esperando.

-André…

-Y no te preocupes, ya no voy a acosar tu virginidad. Nunca fuiste una diversión para mí y sabré respetar tu decisión.

André desapareció detrás de un sonoro portazo. Oscar se echó a llorar. Nunca tuvieron una discusión semejante en toda su vida.

¿Sería verdad que André la amaba? ¿Lo lastimó en verdad ella con sus dudas? Comenzó a cuestionarse qué era lo que en verdad sentía ella por él. Había crecido viéndolo como a un amigo demasiado cercano, lo amaba, sí, pero siempre creyó que era un amor de adolescentes, efímero y realmente nunca se dio chances para creérselas con derecho a aspirar a tener con él un amor para siempre. Sólo le gustaba el sentimiento del presente, del aquí y ahora.

Lloró tanto que mojó sus almohadas y se quedó dormida entre sollozos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en levantarse con los primeros movimientos que escuchó en la casa en el trajín de las mucamas. Ayudó a quienes disponían la mesa para el desayuno y probó un pequeño sorbo de café frente a la lumbre de la cocina.

No quería pensar en las palabras de André la noche anterior. Ella estaba segura de que algo se quebró entre ambos y claro que su mente quería rumiar sus pensamientos sobre sus complejos de inferioridad.

-Te noto algo triste mi niña. Tienes los ojos hinchados. -La sorprendió su abuela.

-Creo que voy a tener un resfrío- Mintió.

-Te prepararé un té con limón para ver si alcanzamos a detener ese resfrío.

-He visto que el Conde ya está de pie. Marguerite llevará el servicio al comedor. ¿Por qué no la sigues y así acompañas al invitado?

-Si abuela.

-Oscar.

-¿Si?

-Ahora que eres noble, ¿por qué no te fijas en algún muchacho como ese? Parece muy buen educado y es muy guapo. Debes conocer gente así para casarte alguna vez.

-Abuela, ¿ya me estás casando? Además, es extranjero. No quiero ir a otro país. No quiero alejarme de ti -Rio con algo de nerviosismo de solo pensar en la idea de su abuela.

-Ah no mi pequeña. Tú sales de esta casa y te llevas a tu abuela.

Oscar se dirigió al comedor y se encontró con el Conde. De solo recordar la idea de su abuela y encontrarse con sus ojos grises, ella se ruborizó de inmediato.

-Fersen, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Oscar. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Muy bien. Espero que hayas encontrado acogedora la habitación que te han destinado.

-Oh, fue muy considerado de vuestra parte. Os agradezco.

-No es nada.

Fersen notó también los ojos inflamados de ella y en un descuido, aprovechó la proximidad en la que se encontraban, para extender una mano sobre su mejilla y pasar el pulgar por debajo de sus pestañas.

Oscar en vez de rechazar o sorprenderse, respondió a esa caricia con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su mejilla en la mano de ese joven. En verdad le estaba pareciendo muy apuesto.

Abrió sus ojos y Fersen al principio se sintió intimidado, pero se arriesgó a seguir en ese contacto. Es que estaba comenzando a confirmar que se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Has llorado, Oscar?

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, discúlpame. No es de mi incumbencia.- la persistencia de esa caricia era admirable. -Sólo que veo a tus hermosos ojos azules algo afligidos, además de enrojecidos.

-Creo que es un resfrío. No tolero mucho el frio. Suelo coger resfriados en esta época del año.

-Entonces nunca podrías acompañarme a vivir a mi país. Escandinavia es una región con temperaturas mucho más bajas durante todo el año que en el resto del continente. Los fiordos están permanentemente congelados en capas de hielo, bueno, especialmente ahora que la reina de Noruega desapareció en las montañas de Arendelle. Pobre Elsa.

-Nunca he salido de Francia. -Oscar lo seguía mirando y le pareció que el Conde avanzó un paso más hacia ella. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro. En verdad, que se sentía mejor hablando con él. Ya no le importaba si descubría o no su secreto. Era todo un caballero.

-Si alguna vez quisieras ir, con mucho gusto te recibiría en mi casa, puedes pasar una o más temporadas ahí. Mi familia estaría muy contenta de conocerte. Lo mismo que a tu hermana – Dijo guiñándole el ojo. -No la vi en estos días. Tengo curiosidad de conocer a alguien que tiene gustos finos en literatura.

-Es que... eh... estaba de viaje - Volvió a mentir - Está con Charles, Charles nuestro tutor y amigo de la familia.

-De todas formas, sabes que puedes ir a Suecia – Le sonrió con complicidad.

Una sombra carraspeó y emergió detrás de uno de los pilares.

-No sé para qué iría Oscar al reino de Suecia. -dijo André con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

De inmediato Oscar se alejó de Fersen, quien se sintió sorprendido.

-Claro que queda extendida la invitación también para ti, amigo André, en retribución a tanta hospitalidad para con mi persona-Fersen estrechó su mano derecha con la del francés. -Le decía a Oscar que estoy muy agradecido con la gentileza que habéis tenido conmigo al consignarme una muy buena habitación para pasar la noche. En verdad, me gustaría retribuirles tanta gentileza.

-No te preocupes, Fersen. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por una persona tan agradable como tú. Por favor, sentémonos a la mesa. No querrás irte a Paris con el estómago vacío – invitó André que ya tenía media hogaza de pan entre los dientes. -Buenos días, Oscar. ¿O ya olvidaste los buenos modales?

Oscar lo miró aún dolida. -Buenos días, André.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar.

André parecía haber recuperado su buen humor, pero apenas hablaba a Oscar, sin embargo, Fersen era el centro de todas sus atenciones.

Acabado el desayuno, despidieron al Conde por segunda vez.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, mis amigos. Ya saben dónde encontrarme en Paris.

-Y tú siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa -Dijo Oscar.

-Sólo avísame cuando quieres venir a probar tu destreza con las armas de mi familia, así pido permiso en la guardia. -Respondió André.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, amigos.

Cuando el carruaje se marchó, André tomó de los hombros a Oscar.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo cuando los sorprendí hace rato?

-Nada malo.

-¡No me mientas! Fersen estaba prácticamente apoyando su rostro sobre el tuyo, y su mano estaba en tu cuello. ¿Ibas a besarlo?

-¡No!

\- ¡Estaba a punto de llevarte a Suecia!

-Estás exagerando, ¡déjame en paz! ¡Me lastimas!

Oscar se alejó de él y subió a su habitación. André se tomó unos minutos en el comedor, observó el asiento que había tomado Fersen en el desayuno y notó que éste estaba perfectamente apoyado a la mesa. Miró su silla y estaba mal colocada. La de Oscar medianamente también respondía a cierta pulcritud en la ubicación. El lado del mantel de Fersen estaba impoluto. Ni una migaja de pan. El lugar de André tenía esparcidas sobre el mantel las cortezas del pan que a él no le gustaban y manchas de café y jugo que estaban decorando con un nuevo estampado aquella tela. Se sintió avergonzado.

Subió tras ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Es tu casa -Gritó ella desde el otro lado. André ingresó a la habitación de Oscar y la encontró acostada en su lecho leyendo un libro.

-En qué puedo servirte, Comandante.

-Mira, no sé cómo estamos así. Quiero disculparme. No quiero que me odies y que me trates de esta manera.

-No te odio, pero no puedo permitir que me trates mal por tus celos o que quieras oprimirme con lo que tú crees que es mejor para mí cuando en realidad es lo que quieres para ti. -Hablaba sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

-Oscar, mírame siquiera. – Se sentó a su lado y tomó el libro. -Estuviste llorando.

-No comiences.

-¿Tanto quieres ir a estudiar? Tanto quieres dejarme sin tu compañía diaria, sin tu a-

-¿Y por qué debería ella darte esas explicaciones, André? – en el quicio de la puerta estaba Charles con cajas y bolsas que había llegado recientemente. -Si Oscar quiere ir a vivir a Inglaterra o al otro lado del mundo solo por placer, debes dejarla ir. Está en su derecho.

-¡Charles! -Saludó Oscar quien de un brinco salió de la cama y lo estrechó mientras él depositaba sus obsequios sobre una mesa.

-Charles. -Saludó secamente André estrechándole la mano.

-¡Desde cuando eres tan árido conmigo! ¡Venga un abrazo! -Charles los abrazó a ambos.

-¡Qué gusto volver a verte! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Pero si encomendé a André que me represente en mi ausencia. Además, apenas fueron dos días. Imagina cuando hablemos de mi viaje.

-¿Viaje? -Preguntó André. -A dónde viajarás?

-A Londres. Por unos meses. ¡Pero no hablemos de eso! Hablemos de que ahora que el clima ha mejorado y el sol ha secado los caminos, esta noche asistiremos a uno de los bailes de la ópera.

-¿A la ópera de París ? Pero ahí concurren siempre gente sin ocupación, artistas y cantantes -Dijo André.- ¿Cómo ella asistiría a un lugar así? Oscar es, es, ¡Oscar es una dama!

-Irá escoltada por mí y por ti.

-¿Escoltada? ¡Ja ja ja! Quién haría daño a tres hombres en Paris, por favor. -Dijo Oscar.

-A dos hombres y una dama -Corrigió Charles – y una muy hermosa -Sacó de una caja un par de hermosos y finos zapatos de mujer de color blanco con delicados adornos en rosa.

-¿No se verá como un espantapájaros? -Preguntó André en tono de burla.

-¿No pareces tampoco un espantapájaros tú en ese uniforme de color blanco? Y mira que al iniciar parecías una araña, con piernas y brazos finos. - Comentó con tono burlón Charles – No te aflijas. Eras un adolescente. Ahora has mejorado bastante con tanto ejercicio. Veo que estáis de buen humor. En la tarde vendré a supervisar que te vistan y arreglen apropiadamente, querida… ocúpate de asearte y lavarte el pelo, pero sobre todo de secártelo. No queremos una gripe por aquí. André Necesito hablar contigo. Vayamos al estudio de tu padre.

Ambos charlaron al principio sobre la corte pero luego tocaron temas concernientes a Oscar.

-Como ya sabes, me he convertido en estos años en una especie de protector para Oscar

-Ella dice que te ve como a un padre.

-Exacto, y es la hija que hubiera querido tener.

-Y qué quieres de mí?

-Voy a ser muy claro : Quiero que la protejas como siempre , especialmente de los jóvenes que quieran aprovecharse de su inocencia.

-Quieres que la proteja y sin embargo promueves que ella salga de esta casa para ir a estudiar entre hombres una carrera que sólo tú sabes por qué la eligió. -Espetó André.

-Y piensas que no temo por ella? Sin embargo no voy a frenar sus deseos de progresar y vamos a confiar en su prudencia y buen juicio. Tengo amigos influyentes que podrían velar por su seguridad ahí dentro. Lo que te pido es que durante el tiempo que me ausente, la cuides como tu hermana.

-Charles. He de serte sincero: Hace tiempo me preguntaste si sentía algo por ella, y te dije que solo la quería como hermana. Si me haces la misma pregunta hoy, y te diera la misma respuesta, te mentiría.

La cara de Beaumont iba demostrando su sorpresa.

-Por favor, no me mires así. No podíais pensar que con lo hermosa e inteligente que se está poniendo, permanecería yo indiferente. Sé que lo que te estoy confesando cambiará tu actitud hacia mí, y la protegerás de mí cuando hace minutos me pedias que la cuide.

-Tal vez no me sorprenda lo que cuentas. Siempre intuí que algo así ocurriera, pero no dejaré de confiar en ti ni en el buen juicio de ella.

-Si te digo que la amo, ¿ayudaría en algo?

-A tu edad no sabes lo que en verdad es el amor. Tomate tu tiempo para desarrollar ese sentimiento, especialmente que ahora ya no estaréis tan juntos como antes. Si subsiste en el tiempo, yo mismo apadrinaré la boda y desharemos la adopción.

-Subsistirá. Te lo prometo.

-Cuídala en mi ausencia… y cuídala de ti también.

André sonrió ante la situación.

-La cuidaré de todos, incluyéndome… ¿pero si ella viniera a mí? -André se levantó y comenzó a retirarse…

-La cuidarás de ella también. -le dijo al cruzar la puerta.

Charles comenzaba a entender que había reciprocidad en aquellos sentimientos. Con más razón debía alentar la partida de Oscar de la Mansión.

-o-

En la tarde, las criadas estaban alteradas tras los gritos y pataletas de Madame Grandier que iba y venía con todos los preparativos para ataviar a su nieta para el baile en la Corte.

-Dios mío, tanto por Oscar? -Preguntó André que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de gala.-De seguro se verá como un espantapájaros, con lo delgada que es.

Beaumont estaba sentado con Jarjayes leyendo el último número de la Gazeta Oficial para ponerse al corriente de las nuevas autoridades nombradas por el Rey, también mientras aguardaban a Oscar.

-André, dame una opinión sobre cómo le queda este vestido a Oscar – Inquirió la abuela.

El muchacho sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Presentía que iba a necesitar de toda su compostura para no reir a carcajadas y ofender a nadie. Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, no podia creer que tuviera ante sí la imagen más delicada y femenina que haya conocido de Oscar (después de verla desnuda obviamente). Quedó sin palabras.

Ella tenía puesto un vestido diferente al estilo que se usaba en Versalles. No tenía miriñaque sin embargo varios faldones superpuestos daban volumen a la fina tela de organza blanca de que estaba hecha la prenda. Detalles celestes y azules adornaban las mangas y cintura en el vestido y daban más realce a los ojos de Oscar.

-Estás hermosa. -de verdad lo dijo desde su corazón y se dedicó a contemplarla por unos eternos instantes.

Oscar solo se ruborizaba más.

Charles al notar la presencia de Oscar en el recinto, se levantó del sillón y tomó de una caja de terciopelo, un broche adherido a un listón de raso. En el broche iba incrustado un hermoso zafiro del tamaño del corazón de un durazno. Se acercó a ella y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

-Cuando la vi en la joyería, sólo me recordaban a tus ojos.

-Pero esto ha de valer una fortuna, Charles -Dijo ella mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el broche ya ubicado en su cuello.

-Fortuna es tenerte a ti a mi lado. Vamos que el carruaje nos espera. -La tomó de la mano y ella se engarzó a su brazo y salieron al pórtico.

La nana suspiraba frente a varias criadas en lo alto de la escalinata. –Hasta parecen familia de tan hermosos que son.

-André - Dijo el General Jarjayes desde el otro lado de la sala, sin despegar la mirada de la gazeta – Será mejor que vayas aparte.

-Pero…

-Es por el bien de Oscar. Ella necesita preservar su identidad masculina y en la Opera puede ir cualquiera que la puede reconocer. Toma el carruaje de nuestra familia y procura volver antes del amanecer.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en Versalles…

-Lecciones de piano, lecciones de etiqueta y buenos modales, matemáticas, gramática, ¡estoy harta! Necesito un poco de diversión!

-Su Majestad, os interesaría ir a la Opera de Paris? -Comentó Lady Susan.

-Si! Majestad! Dicen que asisten caballeros muy guapos. -Añadió Madame Adelle.

-Pero me reconocerían – Se afligió María Antonieta.

-No si vamos disfrazadas. Además, no todos los que asisten están en la corte. Hay muchos artistas, y…. -Lady Elizabeth se cubrió la boca con su abanico para disimular su entusiasmo- y hasta se puede tener un amante casual! Imaginaos estar en brazos de algún artista desconocido!

-Pero… si Lady Noailles... si me descubre?

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe el comandante de la guardia -Sostuvo Madame Adelle -Creo que si convencemos al Comandante no habría problemas.

Las mujeres se dispusieron a abandonar el Palacio casi a hurtadillas cuando estaban dentro del carruaje una figura uniformada y de largos cabellos les interceptó;

-¡Su Alteza! No es recomendable que salgáis de Palacio a estas horas. Es peligroso! ¡Además, no tenéis el permiso del Rey!

-¡Comandante! ¡Nadie descubrirá nuestro secreto! - Antonieta hizo un guiño a Girodelle que estaba ocupando el lugar de André mientras él estaba de licencia – Si nos acompañáis, estaremos seguras... y nadie sabrá que soy la Delfina de Francia. - Se puso un antifaz de costoso terciopelo con pedrería bordada.

Girodelle suspiró. No pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañarlas.

-o-

Al baile de la Ópera, del 30 de enero de 1774, asistirían personas de todos los ámbitos, que formaban parte de la sociedad parisina de esos tiempos. Se realizaban las representaciones teatrales y de opera en la segunda sala, y un salón muy espacioso frente a ella, donde se llevaban a cabo los bailes.

Charles y Oscar entraron al salón. El chambelan los anunció:

-¡Charles y Lia De Beaumont!

Oscar lo miró confusa por ese detalle.

-¿Lia?

-Mi hermana pequeña. Descuida.

A Oscar le pareció muy simpático y accedió a dedicarle una pieza de baile a su adorado Charles.

Recostado desde un pilar, los observaba Fersen, y desde el otro rincón del mismo salón, André ahogaba sus celos con una botella de buen vino francés.

Culminado el primer movimiento, Charles distinguió a un jovencito que se encontraba algo perturbado con tanta opulencia, y tuvo que dejar un momento a Oscar al lado de los dulces, y haciendo una seña a André para que no la pierda de vista.

El joven sueco, no pudo contenerse y pidió acompañar el siguiente baile a la rubia alta que le nublaba toda la vista.

-¿Podríais concederme esta pieza, Madeimoselle?

 **En primer lugar, disculpas por tanta demora. Gracias a las personas que me alentaron y picanearon para que siguiera escribiendo este fic.**

 **Necesitaba un respiro para sacar este capitulo y por eso escribí otro fic también inspirado en BeruBara pero ambientado en el Paris del siglo 21. "La Dama y el Vagabundo". También me volvió a entusiasmar el dibujo. Tal vez no tenga nada que ver, pero, me falta tiempo para escribir, jejeje.**

 **Como madre, paso mirando con mi hijo mucha TV, seguro que lo dejé notar con una alusión al éxito de Disney.**

 **Y… debo dejar la idea por aquí: Fersen y Oscar en la Ópera… Oscar vestida de mujer… André bebiendo y María Antonieta que llega para ese momento histórico.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	14. Giros del Destino Capitulo 14

**Giros del Destino.**

 **Capitulo 14**

 ***Advertencia. Escenas subidas de tono. ROJO DE ROJO.***

 **Como siempre, disculpas a Ikeda por pervertir a sus personajes.**

 **Del amor histórico al amor histérico.**

La dama concedió aquel minué al joven que se le acercó. Bailaron por lo menos una hora completa.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, Fersen no desaprovechó la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad y confirmar sus dudas.

-Sois muy parecida a una persona de quien me hice amigo en estos días. – Dijo con un dejo de suspicacia.

-¿Monsieur?

-No te preocupes. Sabré guardar tu secreto, Lía de Beaumont. -Le susurró al oído.- ¿O debería llamarte Oscar?

Oscar se sintió apenada, descubierta, expuesta, y de repente todo le dio vueltas. Decidió dejar el salón de baile y huir hacia los jardines.

Fersen, salió del salón pasando desapercibido entre la gente. No fue su intención asustarla, pero tenía que intentar sacarle la verdad. Esa idea martillaba su cabeza desde que la vio, y a la vez tenia indicios de su feminidad pero pruebas que daban cuenta de ser un varón. Se estaba volviendo loco ante tantas contradicciones. ¿O acaso ella era la dichosa hermana que nunca aparecía?

Quien sí notó la salida intempestiva de Oscar, fue el Comandante de la Guardia, quien raudo y veloz acudió junto a ella interceptándola antes de llegar al patio.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Dijo apartándola y recostándola en una columna. – Tienes una cara de susto.

-Fue el Conde, Fersen… creo que me descubrió. Estoy perdida. Debo marcharme-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te protegeré. Te lo prometí. -Se agachó e intentó besarla.

Oscar esquivó ese beso -André, apestas a alcohol.

-Estoy solo, hoy no eres mi nana para cuidarme. Además, estás así muy bonita, exhibiéndote. UOdio que uses un vestido. Te muestras toda. Ya lo sabes, te dije que me gustas más como siempre y sin este tipo de disfraz. No va contigo.

Oscar comenzó a estirar la tela del escote para taparse mientras André la reprochaba. –No es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es. Tú eres mi novia. ¿Se te olvida?

-No somos nada. Déjame en paz. Voy a buscar un cochero para ir a la Mansión.

André puso un brazo para impedirle el paso. La encerró con el otro. – No, hoy estarás conmigo hasta el final. Hoy no te escaparás y por fin serás mía. Ya no quiero sufrir persiguiéndote como un tonto.

-Estás borracho. Déjame. Sal de mi camino que sé dónde pegarte para lastimarte.

Se acercó más a ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello y trataba de introducir su mano en el escote para alcanzar sus senos.

-André, así no me gusta. Déjame. ¡Basta! ¡No eres así! Prometiste respetarme. Prometiste no forzarme.

-Nadie estará por aquí, ven vamos a una habitación vacía, hay tantas…

-Déjame, vete, suéltame…

La negativa constante comenzó a zumbarle en los oídos a un joven embriagado con vinos finos y locamente enamorado; combinación demasiado peligrosa en una noche de fiesta en París.

Los ojos de André se oscurecieron de inmenso deseo y sus manos inquietas comenzaron a invadir con mucha urgencia la piel blanca de Oscar.

-Déjame vivir esta fantasía por favor – e introdujo una mano entre la larga falda, buscando la entrepierna femenina. -¿Es cierto que debajo del miriñaque las mujeres no usan nada?

-Eres un grandísimo tonto. ¿No te dije anoche que estaba con el periodo? Claro que sí me puse una prenda interior.

-Oscar me da igual que quieras o te niegues, ¡maldita sea! -La sacudió y plantó un beso impulsivo y hasta casi impúdico en los labios. Había algo que le agradaba y no tanto de ese beso. Extrañaba la ternura de esos labios, pero a la vez estaba conociendo su fogosidad, su deseo, su urgencia. Pensó en dejarse llevar. Pensó en ceder ahí entre aquellas columnas… Pero su consciencia le impedía. "Así no. Esto no es lo que quiero… y soy quien debe parar esto. Aquí y ahora".

Entonces, mordió el labio inferior de André y logró darle un rodillazo en la ingle. Lo dejó reducido por completo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, gritando su nombre entre lágrimas, mientras ella huyendo, alcanzó un carruaje del que acababa de llegar una comitiva algo bulliciosa de mujeres escoltada por un espigado oficial uniformado.

Víctor Clemente de Girodelle observó cómo aquel jovencito volvió a disfrazarse de mujer y hasta despertó cierta fascinación en él verlo corriendo entre sedas, encajes y listones para encerrarse dentro del coche de alquiler.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. Hasta me parece más hermoso si se viste de mujer -Rumiaba en silencio…. Me pregunto qué vino a hacer al baile de la ópera. El Comandante estará por aquí. Eso es seguro. Es una pena que se haya marchado o que yo esté de servicio. Me interesaba charlar con él… y tal vez… Oh por Dios. Qué voy a hacer…. ¡Es una locura, una aberración siquiera pensarlo!

Hacía un tiempo que sentía cierta fascinación hacia aquel mozo insolente, quería tenerlo cerca, hablar con él, para sacarse o confirmar sus ideas. Al principio pensaba que sentía algo poco honrado hacia el mismo André. Pensó que sus sentimientos de admiración iban más allá de la camaradería, sin embargo, desde que conoció a Oscar, ahí estaba su corazón golpeándole el pecho entre el ser y el deber ser. Entre lo que sentía y lo que no debía sentir. Era muy fuerte para un noble como él, aceptar que le gustaba otro hombre, y encima un simple siervo… que no era "tan simple"… Se sentía verdaderamente perdido. Estaba admitiéndose a si mismo que sus gustos habían cambiado por aquel chico rubio, dejando de lado a un puñado de nobles enamoradas.

" Si lo tuviera entre mis brazos… si probara sus labios. ¡Basta! Debo decírselo y esperar que me comprenda y me acepte, o enloqueceré y estaré condenado por pervertido"

-o-

André se incorporó con un gran suspiro y esfuerzo tras el golpe.

-Es cierto. No soy así. Me enferma todo esto. Me enferma verla así, que todos la vean y la pretendan y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no soy así. Estuve mal. Prometí tantas cosas. Me arrepiento. Ahora sí se irá de mi lado. Mi Oscar. ¡Maldición!

Finalmente se sentó de lleno en el suelo y se recostó por el pilar.

-Aunque estemos alejados, te amaré, Oscar. Te quiero y te necesito. Si en verdad sintieras algo por mí… sé que me entenderías - Se incorporó para dirigirse hacia la fiesta nuevamente.

Mientras tanto…

La Princesa Maria Antonieta disfrazada bailaba con cualquier caballero sin darle mucha importancia a su jerarquía. Cada quien le solicitaba retirar de su rostro el antifaz.

Hasta que la Historia encontró el momento en que un joven sueco bailó una pieza con una chiquilla encantadora que disfrazaba su corazón de Delfina de Francia pero en esencia solo quería enamorarse y ser amada.

Una vez que el baile terminó tanto Fersen como la joven acompañante salieron a un balcón a tomar aire.

-En verdad sois muy hermosa, pero necesito ver vuestro rostro completo- Dijo al tiempo de retirar el antifaz que llevaba puesto.

Fersen quedó más deslumbrado aún. Desde ese momento, su corazón sólo latió por esos ojos azules que lo estaban mirando con fascinación y desde esa noche, hasta su último suspiro en Suecia sería entregado al recuerdo de esos ojos durante toda su vida.

María Antonieta, olvidó por completo las lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo y se dejó admirar por ese joven para ella desconocido, sentía que las rodillas se le doblarían. Respiraba agitada y sentía que en ese momento el mundo se detuvo en ese par de ojos grises y que la única voz que sus oídos percibían era la de su apuestísimo interlocutor.

Pero, la escena romántica hubo de ser cortada porque el protocolo real y la seguridad de la Delfina así lo exigían.

-Señor. Exijo que os identifiquéis. Quién sois. Vuestro nombre, rango, título y vuestras intenciones. -El oficial con la espada desenvainada apuntaba el rostro del sueco.

-Es costumbre que se presente primero quien solicita esa información… ("¿Es esto un déjà vu?", pensaba Fersen)

-Soy Victor Clemente de Girodelle, Conde de Girodelle y Comandante de turno de la Guardia Real de Su Majestad y si queréis hablar con esta joven os invito a que solicitéis audiencia en el Palacio de Versalles.

-Mi nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen, súbdito del Rey de Suecia; me encuentro en una gira de estudios por este país y mi título en Suecia es el de Conde.

-Os presento a Su Alteza Real, Delfina de Francia, la Princesa María Antonieta.

Fersen quedó boquiabierto. Vino a la fiesta a ver lo mas selecto de la sociedad francesa y se encontró con el que sería el amor de su vida. Jamás pensó en que tendría el honor de bailar tomado de las manos con la Princesa heredera de ese pais.

-Girodelle- Intervino María Antonieta -Baja tu espada. Creo que no es necesario. -Os espero en el salón con las demás damas que me acompañan. -Y se retiró molesta, no sin antes dedicar una lánguida sonrisa al joven sueco.

Ni bien terminó de pasar la Delfina, apareció una figura peculiar en el balcón, sosteniéndose apenas en pie.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Ah! Pero si es mi amigo _Jan Jacsel von Frensen_ …. -Decía André y al tiempo bebía un trago de la botella que traía en la mano. Tambaleó y dio por completo en el suelo.

-¡André! -Gritaron al unísono tanto Fersen como Girodelle acudiendo en su auxilio.

-¡No pasa nada! -Dijo el joven intentando incorporarse-Me alegra que seáis muy buenos amigos. Todos somos amigos. Los hombres somos todos muy buenos amigos.

-Comandante, por favor, no hagáis semejante papelón frente a la gente. -Suplicó Víctor.

-¿Podéis llevarlo a su casa? – Preguntó Fersen.

-¿Y que su padre lo muela a golpes? De ninguna manera. Es mi Comandante pero antes que eso, es mi amigo. Me hago cargo de él de ahora en adelante, Monsieur Von Fersen.

Girodelle llamó a un cochero y subió a André a un carruaje espacioso. El borracho de la Ópera al sentarse apenas, se quedó dormido en un rincón. Convocó a la Princesa y las demás damas a subir al mismo carruaje. Preguntó a la Delfina si habría algún inconveniente en compartir el carruaje con el Comandante que se encontraba pasado de copas, pero Lady Susan intervino diciendo que no habría problemas.

Como el espacio quedaba algo reducido, Girodelle decidió viajar en el pescante al lado del cochero.

Dentro del coche, las damas devoraban primero con sus ojos a André que roncaba plácidamente al lado de la ventana, pero la curiosidad de las señoritas al tener a disposición a semejante muchacho, alto , bien parecido, joven y de una complexión física muy varonil, hizo que algunos dedos exploren más allá de los pliegues de su camisa… o sus pantalones.

-o-

-Tu perfume es embriagante -Le decía a Oscar al tiempo de besarle el cuello y con sus manos rodear la estrecha cintura de la rubia mientras ella iba desprendiéndole la camisa.

-Te deseo, André. Hoy seré tuya.

André una vez desnudo, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a penetrarla con ímpetu y energía. Veía como ella se extasiaba con sus embestidas y notaba las gotas de sudor en su frente. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban sin parpadear y sus labios entreabiertos comenzaron a emitir jadeos que a él también lo estimulaban. Entre suspiros comenzó a llamarla por su nombre. Quería más.

Luego, Oscar se quedó quieta. Lo miraba extasiada.

-Oscar, no te detengas. Sigue, por favor. Te amo, Oscar, mi amor… Oscar no me dejes así. Otra vez no. Te lo suplico. Te amo…

Entonces, sintió que Oscar tomaba su miembro y lo comenzaba a estimular frotándolo con sus manos.

-Oscar te amo. Créeme. No quise hacerte daño. Dime, te gusta torturarme así? Sigue así… haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Oscar dejó escapar una risita al ver como se derramaba su simiente y se le escurría entre los dedos.

-Te amo Oscar. Mi Oscar…Os-car-Y las risitas continuaron.

-André. André. ¡André!

Una bofetada hizo que retorne a la realidad. Se encontraba en un carruaje con varias doncellas de la Delfina… y la misma Delfina gritando su nombre.

Notó su pantalón mojado a la altura de su pubis, y luego miró a Lady Susan relamiéndose los dedos en un gesto de gozo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué ocurrió! ¡Qué he hecho!

-Mis amigas quisieron jugar contigo, -María Antonieta se sentó a su lado moviendo de lugar a una de las damas para hablarle casi al oído a André- pero cuando comenzaste a llamar a Oscar tuve que despertarte.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, estamos llegando a Versalles. ¡Por fin!

-Comandante, sois un hombre muy vigoroso y apuesto -Comentó otra de las damas. – Si os place, Su Majestad puede disponer un mejor horario durante las guardias para hacernos compañía – y emitió una delicada risita.

-Con gusto nos turnamos o vamos todas juntas. Hay tanto por complacer. -Sugirió Lady Susan al tiempo de bajar el escote del vestido y pasarse los dedos por uno de sus pezones. – Sois mío Comandante. No os olvidéis de eso.

Girodelle ajeno a lo que ocurría dentro, abrió la puerta y André aprovechó para vaciar su estómago en un estrepitoso vómito en el pasto.

La Delfina angustiada, salió disparada tras él y se agachó para cerciorarse de su situación.

-André, por favor dime que estarás bien -dijo ella – no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el jardín, pero necesito saber que estás bien.

-Su Alteza, permitidme – Girodelle la tomó de la cintura para apearla nuevamente- No es más que la consecuencia de haber bebido y comido en exceso. Pronto se le pasará.

-Alteza – dijo André en un hilo apenas perceptible de voz – por favor, decidme si me propasé con alguna de sus damas de compañía. Me siento tan avergonzado.

-Oh no, querido André. Fueron ellas las que se aprovecharon de ti. Sólo fue… ¿cómo decirlo? Sólo fue un trabajo manual. -Y ella señaló la zona íntima de él.

Nuevamente las damas rodearon a María Antonieta y tenían curiosidad sobre la escena de André. Lady Susan comenzó a atosigarlo otra vez.

-Comandante… Versalles es tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez… podríamos encontrarnos en cualquier parte…. A solas… Sabed, quiero probaros otra vez. Muero por ir más lejos y cabalgar a donde me lleveis con semejante grupa.

André perdió la consciencia en un desmayo. Había algo de repulsión al imaginarse la situación.

-¡Lady Susan! ¡Ya basta! El Comandante es muy amigo mío y cumple un servicio a Su Majestad el Rey y el Delfín. Merece vuestro respeto. Recordad eso. Os prohíbo referiros en esos términos a un noble en todo Versalles.

-Sí, Alteza. -La mujer agachó la cabeza.

-Esta broma ha ido muy lejos. Suficiente. Girodelle, por favor, subid al Comandante Jarjayes a mis aposentos para proporcionarle los mejores cuidados.

-¡Su Majestad! -Advirtió Girodelle- No es apropiado, el Delfín…

-¿Estáis insinuando acaso una falta de respeto hacia mí persona?

-Inquirió la Princesa.

-No, Su Majestad. Jamás. -Girodelle hizo una reverencia.

-Entonces, ayudadme a ponerlo fuera del escarnio público y principalmente fuera del alcance de las manos de mis damas de compañía. Descubrieron carne fresca y estarán al acecho por varios días.

Girodelle ayudó a André y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta los aposentos de la Delfina, antes, ella, despejó el camino de posibles curiosos mandando a todos a dormir.

¿Luis Augusto? Pues obviamente, estaba descifrando los códigos para desbloquear alguna nueva cerradura en los talleres reales.

Una vez ubicado en uno de los salones contiguos a los aposentos reales, André recobró la conciencia, cuando Girodelle puso bajo sus fosas nasales un frasquito que contenía un perfume bastante fuerte.

-Al fin despiertas.

-Girodelle, Dónde…¿Dónde estoy?

-Aturdido André llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tenía una jaqueca terrible.

-Su Majestad, la Delfina se ha apiadado de tu condición y estamos en sus aposentos.

André echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Girodelle le pasó un vaso con agua.

-Bebe, te hará bien.

André obedeció y aguardó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó esta noche? Actué mal en obedecer a la princesa en su capricho de ir a París y te encuentro borracho en medio de la fiesta. Sumado a esto, vienes a vomitar en los jardines de Versalles y terminamos en una de las salas privadas de la Princesa.

¿Por qué insistes en comportarte como un niño? ¿Qué dirán los oficiales si ven a su Comandante en este estado?

Por un instante más siguió el silencio de André. Volvió a recostarse y a mirar al techo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto lamento, André? Esto es para asumir las consecuencias de una simple borrachera. Tampoco merece tanto drama…

-Girodelle. Hoy me comporté como todo un patán. No merezco siquiera llamarme hombre. Lastimé a la persona más dulce del mundo y creo que luego tuve mi merecido en manos de esas arpías en el carruaje.

-Oh, _mon ami_ …

-Me siento mal y muy confundido.

-Se llevó las manos al rostro trayendo todo su torso hacia el frente.-Estoy enamorado de un imposible.. desde hoy sé que será un imposible…

Girodelle se sentó a su lado y ofreciéndole un pañuelo, lo abrazó y recostó sobre su hombro.

-Te comprendo. A veces yo también creo que estoy confundido y enamorado de un imposible… al menos mi familia jamás lo aceptaría. Siempre he pensado que me gustaban las mujeres, y la verdad es que, desde que conocí a cierto joven, su carácter descarado, sin pudor para hacer afrentas a los nobles, unido todo a su belleza andrógina… hace que me sienta muy confundido con respecto a mi orientación sexual.

André se separó bruscamente de él al escuchar semejante declaración.

-No huyas Comandante. Somos amigos, y si ambos estamos confundidos y enamorados de otros iguales a nosotros, en desprecio al sexo débil… no nos queda otra que apoyarnos. Sé que todo esto está mal. Admitirlo está mal… pero si, te entiendo. Es difícil afrontar y descubrir que se está enamorado de un hombre…

-Es que, yo no estoy enamorado de ningún hombre.- Sentenció André- Estoy hablando de que lastimé a la mujer que amo.

-En verdad no estoy comprendiendo. Te presentaste al baile con tu paje, ese tal Oscar, disfrazado y la mujer que amas ¿se ofendió al verlo así? Realmente es una idea un tanto bizarra… pero en fin… no cuestionaré tus gustos cuando los míos también están cambiando…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ella es la mujer que amo. Oscar.

Girodelle quedó en una pieza.

Creyó haber oído mal.

-¿Oscar es mujer? -Pidió confirmación. Sintió turbarse su sangre afectando el bombeo de su corazón y la presión en su cabeza – Ahora todo tiene sentido…

Dejó a André sollozando y salió despedido del salón a dar nuevas órdenes al equipo que patrullaba los jardines. Respiró aliviado en un balcón. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Oscar es una mujer.

-Pero André la ama. Tal vez como se ama a una criada… pero ¿yo?... ¡Ah! Dios no solo juega a los dados, a veces los tira donde no podemos verlos.(*)

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **Disculpas por tanta demora…**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes privados contandome que siguen esta historia y pidiendo siempre continuación. Próximamente el capítulo 15…**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 **(*) Descansa en Paz, Profesor Hawking.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 ***Sí… siguen habiendo escenas que Ikeda de saberlo no me perdonaría jamás…***

 **De chismes y secretos en Versalles.**

La mañana siguiente encontró a Oscar en su cuarto de la Mansión Jarjayes, triste y aturdida por como devinieron los eventos la noche anterior.

Sentía que sus sentimientos más puros de lo que fuera que la unía a André se hicieron trizas en sus manos al buscar intimar con ella sólo para satisfacer sus deseos.

No se sentía diferente a cualquier chiquilla de aldea a quien el señor feudal hubo violentado para obtener su carne.

"Pero nos prometimos tantas cosas hace tiempo… y prometimos entregarnos por primera vez"… "¿Me enamoré de él o de la idea de que él se enamoró de mí? " " ¿Y si nunca se enamoró de mí?" "Necesito despejar mi mente de todo esto. No puedo permitirme sufrir por algo que nunca debió haber pasado"

Se aseó, cepilló el pelo y bajó con un atuendo simple a desayunar con su abuela. Se ató el pelo con un listón y trató de lucir normal.

Todavía se sentía herida. En tan pocos días había creído tocar el cielo y después las puertas del infierno solo por amar a quien, según ella, solo jugaría con sus sentimientos. Es seguro que pronto el General buscarla esposa entre las familias encumbradas de Paris y ella, sólo sería la hermana adoptada sacada del ala de servicio venida a más por la compasión de los amos que la hicieron estudiar. "De eso no pasarías. No seas ilusa".

En la cocina su abuela la recibió con una gran taza de chocolate con un trozo de torta y se sentó frente a ella para que le cuente los pormenores del baile.

-Parecías anoche toda una princesa.

-Habían otras nobles con vestidos más vaporosos que el mío. -Tomó su bebida, luego cortó un trozo de la torta y la comió con tranquilidad, sin despegar la vista de ella. Evitaba exponerse a su mirada.

Las otras criadas se agolpaban detrás de la abuela para escuchar los detalles, sobre los vestidos, peinados, joyas y títulos de los asistentes que Oscar conocía. Preguntaron si vio al Conde que vino antes y si vio al Señorito André que se había ido también vestido como un pavo real.

Al hablar de ambos, prefirió omitir detalles y sólo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Todavía le dolían los recuerdos.

Y preguntaron por el Sr. Charles, que, sí… a pesar de tener sus años cercanos a los del General, era capaz de robar suspiros a cualquier mujer.

-Se quedó a hablar con un amigo… un tanto peculiar.

-¿Os lo presentó Mademoiselle? ¿Es apuesto como él?

-No, no lo llegué a ver del todo -Respondió Oscar.

-Y eso fue porque te escapaste y luego te busqué toda la noche. Alguien me informó que te vieron subir a un carruaje y supuse que vendrías aquí. -Respondió Charles que ingresaba a la cocina. -Quiero que conozcas pronto a ese amigo. No es mayor que tú pero tiene influencias en el Liceo. Señoritas, Madame, sólo pido un café negro por favor en la biblioteca. Que tengan buen día.

Las criadas se dispersaron y fingieron continuar con los quehaceres pero la Nana se acercó más a Oscar.

\- Ahora me explicas por qué anoche llegaste sola, sin tu protector y por qué no vino André contigo.

-Supongo que vino después -Dijo secamente Oscar.

-No. No ha llegado aún. Cuando su padre se entere sabes que arderá Troya. -La anciana retiró la taza y el platillo – Dime qué pasó exactamente.

-André se pasó de copas y preferí alejarme de él. Ya no soy su valet -Dijo secamente- Me fui con Charles y no podía atender y seguirle la corriente en el estado en que se encontraba. De seguro volverá en breve.

La abuela la miró y sospechó que algo raro sucedía. Ese par era inseparable.

-Iré a llevarle el café a Charles. Con tu permiso, abuela – tomó ella misma la bandeja de las manos de la Nana para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí, se sentó frente a él y esperó a que su adorado y paternal amigo bebiera el primer sorbo para hablar.

-Estoy algo ansiosa, quiero ingresar a ese lugar para estudiar.

-¿Cual es tu prisa?

-No sé, quiero comenzar lo antes posible. Siento que demoramos tiempo en empezar algo que vale la pena.- Oscar estaba sentada frente a él.

Charles bebió otro sorbo y la miró detenidamente. Sus manos estaban inquietas.

-¿Tienes prisa por ingresar ahí o por salir de aquí?

Oscar bajó la mirada. Entonces él continuó:

-¿André?

-André seguirá en su carrera militar como es la tradición de los Jarjayes y seguro que escalará por sus habilidades a otros rangos hasta ser un gran general como su padre.

La respuesta no convencía al hombre mayor, así que se aventuró un poco más…

-¿Y la amistad entre ustedes dos? ¿O lo que sea que siente él por ti? ¿Acaso no le correspondes?

Los ojos de Oscar se delataron solos. Sus pupilas bailoteaban una extraña danza de angustia y sus labios se movían en un singular intento de justificar algo. Charles extendió una mano y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado. Ella de inmediato obedeció y Charles cariñosamente la contuvo en un abrazo cálido.

-Perdóname Charles. Sé que no debí enamorarme. Por eso, sácame de aquí cuanto antes. En tu ausencia no sé si podré manejar sola mis sentimientos. Además … -Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Es seguro que encontrará a alguna dama de alcurnia y la hará su esposa. Por su voluntad o por la de su padre.

-Shhhh… está bien, está bien. -Él acarició su pelo y besó su cabeza. Sabía que llegaría este momento y estaba preparando el camino a seguir para evitar daños colaterales. Si ambos jóvenes estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo estarían a pesar de todo, pero ambos debían explorar sus posibilidades de mejorar y hacer algo más útil en sus vidas, especialmente Oscar. No estaba destinada a ser sólo una señora de la casa, para criar hijos, administrar una casa, y menos para cocinar y lavar.

-Perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar, _Ma cherie_. Vamos, ve por tus libros y repasemos algunas lecciones.

Pero en Versalles los sucesos fueron más o menos así:

André se había quitado las botas y se quedó durmiendo en posición fetal. La Princesa se había acercado en la madrugada y le había visto con la cara compungida entre sus bucles negros. Lo cubrió con una colcha por piedad y humanidad.

Se había levantado poco antes de la ceremonia del "lever". Él le parecía adorable como un niño pequeño, frágil a pesar de del uniforme y la constitución de joven fornido.

Se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por su frente salpicada de un fino sudor. Lo veía tan apuesto y gallardo. Siempre tuvo ojos para mirarlo de cerca pero nunca se atrevió a proponerle alguno de sus juegos, porque había algo que le decía que su corazón pertenecía a Oscar, a aquella criatura femenina vestida de varón que lo seguía a todas partes.

No se olvidaba del joven que conoció en el baile… pero ¿acaso vendría a Versalles? Lo más seguro es que se haya sentido intimidado con la advertencia de Girodelle. "Además, ¿qué vendría a buscar? ¿A mi? Si ya sabe que soy una mujer casada. ¿Qué esperanzas voy a albergar si soy un ave presa en la jaula de oro que es este Palacio?"

-Espero que no se acuerde mucho de lo que hablamos anoche.. Qué vergüenza como dama.

Recordó también que Luis Augusto había llegado entrada la madrugada a saludarla con un beso de buenas noches como acostumbraba… y, claro, fiel a su destino como futuro monarca francés a intentar con su acostumbrado y adolorido… esfuerzo, a procurar al heredero de la Dinastía Real.

Ella comprendiendo perfectamente la condición física de Luis Augusto, accedía ya de buena gana a recibirlo, especialmente porque el Delfín, ponía su empeño en mejorar la relación a pesar de las malas lenguas, especialmente cuando le significaba tomarse largos baños después de trabajar en el taller, adquiriendo el mismo gusto de su mujer en cuanto a eso de "oler a limpio".

-Señor, disculpad al Comandante. Creo que bebió para olvidar algún amor y está sufriendo. Lo trajeron aquí para no ser presa fácil de algunas damas.

-Mi hermosa Princesa, siempre de tan buen corazón. Sabes que André es una persona en quien se puede confiar. No me extrañaría que su amor no sea correspondido por Lady Oscar. ¿A quien más creéis él podría amar? Pero todo se le está complicando. Siento pena por él.

-Lady Oscar -Repitió María Antonieta volviendo a ese momento frente a André - Él ama a Oscar… sino ¿por qué iba a nombrarla en sueños en el trayecto desde París? Pobrecillo.

Antonieta le tomó una mano y la sintió cálida. Se sentó de rodillas y se animó a besarlo en la mejilla. André ni lo sintió. Ella miró sus labios y se sintió algo atraída por ellos. Se acercó para besarlo pero el olor a vómito y vino le causó repulsión.

Llegada un poco de claridad, de nuevo Lady Susan ingresó a los aposentos acompañada de Lady Noailles, con los atuendos para vestir a la Delfina para ir a tomar el desayuno con la familia real.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Cómo es posible que estéis arrodillada frente a su súbdito! Levantaos inmediatamente por favor – reclamaba la mal llamada _Lady Etiqueta._

Lady Susan sin embargo, observó la escena con envidia "Así que lo quería para ella, quería que sea su amante real…. Y Lady Noailles es una muy buena testigo"

Después del "lever" y mientras María Antonieta desayunaba, Lady Susan aprovechó para dispersar el chisme entre las damas de compañía de la Princesa.

" La Delfina tenía un nuevo favorito, nada más y nada menos que el Comandante Jarjayes quien pasó la noche con ella"

No faltó quien haya encontrado una muy buena excusa para ir a husmear el lugar de los hechos: el Comandante durmiendo en una "chaise longue" con el uniforme desprendido, y con un edredón del ajuar real con el inconfundible símbolo MA bordado en letras doradas. ¿Para qué pillarlos in fraganti? Con ciertos indicios se podía afirmar que lo que decía una mujer despechada y de mal corazón era completamente cierto.

Y el chisme cobró fuerzas a medida que pasaban las horas y la imaginación de cada quien que lo dispersaba. Las damas recordaban que el Comandante la trajo en su caballo desde Estrasburgo. Otros insinuaron algo sobre el tráfico de influencias que ejercía el viejo General Jarjayes que consiguió sin ningún concurso de méritos y aptitudes un puesto tan importante para su hijo y con una renta anual nada despreciable. Las sirvientas mencionaron que siempre veían a la Princesa coquetear con el Comandante y su valet… es probable que ese jueguito siempre haya sido entre los tres… los mozos de cuadra insinuaron algo de que la Princesa era algo difícil de satisfacer y que el Comandante parecía un muy buen ejemplar francés y bien dotado, sumando esto a la versión de los guardias de los aposentos que comentaron lo poco afectuoso que se mostraba el Delfín en la intimidad de su matrimonio, y los oficiales a cargo de André simplemente sentían orgullo de que su Comandante haya apostado al premio más alto. Celebraban La supuesta hazaña como una muestra de gallardía.

¿Girodelle? No escuchó aquello. Su mente divagaba en algún rincón oscuro de los jardines, entregado a la autocomplacencia viril con la más tierna verdad que su corazón conoció esa noche. Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de las extrañas maneras del Conde…

Para el mediodía, el rumor ya había cruzado las puertas del Palacio, llegó a París y luego al mercado, donde las pescaderas hablaban de que si la madre parió dieciséis cachorros, no era difícil de asociar esto a la fogosidad en la cama de las " _Autri-Chiennes_ ". Los mercaderes hicieron bromas de anotarse para ser los próximos en la lista de la Princesa.

-¡Ey! David, cuando vamos al Palacio a cortejar a la Princesa?

-Mañana mismo Antoine, es domingo y después de bañarte sería lo mejor

-A ti te toca baño sábado, pero creo que no olerás tan mal, Antoine.

Del fondo de una de las tiendas emergió una mujer con un mazo amenazando

-¡Habrase visto mujeriego del demonio!

-Ve a hacerte cargo mujer de los hijos, no te metas en conversación de hombres.

-Muérdete la lengua depravado. No quieras venir a creértelas como ese Comandante André " _Jareys_ " que se las da de amante de la austriaca.

-¡Bah! Imagínate que le puedo poner un bastardo real en su vientre a ella para que comas tortas en vez de pan, sólo por la audacia de tu marido.

-¡Rufián del demonio! Pero si tú ya no funcionas en la cama, jamás llegarías a alcanzar al "Jareys" ese. Deja la fantasía para cuando termines de vender ese queso maloliente y hayas saciado la boca a tus propios cachorros, pervertido.

Todos los comerciantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la disparatada conversación entre estos tres, pero llamó la atención de Marguerite, una criada de la familia Jarjayes que intuyendo la coincidencia, se acercó a una poissarde a indagar.

-Buenos días Madame. Dadme tres kilos de sardinas frescas por favor.

-Oui, Mademoiselle. ¿Las queréis ya sin cabezas?

-Si, si'l vous plait. Creo que siempre es mejor llevarlas sin cabezas.

-Si, son como los nobles. Sin cabeza son de más provecho- decía la mujer grotesca afilando sus cuchillos.

-¿Y cuál es el nuevo chisme en Versalles?

\- Que hay un nuevo amante para la austriaca.

-Pero eso ya no es novedad. Todos tienen amantes en ese Palacio donde viven todos los nobles. Es algo que ya lo previó el tal Luis XIV, con tanta amante que tenía.

-El caso es, linda, que el nuevo amante es un Comandante de la Guardia. Aquel jovencito que suele pasar por aquí, con su guerrera blanca y dorada. Uno de esos pocos nobles autorizados a no vivir en aquella cárcel lujosa.

-¿Guerrera blanca y dorada habéis dicho?

-Si. El famoso héroe del _Rhin_ , el jovencito de ojos verdes que la salvó el día que la mocosa esa cruzó a Francia. " _Jareys_ " es su apellido. ¿A que no lo conoces?

-Jarjayes. El Comandante Jarjayes -Repitió la criada con los dedos sobre la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.- Es el Señorito André -dijo para sí misma.

-¿Ya lo recuerdas, linda? Aquí estos viejos pervertidos quieren compararse con ese príncipe, haberse creído iguales a un joven limpio y de fina estampa.

-Si, lo recuerdo… muy… bien -Marguerite pronunció cada palabra muy lentamente. Estaba asombrada.

-Dicen que es muy buen mozo, además de estar bien dotado para cumplirle a cualquier mujer. -La mujer lanzó una carcajada burlándose y haciendo una seña característica levantando un brazo y haciendo correr la otra mano desde el puño hasta el codo. -Dicen que el apareamiento real sigue por horas. Ha de ser todo un potro francés ese muchacho. ¡Ya lo quiero entre mis piernas! -Decía mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y balanceaba sus caderas.

La chica pagó y se dirigió a la Mansión Jarjayes con el cochero. No podía perder más tiempo. ¡Las demás chicas debían saber la noticia!

-o-

Oscar había estirado los brazos. Charles la había sobre exigido con la lectura de varios textos que como siempre, la habían atrapado y las horas se le hicieron pocas.

Recordó aquel libro de Fanny Hill del Conde sueco. ¡Madre de Dios lo que lee!

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo de beber que la mantuviera despierta esa tarde. Seguía extrañándole que no se oyera a André por los salones. A la mañana siguiente, él debía retornar a sus labores en la Guardia Real... sin ella.

De pronto notó que todas las criadas estaban cuchicheando sin que su abuela lo notara.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Preguntó al oír que se referían al Señorito André.

Las chicas se dispersaron de inmediato.

-No, nada, Lady Oscar.

-Por nada no van a estar ahí reunidas. ¿Cuál es ahora el cotilleo que las convoca? Ya saben que mi abuela no tolera los chismes.

-No le digas nada a tu abuela por favor. Se va a morir de los nervios. -Dijo una de las chiquillas mientras torcía un trapo de fregar entre sus manos.

-¿Entonces? – Oscar levantó una ceja y se acercó más a ella. Miró nerviosa a Marguerite que también evadía la mirada de la niña. -Marguerite, tú sabes algo.

Entonces la criada dejó de lado su plumero y se incorporó para llegar a la altura de Oscar.

-Vamos hacia allá, Oscar -le estiró del brazo para lograr un poco de privacidad de las demás mucamas. -Es que en el mercado se armó todo un circo al mediodía, por un chisme del Palacio. Una de las pescaderas me comentó que el Señorito André es el nuevo amante de la Princesa Maria Antonieta.

Oscar palideció, pero se restableció al siguiente segundo.

-Son patrañas que inventan para desprestigiarlo. No hagan caso de esas tonterías, por favor. -Oscar estaba a punto de lanzar una carcajada nerviosa, pero Marguerite la interrumpió acercándose a susurrarle en el oído.

-Es que pasó la noche con la Delfina y la complació hasta el amanecer. De hecho, siguen juntos, ya sabes, fornicando, -lo dijo cubriéndose la boca en un falso gesto de pudor y susurrando escandalizada ante semejante idea.

Oscar se tomó del borde de un mueble. Temía desfallecer. Las voces de las mucamas se escuchaban lejanas, distantes… se repetían como un molesto eco que lastimaban sus oídos y su cerebro.

Simplemente se alejó del lugar, dejando a las sirvientas que seguían murmurando.

Subió las escaleras y un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a agolparse sin control para cuando abrió la puerta de su recámara.

-André… Mi André, iba a ser conmigo…. ¿por qué? ¿Anoche le daba igual que fuera yo o que fuera la misma Delfina?

Comenzó a buscar argumentos para explicarse qué llevó a André a tomar esa decisión. Daba por hecho aquello debido al comportamiento de la última noche. Sus instintos sobrepasaron a su deber moral hacia María Antonieta de cuidarla y protegerla…. Y ser leal al Delfín. ¿Acaso esa ansiedad física superó su supuesto amor por Oscar?

"¿Y por qué no me esperaste? ¿Era tanta tu urgencia? Por supuesto que después de verme y tenerla cerca a ella, sólo despreciaste la idea de esperarme. Es más femenina en un dedo que yo en todo mi ser"

Lloró, de rodillas frente a su cama aferrada a una colcha y enterrando el rostro en una almohada.

-Ya no me queda nada más aquí.

Cayó la noche y después de llorar por horas, decidió lavarse el rostro y aparentar tranquilidad para hablar con Charles. Debía acelerar los trámites para su ingreso al Liceo. Siquiera de oyente, o, en todo caso, siquiera para ir a vivir con él en su mansión de París.

-o-

Amaneció con un terrible dolor de cuello. El olor del café que un gentil oficial dejó sobre una mesita cerca del diván donde dormía lo despertó algo desorientado y a la vez con una terrible jaqueca.

Girodelle estaba sentado observándolo.

-Buenos días, Comandante. Han pasado cuarenta minutos de las once de la mañana. ¿Qué opinas de ir a tu casa a descansara apropiadamente para el cambio de guardia?

-La cabeza me va a estallar, Víctor.

-Un buen café y aire fresco mejorarán esa resaca. No olvides lavarte la cara. Apestas un poco. Te dejo, debo ir a impartir indicaciones a los oficiales del ala oeste. Trata que no te vean las damas de la corte. Extrañamente han estado hablando de ti toda la mañana.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-No les presté atención.

André se calzó y ajustó sus prendas. El café ayudó a despabilarse y el agua refrescó su piel.

Tomó su caballo y partió rumbo a la Mansión. Debía pedir disculpas a Oscar. Recordaba con pesar cada escena, cada palabra que le dijo y la expresión en su rostro. Debía enmendar su comportamiento infantil, superarse a sí mismo y actuar definitivamente como un hombre.

-¡Arre! ¡Arre!

A lo lejos, divisó a otro jinete en el camino de salida de Versalles. Le dio alcance y notó que era su nuevo amigo Fersen. Quiso sólo saludarlo, pero éste comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre la Princesa del baile de la Ópera y cómo hacer para obtener una audiencia. De paso, saber cómo amaneció, claro.

Lo invitó a almorzar para charlar más sobre la Corte, sobre la Delfina y secretamente tenía pensado dejar como la guinda de la torta preguntarle sobre esa farsa que jamás se la creyó, de que su supuesto hermano Oscar en realidad es una mujer, llamada Lia.

André se mostró algo dubitativo, en verdad quería pasar la tarde con Oscar. Al día siguiente ya no irían juntos a Versalles y quien sabe cuando tendrían una puesta de sol para contemplarla juntos, sin embargo se sentiría algo miserable si declinaba la invitación de este nuevo amigo, extranjero, que no tenía otros amigos en Paris con quien hablar, y que en verdad se mostraba sincero y afectuoso con él.

Finalmente aceptó, Oscar lo entendería. Se prometió a sí mismo contarle todos los detalles de esta charla, en una escena dibujada en su mente bajo un roble mientras el último rayo de sol se colaba bajo las hebras doradas de su cabello entre sus dedos jugueteando con esos bucles.

Sentados en el restaurant del hotel de Fersen, mientras el personal iba sirviéndoles la entrada y el plato principal, comenzó la charla;

-¿Hace cuanto sirves en la Guardia Real?

-En verdad lo hago desde que tengo quince años. Este año cumplo veinte. Es un cargo que ocupa mi familia hace generaciones.

-¡Pero eras muy joven!

-Perdón, ¿pero cuantos años tienes tú? No veo que llegues a veinticinco o treinta. – Se sirvió agua.

-Pues este año cumplo los diecinueve.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó los labios del francés.

-¡También te veo muy joven para hacer el gran tour por Europa tú solo!

-Es que, también es una especie de tradición en mi familia. Es verdad, inicié también la milicia a los catorce, pero con el rango de cabo gracias a mi padre. (Tú iniciaste como Comandante, es considerable la diferencia) y se supone que al volver a Suecia, deberé seguir los pasos de mi familia en la política, ingresar a la _Garde Royale Suedois_ a hacer carrera y luego, claro, elegir con quien desposarme entre las mujeres de las mejores familias del reino, como lo han hecho mi padre, su padre y el padre de su padre, salvo que conozca a alguien que reúna las cualidades aprobadas por mi familia y acepte vivir en Suecia… Crees que alguna dama francesa aceptaría esa condición?

-Pues… creo que si. -Cambió de tema alzando su copa, pues no le gustó recordar que Fersen le dijo a Oscar para pasar alguna temprada en Suecia. - Entonces, estamos atados a seguir tradiciones ancestrales. Brindo por si uno de nosotros las rompe y ¡decide rebelarse ante las costumbres de sus ancestros! -Dijo André con una extraña efusividad.

-Es de mala suerte brindar con agua mi querido amigo, por lo menos bebe vino blanco. -Fersen apuró a servirse un buen borgoña.

-Suficiente de alcohol -le dijo con una risa entrecortada- Si brindar con agua es de mal augurio, imagínate nuestro destino esclavizante de seguir girando en esta misma rueda del destino.

Hicieron una pausa para beber y seguir comiendo. A dos mesas de ahí, una dama de alta alcurnia hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo para captar su atención. Cuando la tuvo, con bastante descaro a pesar de su noble cuna, envió un beso al Conde, quien con una reverencia correspondió tal saludo algo atrevido en una dama.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres cambiar de tu destino, Fersen? Hasta ahora te llevas la gran vida como joven estudiante y algo me dice que no estás aprendiendo sólo lecciones académicas, sino prácticas de otro tipo de artes… algo más románticas y físicas en Francia. -El Comandante hizo un gesto hacia la mesa vecina.

-Después de viajar por Europa, me gustaría establecerme en otro país que no sea Suecia. Ahora mismo estoy deslumbrado con el tuyo. París es encantadora como ciudad y estoy enamorado de sus mujeres. Además, no quiero que se me imponga una esposa. La sola idea de eso me fastidia. No creo en aquello de la fidelidad a una sola mujer ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Pienso que es demasiado pronto para que hables así. No sabes lo que te depara en el futuro. Tal vez más temprano que tarde te enamores de una mujer sin precedentes y termines prendado a sus pies -André comenzaba a hablar de lo que sentía por Oscar- Al punto que des todo por ella y arriesgues hasta la vida por su causa. Creo que ciertos hombres, estamos destinados a ese tipo de mujeres, que santifican y purifican toda una vida de pecados.

-Parece que hablas de ti mismo. ¿Acaso existe una mujer así en tu vida?

-Si, tal vez -André se sintió algo acorralado, pero sabía que si elegía las palabras justas, saldría bien librado de esta- Estoy enamorado de una mujer sin igual. Me he comportado como un imbécil hasta ahora con ella, pero si me perdona, estoy dispuesto a cambiar con tal de que me acepte y ser digno merecedor de su amor.

-¿Y puede saberse qué es lo sin igual en ella? ¿Acaso es la más bella de todas las mujeres?

-Ya sabes que para cada uno la percepción de la belleza es algo particular. Por ejemplo, a mi no me atraen las mujeres de la corte con su gran alcurnia sustentada en sus vestidos y joyas. Mi amada brilla por sus ideas y por su inteligencia, sin despreciar su gran perseverancia para salirse siempre con la suya, aun siendo una simple plebeya, aunque a mis ojos, es el ser humano mas hermoso sobre la tierra.

-¿No es aristócrata?

-No, bueno, ahora si… pero no nació noble. Esa es una de las tradiciones familiares que también quiero romper.

-¿Y tu familia, te apoyaría?

-De hecho, están trabajado arduamente en separarme de ella. Pero sé que siente algo por mí. No le soy indiferente. Hoy pienso pedirle perdón. Estoy tan arrepentido, que me postraría a sus pies.

-En verdad, estás enteramente enamorado de tu dama. Creo que sólo hablándole con la verdad y si has cometido algún pecado tan grave, sólo expiándolo lograrás su perdón. Lo de postrarte ante ella… Hmmm… no sé, tal vez te crea… pero no repitiendo el mismo pecado sería más efectivo. Dale tiempo al tiempo. No la presiones. Recuerda que las uvas se comen de a uno.a Debes demostrar que has cambiado no con palabras, sino con hechos.

-Es que… ¿cómo obtener su perdón y su amor cuando la ofendí tratando de propasarme con ella? Queriendo tomarla como a cualquier cortesana del Palacio cuando justamente ella no es así. Aun sin formar parte de una corte llena de frívolas voluptuosidades, ella se supo mantener alejada de todo aquello con su característica forma de pensar.

-Supongo que al no formar parte de la aristocracia, tampoco está predispuesta a formar parte en ese círculo vicioso y voluptuoso que, en verdad a mí me tiene algo fascinado.

-Háblame de ti y tus correrías.

\- Podría empezar diciendo… que he tenido alguna que otra aventura en estos días aquí, allá y acullá… Pero no quiero pervertir tus pensamientos tan elevados con mis amoríos. No quisiera que tengáis tu familia y tú una mala impresión de mi persona. Sólo pido que entiendan esta mi "filosofía del amor libre" que he venido profesando, sin tanto juzgamiento… Sin embargo quisiera preguntarte algo...¿Qué me puedes decir de la Princesa María Antonieta? Ayer tuve la oportunidad de bailar con ella y me ha hablado en cierta forma con familiaridad, lo cual me pareció por demás extraño, dado su condición de ser miembro de la Casa Real, y futura reina de este país.

-La princesa tiene un corazón muy noble. Es una criatura aún pura y dulce que me resistiré a verla mezclada con esta corte corrupta en la que le toca vivir. ¿Qué pudo decirte Ella para que te extrañe su trato?

-Pues… me dijo que estaba disgustada conmigo… por no ser su marido… para… poder acostarse conmigo.

El rostro de André cambió por completo. Apuró una copa de agua porque creyó que el trozo de pan quedaría atascado en su garganta por siempre.

-Claro, me lo dijo antes de que la reconozca. El tema es que, fui algo atrevido en mi respuesta.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Te atreviste a responderle? Sabes que debo velar por su seguridad. De no tenerte en alta estima, te retaría a un duelo defendiendo el honor de la Delfina de Francia. ¡¿Qué le respondiste?!

-Que, este… no estar casado con ella, no sería impedimento para cumplir sus deseos… ¿Crees que me tomaría en serio?

-Supongo que no. Espero que no. – André quedó algo angustiado ante semejante confesión.- Deberías guardar más respeto, al menos por diplomacia.

-No me malentiendas. De haber sabido quien era ella, jamás hubiera intentado siquiera acercarme a ella. Todo se dio por aquel antifaz que cubría su rostro.

-Te creo. Mejor deja que todos olviden lo que ocurrió ahí.

Charlaron luego también animosamente sobre otras cuestiones relativas a la milicia, a las generaciones de Fersen y Jarjayes que lucharon al lado de los Generales de Luis XIII, XIV y XV, que tal vez sus ancestros hayan forjado una gran amistad que luego fue olvidada por la distancia. Hablaron de las costumbres francesas y las intrigas de la Corte.

Finalmente, André se animó a tocar un tema muy sensible, donde Fersen parecía mostrar más dominio que él. Sospechaba levemente que el sueco había tenido en su corta vida demasiadas experiencias con las mujeres. Con voz entrecortada y algo susurrante siguió la conversa:

-Hablas como alguien que ha recorrido bastante y me alegra que así hayas recorrido paisajes como también personas y especialmente mujeres a las que has enamorado.

\- Pues si. Nada serio pero nada leve. Ya te dije que prefiero no comentarte para que no te contamines con mi forma de pensar.

-El tema es que… yo pues… aún no he intimado con …

-Con tu amada, entiendo. ¿Pero con alguna otra mujer? Ya sabes, para iniciar tu aprendizaje…

-En realidad tuvimos intentos, pero no hemos concretado. Había mucho temor en ella en que la espada ingrese a la vaina. ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

-¿Eso fue con tu amada o con quien te haya iniciado? -Preguntó confundido Fersen.

-No sé cómo decirlo sin que te burles.

-Me considero honrado que me tengas como amigo si me vas a confesar algo tan íntimo. ¿Como podría burlarme?

-Es que, es que soy aún casto. No he tenido una verdadera experiencia sexual con nadie, y quisiera guardarme para esa ocasión. Pero quiero saber qué hacer para no ser un bruto con ella llegado ese momento.

-Pues déjame decirte que no se ven hombres como tú ni ahora ni se verán así dentro de doscientos años. Es muy noble de tu parte, pero no es práctico.

André puso una cara de angustia. -¿Huh?

-No me malentiendas. El caso es que amar de forma física a una mujer, tiene que significar que ambos sientan placer. Si no te controlas en ese preciso momento, terminarás dándole solo dolor… y entenderías por qué te tiene miedo.

-Todavia recuerdo su rostro.

-De veras. Por su bien, aunque creas que la traicionas, debes primero conocer a algunas mujeres más expertas que te muestren… el camino.

-Pero es que…

-Es por su bien. Debes pensarlo así. Por tu estatura y constitución física, lo tuyo ahí abajo no ha de ser pequeño, por lo que en esa situación de "crisis" la lastimarías… Considerando, obvio que ella también es virgen… no lo recomiendo. Será doloroso, sangriento y traumático.

-Por aquél libro que llegó a mi casa en aquella confusión, creía que ciertas posiciones harían menos traumática la …. -se agachó y acercó susurrando- "penetración".

\- Mira. La cuestión es un poco también seguir los instintos. Como los niños al nacer buscan succionar los senos de su madre. Ellos no comprenden una lógica de por qué hay que hacerlo, sólo lo hacen por instinto. -Tomó de vuelta un poco de vino- No todo lo que dicen los libros es lo correcto. No es difícil de lograrlo y no hay posición menos complicada. Esto se trata mucho de aprender a contenerte cuando veas una mueca de dolor, y preguntar si puedes avanzar al ver deseo en su rostro. La práctica hace al maestro… y la paciencia al monje. Debes saber esperar y encontrar un lugar íntimo y tranquilo para estar con ella, sin que os molesten ni presionen.

-Otra pregunta. Si no te molesta -Dijo André con un dejo de timidez apagada por su orgullo de caballero.

-Dime, mi amigo . -Contestó Fersen mientras guiñaba un ojo a otra dama que iba acompañada de su marido hacia la salida del lugar.

-Si estás borracho, e inconsciente… y alguna dama se aprovecha de eso, procediendo con tu miembro en sus manos…¿ es considerado traición?

-Pues no. No lo quisiste. No tomes en cuenta esos detalles. Finalmente, eres tú el que decide en qué nido posará tu pájaro mi amigo. Si las abejas merodean el panal…es porque quieren probar algo dulce, pero la miel es para la abeja reina. Y tú decides quien es esa abeja tan especial.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas con tales analogías, lo que provocaron que algunos comensales les prestaran atención.

-Realmente es muy provechoso hablar contigo. Me siento cómodo. Imagínate que preguntar estas cuestiones a mis subordinados me haría ver como un débil frente a ellos.

-Gracias por la confianza. Cuando decidas probar con alguna dama experta, me avisas para compartir una noche de juerga contigo. Será divertido.

-Jaja, déjame pensarlo. Como te dije, todavía quiero intentarlo con ella.

-Noto que es alguien cercana a ti. ¿Es de alguna familia burguesa con quien tu padre tiene algún negocio? -Preguntó con avidez Fersen -¿O es alguna criada de tu casa?

-Digamos que… es un poco de ambas cosas.

-¡Bah! Mejor no preguntarte más sobre ella. Un caballero jamás debe mancillar el honor de una dama, ni siquiera en una conversación trivial como esta. -Fersen intuyó de quién podría tratarse… pero esta vez prefirió no preguntarlo de forma directa. Algo le decía en el fondo de su corazón, que era mejor no averiguarlo. Es que, París es muy pequeña y todos se terminan conociendo tarde o temprano en una relación íntima.

Cuando acabaron la charla el sol iba poniéndose. Emprendió la marcha mientras el Conde se decidía a retomar la lectura de los pasajes de su escritor inglés favorito, tal vez para ponerlos en práctica esa noche con alguna dama… mientras pensaba en la inocencia de André. -En verdad está enamorado- dijo finalmente al abrir aquella novela sobre Fanny Hill.

-o-

André apuró el trote de su caballo. Llegó a la Mansión. Le era raro que desde el mozo de cuadras hasta las mucamas menos antiguas, lo miraran y saludaran prodigándole más sonrisas que de costumbre.

Subió a su cuarto a asearse. Una vez fresco y limpio, se atrevió a buscar a Oscar. Le informaron que estaba en su cuarto. Que avisó que no bajaría a cenar.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Oscar.

-¿Quien? Ya dije que estoy indispuesta. No quiero cenar. – cubrió su cabeza con una colcha.

-Soy yo. Quiero hablar contigo, Oscar. Por favor.

-Vete.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Vete.-En la mente de Oscar aún seguían los comentarios de las mucamas sobre su aventura con la Princesa.

-Solo quiero que me perdones… Sé que hice mal… quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. -En verdad André se sentía pésimo por la forma en que la trató la noche anterior.

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo.

Oscar escuchó a André volver sobre sus pasos, y susurró para sí misma algo así como "Es mejor, esto es mejor… " pero mientras se repetía eso bajo sus mantas, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Comenzó su ataque de sollozos hasta que creyó quedarse dormida por un rato.

La despertó un repiqueteo inquieto en los cristales de su ventana. Tic tic tic. Pausa. Tic tic tic tic.

-Oscar, ábreme por favor.

Sabía que si no lo hacía, la nieve y el hielo en las salientes de la casa, causarían que André se mate… o mínimo se enferme de un resfriado. No tuvo de otra. Abrió su ventana.

-Pasa. Estás loco.

-Sólo quería verte.

-Ya está. Ya me viste. Te puedes ir…

-Oscar… -Se acercó a ella, que inmediatamente retrocedió ante ese intento de contacto.

-Por favor, vete. No te acerques. -Oscar le dio la espalda.

André se resignó. Se quedó de pie en su lugar. Se contuvo para no abrazarla, no se atrevió a buscarla para forzar el contacto. Bastante desvergonzado había sido para llegar hasta ahí. Se rascó la cabeza y aclaró la garganta para hablarle.

-Vine a pedirte perdón por haberme emborrachado anoche, por haber querido aprovecharme de eso para intentar tenerte. Solo vengo a decirte que nunca más sucederá algo así. -No vio moverse siquiera una hebra del cabello de su amada. Decidió seguir con su _mea culpa_. - Eres todo lo que amo y me he jurado que voy a respetarte siempre. Pídeme lo que quieras pero no me alejes de ti. Sé que no hay cómo enmendar lo patán que fui anoche contigo, sólo darte tiempo para que me perdones y aceptes, y que sepas que eres la mujer de mi vida, la compañera con quien quiero pasar el resto de la mía.

Oscar escuchó prácticamente sin prestarle tanta atención. Sus demonios sobre la supuesta infidelidad de André susurraban y silbaban en sus oídos.

-Fuiste a Versalles. ¿Verdad?

-Si. Víctor me llevó. Fue bochornoso lo que sucedió ahí.

-¿Y con quien pasaste todo este tiempo? -Ella sentía que el corazón le latía como un caballo desbocado.

-Con Fersen. ¡A que no sabes lo que hizo anoche este muchacho! -Iba a contarle el relato para disminuir el instante incómodo, pero Oscar dióse vuelta y avanzó un paso hacia él y con la fuerza de sus brazos lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo interpeló de manera violenta.

-¿Acaso pretendes engañarme con que estabas con ese sueco? ¿Acaso pensaste que no me iba a enterar de tu aventura? ¿De lo que sucedió después del baile de la Ópera? ¡El rumor llegó antes que tú lo hicieras! ¿Y así dices que me amas? -lo miró furibunda de hito en hito. André notó que sus ojos azules estaban bordeados por ojeras de color rosa intenso. Tenía horas de haber estado llorando.

-Oscar, yo… -Intentó zafarse de su agarre. Quería posar sus dedos sobre sus parpados, tratar de curar las heridas visibles de su corazón herido, pero ella esquivó el rostro- Perdóname por favor. Sé que no merezco nada de ti… pero no fue algo que yo lo haya buscado. Sé que sería fácil excusarme con la borrachera. Te juro que estabas tú en ese extraño sueño del que acabé despertando con jaqueca y vómitos. Solo te veía a ti… y cuando desperté ya todo estaba hecho. Si te sirve, me dio asco.

-¿Tanto asco te dio que recién ahora la dejaste?

-Te digo que estuve con Fersen. Me invitó a almorzar y se nos hizo tarde charlando.

-¡De nuevo la excusa de Fersen! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¿La preferiste a ella, con su real porte, es así? ¿Es mi condición social o mi origen lo que te hizo pensar mejor y no esperarme? Y ahora vienes a pedir perdón… Ve a jugar sus jueguitos y a revolcarte mientras el Delfín se hace del tonto para no mandar a ejecutarte en la plaza.

-¿De qué estamos hablando? -Dijo André retrocediendo.- ¿El Delfín? ¿Ejecutarme?

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Eres el amante de la Delfina. ¿También quieres que te aplauda?

André levantó las cejas, abrió los ojos y emitió un sonoro-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No pretendas que voy a aceptar que vengas aquí a burlarte en mi cara. Ni que vengas a jurarme tu amor después de haber intimado con Su Majestad.

-Oscar, no hice eso que dices. Por Dios. Te lo juro. ¿Por qué me atribuyes semejante idiotez? Jamás haría nada que atente a la corona francesa. Si es eso de lo que me acusan, voy a probarte que no es cierto… Además, te amo. Pero prefieres no creerme. Sólo estás enceguecida con tus acusaciones sin querer escucharme.

-Vete.

Recordó las palabras de Fersen, sobre no presionarla y probar con hechos y no sólo gastar palabras en intenciones.

Cuando estuvo en el quicio de la puerta, alcanzó a decir -Hasta mañana. Mi querida Oscar. Mañana arreglaremos las cosas. Que descanses-

Salió de la habitación mordiendo sus nudillos.

 **Fin del Capitulo 15.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que se entiendan mis rollos y enredos… Por si acaso, aclaro (es que así de furiosa como está Oscar, cualquiera le cree) que André sigue siendo casto y puro.**

 **No ha intimado con nadie.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado Fersen, el histórico. Gracias a que llegó a mis ojos una especie de biografía de Fersen, estoy intensificando sus apariciones en el fic.**

 **Thanks a Only D por betear, a Fer Isamar por picanearme a escribir. a Erza que siempre adivina mis pensamientos, a Cathy y a Navy Blue Glasses que se pegaron maratones leyendo los capítulos de este y otros fics. ¡Para uds. chicas!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¿Perdonará Oscar este embrollo a André? ¿Se acostará finalmente Fersen con María Antonieta? ¿Qué es eso de autocomplacencia de Girodelle al saber que Oscar es mujer?**

 **¡No se pierda el próximo capítulo a esta misma hora y por este mismo canal!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **De como pasa el tiempo.**

El director del Liceo Louis Le Grand, un sacerdote jesuita, había aceptado la cuantiosa donación que su ex alumno, Charles de Beaumont había ofrecido para que su pupilo Oscar de Jarjayes ingresara a dicha casa de estudios.

Beaumont había pedido que Oscar tuviera ciertos privilegios de forma tal que no tuvieran acceso a sus habitaciones o prendas personales los demás alumnos. Ser mujer y estudiar una profesión masculina, requería de extremar los cuidados. Beaumont, antiguo alumno del liceo, conocía por experiencia propia todos los recaudos necesarios.

Su tutor, sería, también por exclusivo pedido de Charles, el prominente y más brillante alumno del liceo, un tal Maximilian de Robespierre, a quien ya había contactado tiempo atrás.

-La casaca negra te sienta muy bien, querida. Las hombreras y el corte disimulan bastante bien la delgadez de tu cuerpo. Por favor, recuerda que tienes poco más de quince años y no casi diecinueve. Tu femineidad ayuda a disminuir tu edad bastante bien. ¿Qué te aflige?

-Es que siento que con tanto volado en el pecho mi rostro se va a hundir entre estos pliegues.

Charles la habia llevado hasta el liceo para aquel primer dia de clases. Ella notó tras unas cuantas presentaciones que su amigo era una figura muy respetada en el lugar y que su reputación tanto de alumno y como de profesional era motivo de orgullo para sus maestros y colegas, más allá de ser por servir al Rey, si no por sus actuaciones llenas de justicia.

-Veo que más de uno por aquí te extraña. ¿Es que desde siempre has sido tan brillante, Charles? - Preguntó Oscar con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Sólo recuerdan los viejos tiempos. Tenia tu edad al egresar de aquí.

-Prometo esforzarme para dejarte bien parado.

-No lo necesitarás. Ya eres brillante. Trata de no opacar las luces de los demás en este lugar. -le guiñó un ojo - Ven, llegamos junto a Robin.

En la galería, rodeado de varios alumnos, un muchacho de pelo castaño bajo una peluca mal puesta y una chupa bastante raída con una casaca holgada, discutía sobre las leyes de Ulpiano.

-Por eso os digo, en este país se interpreta de manera incorrecta y a conveniencia de unos pocos la tercera máxima de Ulpiano. La misma no debe ser separada de las demás, sino que debe mirarse en su conjunto, como un todo. Si no, estaríamos más frente a un enunciado del Ministro de Finanzas que del Derecho.

-"Honeste vivere, alterum non laedere et suum cuique tribuere" -, respondió Charles de manera fluida en latín.

-Mi querido Charles, veo que sigues siendo un prodigio del Derecho clásico.

-Solo me gusta servir a la Justicia de Francia ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué esta vez Ulpiano?

-Porque sigo interpretando los Salmos... Y creo que Ulpiano es uno de los mejores exponentes de ellos. Nos están advirtiendo... Prescriben nuestro comportamiento como pueblo hacia sus soberanos y a sus soberanos para con su pueblo. "Vivir honestamente, no dañar al prójimo y dar a cada quien lo suyo"

\- Pero es que acaso cambiaste de profesión? Leer los Salmos te vuelve cada vez más sacerdote que abogado.

-No desvirtúes mi lógica, Chevalier du Roi. Vivir honestamente: Cuando nos exprimen con los tributos para mantener a los nobles holgazanes... Acaso ya por levantarse cada día sin trabajar no es de por si un daño al prójimo que labra la tierra para mantenerlos? Y finalmente, dar. A cada quien lo suyo... Me recuerda que no es una máxima que hable solo de los tributos. Sino de los derechos. El Pueblo tiene derechos y en Versalles deben honrar tales derechos. No pisotearlos.

-En fin... -Charles entornó los ojos y decidió cambiar de tema. Tratar de llegar a un punto común con su viejo amigo de ideas tan radicales era una empresa imposible -Perfecto, me rindo ante el poder de los Salmos. No voy a defender lo indefendible. - Lo dijo con una elegante sonrisa dedicada a Oscar que miraba fascinada a aquel personaje - A lo que vine. Te presento a mi ahijado Oscar de Jarjayes. Como Caballero del Rey, he negociado una fuerte suma con el rector para que ocupes el puesto de tutor... pero como amigo te lo pido como un favor por todas nuestras correrias del pasado, mi querido Robin.

Robespierre miró a Oscar que permanecía al lado de Charles en silencio . Los ojos verdes de aquel hombre le recordaban a alguien más.

-Un gusto Oscar. Me llamo Maximilien de Robespierre y espero que tu estancia en el Luis Le Grand sea de provecho para ti. Desde hoy me tendrás disponible para atender tus inquietudes y dudas sobre lo que precises conocer en cuanto al Derecho.

-Es un honor, Monsieur de Robespierre.

-Maestro. Debes decirle Maestro Robespierre. -Un joven con una dulce voz, labios y rasgos delicados corrigió a la recién llegada extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo -Antoine de St Just, un gusto.

Oscar estrechó su mano y la encontró particularmente fría. -Un placer Me llamo Oscar. Oscar de Jarjayes.

Robespierre volvió a interrumpir:

-Un consejo, Mr. De Jarjayes: No sirvais a los reyes. Por lo general, perecen. Sueñan con ser eternos pero no lo logran. Mejor sirve a la Justicia. Ella lo trasciende todo.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo, Mon- Maestro.

-Si tu padrino oyera más de mis consejos y los aceptara...

Charles tomó del brazo a Robespierre y lo separó del grupo.

-Vamos, Robin... Demos un paseo. Quiero respirar el aire del liceo en tu compañía. Dejemos que los muchachos se integren.

Ambos hombres se alejaron por la galería.

-¿A que viene todo esto, Señor. D'Eon? - Robespierre lo llamó por el antiguo nombre de espía evocando sus viejos tiempos.

-Quisiera pedirte que veles por mi ahijado. Es ahora mismo mi única familia y en este lugar, tú eres mi único amigo. Pronto haré un viaje a Inglaterra y me gustaría que la protejas como a mi hijo.

-Cuenta con ello. Pero acaso De Jarjayes no es el apellido de una familia cercana a la realeza?

-Si. Lo han adoptado pero él no se ha adaptado bien a lo que eso conlleva. Prefiero que aquí encuentre paz, reflexión y sabiduría. Podrá ir a su casa en el período de licencia, sin embargo si prefiere quedarse, encargate de que se quede a estudiar.

-Eso dependerá de él.

-Si, pero también sé que hay alumnos de vida más licenciosa. No quisiera que alguno entablara amistad con él para desviarlo de su propósito.

-Descuida. Confío en que su fuerza de voluntad sea la que no se corrompa.

-o-

En tanto, Oscar debía sortear los primeros diálogos con su nuevo círculo de amistades sin caer en confusiones sobre su género. Se le complicaba bastante no tener la protección de André para ayudar a salvar la situación en caso de errores, pero era algo que se prometió a sí misma desde hacía tiempo: No volver a depender de nadie.

-¿De Jarjayes habías dicho? Tal vez me recuerda a una familia de rancio abolengo aristócrata. O estoy errado? - Preguntó Saint Just con la mirada fría.

-Si. Lo es. Más bien militares. - dijo ella algo dudosa - pero a mí no me interesa ser militar como ellos. Encuentro más placer leyendo libros que usando armas.

-Las palabras, _mon ami_ \- se acercó a ella otro joven alto y de ojos brillantes - son particularmente mucho más letales que la pólvora o el filo de las espadas. - extendió su mano para saludarla - Chatelet, Bernard Chatelet.

-Oscar.

-¡Pamplinas! Lo mas destructivo no son sólo las palabras. Son los chismes... los cotilleos de salón que se hacen pasquines y los lee el vulgo y se lo cree. Camille Desmoulins, para servirte. -Otro joven de rasgos también finos y pelo un tanto castaños, que cubria su boca con un pañuelo, le estrechó la mano.

-Debes saber, que a diferencia de ciertos profesores y autoridades del Liceo, que en el círculo del Maestro Robespierre no tenemos distinción entre el origen de los miembros. Aquí todos son iguales, nobles, plebeyos, burgueses, - volvió a tomar la palabra Saint Just. - creemos firmemente que si hubiera algún tipo de privilegios por ser noble, caeriamos en limitaciones para expresar nuestras opiniones de forma objetiva e imparcial. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Oscar?

-Opino que mucho de esto debería copiarse en Versalles. Sé que es un poco iluso de mi parte, pero si en vez de tantas relaciones prebendarias, a los nobles les moviera el genuino interés de aconsejar a los reyes, creo que gobernarían este reino con más justicia.

-Creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien, Oscar. Ven, vamos a la biblioteca para enseñarte la colección de libros sino es la más grande del mundo, seguro que es la más importante de estos tiempos.

-Pero, y ¿Charles? - ella volteó para mirarlo a lo lejos charlando animadamente con Robespierre.

-Ya nos darán alcance.

-o-

Era una de esas mañanas en que la lluvia no amainaba y el verano en Versalles, hacia cada vez más insoportable la estancia en la corte, principalmente porque de nuevo la humedad y los olores fermentaban cualquier elemento expuesto.

-¡Ey! por fin unos días de descanso, Comandante!

-Si. Ya lo necesitaba. Este mes y medio fue de lo mas agotador. -Hizo una pausa mientras cerraba uno de los baúles, no sin antes sacar un pañuelo blanco bordado con las iniciales "O.F.G." y acariciarlo. -Puedes llamar a Girodelle, por favor?

-En seguida, Señor -El joven oficial de cuadró frente a André para saludarlo y retirarse.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando más necesité estar a tu lado, mis deberes me obligaron a permanecer aqui, atado a toda esta corte negligente y corrupta " -André se sentó sobre un sillón, absorto en sus pensamientos hacia su querida Oscar. "Ni una carta. Ni una esquela como respuesta".

De nuevo el rechinar de botas lustrosas y pasos sonoros, le anunciaron que Girodelle estaba en frente a la puerta.

-Pasa, Víctor -Dijo el Comandante desde adentro.

-Nunca entiendo cómo sabes que soy yo - dijo al abrir la puerta. -Temo que tengas algún extraño poder para la adivinación.

-Créeme, siempre sé que eres tú. Conozco tus pasos. Supongo que es la costumbre -Sonrió André ufanándose de la inocencia del Conde de Girodelle.

Víctor Clemente tomó asiento frente una mesilla donde André había dejado su diario de novedades asi como mapas del Palacio y los jardines. Abrió el diario y entre las hojas, se colgaban notas sueltas en papel, de algunos párrafos que sirvieron como borradores para cartas de amor. La leyó en voz alta y sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras, mirando a André.

"No soy una persona perfecta, hay mucho que desearía no haber hecho, nunca quise hacerte aquellas cosas. Quise decirte antes de partir, que solo quiero que sepas, que he encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que solía ser, una razón para comenzar todo de nuevo... y esa razón eres tú"

Víctor le pasó aquella hoja con cierto aire de reprobación. André la tomó sin muchas ganas.

-He leído todas tus cartas a ella. Las dejas al alcance de la vista de cualquiera. Te pasas garabateando sus iniciales en cualquier papel que tengas a mano... ¿Cuándo te resignarás a que ya la perdiste?

André sólo se levantó de su lugar y dobló aquel papel y lo metió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. - Nunca- susurró.

-Volveré en 4 días. Por mientras, te pido que estés atento a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Piensas que hay más cómplices? Después de las ejecuciones creo que sus intenciones serán disuadidas.

Como Comandantes de la Guardia Real Francesa, ambos jóvenes tuvieron que hacer frente a una seguidilla de atentados ocurridos en el Palacio. Al retornar André de la Mansión Jarjayes, varias sirvientas, ayudas de cámara y mozos de cuadra habían caído presos de altas fiebres, vomitando sus entrañas y expulsando sangre por todos sus orificios naturales. El galeno de Su Majestad había sido concluyente al diagnosticar que la muerte de aquellos siervos fue por envenenamiento con arsénico.

Pequeñas o grandes dosis (conforme la urgencia por despachar o no a la víctima),eran mezcladas en todo tipo de comida y bebida al alcance del Delfin y su esposa. Realizaron indagaciones a todos los posibles sospechosos y testigos para encontrar al o los culpables. Tras exhaustivas jornadas dieron con los mismos y los enviaron al verdugo que los ejecutaría por alta traición.

-No te fíes, Victor. Pienso que apenas hemos dado con la punta del ovillo. Bueno. Nos vemos, _mon_ _ami._

-Que disfrutes de tus días libres, ¡y por Dios! Espero que resuelvas tu situación con aquella chica. Estás hecho una piltrafa, André.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y se despidieron. Un par de oficiales más jóvenes ingresaron para llevar al coche de alquiler el baúl con ropa sucia que André acumuló en esos días. Por cuestiones de seguridad personal decidió que sus trajes siempre serían lavados y arreglados en su casa. Al no contar con un valet para cuidar ese detalle, era menester tomar ciertos recaudos. Cualquier criada podía ser sobornada e introducir insectos ponzoñosos entre sus prendas o algún tipo de veneno de contacto.

-Si pudieras, desecha por Dios esas ropas - Dijo Girodelle

-¿Por qué? - Dijo André rascándose la cabeza.

-Es que te falta color y estilo. Voy a recomendarte a mi sastre. - El conde se acariciaba el pelo al mencionar su opinión.

-Víctor, no te ofendas... Pero prefiero vestir trajes más tradicionales.

-No me ofendo. Entiendo muy bien que algunos nacimos para marcar tendencias, y otros para seguirlas.

El Comandante sólo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida al alcanzar la puerta de salida.

André De Jarjayes tomó su corcel blanco y se dirigió a la casa de su padre aun con las calles llenas de barro y la lluvia empapando sus ropas. Ya no quería demorar más.

Victor se quedó mirando el diario. Acarició las iniciales de la chica, suspirando al tiempo que un cosquilleo se coló en su entrepierna.

-o-

Los cuatro días de licencia se le harían eternos a André. Buscó a Oscar y encontró su cuarto vacío. Fue informado que ella había ido alrededor de hacía un mes al dichoso Liceo y que sólo sabían de ella por cartas a la Nana o por las visitas del mismo Charles.

El joven tomó un baño y cambió de ropaje, cuando decidió confrontar al mismo Beaumont para reclamar por haberla alentado a abandonar la casa y la vida que llevaba con él. Lo encontró en la biblioteca familiar, leyendo un periódico.

-Buenas tardes, Charles. ¿Como has estado?

-¡No había tenido oportunidad de darte la bienvenida! Particularmente he estado muy bien. -se levantó del sillón y se acercó a estrechar a André en un abrazo -¡Pero mira lo que has crecido!

-He estado apenas mes y medio fuera. No hay cambios importantes en mi aspecto.

Charles lo observó detenidamente y continuó

-Es lo que crees. Sin embargo tus ojos... me dicen que hay algo de madurez en ellos.

-Charles. ¿Ella ya se fue?

-Si.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Decidió sentarse para contenerse. Entonces Charles le acercó una caja con todas las cartas que él le había enviado en ese tiempo. Ningún sello había sido roto, lo que le indicaba que no leyó ni una sola línea de tantas donde se gastó André en pedirle disculpas por sus impulsos y extenderse en explicar que jamas ha sido amante de la Princesa.

Cuando tomó aquella caja, miró desde su lugar a Charles y le lanzó una sola pregunta -¿Por qué?

-Ella decidió no abrirlas. Me pidió consejo y le sugerí que al menos te lea y responda. Tampoco me parecía justo que tan grandes amigos que erais hoy estéis distanciados por no agotar el diálogo entre vosotros. Sólo te dejó esto. -Beaumont entregó otra carta, esta vez era una de Oscar.

André la tomó. -La voy a leer mas tarde.

-André, sé que tu padre ha tomado conocimiento de que aquella supuesta aventura con la Delfina ha sido uno de los tantos chismes que pululan en aquel palacio. También yo creo en tu inocencia.

-¿Y Oscar? ¿Qué cree ella?

-Lo lamento mi querido. Ella realmente no sabe en qué creer... Su mente razona y comprende la situación... sin embargo su corazón está herido...

-Entonces, si está herida... ¿es porque me ama?

-Sabes que no debes albergar esos sentimientos hacia ella... ¡y menos alentarla a corresponderlos! - Charles levantó su voz.

-¡Sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos! Aunque decidan separarnos... ella también siente algo por mi y aunque si eso midiera y alcanzara a ser acaso tan fino como un rayo de luz, pelearé contra todos para acabar con mi oscuridad.. Así la encierres en el claustro de un convento.

Con la energía que lo caracterizaba, tras esas palabras, tomó las cartas y subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras. Charles lo siguió hasta llegar al pie de ellas y desde ahí le gritó

-¡Solo recuerda que ante la ley, ella es tu hermana!

Un portazo fue la respuesta que recibió.

-o-

En su habitación André revisó por fin la carta de Oscar.

 _"Realmente no sé cómo comenzar esta carta. Intentaré hacerlo siendo honesta contigo y conmigo misma._

 _Hacía tiempo que esto no estaba funcionando. Siempre supiste que nuestra aventura no pasaría de eso. Me ilusioné pensando que acaso sentirías algo por mí pero ya sé que preferiste a una persona que está por muy lejos de mí condición. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, y por eso creo que lo mejor es que vea algo más que ser tu valet._

 _No creas que es fácil para mi dedicarte estas palabras. Confío en que al menos seamos amigos y olvidemos aquello que nos ató por un tiempo._

 _No leí tus cartas porque imagino que todas ellas hablan de explicaciones y ruegos que no quiero leer. Con el tiempo, tal vez pueda perdonarte y perdonarme._

 _No quiero perder tu amistad. Te pido que no me busques por ahora. Y si me envías cartas como amigo, te las responderé en esa misma calidad._

 _Aquí he aprendido muchas cosas y me encuentro rodeada de gente que piensa igual que yo. ¡Estoy muy feliz!_

 _Espero me sepas entender._

 _Oscar."_

La carta estaba fechada de hacía tres semanas.

André tomó el asunto mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba. Buscó entre sus cosas papel y pluma y redactó unas líneas como respuesta a aquella epístola.

 _"Estoy bien con tu pedido. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, somos amigos. Ni hermanos ni prometidos ni amantes. Siempre amigos._

 _Me alegro mucho por ti que te siente muy bien la vida del Liceo. Por favor, sólo cuídate de la gente extraña. Recuerda que aunque lo niegues, eres una mujer y estarás rodeada todo el tiempo de hombres. Que no te hagan daño._

 _En la Corte el ambiente se está poniendo muy tenso con lo sucedido últimamente. Supongo que ya estás al corriente del éxito de nuestras pesquisas. Tras numerosas jornadas de investigación dimos con los responsables. Tu criterio hubiera sido de gran ayuda en este trabajo._

 _Giridelle, ya sabes, siempre pomposo pregunta por ti lo mismo que el Conde von Fersen. A este último cuando le mencioné que ya estabas en el liceo se alegro bastante contigo._

 _En fin. Son mis crónicas rápidas por ahora._

 _Te seguiré enviando mis novedades de Versalles._

 _Siempre tuyo, André"_

Releyó su carta antes de sellarla y la encontró amigable y decente. Recordó el tono que usaba en las anteriores, todas de súplica donde se arrastraba como un patán. Fue mejor que no las haya leído. Le dolió sentir que había algo que ya no recuperaría de ella: su amor; sin embargo no se arriesgaría a perder su amistad. Aunque se carcoma el alma pretendiendo sólo amistad, iba a dejar descansar el torbellino que significaba su amor por Oscar. Ese vendaval que arrasaba desde sus entrañas que le hacía desearla al estar junto a ella.

Si. Comenzaría de cero y se ganaría a pulso, a sangre, sudor y lágrimas ese amor que alguna vez ella dijo sentir por él.

-o-

Al medio día recibió una visita agendada con anticipación. Iba a compartir el almuerzo con el joven Fersen que había estado husmeando varios días en Versalles. Prefirió no volver a cruzarse con Charles.

-¿Cómo estás Fersen?

-Sé que me veo igual a ti de cansado., - lo estrechó en un abrazo - Ambos mostramos signos de cansancio pero por diferentes razones. Tú por trabajo y yo por diversión.

-A cuantos bailes has asistido en Palacio desde aquel incidente de la Ópera? Acaso cuatro o cinco?

-Dieciséis. En realidad no sólo he asistido a los bailes... también a tomar el té, a jugar cartas y a paseos para mirar florecer lirios, rosas y cuanta flor exista en Versalles.

André puso cara de incrédulo...

-Lo de las flores es literal, mi amigo... No he tocado dentro de Palacio a ninguna de las flores que acompañan a la rosa de Versalles si es por eso que pones esa cara.

-Es que he escuchado de tu popularidad en la Corte. Tanto nobles cómo criadas hablan de ti casi suspirando mientras que sus maridos o amantes lo hacen algunos con admiración, otros con algo de envidia. Deberías cuidarte de lo que haces.

Una de las criadas de la mansión se había acercado al salón a servirles té, y el efecto que Fersen causaba con su sonrisa y gestos en cualquier mujer estaba a la vista.

-He ahí un ejemplo. - Concluyó André.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Es algo natural en mí. -Sonrió - Hay hombres que gustan seducir a otros hombres y yo pues he sido educado para seducir a las mujeres.

André rió de buena gana -Sabes que lo que dices es una exageración. Si mi padre te oyera, te diría unas cuantas verdades.

-Creo que se parecerían a las verdades que me diría mi padre. Por eso es lo mejor tenerlo bien lejos en Suecia. Pero dime... ¿que tal te fue con aquello que mencionaste hace unos días sobre el arsénico?

-Hemos dado con las personas claves y ahora estarán en algún calabozo... sin embargo te pido que tu valet supervise estrictamente lo que comas y bebas o lo que vistas en Versalles. Hemos detectado también insectos ponzoñosos en ropas y baúles de Palacio.

\- ¿Ya sabes a quien dirigen estos ataques?

-Supongo que a la familia real. Su Majestad ha sido ya víctima una vez de un atentado hace quince años. Nunca podremos descartar que esas intenciones se hayan apaciguado.

-O sea, tendremos un nuevo condenado a sufrir los horrores del desmembramiento en vivo. - Bebió tranquilamente su té. - ¿De nuevo será como aquella vez? Se han leído crónicas...

-Si el torturador obtiene una confesión directa, si. Si no, será o la horca o la decapitación.

-Qué trabajo más duro el que tienes ahora en tus manos...

-Por eso necesitaba estos días de descanso -André extendió brazos y piernas para desperezarse. -Quiero salir a París esta noche y el único en quien pensé que podría guiarme eres tú.

-¿Y tu... hermano?

-¿Hermano?

Fersen entornó los ojos, y sonrió -Oscar, tu hermano. Sigue estudiando supongo.

-Ah, él. Si. No está en casa. Ya sabes, quiere vivir enclaustrado en el liceo de los jesuitas.

-Ah, entonces sustituyes su compañía con la mía. Podemos ir a la ópera o al Palais Royale, Su Alteza siempre tiene algo para divertir a jóvenes interesados.

-El Duque de Orleans que abiertamente siempre está cuestionando todo lo que hace el Rey o la familia real.

-o-

Antes de entrar al baile, André bajó de su carruaje y llegó con prisa a la oficina postal para dejar su carta a Oscar, paseó un rato por París, y al llegar el ocaso total, rondó por las calles que dan frente al Liceo Louis Le Grand. Suspiró frente a esa majestuosa fachada. Se retiró apesadumbrado. "Creiste como un tonto que ella estaría pensando en ti, mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto a ver si pasabas. Claro".

En la noche, el Comandante de la Guardia Reao, acudió con Axel al Palais Royale a un baile de máscaras. Fersen como siempre al final de cada pieza de baile lograba arrancar la máscara de su dama y atinaba a desatar alguna que otra liga dependiendo de hasta donde la dama lo dejara avanzar.

André casto y puro solo se atrevía a preguntar el nombre de las damas a quienes invitaba a bailar. Cuando iba a retomar un siguiente baile, notó en un pilar a Fersen agitado, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Crees que es fiebre?

-Solo estoy agitado a causa de una última dama con quien tuve un encuentro más bien íntimo... y luego hubimos de salir huyendo antes que el marido nos diera alcance.

-Fersen... No cambias.

-No... el que debería cambiar un poco eres tú. Siempre tan formal. ¿Qué tal tu cosecha?

-Hasta ahora he bailado con tres damas.

-¿Y ya sabes sus nombres? ¿les quitaste el antifaz? ¿o algo más?

-No. - Dijo resuelto y satisfecho el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Entonces no has cosechado nada. Mira, aprende de mí: tengo tres listones, dos medias y cinco cintas de encaje. Es una prenda que pido a cada dama que me deja probar más que el baile. Hace rato que extrañaba esto. Es una tontería eso de la abstinencia.

André lo miró un poco extrañado.

-No quiero saber lo que haces con esas cosas.

-Las tiro por ahí, no tienen más valor para mí que hacerme sentir orgulloso de mis premios, por el momento que duren. Más de eso, no significan nada. Pero ellas creerán que coloco sus prendas en un altar y las santifico todo el tiempo... Y hablando de prendas , ¿ya te dijeron que deberías cambiar tus fachas? Vistes algo aburrido cuando no estás de uniforme.

-¿Tú también? ¿Qué hay que ponerse para estar a la moda? Van hartándome con ese comentario por ahí, tú y otro amigo que tengo.

-¡Ja ja ! es que no soy el único entonces que ha reparado en tu vestimenta? Vamos, te falta más color... sino, dirán que eres uno de esos estudiantes del Liceo Louis Le Grand de París... míralos cómo están. Todos tímidos hablando entre ellos, criticando a los osados que participan del baile... mientras ellos, ufanándose de sus conocimientos, solo son dados al cotilleo leguleyo y a la envidia de quienes si pueden darse una vida algo más ... alegre.

-¿Estudiantes del Liceo dices? - Dijo André mirando a todas partes. Fersen le señaló con el mentón hacia la dirección en que se hallaban al menos cinco o seis de ellos. Uniformados con sus levitas negras y tricornios modestamente emplumados. -Pero... no lo veo...

-No, no hallarás a quien te interesa en ese grupo de muchachos.. Vi una cabecita ondeando sus bucles dorados en una de las galerías que da al jardín. - Tomó una copa de champagne que un mozo iba sirviendo al paso - La hallarás en solitario. Tal vez, quieras apurarte antes que otra persona se te adelante. - Cuando el mozo se hubo retirado, Fersen notó que ya estaba hablando solo. Sonrió. -Sí. Sé bien que la hallarás pronto.

-o-

Aquella tarde había un poco de bullicio en las habitaciones del Liceo. Oscar estaba como siempre, leyendo demás en la biblioteca. Siempre era la última en acostarse, en tomar un baño, en cambiarse, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, a fin de que nadie la descubra. Nadie sospechaba que era mujer, y ella se esforzaba en que así se mantuvieran la cosas. Alguna vez se le escapaba una nota aguda en su voz, pero siempre atribuible a los gallos de la edad, o bien a algún resfriado que la aquejaba.

Pero aquella tarde, varios estudiantes habían estado corriendo por los pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras... Saint Just la había encontrado justamente en la biblioteca, cuando se acercó a pedirle prestado un pañuelo con vuelos.

-Para qué lo quieres?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Hoy vino Su Alteza Serenísima a invitar a algunos alumnos a una fiesta en el Palais Royale.

-¿Y queréis ir a ese tipo de fiestas?

Saint Just miró los textos que Oscar iba leyendo. -¿Te cuesta interpretarlos? Están en latín.

-Me cuestan algo, pero puedo sacar conclusiones de lo que quiere explicar el jurista.

\- Siempre sabes que puedo ayudarte. Derecho Romano es mi especialidad. Veo que te esfuerzas mucho, todo el tiempo estás metido en clases o en la biblioteca, y el Maestro se preocupa por ti... al igual que yo. Dinos en qué podemos ayudarte. Si no, tu paso por el Liceo solo será de recuerdos grises. Debes tener tiempo para compartir con los demás. - Los finos dedos de Saint Just comenzaron a delinear las letras doradas de uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, y de ahí pasaron a enrollarse en uno de los bucles de Oscar, que se puso muy nerviosa. Sabía de las relaciones de sodomía entre estudiantes, pero, en su caso, no serían precisamente homosexuales.

-¿Sabes qué? Me llevaré estos libros a mi cuarto. Tienes razón. Vamos a buscar el pañuelo con vuelos que necesitas.

Se levantó y con grandes y sonoras zancadas caminó por los pasillos levantando la voz al preguntar el carácter de esos encuentros en la casa del Duque De Orleans. Iba notando que cada joven estaba atareado en conseguir los mejores trajes propios o prestados para asistir. Eran en su mayoría becarios de modestos recursos que lo poco que tenían era destinado de nuevo a la adquisición colectiva o individual de libros. No andaban derrochando dinero en fruslerías como trajes nuevos, pañuelos o hebillas para zapatos.

-Oscar, te estaba buscando.

-Si, Maestro. Estaba en la biblioteca y ahora iba a buscar una prenda para Saint Just. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Como eres el estudiante mas reciente del Liceo y aprovechando que tu padrino quería vele por ti, quisiera invitarte a participar en la comitiva de alumnos que Su Alteza ha dispuesto que asista en la velada de esta noche al Palais Royale.

-¿Yo? Es que prefiero quedarme a seguir leyendo Maestro, si no es molestia.

-¿Es que eres estúpido mozo impertinente? -Sentenció Camille, el otro alumno cercano a Robespierre. -Si el Maestro te invita, tú asistes.

-Camille. No hay necesidad de violencia de palabra. -Robespierre posó una mano en el hombro de Oscar y se dirigió a ella - Consideralo como un aprendizaje práctico. Te gustará asistir. Prometo que será menos aburrido que encerrarte a leer libros.

-o-

Un carruaje fue enviado por la Casa de Orleans psra buscar a los alumnos del Liceo. Todos querian ir, pero debido a no tener ropa adecuada solo iban aquellos más dignos de representación.

El viaje fue animado. Tal parecía ser, que no era la primera vez en que los alumnos o mejor dicho Robespierre a sus dieciséis años y medio, recibía invitaciones a los eventos del Duque. El mismo hablaba con cierta familiaridad del tío del Rey.

-Hay reglas que debeis observar, caballeros. -Interrumpió la algarabía juvenil de sus compañeros - Recordad que además de compartir con políticos y filósofos también hay nobles y otros de dudosa procedencia que van a buscar aventuras y amores de una noche en el lugar. Lo mismo que ladronzuelos y meretrices que sobreviven en Paris. Recordad que estáis representando al Liceo Louis Le Grand y no está permitido a vosotros ningún tipo de exceso. No desprestigieis nuestra ancestral institución. Oscar lo escuchó en su rincón al lado de la ventanilla. Había decidido aceptar la invitación.

Descendieron del carruaje y pronto fueron invitados a ingresar al recinto donde los recibió el mismo Duque de Orleans. En el saludo, Oscar creyó haber sido reconocida pero el incidente no pasó a mayores.

Bebieron con moderación y fueron invitados por un criado a utilizar las máscaras y antifaces que les ofrecía desde una charola, aunque por el uniforme cualquier otro asistente a la fiesta podia adivinar que se trataba de un estudiante.

Saint Just tomó del brazo a Oscar con el pretexto de hacerle conocer la cava del Duque, Desmoulins los acompañó.

-Tiene una colección impresionante de vinos. Aparte de muy culto, el Duque procede de una familia que tiene propiedades en las que desde hace siglos se han dedicado a los viñedos.-Profirió Camille con una sonrisa algo suspicaz. -¡Vamos! ¡Te va a encantar apreciar cada botella!

Oscar, si bien los acompañó a medio camino, se sintió algo cohibida en el último momento: Ir a un lugar privado con dos hombres no le daba buena espina. Charles le había advertido que se cuidara de ciertos "bautismos" que los estudiantes solían hacer a los novatos... Y Oscar era novata. Prefirió quedarse en un lugar más público y a la vista de todos en vez de estar reducida a un espacio privado sin saber a quién acudir.

-Caballeros, creo que el vino me ha indispuesto. Además no hay mucho aire puro para respirar. -Se desajustó un poco el nudo del pañuelo -Soy algo alérgico a los lugares encerrados además de contraer con frecuencia resfriados por ello.

-Pues te lo pierdes - declaró algo molesto Camille Desmoulins. -No me perderia la oportunidad de ver tantos vinos de cerca.

"Y eso que no conoces la cava del General" Sonrió Oscar por dentro recordando sus travesuras con André en aquella cava.

Os espero por aquí. Desde aquí diviso al Maestro Robespierre y si él precisara de vosotros, sabré donde encontraros.

-Ni te preocupes, él mismo se nos unirá más tarde, te lo aseguro.

Saint Just le dio un codazo a su compañero para que dejara de hablar. - Avisanos por favor pequeño Oscar si ves que el maestro necesita algo. - el joven apoyó una mano en los hombros de Oscar y deshizo con los dedos el mechón enrulado que le estaba más próximo.

-Asi - Así lo haré.-Dijo ella un poco turbada, al punto de separarse de ese contacto dando un paso hacia atrás.

Oscar quedó rezagada con su máscara un tanto desajustada pero suficiente como para adivinarle el ceño fruncido." Esos dos se traian algo. Estoy segura" Volvió a subir el nudo del pañuelo y miró al cielo estrellado apoyando los codos en la balaustrada. "Siento algo de desencanto cuando se dejan llevar como niños seducidos por caramelos ante la opulencia de los nobles. Al menos tus tonterías en los bailes de palacio me hacían reír, André. Extraño tu compañía" pensó con un suspiro.

-Te estás perdiendo el discurso de Su Alteza... Me pregunto qué hace un estudiante en una fiesta tan popular. -También apoyó los codos mirando hacia el balcón un extraño enmascarado.

-El remiendo dorado de tu traje te lo cosió mi abuela, así que ya puedes ir sacándote esa máscara. También me pregunto qué hace el Comandante de la Guardia en una fiesta del enemigo del Rey.

-¿Ya no me guardas rencor?

\- Me has decepcionado. No es rencor, pero sí decepción. Lo único que hace que no salga huyendo de tu presencia es que debo ser y parecer más madura.

-Te he extrañado Oscar.

-Basta.

André se sacó la máscara y suspiró.

-Si crees que ser amigos y olvidarnos de lo que hemos sentido es bueno, lo acepto. También quiero dar un paso hacia la madurez, aunque también quiero que sepas que sigo sintiendo algo muy intenso hacia ti.

Ambos habían permanecido sin mirarse. El diálogo transcurría mientras observaban como algunos invitados corrían entre los camineros del jardín en un extraño juego. De pronto Oscar puso los ojos en André.

-Creo entonces que es cruel someterte a una relación de amistad si en realidad quieres otra cosa.

-Creeme, me someto voluntariamente. He contestado tu carta. La entregué hoy en la oficina postal explicandote que por mí, esto está bien. Ya he pedido perdón suficientemente. Ya quise explicar mi verdad. Si tampoco decides escucharme, lo acepto y viviré con eso.

-André, yo...

-No. Esta bien - El volteó a mirarla - seamos amigos otra vez. Necesito tu amistad al menos, y no es para que me tengas lástima... Es porque realmente aprecio tu amistad... Y después de todo, sé que soy una persona con quien al menos es interesante charlar o pasar el rato. - le dijo guiñandole un ojo. Te sentirás muy sola sin mí

Oscar no pudo evitar sonreírle. - No cambias, ¿verdad?

-Pues voy a demostrarte que he comenzado a hacerlo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 16.**

 **Como siempre agradezco por seguir leyendo.**

 **Pido disculpas por la demora... Y ya mejor no prometo que escribiré pronto... Porque al declararlo, hago exactamente lo contrario.**

 **Así que... Calladita me veo más bonita.**

 **Tal vez este capítulo no fue tan intenso como los demás pero era necesario para explicar que ambos protagonistas pueden estar separados y hacer sus vidas de forma hasta casi independiente... Y digo "casi" porque siempre hay alguno que otro detalle que les haga recordar al ser amado.**

 **The reason de Hoobastank estuvo por este capítulo.**

 **Hago también un poco de publicidad por aquí de mis fanarts. Estoy en Pintetest y Deviantart con este mismo pseudónimo.**

 **EmilSinclair77.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **De como se descubren sentimientos ante el ocaso.**

En Versalles los rumores del nuevo amorío entre el Comandante de la Guardia Real y la Princesa Maria Antonieta seguían molestando a unos cuántos que eran dados al arte del cotilleo.

Una mujer afianzada en el oficio, como lo era Madame Du Barry debía de sacar provecho de aquella situación, aunque los protagonistas del nuevo pasquín parisino, ni siquiera se molestaron en aclarar nada. La familia real, siempre estuvo por encima de los chismes.

Cierta mañana en que André se encontraba supervisando los pasteles para los Delfines, Du Barry lo invitó a sus aposentos con la excusa de que se le había extraviado un collar de diamantes.

\- Podríais especificarme Madame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habéis visto vuestra joya?

-Ayer, no, esta madrugada al volver del baile. Lo dejé frente al espejo antes de acostarme. - Un dedo indice sobre sus labios le daban un toque de credulidad.

-¿Alguien más estuvo en vuestra alcoba desde ese momento? - Preguntó el joven con diligencia.

-Sólo mi criada y mi dama de compañía. y claro, obviamente Su Majestad. -La amante del Rey, debía dejar en claro ante todos sobre su condición de cuasi reina de Francia.

-Pediré cateos a vuestra criada y a vuestra dama de compañia. Vigilaremos a quienes pudieran tener contacto con ellas.

-Ah.. bueno... es que yo...

-¿Si Madame? ¿Deseais algo más?

-Sí...La Delfina, finalmente ha demostrado no ser tan honrada como nos dijeron desde Austria, verdad? - Dijo Du Barry con un aire de burla y maldad.

-Perdón, Madame... ¿a qué os referís?

-En Versalles ya sabéis, sólo una mujer tiene el poder de crear, hacer correr o detener un rumor... y si aquella imprudencia vuestra y de la Delfina, hasta ahora está siguiendo el curso tal como está, es porque quiero dar una oportunidad de reivindicación a la Familia Jarjayes. Como sabéis, la reputación de una mujer, es una cuestión de honor... y más si hablamos de la Delfina.

-Exactamente, no os comprendo Condesa Du Barry.

-Estoy proponiendo, erradicar este rumor sobre la Delfina y vos, que como sabréis, ha conmocionado a la Corte.

André se tomó un tiempo para responder con inteligencia.

-Hace casi dos meses que ocurrió el mentado incidente y la verdad que no creo que la Corte esté muy conmocionada como decís.

-Eso, Comandante, también se debe a que el rumor está controlado. El mismo se maneja de una forma tal que, todos lo conocen pero démosle una chispa al asunto y todo volverá a encenderse. A menos que...

-¿Estamos negociando algo?

-Si. A menos que el clan Jarjayes tome partido hacia mi causa y deje de apoyar a la Delfina. Con eso, personalmente acabaré con el rumor.

André simplemente no podía creer cómo una tontería tal como seguir la conversación a alguien, obtener una mirada o un saludo podría ser tan importante para esta mujer que hacía y deshacía la reputación de una familia entera, que enriquecía o enviaba a la bancarrota a hombres y mujeres en Versalles, podía seguir tan empecinada en sostener una especie de guerra de nervios constante con la Delfina de apenas diecinueve años.

-Madame, por favor. No os rebajéis con tan singular propuesta. No hay nada que aceptar. Mi familia y yo servimos a Su Majestad y estoy designado por el mismo Rey a prestarles mi servicio a los Delfines.

La Condesa, rompió un abanico en una especie de berrinche, arrojando el despojo al suelo. -Escucharéis de mí, Comandante. Os arrepentiréis de haberme desafiado y desairado con esta afrenta.

André solo le hizo una reverencia y pidió su permiso para retirarse, sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer.

Al día siguiente, tras la partida de caza del Delfín que acompañó el Comandante Jarjayes, éste fue convocado por el Rey a fin de presentar su declaración personal en la investigación de un delito de lesa majestad cometido por él mismo.

El General Regnier Jarjayes, apretando sus nudillos y frunciendo el ceño, tras haber dado sus explicaciones como jefe de la familia Jarjayes, se encontraba en la antesala esperando a su hijo menor en compañía del abogado de la familia, Charles de Beaumont.

-Ya sabes de qué se trata - le dijo apenas André cruzó la puerta.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la Delfina. Ya he repetido hasta el cansancio que no he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme.

-Debes ser más específico en tu defensa. El Consejo del Rey ha pedido tu muerte. Sólo Su Majestad quiere oírte antes de apoyar la condena.

-Esto sólo se trata de que no he caído a los pies de Madame Du Barry y quiere cobrarme de esta forma. No pienso ceder en eso.

-¡Estúpido! - El General abofeteó a su heredero. - Es la querida del Rey. ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarle la contra?

-¿Y tú cómo te atreves a reprochar lo que siempre me has enseñado? ¿Qué clase de lealtad a la Corona debo cumplir si tengo que elegir entre estas dos mujeres? Me he comportado con honor con la Princesa y Madame quiere usarme para ensuciarla.

El General levantó la mano para una segunda cachetada, pero se detuvo al instante en que vio un hilo rojo de sangre manar de los labios de su hijo.

-André, comprende hijo mío... Enfrentas un juicio cuya pena es la muerte. ¿Qué le diré a tu madre si te perdemos en esta tontería?

-Confiemos en el buen juicio del Rey.

Se dirigió al salón del Consejo. Madame Du Barry se encontraba en el mismo salón en un rincón cercano a Su Majestad. En el centro estaba sentado en un sillón de considerables proporciones Luis XV con su robusta estampa. El Delfin también se encontraba observando con su timidez habitual por encima de la solapa de su magnífico traje; y finalmente rodeando a éstos, los ministros y asesores de Versalles.

-Sabéis por qué estáis enfrentando este juicio, Comandante André de Jarjayes, verdad?

-Lo sé, Su Majestad. - Lo mencionó bajando sus pestañas.

-Y según vuestro padre tenéis una versión diferente a la que me han contado.

-Si, Su Majestad.

-Quiero escuchar tu versión.

-¿Aquí? ¿En público? Es que no se puede dejar expuesto el honor de una dama.- André comenzó a sopesar las consecuencias para la Delfina sobre marchar a París a escondidas por un baile en la ópera, y más enredar en este lío a Girodelle que actuó de buena fe, era mucho. André tomó como su responsabilidad también el actuar de su subordinado.

-Os recuerdo, jovencito, que estáis ante el Rey de Francia y su consejo - intervino maquiavélica Du Barry.

-Lo mismo os digo, Señora. No quisiera con mi testimonio comprometer el honor de ninguna dama. Ni siquiera el vuestro.

Un gran "¡Oh! " recorrió el salón. El General apretó los puños y pronunció el nombre de su hijo entre dientes. Charles lo tomó por los hombros para que se calme. - Lo hará bien.

El Rey lo miró con enojo ante tal arrebato. - Estáis jugando con vuestra suerte... y con mi paciencia.

-Su Majestad, - Prosiguió André, desde su puesto en el suelo - solo os pido que así como confiasteis en mi persona para guarda y cuidado de los Delfines de Francia en el pasado, confiéis en que he cumplido, y seguiré cumpliendo con ese propósito si me permitís, sin ofender a la familia real con mi conducta.

Fuera del gran salón avisaron a la Delfina que se encontraba con un pequeño séquito con quienes paseaba entre los rosales, que el Rey había convocado a su Consejo para decidir la suerte del Comandante por los rumores nefandos de su supuesta falta. Ya formaba parte de ese grupo de compañía cierto sueco de ojos grises.

-Debo impedir esta tontería. No dudo que detrás de esto se encuentre aquella horrible mujer.

-¿Pero acaso eso no ha sido olvidado, Alteza?

-Necesito defender al pobre de André. Acompañadme Condes.

Axel de Fersen y el Conde de Lauzun escoltaron a la Princesa a quienes los guardias del Palacio obviamente dejaron ingresar al salón del Consejo.

Un pequeño tumulto se inició al principio cuando los encajes del gran vestido de Maria Antonieta rozaban a las personas ahí ubicadas.

\- Mi querida Princesa. ¿Qué os interesa en este asunto? Los asuntos legales os podrían resultar tan aburridos - comentó Du Barry con un tono algo ladino.

\- Princesa, no es apropiado que esteis aquí. - Fue lo único que el Rey alcanzó a decir con algo de incomodidad.

-Estáis todos reunidos aquí para condenar al Comandante, poniendo en duda mi honor... ¿Y creeis que no es apropiado que asista a vuestra reunión?

-Entonces sentaos y acompañad a escuchar la condena, Su Alteza.

Maria Antonieta no tomó el asiento que uno de los guardias le acercó sino que fue a ocupar su lugar detrás de su marido, y al lado del Rey, dejando de lado a Fersen y a Lauzun. Desde su puesto vio a André de rodillas postrado cuál típica pose de reverencia ante la autoridad real. Sintió pena por el muchacho. Cruzó miradas con el Delfin que como siempre tenía el rostro acongojado por la indecisión. Ella no.

-Comandante André de Jarjayes. Se os declara culpable de haber deshonrado a la Delfina de Francia y haber propiciado una gran vergüenza sobre la casa real. Se os condena a 50 latigazos en la plaza de Versailles y posteriormente sereis decapitado en el mismo día.

El General se hincó ante el Rey, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Su Majestad. Soy su padre. Permitime tomar el lugar de mi hijo para resarcir el daño a cambio de que él viva.

El cuchicheo comenzó en el salón.

André miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre en cuyo rostro surcaban lágrimas de amargura.

De pronto notó que a su otro costado otro joven se postró ante el Rey.

-También me declaro culpable para defender a mi comandante. La Delfina estaba a mi cargo y el Comandante Jarjayes gozaba de una licencia, mientras que yo en servicio escolté a la Princesa...

-¡Víctor, no! - intervino André anteponiendo un brazo frente a Girodelle. - Eso no es necesario mencionar.

-También ofrezco mi cabeza para defender a André de Jarjayes. - Dijo Fersen en un francés algo extraño mientras se ubicaba al lado del General.- Soy también culpable por haber bailado con la Delfina sin respetar la etiqueta de la Corte.

Finalmente María Antonieta bajó los escalones y también se puso frente al Rey de rodillas.

-Pido clemencia Su Majestad para estos cuatro caballeros. La única persona que es responsable por lo ocurrido aquí soy yo. Nadie debe morir por mi culpa.

Madame Du Barry se acercó a los oídos del Rey y cuchucheo algo. El Rey sólo asintió y con la mano le pidió que se retire.

-Me parece que ha ocurrido una confusión. La pena capital no es por un baile en la ópera. Estamos hablando de que yacísteis con la Delfina! - Sentenció enérgico Luis XV.

Un guardia se acercó a uno de los ministros para hablarle al oído y este dio unos pasos para hablar con el Rey.

-Que pase.

Una acongojada Lady Susan a trompicones llegó ante Luis XV y se postró ante él.

-Pido disculpas a Su Alteza y a Su Majestad por haber iniciado los rumores. Doy fe de que la Princesa no ha yacido con el Comandante.

La sala quedó en silencio. La Delfina dirigió una mirada de compasión hacia su antigua amiga. La Du Barry nuevamente susurró algo a oídos del Rey.

-Es sólo una treta. Esa mujer es amiga de la Delfina y la quiere defender.

El Rey volvió a pronunciarse:

-Cuando hay más evidencias que apuntan a lo que se cometió, no podemos influenciar nuestro juicio al testimonio de quien siempre va a salir a nuestro favor. Vuestra palabra, Mi Lady, no es, de fiar. Retirados de mi vista. - Sentenció.

Entonces, harto con toda, la situación y que las miradas de aquellos consejeros y guardias lascivos estuvieran sobre la figura de una delicada jovencita, Luis Augusto bajó de su sitio y acompañó en su puesto a Maria Antonieta tomándola de las manos.

-Si el testimonio de Lady Susan no os basta, querido abuelo, ofrezco el mio para que decidáis con justicia. Esa noche fue imposible que hombre alguno haya estado con mi esposa porque yo estuve con ella en sus aposentos cumpliendo con mi sagrado deber real. No dudéis más. Amo a mi esposa y tengo la seguridad de su fidelidad conyugal, lo mismo que me fio de los actos del Comandante.

André suspiró y notó que se le humedecieron los ojos. "Que gran corazón tiene el Delfin"

El Rey tomó los pergaminos que su Ministro de Justicia le había hecho firmar y sellar. El Ministro sorprendido sólo alcanzó a asentir ante tan intempestiva actitud. El Bienamado, tras tomarlos los documentos, los rompió en cuatro para luego pronunciar que André Jarjayes quedaba liberado de pena y cargo y que el Rey de Francia otorgaba su perdón real gracias a la Benevolencia del Delfin Luis Augusto.

Con esto, André cerró un capítulo en su historia. La adolescencia con sus crisis de autoestima quedarían olvidadas. A partir de este momento, todo lo que hiciera, tendría un propósito. Era hora de madurar.

Decidió no salir corriendo a contarle a Oscar que ya por fin, todo estaba aclarado. Había dicho que era inocente y se sintió un poco herido que ella no confiara en él. Sería mejor que ella lo supiera de otra fuente, antes que restregarle en el rostro aquella verdad. Total, en ese salón de Versalles salvó la cabeza, por ese día. ¿Para qué re abrir una herida innecesaria si ya volvieron a ser amigos? Desde las cartas la percibía en tono afable y cordial. Sería cuestión de tiempo que las cosas tomen su curso en aquella relación.

-Muy bien hecho, André! - Lo alcanzó Fersen. - Ahora nadie tendrá dudas de tu lealtad y tu actuar.

-Es cierto, ya no me importaban los chismes, pero es bueno saber que salvé el cuello. Deberías arriesgarte menos tú también, amigo. Si los rumores conmigo habían cesado un poco, es porque se fueron apagando con lo que se dice de ti y la Delfina.

-Son solo rumores infundados. Jamás pondría un solo dedo sobre Su Alteza. - El cochero de su carruaje abrió la portezuela del mismo. - Vamos, hoy invito la cena, para celebrar contigo.

-o-

En la Biblioteca del Liceo, se habían presentado para una exposición de argumentos varios abogados para defender un caso real. Era costumbre que los alumnos con ciertos años preparándose para la Universidad, fueran convocados para ensayar un juicio oral y asistir a quienes más necesitaban de los servicios del Derecho en aquella sociedad que sólo le quedaba por esperar la Justicia divina en vez de confiar en la humana.

Hacía algo como una década que el Louis Le Grand estaba compitiendo con la Sorbonna para impartir clases de ciertas ciencias, y que tras algunos exámenes de nivelación el título otorgado por el liceo, confiriera exactamente las mismas competencias que las que otorga un título de esa prestigiosa universidad.

Oscar sabía que no tenía suficiente tiempo en el liceo ni prácticas previas, por lo que decidió aplicar como ayudante en la preparación de las defensas realizadas por el Maestro Robespierre.

La había alentado Saint Just quien tenía cierta predilección hacia ella. Le parecía encantador su vocabulario y era una delicia verla silenciosa en los bancos leyendo por horas sin despegar la vista de aquellos textos consagrados a principios jurídicos.

La misma había adquirido la costumbre de darle mil y una excusas para evitar tanta proximidad salvaguardando su verdadero género. Tenía terror de ser descubierta y echar por tierra sus anhelos de seguir en aquello que le gustaba.

-Has mejorado bastante tu acento, mi querido Oscar. Ahora hablas con más fluidez el latín. - Le había dicho Antoine de Saint Just mientras bordeaba con sus finos dedos el lomo del libro que ella sostenía frente a su rostro.

-Gracias. Sin embargo también me gustaría conocer más sobre el Derecho Sajón. ¿Me recomendarías algún autor en especial? - Pronunció ella en el afán de sacárselo de encima, lo cual fue notado por su compañero.

\- Tal vez hayan varios que no recuerdo ahora mismo, pero te servirá leer algunos ensayos de Robespierre.

-Le pediré más tarde.

-Sabes que si me pides ayuda estoy para lo que necesites. A la hora que sea. Será un placer ayudarte. He notado que no has tomado dos periodos de licencia quedándote sólo seguir leyendo y ayudando en los casos que llevamos de práctica.

-Si. Prefiero leer... y ayudar a la gente que más nos necesita. - Dijo ella enterrando su rostro nuevamente en las lineas de su libro.

\- Esta tarde, al terminar las clases, te gustaría dar un paseo por París?

Oscar lo miró con algo de extrañeza a lo que el muchacho agregó - Sólo necesito enviar unas cartas a una tía de la campiña.

No le gustaba estar tan cercana a aquel joven de ojos rasgados pero ser una compañera de liceo tan cerrada no ayudaba mucho para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Decidió por aceptar el recorrido.

-o-

Habían pasado varios meses desde que el Comandante le había confesado que aquel valet impulsivo y mal hablado era una mujer, por lo que Víctor por fin se quitó un tremendo peso en la conciencia al conocer la verdad. Tenía en mente todo aquel infierno en el que se convertiría su vida cuando explicara a sus padres que tenía preferencias antinatura.

Pero desde que se enteró de la verdad, pasaba horas recordando sus primeros intercambios de palabras y palabrotas... y otras escenas con Oscar. "¿Y por qué se llamará como hombre"? "¿Y por qué actúa como tal?" " Si la ponemos en un vestido y se le enseñara los modos propios de una dama, podría decir que es bellísima... Aunque, faltándole clase, apenas alcanzaría con ser tolerable"...

Salió a respirar aire fresco al culminar su guardia. Aquella siesta pensaba pasar en compañía de alguna de sus "amistades del sexo débil " con quienes intimaba sin ser aquello más que una dulce afición. Hacia tiempo que solo recurría a prácticas manuales tratando de vaciar... su mente, cuando lo único que lograba era pensar más en Oscar, manchar delicados pañuelos con sus fluidos de soledad y; hacer un gran y doloroso hueco en el pecho.

Desde los rincones más oscuros del Palacio, se lo veía ir y venir, consumiéndose día a día, aun con su apuesto porte, tratando de borrar infelizmente de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de aquella impertinente.

"No puedo sentir algo por ella. El Comandante siente algo por ella. Puede ser solo un capricho tanto para él como para mí, sin embargo me angustia no verla siquiera para irritarme con su presencia. No puedo admitir que me guste una simple plebeya, una criada y deje que mi alma se carcoma pensando en aquella infeliz."

Lady Adelaide intentó hacerle sentir su siesta de lo más placentera. Su marido, un viejo general se encontraba al frente de un destacamento convenientemente muy lejos de París por lo que el encuentro furtivo de Girodelle con ella se extendió hasta el ocaso, muy a pesar de Víctor, pues pronto la encontró insulsa, sin gracia y de un carácter muy lamentable a su otrora compañera de cama.

-Debo marcharme. - Farfulló a secas. - Se hace tarde. - Girodelle se levantó apartando las suaves sábanas que lo cubrían.

-Pero si la noche es muy joven, _mon_ cher. Quédate a hacerme compañía. Hace poco encontraron muerto a mi pobre Ramsés y sin ese gato, he encontrado consuelo solo en tus brazos.

-Imagino, Madame, que no me estáis comparando con un gato. - El joven Conde iba poniéndose la camisa, a la vez que se acomodaba los rizos sobre la tela de la prenda.

-¡Oh Víctor querido! es que tus ojos son tan parecidos a los de mi querido Ramsés.

Girodelle terminó de calzarse y dejó a aquella mujer de carnes bien gruesas con un gesto de incredulidad.

"Seguro que encontrará otro... gato" para sustituir al felino cuya ausencia lamentaba tanto.

-o-

-Ven aquí, no te alejes mucho de mí, recuerda que las calles son peligrosas.

-¡Te quejas como mi abuela, Saint Just! - gritó Oscar mientras daba saltitos de alegría por esa pequeña libertad. - Prometo ir a tu lado si me acompañas al correo. Quisiera enviarle cartas a mi hermano.

\- Ten cuenta que se hace tarde, Oscar, el sol ya se está poniendo.

-Solo será un momento, Antoine, luego estaré contigo el resto de la tarde.

Saint Just demostraba ser todo un pavo real dentro del liceo, con su porte y elocuencia, conversando en público, o todo un experto en la biblioteca, memorizando libros; pero, en las calles de París, era un pueblerino alto y desgarbado que se movía torpemente por la gran ciudad.

Oscar notó aquello y no pudo evitar compararlo con André, que a sus cortos catorce años, con ella ya habían conocido cada calle de París y cada pasadizo de Versalles.

Entregaron las cartas de Oscar al oficial del correo y al joven Saint Just le pareció tentador escribir una misiva para una prima a quien quería mucho.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco dispuesto hacia la calle. Oscar sostenía el tintero mientras Antoine escribía sobre un montón de papeles. La cuestión se le tornó imposible por la fragilidad de la pluma, por lo que decidió ubicar los papeles sobre el asiento y realizar la escritura estando de rodillas, mientras Oscar en una mano sostenía el tintero y con la otra ayudaba a fijar a al joven la orilla de papel, estirándolo. Ambos reían por las ocurrencias que el muchacho iba plasmando en aquel escrito, contando sus aventuras en el liceo.

-Está enferma... Tiene tisis. Pero el aire del campo está ayudándola bastante. Mi madre me ha dicho que está mucho mejor y que siente entusiasmo por la vida cuando lee mis cartas.

-Eres muy buena persona. - Oscar dejó escapar una sonrisa que perturbó por un instante a su compañero.

-¿Y qué le escribes tú a tu hermano el Comandante? -Decidió cambiar de tema de forma rápida - ¿Le cuentas sobre nosotros, tus compañeros?

-Algo. Y sobre los maestros también. Suelo hacerle alguna reseña de los libros leídos en la biblioteca. Trato de hacerle ver lo positivo de estar aquí, ya que él quería que siguiera su camino a su lado en la Milicia.

-Entre hermanos se cuidan las espaldas.- Pronunció Saint Just al punto de fregarse un ojo y embadurnarse con un poco de tinta. Oscar lo miraba y sonreía con cada palabra que pronunciaba con esa particular mancha oscura rodeándole el ojo izquierdo.

-Hay algo en mi cara, ¿verdad?

Oscar estalló en una carcajada y olvidó mantener su voz grave, dejando escapar algunos tonos femeninos en su risa. Lo cual fue observado por Antoine de Saint Just como algo peculiar, pero decidió acompañarle con la carcajada.

-Te ríes de mi cara pero tú debes hacerte ver con algún médico. No puedes tener más gallos a esta edad. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Dieciséis. Dieci-séis.

Oscar limpió el rostro de Antoine con su pañuelo y este le tomó de la mano, fijando intensamente sus ojos en los de ella.

-Seremos grandes amigos, Oscar.

La escena fue observada por un el Conde de botas elegantes y pelo largo rizado, que reunió toda su rabia y envidia para cruzar la calle y plantarse frente al par de amigos que inocentemente reían de sus bromas.

-Veo que en el Liceo ya has hecho amigos, y te has olvidado de quienes te acogieron con su amistad en el Palacio de Versalles.

-Señor, Conde Girodelle... - Paró Oscar de reír - De ninguna manera os he olvidado.

-Pues es lo que parece. No he recibido noticias tuyas y solo por el Comandante he sabido que la vida en el claustro te sienta muy bien, al punto de preferir el encierro... Pero veo que André ha sido mal informado.

-Os presento, Antoine de St...

-¿Te parece que tengo intenciones de conocer a tu amiguito, quien quiera que sea? - Interrumpió con brusquedad Victor - Recuerda tu lugar, Oscar.

-Veo que no hay modales en Versalles por estos días - Saint Just se incorporó del suelo para medirse en estatura con Girodelle. - Es una pena, en el Liceo sólo hablan de las maneras introducidas por el hermano rarito de Luis XIV. ¿Me pregunto si todos los que estáis ahí sois unos sodomitas reprimidos, o sólo tú eres así?

Girodelle no lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre Saint Just dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, logrando romper su labio inferior y hacerle tambalear. A su vez, Antoine le propinó sendos golpes entre las costillas, y un cabezazo, al punto que Girodelle perdió el equilibrio y cayó para espectáculo de los peatones que miraban extrañados.

Oscar angustiada trató de separarlos colocándose ante Saint Just mientras Girodelle todavía se trataba de incorporar.

-¡Por favor, Saint Just! Él es un Conde. Por insultos menores ya sabes que puedes acabar en alguna mazmorra o ser ejecutado.

-Conde o no, algún día pasará por la cuchilla del verdugo de París y ahí estaré para ver que tiene sangre roja igual a la nuestra. - Se decidió a escupir en el suelo, muy cerca del rostro de Girodelle.

Oscar se volvió hacia Víctor, quien ya se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba sacudiendo su fino traje.

-Os pido disculpas, Señor Conde. Por favor, dejad que nos vayamos todos en paz.

-Solo porque es raro verte pedir con tanta angustia en tus ojos, no estoy llamando a la guardia urbana. Pero sabes quién se va a enterar. Si tan sólo supieras qué trago amargo tuvo que pasar hoy, y tú no lo acompañaste siquiera. Pensaba que tendrías más consideración con quienes te han acogido. André siempre se preocupa por ti y sin embargo tú aquí con un tipo como este.

Saint Just hizo un movimiento con el brazo para re iniciar la pelea, pero Oscar lo contuvo justo a tiempo.

-Au revoir, Oscar Grandier de Jarjayes- Se despidió el Conde Víctor Clemente de Girodelle mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con la manga de su camisa.

-o-

Unas semanas después,

 _Versalles, Mayo 4, 1774._

 _Mi siempre presente_ _Oscar,_

¿ _Qué tal te va?_

 _Gracias por tus cartas._

 _Por aquí, ya te imaginarás. En estos momentos hay una gran conmoción por la enfermedad del Rey. Lo hemos acompañado con la comitiva de siempre para sus partidas de caza y una mañana hacia fines de abril, se habia quejado de migraña y escalofríos, que no han cedido hasta ahora._

 _Ya imaginas cuál es el ambiente en la Corte. Los asesores y ministros del Rey se hallan reunidos en sesiones agotadoras donde participan de los asuntos de importancia al Delfin. Los de menos inteligencia y lealtad a los Borbones, comienzan a acercarse a la Delfina en busca de su favor y benevolencia;_

 _Y los más desesperados todavía procuran nombramientos y reivindicaciones de títulos y cargos del viejo Rey._

 _Ya adivinarás la situación de Du Barry. Es quien más pena me da. Finalmente es la única que se ofreció a cuidarlo desde que el Rey cayó enfermo._ _El mismo Rey sospecha que se trata de viruela y todos han sido aislados de su presencia para evitar el contagio. Pero ella, a pesar de tantas maldades y mezquindades está con su corazón al lado de su Protector. Podrías decir que es lo único que le queda por hacer, sin embargo es alguien con recursos que podría estar asida de otra rama más fuerte, y aquí está cuidando y arriesgándose por su amor y devoción hacia él. Le tengo mucha pena. Parecen genuinos sus sentimientos._

 _También he visto a Charles merodear en Versailles por los aposentos del Rey. He querido hablar con él, sin embargo es como que no me ha reconocido_ _o me evade. Sé que es un hombre de mucha confianza de Luis XV, así que supongo que fue llamado del extranjero para confiársele algunos trabajos._

 _Debo decirte que_ e _xtraño tu sarcasmo en todo. No pensé en escribirlo así pero charlar con Víctor no es tan divertido como hacerlo contigo. Anda algo raro, se altera cada vez que hablo de ti. Supongo que alguna gripe mal curada lo tiene de un pésimo humor. Anda con pañuelos todo el tiempo, sin que tenga problema alguno en la nariz. ¿Recuerdas si era alérgico a algo? Se lo preguntaré._

 _La nana te envía sus saludos_ , _y yo, ya sabes, todo mi cariño de HERMANO Y AMIGO._

 _Tuyo por siempre,_

 _André._

Ella dobló la carta y la introdujo de vuelta en el sobre. "Girodelle no mencionó nada sobre el incidente de la vez pasada..." Sacó de nuevo el papel del sobre, y re leyó toda la misiva... "Lo siento menos infantil... sin embargo; ... no hacía falta tanto énfasis en nuestra fraternidad arreglada, tonto" Una mueca moldeó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa. "Nunca podría odiarte".

 **Fin del Capítulo 17.**

 **Perdón por mis meses de ausencia. Hay lindos fanarts en Pinterest que compensan y justifican mi descaro jeje. En especial, ahora que me atreví a darme una oportunidad con Girodelle... Jaaaaaa espero que ahora si entiendan el significado del pañuelo en la imagen que dibujé del Conde.**

 **También, si se habrán fijado, he sustituido la imagen (hermosa) de J2 que era la imagen del Fic, donde se veia a Oscar y André con las prendas cambiadas; por una imagen del Comandante André de Jarjayes, de mi autoría. Más obras pueden pasar a mirarlas en Pinterest. Busquenme con mi pseudónimo Emil Sinclair :-)**

 **Agradezco a Only D por sus sugerencias en algunas ideas en este capítulo y por picanearme para que vuelva a escribir... y pues bueno... ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!**

 **¡Gracias por leerme hasta aquí!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **De la coronación y su discurso.**

Al ocaso del Rey Luis XV, antes que la última luz se apague en sus ojos, los consejeros espirituales del reino, impusieron al moribundo, quien obviamente, ya no objetaba mucho, que el precio para entrar al Paraíso (que era el lugar natural donde todos los reyes ungidos por Dios debían estar) y para purificar su alma inmortal; era que Madame Du Barry y sus encantos debían quedar fuera del Palacio y de su vida.

Aún con todo su sacrificio de los últimos días, su voluptuosidad y seducción ya no estaban a la altura de esas pretensiones celestiales ante San Pedro.

La última favorita real, debía abandonar el Palacio. Algún que otro noble sugirió llevarla hasta un cadalso y que la chusma apedree su cuerpo después de ser separado de su cabeza bajo la espada del verdugo, pero otros, como el General Jarjayes, consiguieron la venia del Delfín para que Jeanne Becú fuera recogida en la abadía de Pont aux Dames, donde las monjas rectificarían su vida pecaminosa. Claro, con alguna donación de la futura reina. El camino a la santidad debía de ser de vez en cuando doloroso.

André, a instancias de su padre, acompañó a la mujer como escolta de su carruaje hasta la salida de Versalles.

-¿Sabes que hasta hubiera sido más digno que me ejecutaran? No me gusta que la gente sienta piedad por mi, no cuando fui yo quien tuve sus vidas en mis manos por tanto tiempo.

-Madame, Versalles os recordará por siempre.

-Francia y el mundo me recordarán, Comandante.

El muchacho sólo asintió en silencio.

-Comandante Jarjayes - Du Barry se dirigió a él en tono imperativo - Ya no es necesario que me acompañéis. Os relevo de vuestra misión. De aquí en adelante, me las veré sola en el camino.

André cumplió aquel mandato desde lo alto de su caballo. Esperó hasta que el carruaje se hiciera un punto en el camino y viró nuevamente hacia el Palacio. Un rey dejaría de existir y otro nuevo comenzaría a regir.

El diez de mayo de 1774, exhalaba tras días de intensa agonía, el sucesor de la casa de los Borbones, Luis XV. Atrás quedaban los excesos y lujos prodigados en tantas amantes (Quince, para ser exactos). Las Mailly -Nesle, Pompadour, Du Barry eran los últimos nombres asignados al favoritismo real.

Las esperanzas de una Francia mejor se depositaban sobre los hombros de una muy joven pareja.

La histórica frase de "El Rey ha muerto, viva el Rey" recorrió primero Versalles y pronto el reino, como una fórmula que se usaba para sellar toda conversación.

Si se resolvía un juicio a favor o en contra de un inocente, el veredicto gustase o no a la chusma, se cerraba con el discurso del juez de "El Rey ha muerto, Viva el Rey", si el precio del pan subía, "El Rey ha muerto, Viva el Rey", si el impuesto a las tierras subía "Larga vida al Rey Luis XVI, El Rey ha muerto, Viva el Rey". Si el posadero se avivaba y cobraba al ebrio dos copas de más, por supuesto ... El nuevo rey era la excusa perfecta para todo.

El mundo también estaba expectante ante esta situación. Luis XVI ascendía al trono francés con una gran deuda hacia sus súbditos: No tenía herederos. Tenía seis años de matrimonio y el vientre de la futura nueva reina seguía plano y estrecho debajo de los corsés apretados que usaba.

Pero no importaba, era una Habsburgo, familia con un historial de mujeres con harta descendencia. Grandes hembras reales capaces de parir más de una docena de hijos para poblar cada casa real europea. No obstante aquella temporal ausencia de fertilidad, la entonces aún Delfina, tenía por afición rodearse de caballeros galantes que la acompañaban durante todo el día cuando su aburrido esposo trataba asuntos de Estado en el gabinete de ministros.

Mientras, había tiempo de seguir jugando e intentando que su regia matriz algún día albergue al sucesor de la dinastía. Aunque el Delfin cada vez cumplía con menos asiduidad con ese deber que es natural en todos los hombres.

A pesar de eso, no faltaron fiestas y bailes (aunque un poco más discretos) en Versalles apenas terminado el luto y mientras se aguardaba el paso los meses hasta la coronación.

André de Jarjayes seguía como Comandante de la Guardia Real, ahora al servicio de Sus Futuras Majestades Cristianísimas, Luis XVI y Maria Antonieta de Francia. Se convirtió en ese año, en alguien de suma ayuda para el reino, aconsejando en materia militar al mismo Luis Augusto en cuanto a defensa de las fronteras, distribución de los granos que los futuros soberanos de Francia habían ofrecido al pueblo como obsequio por la coronación y, como siempre, velando por la seguridad interna del Palacio. Su valía también era probada en asuntos oficiales, pues cuando diplomáticos de otros países conversaban en la Corte, Luis Augusto no tenía inconvenientes en hablar el mismo idioma en que le sostenían conversación... La ayuda era para la Reina, quien no conocía otro lenguaje que el alemán nativo o su mal pronunciado francés...

Así que el Comandante gozaba de muy buena reputación en la Corte y era el orgullo para su padre, el General.

En junio de 1775, se llevaría a cabo la coronación de Luis XVI en la Catedral de Reims. Se incorporó en el protocolo de ese día, además del saludo y paseo por las calles de París, que los nuevos reyes escucharan un discurso a modo de representación del Pueblo Francés en el Liceo Louis Le Grand.

Obviamente aquel honor recayó en el alumno más brillante de la Institución, Maximilian De Robespierre, quien días antes fue aclamado por unanimidad por profesores y alumnos al aceptar tremenda responsabilidad. (Incluida Oscar, que comentó en una carta a modo de chiste con André, que estuviera cerca de la Reina por si necesitaba traducción a las rimbombantes palabras del mejor alumno)

El General Jarjayes, su hijo André y el Conde de Girodelle, alertados por rumores de conspiración, habían sugerido al entonces Príncipe que el trayecto fuera despejado para evitar cualquier incidente o atentado contra la corona, pero Luis desistió de aquella propuesta. "Si somos un símbolo para mi pueblo, el mismo tiene derecho a vernos y manifestar el amor que sienten, el cual solo se compara por el gran cariño que también siento yo por ellos" fueron las palabras que quedaron grabadas en el corazón de los guardias. No intentaron pedir intercesión de Maria Antonieta, pues al ver la fastuosidad con la que encargó sus vestimentas y adornos, comprendieron que la misma justamente lo que no quería era atravesar París y otras ciudades hasta Reims con discreción y recato.

La salida de la comitiva de Versalles a Reims a tempranas horas de aquella mañana, fue preparada con sumo cuidado, ordenando desde los pliegues del vestido de Maria Antonieta hasta las plumas y joyas engarzadas que adornaban sus bucles. La nueva Reina pidió a todas sus damas de compañía y a los caballeros del Rey, que al menos la noche anterior tuvieran a bien bañarse con agua y jabón, pues la primavera se hacía presente en esos días especialmente en cuanto a los olores corporales. Por supuesto, que ese pedido fue recibido como un nuevo capricho de los tantos que observaban en la nueva dueña austriaca del Palacio de Versalles.

Las calles y caminos hasta Reims se inundaron de algarabía y muestras sinceras de afecto por parte de los habitantes y transeúntes que acompañaban con vítores y flores palabras como "¡Viva el Rey! " o "¡Larga vida a Luis XVI!"

El cielo semi encapotado no restó brillo al magnífico despliegue de adornos de oropel y flores que por esas calles se dirigía en parsimoniosa alegría, pasando por numerosos arcos de triunfo hasta la antigua Catedral de la ciudad que distaba a unos 166 kilómetros de Versalles, y donde otros monarcas franceses fueran ungidos desde quien sabe tiempo atrás.

Una vez en el recinto, el nuevo Rey hizo su recorrido desde la explanada sobre una larga alfombra roja, que culminaba a los pies del altar mayor, donde Luis Augusto debía oír toda aquella misa en latín, postrado con los brazos abiertos y bajo su gruesa capa de armiño, las elocuentes palabras del Cardenal.

Cumplido aquel ritual, con una paciencia impecable y exceso de sudoración por Luis, el Cardenal invitó al joven a postrarse de rodillas para posar sobre su augusta cabeza, la corona de Francia que habría de llevarla con gallardía durante los siguientes años.

El brillo de las gemas incrustadas en la corona, refractaba la luz que llegaba a ellas desde los coloridos y ancestrales vitrales de la emblematica construcción, quedando más de un espectador deslumbrado por aquella imagen, sin restar que al ser " _Divino"_ el derecho a regir, hasta el mismo Dios bendecia la unción regalando su luz celestial sobre la cabeza de aquel muchacho que por una sucesión de desafortunados eventos, llegó a convertirse en Rey de Francia.

Maria Antonieta contemplaba aquella escena totalmente embelesada, no sólo por los lujosos adornos o las vestimentas de gala de todos los presentes, sino por el temple sereno y pacífico de su marido, que aceptaba con suma responsabilidad ser el nuevo Rey de los Franceses con absoluta convicción y entrega."Qué apuesto se ve mi esposo" Obviamente el rostro de él era totalmente distinto al de ella que se encontraba en éxtasis por ser la reina consorte del país más importante de Europa. No podía ocultar la felicidad al saberse el centro de atención del mundo a partir de ese momento. De todos modos, hizo un gran esfuerzo cuando también le tocó a ella entregar su cabeza para que la corona sea puesta sobre ella.

Larga vida a los reyes de Francia. Dios proteja a Luis XVI y a Maria Antonieta de Francia (Del pueblo, en el futuro) e ilumine su camino! ¡Dios bendiga Francia!

Camino a París, nuevamente el temor de algún atentado se cernía sobre la Guardia Real y los nervios estaban a flor de piel entre los responsables de la seguridad real. La ansiedad y tensión se veía en cada mirada de los guardias, al punto de que cualquier sonido era sospechoso y cualquier persona también. Solo los nuevos reyes entusiasmados de ver tanto cariño obviaban cualquier peligro.

Para André era inútil permanecer en el lugar carcomiéndose la cabeza indebidamente, por lo que se adelantó a revisar las próximas paradas de París, incluyendo el mercado de Saint Antoine y el Liceo Louis Le Grand.

En el mercado el joven Jarjayes cruzó varias calles vigilando a paso de galope desde su alto corcel las tiendas y puestos, buscando algún indicio de perturbación de la paz pública que alterara o pusiera en peligro a sus protegidos.

Llamó la atención del Comandante una discusión donde un hombre rudo tomaba del pelo a una muchacha que sostenía algo parecido a pan y verduras en una cesta vieja.

-¡Maldita desvergonzada! , ¡ladrona del infierno, devuelve mi mercadería inmediatamente o pagarás con tu vida!

-¡Suéltame!, te estoy haciendo un favor al sacar pan con moho y verduras podridas. ¡Suéltame! ¡Te acusaré con aquel guardia que estafas a la gente vendiendo porquerias!

El portentoso vendedor tuvo mejor alcance de su presa y logró propinarle un golpe en el rostro y otro golpe en el vientre. La joven se retorció de dolor desde el suelo aferrándose aún a su canasto.

André se apeó al instante y acudió a la escena en dos zancadas. Al ver que el hombre vaciaria sobre la muchacha un cubo de agua sucia lo detuvo de inmediato. El hombre se acobardó y en un intento de excusarse diciendo palabras relacionadas a "Ella es una pordiosera, seguro que está borracha, vino a robarme," tropezó al ir retrocediendo y el cubo de agua sucia cayó parte sobre él y parte sobre su mercancía.

-Yo sólo quiero algo de comer para mi mamá y mi hermanita, - Repetía la chica entre lágrimas como una letanía - ambas están enfermas. Llevamos días sin comer. Por favor no me castigueis Monsieur.

André sintió pena por la muchachita que aún permanecía en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Se inclinó ante ella y la tomó de la nuca con cuidado para que se incorporase de a poco.

-No voy a castigarte. Solo trata de conseguir un trabajo digno y no vuelvas a robar comida. - Sacó de un bolsillo tres monedas de oro. "Pensaba invitar a Fersen algo por ahí pero esta chica necesita más que ese sueco maldito"

-Mi señor, esto es una fortuna. Muchas gracias.

-Con esto, compra una buena comida a tu madre y tu hermana. Compra medicina y compra algunas verduras y vendelas en el mercado para comenzar tú misma algún negocio.

La joven en un arrebato se lanzó al cuello de André y entre sollozos, el Comandante sintió la encarnación de la miseria humana. La de esa chica, la de él mismo, y la de toda Francia.

El militar ayudó a que la niña se pare, y fue gratamente sorprendido por el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, que luego se profundizaron en un beso más intenso.

-Llevadme con Vos, Mon Prince, seré vuestra amante o vuestra criada, pero sacadme de este basurero, por favor.

Los mercaderes comenzaron a silbar ante aquella escena. André se separó de la chica ante un segundo intento de beso.

-Señorita, os aconsejo que hagáis buen uso de vuestro dinero y no robeis más. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

La muchacha de unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera oscura, con cierto aire de ofendida y a la vez avergonzada, al ver que su príncipe azul se disponía a marcharse con una educada reverencia, sólo alcanzó a decirle:

-Jeanne. Me llamo Jeanne..

-Un gusto Mademoiselle Jeanne. André de Jarjayes, para servirle.

Jeanne Valois memorizó el escudo de armas bordado en la silla del caballo del Comandante y algunos otros distintivos que indicaban que aparte de ser noble, tenía cierta jerarquía militar. Apretó las tres monedas contra su pecho y tomó la cesta de verduras irguiéndose y marchándose del lugar, mientras André hacía lo mismo.

Al llegar al Liceo, y tras revisar los alrededores para quedarse tranquilo, André decidió conversar con el Rector de la institución para informar de que ante algún eventual movimiento en falso, actuaría con la Guardia Real por lo que, solicitaba que los alumnos permanezcan a una distancia prudencial y que sólo el alumno distinguido sea quien se encuentre a unos pasos de los Reyes.

Como el ego del Superior del Louis Le Grand era materia de combustión ni bien André le explicó esto, el Rector no titubeó en acceder al pedido y exponer la elocuencia y exceso de horas de oratoria que se habían invertido en aquel muchachito de Arras y que en ese día representaría al gran Colegio.

Una vez aclaradas las dudas y confirmadas las instrucciones dadas, André se dispuso a abandonar el saloncito donde fue recibido.

-Hace tiempo que no veis a vuestro hermano, verdad Comandante?

La pregunta detuvo en seco al joven

-Hemos notado que el joven Oscar se encuentra bastante comprometido con sus estudios debido a que permanece estudiando aún en los días de licencias. La familia ha de extrañar a su hijo más pequeño.

-En efecto, Monsieur, pero se dedica a enviarnos cartas casi a diario. - No le gustó a André esa insinuación de intromisión en la intimidad de la familia Jarjayes.

-Puedo deciros, que ha avanzado mucho en sus estudios. Tiene convicción en sus defensas y ha hecho progresos interesantes aún para su edad y estadía aquí. Si transmitís estas palabras a vuestro padre, me sentiré muy agradecido.

-Así lo haré.

-¿Quisierais verlo?

-Solo para saludarlo. Lastimosamente carezco de tiempo debido a que me encuentro en servicio. Será apenas de paso.

En el patio de aquel recinto, los alumnos se encontraban un tanto excitados debido a los preparativos en sí por la recepción de la nueva pareja real (Los pro monarquía, aunque también se escuchaban voces detractoras colgándose entre los sueños y esperanzas en una Francia mejor de la mano de los nuevos reyes). Con el ingreso del Comandante de la Guardia Real junto al Rector, los ánimos se exacerbaron.

Era difícil distinguir dónde estaría Oscar en medio de aquel movimiento de solemnes muchachitos ataviados con su uniforme de gala dispersos en el patio. André moría por dentro ante la ilusión de ver a Oscar después de tanto tiempo, pero sabía que no podía perder siquiera minutos. Girodelle ya estaba en camino con la Comitiva Real. Algo desilusionado caminó hacia la salida.

-Y si llueve, cómo vas a manejar la ceremonia? - Oscar lo abordó desde atrás para gran sorpresa de su "hermano"

-No lo sé. En primer lugar está la seguridad de los Reyes. Si no hay garantías, no puedo comprometerlos. Hay rumores...-Andre trató de controlar su emoción.

-Siempre los hay.

-Oscar, yo... - quiso llevar una mano detrás de la nuca en un acto instintivo, pero abandonó la idea al sentirse observado - No voy a ocultar que es muy grato verte.

-Todos te están mirando. Caminemos hacia tu caballo. A mi también me es grato verte. Sabes que hay días de visitas.

-También sé que tienes días de licencia. Todos te extrañamos en la casa. Especialmente tu abuela.

-Después de esto, prometo ir unos días, André, - la observó mejor al dar un paso más hacia él - Tienes un pedazo de... ¿Esto es una lechuga? - Retiró de una de sus hombreras un trozo de vegetal verde. - Hueles un poco raro. ¿Te has bañado, verdad?

André sonrió ante el recuerdo de la chica revoltosa que lo besó antes- Estuve en el mercado previo a venir aquí. Debo marcharme. - habían llegado a la explanada del instituto.

-Si llueve, ¿qué harás?

-Adiós "Hermanito". No olvides visitarnos. Le diré a tu abuela que irás. - Y se alejó corriendo hasta donde estaba su caballo. Subió a él y se perdió por las calles de París.

Oscar hizo una bolita con la hoja de lechuga entre sus dedos y la tiró. Dio media vuelta y fue a ubicarse en un palco para los alumnos que presenciarian el discurso de Robespierre a Sus Majestades de Francia.

Saint Just le hizo un lugar a su lado para cuando vio asomar la cabeza de rizos dorados en el palco. -Ven aquí, _Mon Ange_. -Oscar se sentó - Tu hermano causó gran revuelo con su presencia. No sabia que era tan guapo.

-Si, siempre pasaba eso cuando iba a Versalles... ¿Pero aquí? Si son..., somos todos hombres.

Antoine le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla para que guardara silencio. El Rector comenzaría un breve discurso en lo que se abrían los portones al ver a lo lejos a la Guardia Real acercándose a ellos.

-Para nosotros es un gran día, como súbditos de Francia ... -Y cayó una gota sobre su nariz - Que el nuevo Rey haga una parada en nuestro prestigioso instituto... -Otra gota empañó el vidrio de su monóculo. -En fin... jovencitos, escuchad con atención a Maximilien de Robespierre.

Oscar y St. Just rieron con complicidad y contagiaron su ánimo a Desmoulins y Chatelet.

La Guardia Real ya estaba apostada cubriendo todo el perímetro, como centuriones romanos. La berlina ingresó al predio del gran y prestigioso liceo.

André se acercó a la portezuela y comunicó a los pasajeros que había comenzado a llover.

Maria Antonieta inmediatamente se tocó la peluca y los adornos.

La voz de Robespierre comenzó a escucharse fuerte y clara. Alabó en latín a la monarquía y en especial al linaje de los Borbones y Capeto… en su discurso también había una crítica hacia la nobleza y un pedido a los reyes de acortar la brecha de pobreza que existía en el pueblo.

Un bostezo de la nueva reina cortó el tedio en el interior del carruaje, y el nuevo rey, disimuló con dos accesos de tos para que los guardias no escucharan a su mujer. André también carraspeó algo para disfrazar el momento. Nadie tomó en cuenta a aquel joven estudiante de Derecho, que, lleno de energía protestaba por las diferencias de clases y solicitaba una rebaja de las tasas de impuestos que pagaban los campesinos a los nobles.

Girodelle observaba desde su puesto a los demás alumnos que estaban en el palco. Especialmente a dos, cuya conversación entrecortada por risas y el cuchicheo en los oídos, lo exasperaba. Miraba a André a ver si notaba algo en la cháchara de su "hermanito" con aquel pueblerino afeminado.

" _No sigas tirando de esa cuerda, Oscar"._

Finalmente la lluvia cayó torrencialmente sobre todo aquel cuadro, sin miramientos y empapando todo. Algunos alumnos, en un intento de guarecerse del temporal, comenzaron a dispersarse lo cual, no era un buen mensaje para la Guardia Real. Robespierre seguía hablando pero ya de forma entrecortada. Nadie lo estaba escuchando.

André tomó la mejor decisión. _"Lo siento mucho. Será así"_

-Su Majestad - Se dirigió hacia el Rey desde la ventana de la berlina - Vayamos de nuevo a Versalles. La situación en sí, ofrece peligro para vuestra integridad y la de vuestra esposa.

Luis XVI dudó un poco - Pero... ¿Y ese muchacho?. Ni siquiera ha terminado su discurso. Quisiera estrechar al menos su mano.

-Majestad, él lo entenderá. Recibidle en Versalles mañana mismo si queréis, pero ahora hay que partir.

-Quisiera esperar, Comandante.

-Ay, no,... Vamos ya a Versalles, Su Majestad - chilló Maria Antonieta - estoy aburrida y algo peor que estar aburrida, sería estar empapada y aburrida... Que mañana venga André a buscar a ese muchacho si tanto os preocupais por su discurso... pero os repito, no me quiero mojar.

-Pero, Señora mía - Se revolvió el Rey tratando de convencerla.

-No se diga más. - La mujer cerró la portezuela y miró a André. - Llevadnos a Versalles, Comandante. Haremos lo que dispongais. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

André asintió y caminó hacia Girodelle.

-Nos vamos a Versalles _."Era muy tonto estropear los adornos y ropajes pagados con los impuestos del pueblo en sus mismas narices"_ Ese pensamiento no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza de André y para colmo, tenía la voz de Oscar para torturarlo.

-Entendido. ¡Formación! - Gritó a sus guardias - En Marcha! A Palacio!

Robespierre interrumpió su discurso. Miró alrededor y notó que la berlina ya estaba moviéndose. No sólo no pusieron un pie en el patio, sino que ni siquiera lo escucharon. Ni siquiera iban a agradecerle o a felicitarle, a estrecharle la mano o al menos preguntarle quién es. No. Sintió que estuvo haciendo el ridículo todo ese tiempo. Estrujó el pergamino donde había escrito sus críticas con todo su corazón y patriotismo, y miró a su alrededor. Vio agrupados a sus amigos bajo un techo, refugiados de la lluvia, quienes, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, lo ovacionaron con aplausos y vítores. Al menos, para ellos, Robespierre era esa llama que irradiaba desde Arrás para toda Francia.

La comitiva real, ya se había retirado, escoltados por la Guardia Real, al mando del Comandante Jarjayes.

-¿Por qué hizo eso tu hermano? - St Just incriminó a Oscar. - Es evidente que vosotros dos no sois iguales en absoluto. Fue una gran falta de respeto a nuestra institución.

-Seguro que tuvo sus razones. Se toma muy en serio la seguridad de los Reyes. Además, ¿no crees que hay un poco de ironía en todo esto? Ver estropearse por la lluvia los vestidos y adornos comprados con los impuestos del pueblo frente al mismo pueblo... En fin, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciendo esto.

-Un poco de agua fresca no haría nada malo a Sus Majestades. Creo que fue innecesaria esa demostración de desprecio ante toda la gente que solo quería celebrarlos.

Oscar se puso un poco seria antes de responder.

-Te aseguro que no es por el agua precisamente que partieron hacia Versalles. Es porque con la lluvia, hay tumulto. Hay dispersión de personas, y en ese caos humano, hay ventaja para cualquier conspirador si quiere atentar contra los reyes. Era de lo más lógico que André actuara de esa forma.

-Discrepo contigo, mi querido Oscar. No todos quieren atentar contra la monarquía. No conviene en este momento. No ahora. -Un pensamiento audaz cruzó por su mente.

-No todos piensan como tú, Antoine.-Ella posó sus ojos en los de él durante unos eternos segundos.

Robespierre llegó donde ellos. En su rostro se leía la desazón por lo ocurrido. Oscar notó un leve temblor en la mandíbula de su mentor.

-Congratulaciones, estimado Maximilian.

-No me hables como si todo hubiera salido bien. Hoy la lluvia apagó mi voz, pero te prometo, Antoine, que algún día, los Reyes de Francia, sabrán de mí, y aprenderán a escuchar cada palabra que salga de mi boca. Algún día, créeme.

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

¡Hola hola! ¿Todavía se acuerdan de mi? jajajajajajajajajaja en los reviews me cuentan quien leyó al menos los dos capítulos anteriores para recordar de qué iba esto...

Agradezco como siempre a las que me insisten en que no deje esto al aire, especialmente a una tal **OnlyD** , que encima soporta mis divagues dieciochescos.

Como siempre, hay **datos históricos** :

 **Du Barry** no fue la mala de la historia siempre. Se cuenta que trató de ayudar a escapar a la familia real cuando estaban en el Temple. Pero, también cuentan que La Reina pagó con donaciones al convento para que la Du Barry tuviera su merecido antes de dejar la vida de encierro y se estableciera en su finca de Louvenciennes. ¿Será que Maria Antonieta emuló a su madre, la Emperatriz, castigando con latigazos a la ultima amante de Luis XV? En el manga **Innocent** , es el primer amor del protagonista (me gustó que intentara dar claridad a **Charles Henri** ) y según sus biógrafos, ella se conmocionó mucho por el miedo que sintió al ver la guillotina. Sus últimas palabras " _Encore un moment, monsieur le bourreau, encore un moment" (Un momento más señor verdugo, un momento más)._

En el anime **Le Chevalier D'Eon,** hay una muy buena teoria de de Luis XV. , por eso traje a colación en el capítulo anterior que se lo ve a Charles merodeando las habitaciones del Rey en esa época.

La **coronación** de Luis XVI fue un año después de haber fallecido su abuelo. se dice que el clima estaba claro ese dia, pero que para la hora del discurso en el Liceo Luis Le Grand, cayó un temporal que hizo que los nuevos reyes ni siquiera bajasen de su carruaje, y que Robespierre leyó sus líneas bajo la lluvia. Esta escena se puede ver en varias películas o miniseries sobre la Revolución Francesa.

Y... la villana de **Jeanne Valois** ya estaba mendigando y armando trifulcas en las calles de París en esa época.

 **Nota artística** : En Facebook y Pinterest voy a subir ilustraciones de este capítulo.

Gracias por leer y seguirme!

Aunque no lo crean, ya subo el siguiente capítulo en breve.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Advertencia : Capítulo muy subido de tono en cuanto a sexo, violencia, y escenas reprobadas a lo que siempre esperan de Oscar y André.**

 **Me hago cargo de lo que escribo. Va a dolerles la cabeza a quienes siempre esperan amor en este capítulo. Si lo leen, es a cuenta de vuestra propia salud mental.**

 **De cuando las cosas no son lo que aparentan...**

Pasaron los meses, y en el reino aún estaban todos enamorados de los nuevos reyes de Francia.

Maria Antonieta era admirada por todos por su gracia y belleza, por lo que era muy fácil perdonarle sus faltas al protocolo y su falta de locuacidad en materia política.

Como amigo, André escoltaba con un poco de celo patriótico los paseos que la Reina hacía con Fersen. Él ya sabía que ella era hábil en parecer infantil y dulce al proponer ciertos jueguitos. Pero también conocía a Fersen, y por más que manejara códigos morales, finalmente podría subyugar su voluntad y podría poner en juego la corona francesa.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé... ¿Crees que es fácil rehuir de ella? ¿Más cuando la amas? Y cuando duermes, escuchas su voz o sueñas despierto pensando en la tersura de su piel - Se excusó con resignación el sueco. - Ya no sé cómo dejar de pensar en sus ojos y su voz.

-Sabes que no puedes enamorarte de ella. ¡Es la reina de Francia! - André señaló con un dedo el cuello de Fersen - ¡Puedes comprometerla y su cabeza estará exhibida como un trofeo para el pueblo! ¡Tú eres el que debe detener todo esto. La Reina es inocente. Ella no dimensiona a qué se está exponiendo!

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Que me tire al río Sena con una piedra en el tobillo? Eres un exagerado. Tendré más cuidado. Te lo prometo. - Aceptó Fersen con sinceridad.

-Por hoy, con que envíes una excusa al baile que ha organizado, estará bien. - André comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Entonces, tendré que enviar excusas todos los días. Ella siempre envía a sus camareras a solicitar mi presencia. - Sonrió con picardía. - Ah, alto ahí mi amigo... No pongas esa cara.

-Es que no tomas en serio nada de lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Sí que lo hago. Solo que acepto que estoy enamorado de un imposible, y me hago cargo de mis sentimientos, tratando de esconderlos y ser correcto en mi actuar.

-No me preocupas tú, sueco del demonio. Me preocupo por la estabilidad del reino y de mis soberanos. Si ya notaste que la Reina no sabe ni puede ocultar sus sentimientos porque es un alma pura y noble, tú debes ser quien la proteja de esos sentimientos.

Fersen contempló pensativo hacia los jardines por la ventana del salón donde estaban. María Antonieta tomaba el té con sus damas. Su figura entre las flores la hacía suponer cual hada de algún bosque encantado. Su risa se oía a través del viento y toda ella iluminaba aquel paisaje.

-Lo sé, Fersen. Entiendo que estés encantado con Ella. Tal vez, hasta sé con seguridad que después del Rey, sólo tú tienes buenos sentimientos hacia la Reina más allá de su cargo y su rango. El resto únicamente la adula buscando sacar algún provecho.

-¿Tú también la amas, André?

André de pronto pegó un respingo con aquellas palabras. - No. Por Dios, no digas eso.

-Vamos. Sé sincero conmigo. Tantos cuidados y sermones... Algo debes sentir por Su Majestad - Fersen curvó sus labios en una pícara sonrisa...

-No así como lo has de estar imaginando. Es mi deber protegerla y amarla como leal súbdito de Francia. Además... Yo...

-¿Cómo has avanzado con aquel amor de adolescencia? ¿Ya llegaste a algo más íntimo con ella? ¿O ya te olvidaste de esa chica? - Fersen tenía unas formas muy elegantes de dar estocadas en el momento menos preciso para sacarse la presión de encima.

-Yo... Yo... Prefiero no hablar de ese tema. - Cortó André e hizo lo mismo que Fersen: Mirar en silencio hacia el jardín.

Fersen entonces, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - Pues... Si hoy no hay baile y tú estarás de franco... No me quites la diversión por esta noche. Acompáñame.

-¿A dónde? En mi casa tenemos muy buenos vinos. Puedes quedarte como siempre de invitado. A la nana le agradas, y a mi padre, también.

-Ah... No, tú lo que quieres es aprehenderme en tu mansión para asegurarte que no asista al baile. - Fersen estalló en una carcajada. - Descuida. Te he prometido que no pondré más en peligro al reino. Vamos a divertirnos a París.

-París... Es que...

-Dónde te voy a llevar, Comandante, no es cerca de donde estudia tu "hermanito". - Fersen puso énfasis en su tono a referirse a Oscar. - Es del otro lado de la ciudad. Vamos al Palais Royale.

 _El Palais Royale, era la residencia del Duque D'Orleans que por cerca de ciento cincuenta años había albergado a la familia de los herederos al trono por sangre. El hermano del anterior Luis XIV encontraba alivio y distensión de la corte del Rey Sol y se reunía con su propio séquito para escaparse de la sombra de aquel gobernante. Siglos más tarde los siguientes Duques D' Orleans seguían ese ejemplo atrayendo a jóvenes intelectuales a sus salones para que intercambien ideas en cuanto a arte, política y filosofía y ciencias._

-o-

Aquella tarde, había transcurrido para Oscar con la tranquilidad habitual que seguía después de clases dentro de los muros del Liceo. Estaba algo agotada, por lo que se tomó una siesta en la biblioteca entre sus libros.

Saint Just no la perdía de vista y se divertía cuando la veía concentrada estudiando o a veces durmiendo sobre sus textos, y no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para tirarle bolitas de papel y ver cada una de sus reacciones de espanto o de molestia.

Le parecía "un joven" encantador, y su fragilidad de cuerpo se equilibraba muy bien con la fuerza de su mirada o el tono de voz apasionado que tenía al protestar una injusticia. Era alguien muy dulce, y a la vez interesante como para ejercer la profesión más incomprendida de la historia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Antoine? ¿Por qué me miras desde hace varios minutos de forma fija? ¿Qué broma planeas?

St Just emitió un suspiro. - Aquel Conde, de rizos tan pintorescos, te está buscando. Te aguarda en el salón privado del ala derecha.

-¡Girodelle! No habrás... ¿Tú no habrás...?

-Descuida. Me lo avisó Camille... Preferí venir a contártelo y no ir a cruzar unos golpes con ese presumido.

-o-

Oscar se acomodó algunos mechones de pelo y arregló un poco su camisa antes de entrar junto a Girodelle.

-Bue, buenas tardes, Conde Girodelle.

-Buenas tardes, Oscar.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio. La mente de Oscar comenzó a trazar diversas hipótesis sobre esa visita " _Tal vez viene a avisarme que va a denunciar a Saint Just" "Seguro quiere que le pida disculpas" "O acaso tiene algún mensaje de André"_

-¿Cómo habéis estado, Señor Conde?

-Oscar, siéntate a mi lado por favor.

Victor le había hecho un espacio en el banco donde estaba sentado. Unas velas iluminaban ese rincón de la estancia a pesar de que unos ventanales aún dejaban pasar la luz del sol.

Oscar obedeció con un poco de desconfianza. Recordó su tiempo en Versalles cuando llegaron a tratarse con un poco de afecto "¿ _Un Conde va a tratarte con afecto?, si, claro_ "

-¿Cómo te han tratado todo este tiempo? Sé que hay gente de clase baja aquí.

-Muy bien Señor... Gracias por preocuparos. Aquí todos somos iguales... También yo, que soy de "clase baja". De hecho hice muy buenos amigos como Saint Just... es por eso que nos visteis en el centro aquella tarde. -Se dio cuenta de que estaba yéndose de lengua - Gracias por vuestro interés. Sé que es genuino.

Otra vez, unos segundos de silencio. Oscar no sabía qué pensar. De pronto, sintió la mano de Girodelle sobre la suya. Sus finos dedos iban tomando los suyos hasta aprisionarlos. El otro brazo ya estaba sujetándole la espalda en un intento de abrazo.

-Me preocupo por ti, vivo pensando en que no te hagan daño en este lugar. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Estoy consumiéndome de amor por ti, Oscar.

Las palabras del Conde dispararon como descargas de fusil en el corazón de Oscar. Instintivamente quiso zafarse de aquel contacto, mas Víctor la presionaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Señor, Girodelle, soltadme por favor... Yo soy un...

-Basta. - La miró fijo- Sé muy bien lo que eres y estoy fascinado por eso contigo.

Ella tenía en mente que Girodelle asumía que era un varón y se encontraba aceptando su propio interés sodomita, cuando de pronto se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes mientras sus oídos escucharon - Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, querida.

Oscar forcejeó con Víctor y aunque logró zafarse de su contacto un poco, éste dióle alcance al llegar a una mesa. Ahí la volvió a tomar de las muñecas y con todo su cuerpo la reclinó sobre el mueble.

-Monsieur, por favor dejadme ir.

-Oscar, luché tanto contra este sentimiento. Aun cuando pensaba que eras un hombre, yo estaba enamorándome cada día más de ti... hasta que me enteré de tu verdadera naturaleza. Por favor, dame siquiera una esperanza.

-Soltadme, por favor - Oscar seguía sin aceptar lo que le estaba pasando. -Conde, vos no sois así, sois un caballero .

-Es por eso, que debes elegirme a mí, y no a ese pelafustán con el que siempre estás. Los veo juntos y me hierve la sangre. Tengo más derechos sobre ti porque soy noble y te reclamo a ti para que seas mía.

Oscar comprendió lo que le estaba por suceder. Víctor comenzó a desprender frenéticamente la camisa blanca de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, a pesar de sus forcejeos.

-Yo, yo también soy noble, también soy una Jarjayes -Iba a decirle que ella tenía una fortuna a su disposición, pero luego pensó en Charles, en que si Girodelle la violaba, y luego reclamaba para su esposa, la fortuna de Charles establecida para ella, se constituiría en una dote que inmediatamente pasaría a manos de Girodelle. " _Por Dios que lucharé para que eso jamás ocurra_ "

-Tú nunca serás noble. Eres adoptada y tu posición es débil... Salvo que te conviertas en la Condesa de Girodelle... y eso es lo que va a ocurrir ahora... Al General le encantará esta idea, así se librará de ti, ya que estarás ubicándote en el seno de otra de las familias más importantes de Europa.

Oscar comenzó a temblar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al luchar contra Víctor. No podía gritar para pedir ayuda: Más de uno vendría y ella quedaría expuesta.

¿Comenzaba a resignarse?

Él tomó sus labios y empezó a besarla. Introdujo su lengua cuando notó cierto apaciguamiento de parte de la chica. La soltó al sentir un dolor agudo en la ingle. Oscar le estrujó con la mano sus partes intimas con tal fuerza que lo hizo gritar y retorcerse sobre ella con verdadero dolor físico.

Oscar tomó una daga de entre el saco de su contrincante (La temporada en Versalles al lado de André y Girodelle la hacia suponer que los viejos hábitos no se olvidan) y rozó el rostro del hombre, logrando apenas cortarle un mechón castaño.

Entonces, la poca ventaja que tuvo por unos instantes se vio totalmente disminuida al recibir un ataque de furia por parte de Girodelle, quien nuevamente la sostuvo de sus manos y la puso contra él, haciéndole perder la daga.

-André. Amo a André. -La verdad al fin salió de sus labios, a pesar de ser el peor momento -André os matará si me hacéis daño, Conde.

-¿André? ¿Tú crees que aún le importas? ¿Acaso ha venido siquiera a visitarte en todo este tiempo? Él, que es tu hermano...quien por leyes te está absolutamente prohibido.¿Sabes quién me contó tu secreto? Fue el mismo Comandante Jarjayes. Al que tanto le importas. El que va a matarme por defender tu honor.

Oscar temblaba de impotencia entre los fuertes brazos de Víctor, pero la última confesión de Girodelle la desarmó por completo.

-No me hagáis daño, por favor. -Ella sabía que ya no podía luchar contra las intenciones de Girodelle, y trató esta vez de apelar a sus años de camaradería en Palacio, pues a final de cuentas, notó que por mucho que lo esquivara, su fuerza jamás se compararía a la de él, además, ya sus palabras habían menguado el ímpetu de su alma.

Lo inminente, tendría que ocurrir, sin más escapatoria.

" _André, te necesito"_ \- al menos el último pensamiento seria para él, mientras el Conde de Girodelle se acomodaba para tomarla a la fuerza.

-o-

El carruaje de Fersen lo esperaba en la entrada a la mansión Jarjayes. Vestido con una camisa de seda, calzas, juba y chaqueta bordada, André subió al mismo a los dos minutos que le avisaron de su llegada.

-¡Sabes que también se conoce a ese lugar por albergar a políticos contrarios a Su Majestad? Podrían pensar que también conspiramos contra la Corona. Como Comandante, yo no debería ir a esos lugares, no así como un noble.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que vas ahí... -Fersen entornó los ojos.

-Sí, pero aquella vez tenía un antifaz que protegía mi identidad y la atracción eran los estudiantes de Derecho. Algo me dice que hoy es distinto. Que el ambiente será de conspiración

-Creo que estás muy paranoico. Además, sólo es un mito, mi querido André. Cuando estés ahí, te darás cuenta de que sólo es más imaginación de los nobles aquello que endilgan al Palais Royale. Claro... Si quieres conspirar contra Su Majestad, el Duque te prestará sus oídos para cualquier palabra que quieras pronunciar en contra de los Reyes.

-¿Y cómo sé que seré bienvenido en ese lugar?

-Diplomacia mi amigo. Francia y Suecia estarán siempre unidas por lazos diplomáticos. y eres el invitado francés de este sueco por esta noche.. Además... ¿Por qué te haces tantas ideas?

André lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Hoy quiero darte un regalo. Te aprecio mucho y sé que tú también a mí. Te veo muy comprometido con el trabajo y a veces, la vida no se trata solo de cumplir deberes. Eres joven y necesitas... desfogar tus pasiones.

El Comandante lo escuchó con cara de suprema extrañeza, pero lo dejó continuar.

-Sé que aún estás enamorado de tu imposible... Pero creo que ya ella te ha olvidado. Es hora de que liberes tu corazón... Y te fijes en otras personas, André.

-Cualquiera que te oyera, pensaría que eres un sodomita. ¿Qué exactamente es lo que me estás proponiendo?

-¿Perdón? ¡Nada más lejos de eso! Eres apuesto y educado, pero te voy aclarando que no eres mi tipo. Prefiero a las mujeres con todos sus placeres y atributos en su lugar. - Declaró el Conde entre risas. - Ahora si tú piensas que con mis palabras hay algo que refleje más que un interés fraternal hacia ti... Eso habla más de ti que de mi. ¿Tal vez te intereso yo?

André se sonrojó al extremo y gesticuló una exagerada excusa que no atravesó sus labios.

-Amigo mío... - siguió el Conde - Hoy quiero regalarte una noche especial. Una que no olvidarás jamás - le arregló la solapa al Comandante. - Hoy corro con los gastos y luego me lo agradeces haciendo lo mismo. Ya llegamos.

Se decía del Palais Royale que era un oasis en el que el tiempo se detenía, sin embargo tenía su bullicio propio en las noches de Paris. Era la parada obligatoria de extranjeros y provinciales. Allí, de hecho, se encontraba reunido en un lugar, todo lo que la capital podía ofrecer de lujo y placeres. Las distracciones estaban en vecindad con los comercios más variados como los espectáculos, los cafés y restaurantes, las boutiques, los juegos de azar y la prostitución. Sin embargo, al ser conferido dentro del infantazgo a la familia D'Orleans, la Policía de Paris ni la Guardia Real de Versalles tenían competencia dentro de aquellos jardines.

Ni bien bajaron ambos jóvenes del carruaje, André tomó nota de que ese lugar distaba mucho de ser sólo un lugar donde se reunían los abogados jóvenes a discutir de política por esa noche. Si bien el sitio no permitía la permanencia de personas mal vestidas o del bajo mundo, el joven Jarjayes percibía la baja calaña de algunos invitados y asistentes del Duque.

-¿Y hoy hay ópera? Las refacciones han prosperado después del incendio, ¿no?

-Espero que ya vaya mejorando tu humor, amigo André. -Fersen se había servido champagne prácticamente desde que bajó del carruaje. Estaba algo impaciente pero lo disimulaba con su acostumbrada pose de galán extranjero.

-¿Acaso esperas a alguien? -A mi no me engañas, suequito.

-Amigo... confía en alguien que te aprecia.

Una gran fanfarria interpretada por los músicos dieron la bienvenida al Chamberlain, quien a su vez, dio anuncio con alta pomposidad.

\- Con vosotros, ¡El Duque D'Orleans!

El hombre delgado y alto hizo presencia en la recepción, vistiendo apenas con una bata de dormir . -Shhhh... por qué tanto alboroto? Seguid amigos míos con la fiesta. Haced de cuentas que hoy el Duque está de cacería. Quedaos con las protagonistas de la noche. Permitidme anunciaros. ¡Con vosotros, las ninfas de París!

Un pequeño tumulto se formó alrededor de las escaleras cuando de las mismas comenzaron a descender al menos una veintena de jóvenes, ataviadas en prendas livianas de finos encajes, sugerentes bordados y transparencias. Se colocaron alrededor del Duque D'Orleans que las miraba simulando un lascivo interés.

André creyó conocer a una de las muchachas y la seguía con la vista.

-Todo es parte del espectáculo - Susurró Fersen a André que tenía los ojos desorbitados. Había visto cosas de estas en Palacio, pero no con tanto desenfreno.

-La noche es muy joven... Como todos vosotros. Liberad vuestros instintos... - Anunció el gran Duque y desapareció del salón, mezclándose con sus invitados.

Las mujeres formaron una ronda y los músicos interpretaron una melodía exótica para que las "ninfas" la bailaran frente a los hombres más iluminados de la Ciudad Luz, quienes al calor de las velas y mareados de tanto champagne, creían ver más de lo que en realidad mostraban.

Una vez culminado el baile, una de las chicas se acercó a Fersen, transpirando y dejando ver su agitación tras un abanico de plumas y un escote que mostraba más de lo que debía ocultar. Lo miró fijo a través de sus pestañas. Él le sonrió cuando estuvo frente a ella y le ofreció una copa.

-Tanto tiempo, Claudette.

-Tanto tiempo, _Monsieur Le Compte._ Desde que hay una reina de Francia, se dice que habéis olvidado a las plebeyas de esta _petite_ corte.

-No siempre es verdad aquello que los rumores se encargan de dispersar. Ya veis, estoy aquí de nuevo, madame.

André miraba a Fersen con ganas de estrangularlo por haberle dado antes semejante discurso sobre el amor que sentía por la Reina y sin embargo ahora mostraba mucha intimidad en su vínculo con una...

-Madame, os presento a mi amigo André De Jarjayes. Ejerce como Comandante de la Guardia Real de Su Majestad, pero hoy lo tenemos aquí para que alguna de vuestras damas lo acompañe a iniciarse en estas artes. El dinero no será problema en absoluto.

-No, yo., no... ¡Fersen!

El sueco le hizo gestos con la cara y las manos. Luego le susurró entre dientes - Saluda a la dama, ¿o no tienes modales?

-Perdón, Madame. Es, es un gusto. Llamadme solo André, por favor.

La Dama, miraba con ojos de gata al pobre André que se sentía más acosado que frente a las viejas nobles de la Corte. Quería salir corriendo. Pero, asumió que actuar como niño tampoco era lo suyo. Vivir con ese cargo en la conciencia y con Fersen para burlarse eternamente, no era algo que le agradaba mucho.

-Así que, eres nuevo en esta materia, Comandante Jarjayes.

-No, no... bueno, sí. pero...

-Pero nada Comandante, mi querida Marianne será vuestra dama de compañia por el resto de la velada.

Una joven de unos veinte años apareció frente a ellos, luciendo apenas unas telas superpuestas como vestido, y unos rizos dorados que caían en bucles. Sus ojos azules Indefectiblemente le recordaban a los de Oscar, aún tras capas de maquillaje y descaro por haber estado toda una vida con muchos hombres.

\- _Bonsoir, Monsieur_. - Dijo la muchacha, extendiéndole una mano desnuda al joven militar. -Hoy seré muy afortunada si decidís pasar la noche en mi humilde compañía.

André la tomó de la mano y posó sus labios en aquella delicada piel como saludo. -André Jarjayes para serviros, _Mademoiselle_.

Fersen estalló en una carcajada reprimida, trató de aguantarla, mas las burbujas del champagne se le salieron por la nariz.

-Él tiene esto con las mujeres. Cree que todas son princesas -Dijo a Claudette al oído - Es virgen y se esfuerza en hacerlo notar

-No se diga más. Muchacha -Se dirigió a Marianne -Ocúpate de tu príncipe encantado, que yo tengo algo que discutir con el mío en privado. -Ella tomó la mano de Fersen y lo dirigió hacia lo que serían los salones privados del Palais.

Fersen guiñó un ojo a su amigo y alcanzó a decirle en un susurro que se verían al alba.

Marianne envolvió con un pañuelo el cuello de André y lo atrajo hacia ella. -Ahora, André Jarjayes , sois todo mío. -André ya estaba en el baile, así que no le quedaba otra más que bailar. Se dejó guiar por aquella esbelta joven y pronto dejaron aquel bullicioso salón.

En una recámara privada, el Comandante bajó la guardia y se dejó envolver por las caricias de Marianne. Comenzaron algo tímidas e inseguras, las cuales de inmediato encendieron la excitación de André. Luego se tornaron más audaces, prueba de la experiencia de la prostituta en su hábil arte de seducción.

André se relajó por completo y la muchacha aprovechó de desvestir la parte de arriba. Él también hizo lo mismo, y rápido apareció ante él, el cuerpo desnudo y voluptuoso que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Sus instintos hicieron que pusiera las manos sobre el par de senos níveos que tenía a su alcance. Eran casi desproporcionadamente más grandes que el cuerpo de la chica pero a la vez, se veían plenos, robustos, femeninos, redondos.

Un beso fue robado de los labios de André, quien probó los de la chica. Seductoramente carnosos y suaves. Ella mordisqueó el labio inferior de André y descendió con una mano hasta introducirse dentro de las calzas de seda. Allí encontró el miembro erecto y tibio que latía en su entrepierna. Las manos de André vagaban sobre los pechos de Marianne y sus labios recorrían el cuello de la joven.

-André... te necesito...

André la miró asustado. La voz de la chica había cambiado por una que él conocía bien.

-Debo estar teniendo visiones. Oscar, ¿eres tú?

-En verdad que soy quien quieras que sea, pero nunca me llamaron como a un hombre.-Respondió la joven con algo de extrañeza. -Sigamos... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-Discúlpame... Yo... es que... estaba pensando en otra persona, es, es alguien muy importante para mi.

\- Entiendo, prefieres a los hombres... al tal Oscar.

Marianne caminó dos pasos en la habitación y sirvió champagne en dos copas. Alcanzó una a André que la bebió prácticamente sin respirar.

-Dame otra o, si tienes algo más fuerte...

La chica asintió y se agachó hasta el cajón de un armario para buscar algo. - Un cliente me regaló un licor especial, destilado a su vez del vino de uvas. _Eau de Vie_ , ¿te gustaría probarlo? Es lo más fuerte que tengo.

André tragó saliva porque mientras la chica se agachaba a buscar lo que sea, se dejó ver por completo desde atrás, por lo que exponía casi en primer plano toda su femineidad ante el gran novato que él era.

-S...sí... sí. Me gustaría probarlo. -Decía totalmente encantado sin alejar la vista del par de nalgas que tenía en frente... y de lo que había en el medio de ellas.

La prostituta sabía muy bien cómo atraer a las abejas a su panal, por lo que lentamente se irguió y dio media vuelta para seguir siendo el objeto de contemplación del Comandante. Se acercó a él y se divirtió acercándole a su vez la botella a su copa vacía.

André bebió nuevamente sin mucho preámbulo y sintió cómo el alcohol quemaba sus entrañas.

\- ¡De donde sacaste eso! Está muy bueno -Reía sin control cuando apuró una segunda copa. .

\- Ya te lo dije . Fue un regalo.

\- Pues puedo pagarte un regalo así, si me convidas de otra copa.

\- Tengo otra botella más para compartir contigo. . (En realidad nunca fue regalo de nadie. Eran botellas de brandy de la cava del Duque, que se destinaba a la alegría nocturna de los clientes más asiduos del Palais Royale)

Sin darse cuenta, ambos acabaron las dos botellas. André se las bebió para evitar lo inevitable, truco que sin embargo, le fue muy bien, pues aunque había mucho bamboleo de senos y besuqueo de piel, para cuando la chica quiso practicarle siquiera una _faellatio_ , notó que el chico se quedó dormido.

-Ah... qué pena, querido. Me hubiera gustado tanto sentirte dentro de mí. Eres tan apuesto.

La prostituta después de acomodarlo sobre unas finas almohadas; ya resignada, bajó al salón a buscar a la Madame que las regenteaba.

-Veo que ya despachaste a tu primer cliente, querida hermanita.

-¡Oh Jany! Me asustaste. No, se quedó dormido. Como se le nota que nunca se lo hizo a ninguna mujer.- puso sus ojos en blanco, hastiada- Estoy buscando a Madame Claudette para saber si me van a pagar por hacer dormir a los bebés o si puedo aprovechar el tiempo con otro cliente.

-Ve, está a dos cuartos de aquí. Pregúntale y explícale la situación. Tal vez ganes buena plata haciendo un trío con ella y ese semental extranjero con está por echar las paredes.

Marianne solo se río con ella y desapareció en el pasillo mientras su hermana cuidaría del inexperto durmiente..

André semidesnudo dormía como un bebé entre aquellas sábanas, cuando sintió unos dedos delgados separarle los mechones de la frente. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Sintió su propia baba en la mejilla que apoyaba en la almohada.

Al principio le extrañó el cambio pues aunque eran parecidas ambas chicas, recordaba muy bien que la primera tenía el pelo muy rubio y ojos azules, pero esta otra era de pelo oscuro y sus ojos... André con un poco de trabajo recordó ese par de ojos verdes.

-Yo te conozco.-Dijo con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer Comandante Jarjayes que me recordéis.- Jany sonrió con picardía

-¡Eres aquella chica del mercado! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué has caído tan bajo?

Jeanne se sacudió el pelo y sonrió -Si será injusto este mundo de hombres . Lo mismo os pregunto: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué habéis caído tan bajo, Comandante.?

André iba a abrir la boca para excusarse elocuentemente, pero Jeanne apoyó los dedos sobre sus labios para ahogar esas excusas.

-Claro... una persona de mi calaña no puede siquiera dirigirse a alguien de vuestra clase social, existiendo tremenda diferencia... pero en lugares como este... ah... hay cierta equidad. Ricos y pobres tienen esa necesidad -Dijo señalando la entrepierna de André

-Hablas mucho, pequeña y mi cabeza da vueltas. ¿Podrías decirme qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está la chica rubia?

-Nanán está ocupada con otro cliente. Es una de las chicas más eficientes y tú solo duermes frente a ella. Se fue a hacer dinero con alguien que si aprecie sus atributos -Dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos emulando los grandes senos de Marianne. -Y yo... yo soy la que cuida bebés aquí.

-La que fastidia a todos con tanto parloteo...

Entonces la chica se posó sobre André, que aun seguía sentado en la cama, recostándole nuevamente -También puedo dejar de hablar y hacer otras cosas. Vos me antojáis por ejemplo hacerlo en cierta postura...

André se sintió totalmente invadido y Jeanne lo notó, así que aprovechó de robarle un largo y apasionado beso al Comandante que yacía indefenso bajo su cuerpo.

El inexperto militar disfrutó aquel beso y le correspondió. Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus manos buscando los muslos de la muchacha. De pronto, Jeanne se detuvo y se incorporó al momento en que sintió la erección del joven.

-Entre prostitutas también tenemos códigos. Hoy sois el cliente de Nanán. Cuando pagues por estar conmigo, continuaremos con esto.

-Yo... lo quiero hacer contigo ahora...- André también se sorprendió al decir esas palabras apenas cuando cruzaron la barrera de sus labios.

-Será otro día. Aún sigues borracho... Deberás traer más dinero si quieres que sea yo quien te apague ese volcán.

-Fersen va a burlarse de mí... Yo tengo dinero... espera, no te vayas. -Sonó un tanto desesperado al ver que ya la chica estaba de espaldas en la puerta.-Puedo pagarte.

-No, no tenéis suficiente...Ya me pagasteis. Ese beso fue de cortesía. -Le lanzó otro beso al aire y se escabulló de la habitación.

André volvió a recostarse y se tocó el miembro. -Sigues sin estrenarte amigo.

Vagó con el pensamiento un poco, tratando de recordar algunas palabras de carácter le hizo recordar al de Óscar, pero más tosco y atrevido. En toda esta locura había olvidado un poco a su gran amor. Después de todo, no había mucho que criticar a Fersen. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien como él, con doble moral.

Decidió levantarse para asearse un poco y buscar café o algo que contuviera el malestar que tenía en el estómago y la cabeza. Vació su vejiga en una bacinilla que estaba al lado de la cama y buscó sus prendas para vestirse de vuelta, cuando notó que le faltaba su broche de oro y esmeraldas que era con el que adornaba su pañuelo. (Era un regalo de Oscar, que él sabía lo mucho que ella le había costado ahorrar para comprarle algo así)

\- Un momento...

Comenzó a tocarse los bolsillos y a buscar debajo de los muebles. En su saco también faltaba su bolsa donde tenía unas monedas de oro y plata.

De nuevo se agachó y levantó la alfombra y removió los tapices que cubrían las paredes. Nada.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Jeanne. _"¿Cómo ella sabría, sobre sí tenía o no suficiente dinero para pagarle?"_ Así fue que comenzó a hilar todo y salió furioso de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrar a Fersen para advertirle.

Caminó unos pasos en el pasillo y notó que algunas habitaciones estaban abiertas y vio a ciertos nobles atados dejándose azotar por las chicas o con los ojos vendados y acostados con las extremidades atadas a la cama. No vio a su amigo. Se le comenzaba a revolver el estómago con lo que iba encontrando. Por supuesto que sabía quién le robó, así que también la buscó con la vista.

-Maldita ladrona. Descarada.

De pronto estaba parado frente a una puerta cerrada y por los sonidos que escuchaba sabía que ese era Fersen. Hasta fornicando era notorio su acento extranjero.

-¡Fersen!, ¡Ábreme la puerta! - André golpeaba frenético - ¡Vamos, ábreme la puerta!

Marianne miró al Conde y le preguntó si quería que abriera esa puerta.

-Está sin cerrojo. Cuando se le pasé la furia y se le enfríe la cabeza, tendrá la suficiente inteligencia para abrirla como gente civilizada, usando el picaporte.

Las chicas se rieron y continuaron con el trabajo de complacer al sueco. André al fin probó suerte y abrió de golpe la puerta, y el espectáculo que vio, definitivamente lo indigestó y terminó vomitando en el piso.

Al escuchar los tres el sonido del líquido cayendo sobre el piso y el lamento de asco del Comandante, Fersen sacó el rostro que tenía enterrado entre los senos de Marianne y el miembro que estaba dentro de Claudette, quien a su vez estaba en la faena de procurar placer a su compañera en su zona más íntima.

-Me voy de aquí, Fersen. Me robaron y quiero un carruaje ahora mismo. - Lo decía mientras se secaba la boca con su pañuelo.

Fersen se disculpó con las señoritas y se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Esta vez no era solo un berrinche de niño malcriado.

-¿Quien te ha robado? ¿Y qué? ¿Cuánto?

-Otra de las chicas de este lugar.

Claudette y Marianne se miraron y también presumieron de quién se trataba. Claudette le hizo un gesto a su amiga rubia para que guardara silencio.

Ni bien se terminó de vestir Fersen, pagó con varias monedas de oro a Claudette y a Marianne, quienes recibieron el pago muy agradecidas.

Las dos prostitutas se quedaron a limpiar el desastre que dejó André, vestidas apenas con unas batas transparentes, (El canon que pagaban por ejercer el oficio dentro de las instituciones del Palais Royale no contemplaba entregar las habitaciones sucias al propietario). Hablaban y especulaban sobre Jeanne y su conducta. Y, que al menos Jeanne y le otorgue esta vez al menos una parte del botín a Nanán.

En cambio ambos hombres partían a la Mansión Jarjayes, hablando en el carruaje lo que les había pasado. Para André fue la peor noche. Nunca tomó en cuenta que le podían robar algo preciado.

-¿Tanto te inquieta un regalo de tu hermano?

-Tú nunca lo entenderías.

-o-

Oscar se sentía adolorida tras haber pasado encerrada toda la noche en una bóveda que encontró a su paso en su huida de Saint Just. Fue el único lugar con llave que permitió poner una barrera entre ellos. Gruesas ojeras marcaban su rostro por haberse entregado al sollozo durante ese tiempo.

Las horas antes del alba trascurrieron lentas para Antoine que terminó sentado en el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta. Todavía se reprochaba haber asustado a Oscar, pero, contenerlo, abrazándolo y luego besándolo en los labios fue lo único que atinó a hacer aunque no haya sido del agrado de su compañero de ojos azules.

 _"Idiota, cómo te dejaste llevar! Aunque... ¿qué podía hacer? Ese Conde lo intentó violar y yo, yo no podía hacer otra cosa cuando sentí estremecerse en mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo No pude resistirlo. ¡Demonios! Él, corriendo de un degenerado y yo mostrándole que soy otro"_

-o-

Oscar no recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormida tras haber escuchado a Antoine llamar a la puerta para hablar pidiéndole perdón innumerables veces. No estaba segura de si su secreto estaba a salvo con St Just, pero sí le quedó claro que Girodelle ya sabía que ella era una mujer... y que fue André quien se lo dijo.

No sabia a quien maldecir por toda esta situación. No sabía qué le dolió más de todo esto.

Observó los cachivaches que iban cobrando forma con las primeras luces de la mañana que se colaban por una pequeña ventana y decidió salir de ese lugar. Después de todo, ya no quería llorar más. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró a su compañero durmiendo acurrucado sobre sus rodillas al pie de la puerta. No hizo mucho ruido para no despertarlo. Lo miró con cierta mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Después de todo, Antoine la salvó de ser violada por Victor, pero nunca se imaginó que Saint Just después de propinarle semejante tunda al Conde, iria a besarla primero con cautela y luego de manera apasionada contra un muro. Otra lágrima asomó de entre sus ojos, pero la secó de inmediato y se alejó del lugar rumbo a las habitaciones a prepararse para las clases de ese dia.

-o-

Girodelle llegaba a Versalles para presentarse ante André luego de haberse refugiado en la casa de una de sus amantes, quien por cierto curó de sus heridas: tenía un ojo morado, el labio inferior partido y una leve contusión en la frente.

Cuando André lo vió, iba a reprocharle el haber abandonado su guardia la noche anterior, pero al notar su estado (sin sospechar siquiera de lo que ocurrió en cierto liceo), le dijo algo así como :

-Al fin te dieron tu merecido, Victor! -Después de una leve risa, carraspeó - Sabes que si te delatan ante Su Majestad, deberé reprender tu conducta como ejemplo. No vuelvas a escapar de tus obligaciones. Por muy amigo tuyo que sea, no podré salvarte si vuelve a ocurrir esto. -Entonces tocó el hombro de Girodelle quien se quejó nuevamente de dolor - ¡De verdad que te dieron tu merecido! -André recuperó su buen humor -¡Espero que al menos haya sido por una bella mujer!

Víctor sólo le contestó

-Disculpadme Comandante Jarjayes por la apariencia y por mi error, pero os pido encarecidamente que no os burléis de lo que no os incumbe.- Se puso los guantes para pasar lista a su escuadrón.

 **Fin del Capítulo 19.**

 **Antes de que pase otro año comercializando humo, les publico de nuevo.**

 **Dejo constancia que mi Marianne ( Nanám) al principio salió de mi imaginación inclusive con ese nombre. Pero luego de leer el post de Dayana Alvarado sobre la hermana de Jeanne Valois, Marie Anne la dejé ahí. O sea, es histórica.**

 **También dejo constancia que traer a André al Palais Royale fue una idea de hace meses (ya lo había hecho el capítulo 16 pero no me salió )... y como otra vez Dayana posteó algo histórico en Lady Oscar -Perú , y la entrevista donde Ikeda dice que André se estrenó en este lugar, pues me apuro en publicar antes que a otra se le prenda la idea y luego digan que le copie. (De hecho ya hay un fic italiano que ha cambiado los roles de Oscar y André como yo, pero en el 2018, así que protesto copyright al ser mi fic del 2017) Sé que estoy dándole de largas a la pérdida de castidad de los protagonistas. Aquí, allá o acullá, ocurrirá, no os preocupéis.**

 **Espero que también hayan identificado a cierta Madame del fic Isabelle de Only D. ( quien me autorizó a usarla) pero 20 años más joven. No pude evitar usar a Claudette para complacer a Fersen. jejejeje.**

 **Por cierto, en Facebook en mi cuenta de Max Demian o Emil Sinclair iré publicando todos los capítulos ya con ilustraciones alegóricas. Les invito a mirarlas.**

 **En fin.. . Hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Giros del Destino**

 **Capítulo 20**

 ***Atención: La mayoría de los personajes son de Riyoko Ikeda de su manga Rosa de Versalles, otros pertenecen a la Historia Universal. Las perversiones en que los hago caer, son sólo propias de mi imaginación y responden a mis propias hipótesis.**

 ***Advertencia de lenguaje sexual científico y vulgar. Incluye escenas pervertidas y** **yaoi.**

 **De perdones, obsesiones... e histeria.**

 **El depósito de cachivaches resultó ser el mejor lugar en todo el Liceo para que Oscar se ocultara de Saint Just y aprovechara las horas sin clases para prepararse para sus próximos exámenes.** **Además, contenía en viejos anaqueles libros más viejos que los de la biblioteca, que por desuso y falta de espacio acumulaban polvo quien sabe desde cuanto tiempo atrás.**

 **Sin mucho pensar, la chica ordenó y sacudió muebles** **viejos y desvencijados, barrió y trapeó el lugar hasta hacerlo habitable, sin polvo que le picara la nariz y la hiciera estornudar.** **Sabía que podían haber ratas, pero no le importó. Se escondería como una de ellas hasta que pase la tormenta.**

 **Saint Just se sentía desolado. Apenado y con algo de vergüenza... pero por sobre todo, abandonado. Después de cada clase notaba que Oscar se las ingeniaba para esconderse de él, así que al no encontrarla por ningún rincón, probó suerte frente al mugriento depósito.** Él conocía bien ese lugar. Ya le había dado otro uso tiempo atrás, antes que apareciera su rubio amigo.

-Oscar, resolvamos esto como adultos. Sé que te sorprendió mi reacción, pero deja de comportarte como un crío. No puedes simplemente ignorarme. Necesito que me escuches.

Oscar se quedaba quieta sin hacer sonido alguno.

-Sé perfectamente que hiciste de esta bóveda tu escondite. Prometo no hacerte daño ni dejarme llevar.

Ella sólo respondía con un gran silencio.

Al cabo de varios días de repetirse la escena, Antoine de Saint Just dejó de insistir. Había perdido a su amigo.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos y sin más sobresaltos.

Oscar tampoco se sintió bien con toda una ensalada de sentimientos encontrados. Era como repetir algo de la misma historia con André pero con diferentes matices. Sin embargo, a Antoine no quería hacerle frente. Sentía que tenía mucho ruido en la cabeza y buscaba aquietar su mente alejándose de su amigo. Una palabra, una disculpa, haría que nuevamente se sintiera confundida. Necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para separar los tantos en todo este meollo. Antoine no conocía su secreto... y si lo descubría, ella estaría perdida. " _Bueno, ahora soy quien conoce SU secreto. Lo suyo también es grave. Él no es noble ni influyente. No podría escapar de la pira como los sodomitas de Versalles. Pobre Antoine, debe ser duro no poder ser correspondido ni libre de amar a nadie_"

Para todos, era frecuente ver juntos a Saint Just con su " _Petit Ange_ " en el patio o en la biblioteca; pero pronto se hizo notar en Antoine ese aire taciturno y triste, lo cual llamó la atención de sus amigos, entre ellos Robespierre, Camille y Bernard.

Camille Desmoulins y Bernard Chatelet, eran en esencia las dos caras de una misma moneda. Coincidían en muchos aspectos. Criticaban con la misma acidez a todo tipo de sistema, sea el legal, el social, a la monarquía, inclusive al sistema académico del que formaban parte. Pero el humor y la actitud les hacía diferentes. De Camille se podía esperar todo un debate sobre un pasquín callejero, en cambio Bernard analizaría la esencia de las enseñanzas de Voltaire. Camille era un polvorín con una mecha encendida y Bernard el agua que detendría el fuego. Camille era pura chispa alegre. Bernard era serio. Pero... su amor por el vino los hacia iguales. Por lo que eran frecuentes sus escapes a alguna que otra taberna de París. Robespierre se prestaba a la tapadera. Siempre.

Saint Just retomó esas salidas con sus amigos y llamaba la atención de éstos, cómo se entregaba a la bebida.

Prácticamente todas las noches salía siguiendo los pasos del par de camaradas, o bien,era quien los incitaba a escaparse con él. En dos o tres ocasiones, se cruzó en las tabernas con el Comandante Jarjayes, hermano de Oscar que apesadumbrado también iba por unas botellas de vino. Se sentaba en una mesa a esperar y luego se marchaba sin decir más.

Pronto esas salidas iban cobrándose su cuota de destrucción con Antoine. Y es que era hasta lógico el resultado: a más dinero, mejor calidad de bebidas destiladas y menor tiempo de recuperación... pero como los recursos financieros de los estudiantes eran limitados, las cada vez más escasas monedas de Saint Just iban pagando alcohol de pésima calidad, lo cual, repercutía en su salud y comprometía toda la aventura de esas salidas. Robespierre solo observaba. Él ya comenzaba a sospechar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al culminar una de las clases de Derecho Romano, Robespierre que ayudaba al Maestro titular de dicha cátedra, interceptó a Oscar con la mirada y le dio alcance antes que ella abandonara el salón.

-Maestro Robespierre - Le dijo ella al tenerlo en frente - Ya me estaba retirando.

-Debes hablar con él. No puedes esconderte todo el tiempo. Sabes que Antoine es una buena persona. Se está consumiendo por la culpa. Si le dices que no aceptas su amor, él lo entenderá y no te molestará nunca más en ese aspecto. Pero no lo lastimes retirándole tu amistad.

Oscar bajó los ojos, y huyó del salón de clases. Avergonzada y apenada.

Antoine de Saint Just ni siquiera asistió ese día. Se quedó en cama tratando de recuperarse de una fuerte resaca, aludiendo un supuesto resfriado como causante de su malestar.

La chica reflexionó por varios días en las palabras de Robespierre. Era cierto. Y era algo que se estaba tornando recurrente en su carácter. Debía confrontar a Saint Just, y confiar en todo el tiempo que fueron grandes amigos. Además, Saint Just no pasó de sólo besarla, después de salvarla de Víctor. Dolía, pero habría que hacerlo. Perdonarle y confiar... ¿por qué eso significaría un riesgo a que Saint Just descubriera que ella era una mujer? Después de todo, Girodelle quedó gratamente sorprendido con eso.

 _"Ah... Girodelle. Otro... no quiero pensar más en él. Esto sí será un dolor de cabeza para toda la familia Jarjayes, especialmente para André, que lo tiene en altísima estima... Girodelle... quien hoy estará ocupando mi lugar como amigo de André en su día a día... Será mejor que de eso me ocupe de pensar más adelante. Hoy debo resolver la situación con Antoine"_

Recorrió el patio con algunos libros bajo el brazo por unos minutos. No divisó a su amigo en ningún lugar. Fue hasta el rincón secreto donde solían leer a Rosseau y discutir en secreto sobre la aplicabilidad de su Contrato Social y a otros autores que soñaban con una Francia mejor... y tampoco lo halló. Fue a la biblioteca y el padre encargado del lugar, le dijo que hacían semanas que Saint Just no aparecía por ahí.

Le fue raro... pero no se animó a indagar más ni a ir a consultar con Robespierre, así que de nuevo se refugió en su rincón de cachivaches.

Al quinto día de aquel incidente con Maximilian, escuchó sin querer una conversación entre Bernard y Camille :

-Si sigue así, perderá el año. Los exámenes están próximos y él ni siquiera tiene ganas de leer media página.

-¿Acaso tú lees algo si estás así de enfermo?

-Si no se recupera, lo enviarán de vuelta a casa.

-Se está consumiendo en vida...

Otra vez esa frase. "Se está consumiendo en vida "... claramente estaban hablando de Antoine. Oscar tomó su bolso con sus notas y nuevamente salió al ala donde estaban los dormitorios y antes de llegar a las escaleras, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Antoine que miraban el cielo desde un balcón. Había cambiado mucho. Estaba muy pálido. Le creció un poco de barba y llevaba el pelo despeinado... pero lo más notorio para Oscar fue la delgadez de su cuerpo. Luego desapareció.

Oscar tocó la puerta de la habitación y al no recibir respuesta ingresó a la misma y se sentó en un taburete que estaba al lado de la cama de Antoine. Evidentemente otros ya habían estado con él.

Antoine se había metido en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Estaba tiritando de frio.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste, Max. Salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco -Dijo al escuchar que alguien movió el taburete. -Ya ves, ahora me estoy cagando de frío gracias a eso.

Oscar se estiró un poco y alcanzó a poner la mano sobre la frente. Él seguía de espaldas y sin verla.

-Claramente tienes fiebre.

Saint Just trató de incorporarse de inmediato, al reconocerla; sin embargo un acceso de tos se lo impidió. Cuando por fin se restableció, trató de esbozar una sonrisa ante ella, pero Oscar notó el cansancio en su rostro, fruto de varios días de lucha con la dolencia.

-Mi abuela dice que la mejor forma de curarse de la fiebre es tomar un baño frío y beber mucho líquido.

-¿Ahora serás mi médico o algo así? -dijo él con cara de disgusto - No quiero bañarme. El agua puede matarme.

\- Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo. Debes salir de aquí. Tus compañeros de cuarto enfermarán como tú si este lugar no se ventila. Y un baño lejos de matarte, hará que... Hará que huelas mejor.

A regañadientes se levantó y tomó un rápido baño. Estuvo temblando en el agua pero luego comenzó a sentir que ya no tenía el martillo de la fiebre golpeándole la frente.

Oscar esperó fuera de la habitación hasta que Saint Just la llamó desde su cama.

-Ahora tienes mejor aspecto. Salvo esa barba. -Le ofreció un vaso con agua. - Tómala. Te hará bien.

Pasaron unos momentos sin decirse más nada, hasta que Oscar tomó su bolso y se levantó - Debes descansar.

Saint Just sentía vergüenza de que ella le tuviera lástima. -Oscar... por lo de la otra vez... yo...

-Antoine: No es necesario hablar de eso.

-Si. Necesito pedirte disculpas. Sé que hice algo malo. Ni siquiera te pido que me perdones, pero necesitaba decirte que lo siento mucho.

-Ya lo olvidé. Somos amigos. -Y sonriendo tomó su camino hacia la puerta.

-Gracias.

Una figura emergió de entre las sombras. Había presenciado la escena sin hacerse notar durante la charla entre los dos amigos

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto pedir perdón a tus conquistas?

\- ¿Qué , Camille? - Saint Just se sintió algo molesto. Sabía que no la iba a sacar barata que su amigo rubio haya presenciado la charla anterior .

-"Nicisiti pidirti disquilpis" ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué tanto acto de penitencia con un simple muchachito?

\- Porque me importa mucho. Porque lo amo...

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Camille llegó hasta su cama y se agachó hasta poner su rostro sobre el rostro de Antoine.

-No te atrevas a sentir nada por él. Tú y yo tenemos nuestra historia. Siempre la tuvimos. Te perdoné que me hayas dejado de lado porque sientes esa devoción enfermiza por Robbie...pero por este bastardito insulso no. - Estiró la mano y la introdujo en la entrepierna de Antoine. - Esto solo es mío - le dijo afirmando su mirada en los ojos del enfermo, y sus dedos alrededor de su verga.

-Suéltame. Déjame en paz.

-No, no quieres que te suelte. - Camille se hincó para darle un beso en los labios. St Just quiso evitarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra su "amigo".

-Vete, ¡maldición!

Pero Camille Desmoulins seguía sobre él. Lo atrajo hacia él y logró fijar su rostro para introducir su lengua en la boca de Antoine, mientras seguía urgando abajo. Ahora tenía los testículos entre sus manos y los tomaba con cierta presión. El miembro de Antoine pronto se irguió como mástil de barco a pesar de su molestia.

-Ah... Ves como correspondes a mis sentimientos querido mío. Me excitas tanto. - Y lo siguiente que vio St. Just fue a Camille tragando su pene, antes de desplomarse entre sus almohadas. Sus rizos rubios rozaban su piel a la altura de su pubis provocándole aún más sensaciones prohibidas. No tenía sentido luchar por zafarse de esa deliciosa tortura.

Oía el sonido de la boca de su amigo y sentía la humedad y el calor subir y bajar a lo largo de su mástil ... Y solo se dejó llevar porque al cerrar los ojos se imaginó a Oscar haciendo lo mismo con él. Suspiró.

Camille volvió a hablar, está vez sujetándolo con mucha fuerza, al punto del dolor. Metió el dedo anular en el ano.

-Si te portas bien, podemos traer a ese chico para divertirnos entre los tres. Sería una linda experiencia. - dijo relamiéndose el dedo que introdujo en el orificio de su compañero.

-Ni se te ocurra, maldito! - dijo el convaleciente, incorporándose de su lecho y enfrentando a Desmoulins cara a cara, aún con un gesto de dolor por la eyaculación malograda.

-Portate bien querido. Eres mío.

Camille bajó de la cama y se retiró hasta la puerta. - Solo mío. - Le repitió.

Saint Just se limpió la entrepierna y al sentir de nuevo que la fiebre subía, se volvió a bañar y se presentó al dispensario médico del Liceo para tratar su gripe.

"No voy a dejar que te lastime ese pervertido"

-o-

 **En Versalles las damas de compañía y las criadas más allegadas a la Reina, corrían por todos los rincones, tratando de idear alguna forma de que la misma, no se sintiera aburrida y abrumada. Su mal humor, se hacía cada vez más creciente. Hacía berrinches, y lloriqueaba por cualquier motivo, aún en las fiestas que organizaba.**

 **Esto, por un lado, oprimía el corazón a Luis, que ni con toda "su majestad" lograba contener a su mujer. Por otro lado, exasperaba a cuanto noble cercano a la Reina había. Las camareras se sorteaban quién debía ser la que le llevaría el siguiente pastelillo o el siguiente jugo de naranja, para no correr la suerte de ser despedidas tras los desplantes de María Antonieta.**

El galeno del Rey, la visitó, muy a pesar de la misma, para ver qué remedios podrían administrarle, o qué tratamiento sugerirle. Diagnosticó con la más alta confidencialidad que el tema requería, que la Reina de Francia, María Antonieta, padecía de brotes de histeria. En aquella época, poco se hablaba de esto a nivel popular, pues, quienes se podrían permitir los tratamientos costosos para "curar" la histeria, eran sólo damas de alta alcurnia.

Los síntomas, según el Doctor, eran muy claros y contundentes. Su pesadez, sus berrinches, los dolores de cabeza, su falta de entusiasmo, su decaimiento en general, la depresión y melancolía en la que solía encontrarse, y a la vez, sus numerosos incidentes cargados de irritabilidad, no eran otra cosa que la presencia del fluido nefasto que segregaba el útero o _hystera_ , según la ciencia que durante más de mil años, poco avance había sido conocido por ese galeno. Sumando, el alto rango de la Reina y la presión diaria a la que se veía sometida, por ser quien debiera engendrar al próximo Heredero de Francia. Todo tenía sentido para el viejo Lemmonnier.

Luis conoció el tratamiento, y sumando su ya conocida imposibilidad de mantener relaciones sexuales con su mujer sin dolor, hacían difícil que el mismo pudiera administrarle los masajes a nivel uterino que eran necesarios. Se encontraba muy preocupado. El médico, logró transmitirle finalmente, que, de no expulsar esos fluidos nefastos, la Reina podría empeorar y la venida del Heredero, complicarse aún más. De pronto, algo tan sencillo se convirtió en una cuestión de Estado.

-Deberá realizarlo el Dr. Lemmonnier, ya que como sabéis, la etiqueta y mi impedimento físico, lastimosamente imposibilitan que cumplamos de la manera que impone la Iglesia.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Me niego a que ese médico lo haga! ¿Habéis visto las cicatrices que le dejó la viruela después de la muerte de vuestro Abuelo, que Dios lo tenga en la Gloria? Definitivamente no voy a aceptar. ¿Qué queréis ? ¿Que vuestros vástagos mueran en mi vientre si hay alguna posibilidad de contagio?

-Ah, Señora Mía, os comprendo tanto. No pensé en ese tema.

-Admitiré que sea una comadrona por lo menos Señor. Entre mis damas, puedo indagar quién conoce a alguna mujer eficiente en estos menesteres.

El Rey se puso dubitativo por un momento, y luego desafió con la mirada a la Reina. - No, ninguna comadrona puede administraros ese tratamiento. Si no es profesional, no me parece prudente dejar en sus manos algo tan delicado como vuestra fertilidad, Madame. Además, muchos cortesanos de Palacio, contrajeron el mismo mal del Abuelo. Estaríamos en las mismas que con el Doctor Lemmonnier. - La Reina, se sintió sin salida. - Sugiero, querida María, que sea un médico extranjero. En la corte, hay jóvenes médicos venidos en este año de duelo, de Inglaterra, Italia, Suecia... formados en diferentes escuelas de medicina de Europa. Realmente, los prefiero antes que los médicos con conocimientos tan pobres que salen de las precarias aulas de Montpellier.

-Dejadme ver, Su Majestad. Dejadme ver. Si es tan importante para Vos... veré quién puede ayudar, y os pondré en conocimiento. No veo por qué tanto escándalo por unos cuántos suspiros sin razón.

El Rey, se olvidó del protocolo, y abrazó a su mujer. - Sabéis que sois mi más grande tesoro, María. Si hay algo que ayude a vuestro bienestar, es mi deber encontrarle una solución. Vuestra sonrisa ilumina más que el sol para este pobre hombre.

Se despidieron al ingresar el chambelán real, anunciando una audiencia extraordinaria que solicitaba a Luis XVI el Duque D'Orleans.

María Antonieta, ya tenía el nombre del experto en medicina que solucionaría su problema. Tenía ojos grises y sonrisa seductora: Hans Axel von Fersen.

El joven sueco fue llamado a una audiencia privada con la Reina, y ante la atenta mirada de Lady Noailles y otras damas de compañía, defendió exitosamente sus años de estudio de Medicina en Italia y explicó teorías de grandes médicos y físicos desde el mismo Hipócrates y Galeno, hasta los nuevos avances de uno que otro inglés, especialmente algunos puntos convenientes que un tal Sydenham sostenía. Convenientes para los demás médicos. Inconvenientes para la picardía de Fersen.

Pronto, una esquela de apenas una línea, cruzó el Salón de los Espejos, hasta llegar a las manos del Rey de Francia. "El médico elegido por la Reina, es el sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen. Estudió en Italia".

Luis accedió de buena gana. Nadie osaría decir que él no se preocupaba por la salud de su mujer. No Señor.

Comenzaron los preparativos. Axel debía demostrar toda su sapiencia sin que esto, por supuesto, signifique ofensa alguna a la Corona Francesa. Ya tenía a André de Jarjayes fastidiándolo cada tanto con sus comentarios puritanos, que no necesitaba a las arpías que debían existir en Versalles haciendo mofa por la situación de la Reina.

Al llegar la tarde, varias damas y caballeros se congregaron en la habitación de la Reina. También el Rey acompañado de su viejo doctor.

Fersen se dispuso a explicar la teoría de Hipocrates , quien hablaba de los cuatro fluidos corporales que recorren el cuerpo, la bilis, la bilis negra, la sangre y la flema... Y que en mujeres especialmente apasionadas, al frustrarse ciertos sentimientos y deseos, ocurren estos brotes de histeria. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno delicado. Era como decir al mismo Rey que no estaba dándole la suficiente atención sexual que ella merecía, y frente a toda su Corte.

Si bien Luis con todo el amor del mundo que profesaba por María Antonieta, no veía como una falta suya la insatisfacción en el lecho de la misma... Sino que la falta de placer, para él, el médico y toda la Corte era más bien una enfermedad, ya que, por supuesto, la mujer en aquella época, aunque Reina y todo, no estaba autorizada por la Iglesia y el Machismo imperante a sentir placer alguno. Así que, definitivamente era una enfermedad.

Y Francia, que aún no veía acaso los primeros rayos de la Ilustración por esos años, seguía en la oscuridad medieval.

-En ese sentido, me permito exponer que el inglés Thomas Sydenhan, ya a finales del siglo pasado, desarrolló la hipótesis de que estas crisis en realidad ocurren en el cerebro - Fersen expuso un cuadro con sus bocetos donde explicaría su teoría

-Joven, - Interrumpió Lemmonnier algo ofendido - creo que os estáis propasando con vuestras teorías extranjeras. Aquí en Francia todavía seguimos los métodos de Platón, que es lo más seguro. Por favor recordad que estáis hablando de la matriz de la Reina.

-Con todo respeto, Dr. Lemmonnier, la teoría de Platón cada vez está siendo más desechada en Europa.

-Acaso un inglés va a saber más de medicina que el mismo Platón? - preguntó al público, y sus palabras tenían el doble filo que Fersen percibió al escucharlas "acaso un jovencito sueco va a saber más que un veterano que atendió a la familia real por muchos años".

-Pues los ingleses sí hicieron disecciones. Los griegos como Platon e Hipócrates no podían avanzar más en sus teorías por esa limitación.

-¡Qué impertinencia! _¡Ce n'est pas possible!_

La gente, comenzó a cuchichear. El Duque de Artois y el de Provenza pusieron caras de satisfacción y el Rey, se mostraba todavía curioso. Su fama de investigador y estudioso lo precedía. Fersen tenía esperanzas de que Luis sí entre en razón.

-Entonces, gentil Doctor - apresuró el sueco - explicad por favor cuáles son los postulados platónicos que seguid en el reino. Así no os abrumo con mis teorías modernas. - El guante fue echado.

-Jovencito - el viejo doctor se incorporó de su asiento. Era un hombre entrado en años, iba maquillado para disimular las cicatrices que le había dejado la viruela, lo que le daba un aire extraño - debeis de recordar y enseñar a los presentes, que el útero, es un órgano que, al no recibir suficiente estimulación, huye de la pelvis y deambula por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, causando malestar general.

Un gran "Oh" se escuchó en la habitación.

El sueco se tomó del puente de la nariz. "Otra vez esa estupidez" ya conocía el resto del postulado y le parecía una tremenda declaración de ignorancia.

-En su deambular por el cuerpo, el útero choca con diferentes órganos, por eso los dolores de estómago o el hígado, llegando incluso al pecho donde choca contra los pulmones, por eso los sofocos. El útero busca aire y salir por algunos de los orificios al secarse por... Por... Falta de estimulación.

A todo esto, el objeto de estudio se encontraba abanicándose en su cama, atendiendo la clase de anatomía con hastío. Vestía una bata blanca de seda que hacíale lucir angelical a pesar de su tedio. La misma vio colores en el rostro de Luis al decírsele que no cumplía formalmente con sus deberes maritales... Y decidió poner fin a toda la palabrería barata.

-Señores míos, este asunto se termina aquí. No pienso someterme a ningún tratamiento médico. Marchaos todos de mis aposentos. - Ordenó la Reina incorporándose desde su lecho con baldaquín. - Este tipo de asuntos los voy a tratar con Su Majestad el Rey, y los dos especialistas.

Luis XVI giró el rostro hacia un André de Jarjayes que se encontraba hacia el ala derecha del salón y con un asentimiento, indicó al Comandante que la clase pasaría a ser privada.

Los guardias acompañaron a los nobles fuera del recinto, quienes protestaron su derecho ancestral de presenciar temas relacionados a los vástagos reales.

Girodelle hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco cuando una de las _tantes_ quería permanecer en la habitación.

-Muchachito, sois como el estudioso ese que vino de Italia a dárselas de médico, presumís vuestra cercanía con mis sobrinos cuando yo soy la hija del anterior rey Luis XV.

Otra dama en el pasillo interpelaba a André con que era menester que ella observara el procedimiento ya que en su familia más de una necesitaba el tratamiento y quería corroborar el trabajo del joven doctor.

-Parece un experto en su ciencia. Por favor Comandante, necesito ver siquiera como se lo administra.

\- No podéis pasar Madame. Es una orden del Rey.

-Contadme vos entonces. Más tarde os preguntaré.

André volvió a ingresar a la habitación y se cruzó con Luis XVI que estaba retirándose.

-Su Majestad. ¿Quién acompaña a la Reina?

-Ah, Comandante, os pido como favor personal que vigiléis la entrada principal de los aposentos de Su Majestad, es un pedido expreso de la misma que nadie más que los médicos participen de las sesiones de tratamiento de su histeria.

Dentro de los aposentos reales se llevaba a cabo una gran discusión. Se oían pataletas, cristales rompiéndose y gritos por parte de la Reina. André escuchaba de espaldas a la puerta, y dos guardias más de su escolta se mordían los labios para no decir palabra alguna. André tragaba saliva.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron desde dentro. Salió el Dr. Lemmonniere exasperado y ofuscado.

-Estoy harto de tanto berrinche. ¡Habráse visto! Un jovencito que ahora recomienda el baño diario como medida preventiva en todo ¡y la Reina lo acepta! Eso ya es mucho para mí. Que se haga cargo si después enferma por el contacto con el agua! No me hago responsable. Se lo diré al mismísimo Rey. ¡Irrigaciones! ¡Irrigaciones en la zona es lo que he recomendado, no baños completos! - El Doctor, se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y comenzó a refregarse la cara con el mismo. André vio el sudor mezclado con el maquillaje manchando la blanca tela. Le dio un poco de asco. A él también le vendría bien un baño.

-Para que sepáis, estimado Doctor, - La voz de la Reina sonaba furiosa-Siempre me he bañado más de dos veces en la semana, y nunca enfermé ni enfermaré por ello, aunque os plazca la idea. ¡No va a ser un baño diario lo que me mate! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por entre las puertas, mientras Fersen, las volvía a cerrar desde dentro.

Uno de los guardias, dejó escapar una risita muy mal disimulada, que André la notó, y aunque carraspeó en una forma de llamar la atención del guardia y que el mismo actuara con compostura, al siguiente segundo, tampoco pudo disimular más, y comenzó a reír también con el otro guardia.

-¡Comandante! a veces hay cosas que debemos escuchar y parecer de piedra, pero lastimosamente... ja, ja, ja, ja, ... ¡si estos muros hablaran, Comandante!

-Bueno, oficiales... sabeis que debemos honrar el uniforme. Silencio... shhhh... Silencio.

Se volvió a abrír la puerta. Era Fersen un poco agitado.

-Comandante. Haced el favor de pedir que las camareras reales le preparen el baño a Su Majestad de inmediato.

-Qué estás haciendo, sueco tarado.

-Sólo estoy velando por la salud de Madame.

André asintió al guardia del lado derecho y éste fue a buscar al séquito de aseo para la Reina.

En unos minutos, llegaron treinta y cinco mucamas que transportaban agua fría y caliente para ir templando la tina de María Antonieta. Otras traían paños y sus prendas íntimas. Una más traía en una cestita de porcelana varias piezas del jabón de Marsella, con tanto cuidado como de si se tratara de un veneno potentísimo.

Fersen salió de los aposentos reales y se quedó al lado de André en uno de los vestíbulos externos.

-Seguro que sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad Axel?

-Ahora resulta que también cuestionaras tú lo que estudié en Italia. No siempre fui un tiro al aire como piensas.

-En fin...

Las mucamas abandonaron el recinto a la orden de María Antonieta. Una de ellas tenía la misión de comentar el avance del tratamiento al _aide du chambre_ del Rey a pedido de la reina. Su misión fue reportar hasta el momento que el tratamiento del baño, iba muy bien.

Una vez sola, Fersen ingresó de nuevo y explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo lo que iba a hacer, mientras también se lavaba las manos hasta los codos con jabón y agua de una jofaina.

-Su Majestad. El procedimiento en sí, debe resultar un poco incómodo para Vos en materia de etiqueta, sin embargo el mismo solo tiene que ver con la liberación de vuestros fluidos lo cual a su vez hará que la tensión se vaya de vuestro cuerpo.

María Antonieta por supuesto que conocía el tratamiento. En sus cartas, su mismísima Madre le venía recomendando desde hacía varios meses. Pero... Ver a aquel joven Conde, postrado ante sus faldas... Ponía un poco de picardía a toda la situación.

-Axel. Proceded. Soy vuestra paciente en este momento. - Decía con determinación mientras se levantaba la falda del largo camisón que llevaba. - Olvídate que soy quien soy.

Axel la miró desde el suelo. La veía gloriosa, más allá de todo lo que podría decir el Dr. Lemmonnier sobre la dichosa enfermedad que la aquejaba y las secuelas que iba dejando en ella. Sus bucles cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su piel aún fresca y algo mojada, que se dejaba ver por debajo la fina tela conforme ella se movía, en conjunto, le daban un aire de mucha sensualidad. Axel von Fersen sintió una puntada en su entrepierna que, por el honor a la profesión médica, tuvo que ignorar.

Tragó saliva y subió con sus manos hasta el pubis de María Antonieta. Introdujo un dedo y el suspiro que oyó de ella, le dio a entender que podía proceder con el masaje, estimulando el clítoris real.

Exploró al principio un poco temeroso aquella cavidad húmeda, pero ante los primeros movimientos, se detuvo. Antonieta volvió a suspirar y comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Fersen avanzó y se posicionó mejor frente a ella, colocando su otra mano sobre las caderas de la Reina, afianzando su pulgar desde la cintura de la misma.

María Antonieta se sentía desfallecer. Fersen subía y bajaba dentro de ella con su dedo imitando las embestidas de un miembro viril y a ratos acariciaba con la punta de ese dedo el punto donde convergían todas sus sensaciones juntas.

Él la miraba y en sus ojos había pleno deseo. Tal vez ésta sería la única forma de estar íntimamente con el amor de su vida, así que gozaba con todo su ser, como si estuviera haciendo el amor de la manera más salvaje y sensual en un campo de primavera.

María Antonieta nunca sintió tanto placer con aquella estimulación. Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su cintura y mirando a Fersen, la introdujo por debajo del camisón para que la siga sosteniendo desde ahí. Fersen sintió otra puntada en su entrepierna, y se miró por un segundo. Notó que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y luchaba por salir de entre sus calzas. Al volver su mirada hacia Ella, vio que también ella lo miró. Fersen se avergonzó un poco, pero ella le sonrió y siguieron en aquel ritmo descarado de lujuria.

Ante esa sonrisa, Fersen se atrevió a introducir un segundo dedo, lo cual la complació mucho... Y a recorrer con la otra mano, sus redondeadas y suaves nalgas. La volvió a contemplar y Ella a él. Luego cerró sus ojos, perdida de placer entregándose a las manos expertas del joven sueco.

Las pequeñas y breves convulsiones hicieron que se aflojara la parte superior de la prenda de la Reina, revelando un seno. Fersen quería tocarlo, jugar con el pezón como lo hacía con otras, quería excitarla más, abandonándose en ellos, pero a la vez no quería abandonar el deleite que sentía al recorrer su tierno trasero. Ella leyó esos pensamientos y se desabrocho un poco más la parte superior y comenzó a tocarse ella misma sus pechos. Fersen deliraba. Su cuerpo completo vibraba con el de ella de ganas por hacerle el amor.

Sintió venir el primer estallido, pero, lejos de retirar sus dedos, siguió estimulándola.

El silencio en la cámara de la Reina se le hacía sospechoso al Comandante de Jarjayes, sin embargo tras pocos cuchicheos, comenzó a oír los jadeos y exclamaciones de Su Majestad desde adentro.

Los oficiales que lo acompañaban lo miraron extrañados. Tampoco tenían una explicación lógica y mucho menos médica que explicara la más alta traición al Rey.

-Supongo que debemos respetar. Ya el Conde tendrá una explicación. - Comentó algo avergonzado. - En algún que otro momento el médico nos explicará.

Pero contrario a sus predicciones la Reina seguía emitiendo gritos de placer.

-Más, por favor, dame más profundo. Más, Señor de Fersen . Ah... Ah...

André no podía tolerar aquella situación. Si alguien más los oía, su amigo por muy médico que fuera, terminaría bajo el hacha del verdugo. Se decidió a entrar. Atropelló de los nervios las puertas y la escena que encontró lo dejó perplejo. Maria Antonieta de Francia recostada sobre su _budoir_ y al Conde de Fersen con las manos dentro de sus faldas.

La Reina cayó prácticamente sin sentido, exhalando con fuerza y casi sin aire, pero en su rostro no se veía apremio ni fatiga alguna. Lágrimas de felicidad y alivio recorrían sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Al notar la presencia de André, Axel instintivamente retiró sus manos y lo que el Comandante pudo notar fue algo viscoso recorriendo sus dedos.

-Per-perdón. - dijo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, volviendo a cerrar tras de sí la puerta.

Fersen se limpió las manos y tomó a Maria Antonieta en sus brazos para depositarla en una _chaise longue._

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó olvidando por completo la etiqueta y los tratamientos reales.

-Muy bien. Siento alivio.

-Me alegro - Fersen se arrodilló a su lado. - si quieres me quedo hasta que duermas.

-Axel. - Hizo una pausa y lo miró largamente. - ¿Si me duele la cabeza, debemos repetir el mismo tratamiento?

-Puede ser. Pero sería bueno ver con un especialista en dolores de cabeza. Tal vez haya que ver si hay otro diagnóstico.. Es mi opinión

-Prefiero descartar que no sea otro brote de histeria. Podrías, ya sabes... ¿Hacer de nuevo lo que hiciste antes? Es que... - le sonrió sin vergüenza alguna y levantó su falda mostrándole una hermosa pierna blanca.

-Lo que ordenéis, Su Majestad.

Esa tarde antes de la fiesta, se dice que la Reina llegó al paroxismo uterino cinco veces en manos del joven médico.

Luis XVI en persona, se lo agradeció y brindó por la efectividad del tratamiento en el salón principal durante la velada.

-o-

Fin del capítulo 20.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Avisos Parroquiales** :

Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejan para que siga escribiendo. Las estadísticas nunca dejaron un sólo día sin incrementar los números de lectores y visitantes, y, he notado que entre ellos hay ahora gente de mi país. _Aguije ha maiteí peeve guará_. A ver si levantan la mano y se presentan. :) (Háganse de usuario en esta página)

Notas curiosas e históricas y mis críticas particulares (Porque esta parodia se escribe después de investigar)

1 Oscar se apena de la situación de sodomita de St Just porque en 1750 fueron condenados en Francia un par de gays a morir en la horca. En tanto que en Versalles, quien tuviera dinero o contactos siempre salía libre de este tipo de delitos. Pasaba hace 250 años como pasa hoy en día...

2\. Me permití cambiar el tono de pelo de Camille Desmoulins. Sirve perfectamente para mis oscuros propósitos que tenga pelo rubio.

3\. Los brotes de histeria, si bien no eran conocidos que padeciera la Reina y no encontré que haya específicamente algo publicado del siglo XVIII, pero sí alusiones en el siglo XIX que se remontan a Grecia, Roma, el medioevo y el Renacimiento. ¿Por qué no pudo haberse practicado estos tratamientos en Versalles?

4\. Sumando al punto anterior, una Reina atormentada por su falta de embarazo. Un Rey con fimosis. La Iglesia que prohibía desde la época Romana la másturbación femenina... Qué nos hace pensar que no ocurrió esto con María Antonieta? Ojo, y lo digo a nivel de tratamiento médico...

5\. Lemmonnier existió. Era uno de los médicos que atendió la viruela de Luis XV. Y seguro que más de uno sabe que Fersen en su tour europeo, estudió medicina en sus andanzas por Italia.

6\. Thomas Syndehan, médico inglés del siglo XVII, llamado también el "Hypocrates inglés". Entre otras cosas, fue el que iluminó a los médicos de su época para sentar las bases de las enfermedades neurológicas. La histeria tenía más que ver con el cerebro que con el útero. Desechando la antigua creencia platónica de que el útero era un animal vivo en el cuerpo de la mujer que una vez pasado cierto tiempo después de la pubertad, buscaba salir por los orificios, buscando tener hijos. Seguro que los médicos de la época pensaban que una _fellatrice_ podría quedar embarazada... Jejeje.

7\. Por supuesto, el orgasmo era sólo para los hombres. Las mujeres no tenían por qué sentir placer. La falta de éste, era más bien una enfermedad. Y lo que hoy conocemos como orgasmo femenino... Antes solo se llamaba paroxismo femenino o uterino.

8\. Como es también de público conocimiento, el agua no tenía muy buen marketing en aquella época... Por parte de los mismos médicos... Se creía que se enfermarían por bañarse... que las infecciones ingresarían al cuerpo por los poros que se abrían una vez en contacto con el líquido vital... Asquito, ¿verdad?

La próxima seguimos con más.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Only D** que me picanea hasta en sus fics para que avance con lo mío. Gracias totales. ¡Eres la mejor! La que logra que lo haga.


End file.
